The End Is Near
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: When Wuya takes Omis soul and a war threatens to begin new warriors are called in to help. Will they ever get Omi back? As they go spiralling down a path of friendship and betrayal, there are events that bring them closer...and events that tear them apart
1. Characters

Characters

These are the main made up characters I have made up for the story

The End Is Near

Good

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Rei Torneo

Age- 16, but looks like he's twelve and acts like he's seven.

Gender- Male

Appearance- He is wearing a dark blue headband with a yin-yang on it. He has extremely long silvery-grey hair which he can stand on. It is tied up neatly in a pony-tail. His top is light pink, his shoes are dark pink and his trainers are illuminous pink.

Element- Time

Main attack- Time Stop

Shen-Gong-Wu- Ashes of the Running Wolf and Tiger Gauntlets

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Ashes of the Running Wolf- Rei's Wudai Weapon, It lets whoever him go really far back in time and really far into the future, bringing people with him

Tiger Gauntlets- Let's him go back in time for a few seconds so is able to redeme a single mistake

Personality- Chatty, playfull, funny, annoying if you are with him too long

Relatives- Randy, Rose, Rani, Reno, Ron, Robert, Rupert, Risha, Rashel, Rachel, Rebecca, Riksta , Revon and his dad, Rooney

Fears- Cars, buses, vans, lorrys etc

Loves- To talk about nonsense

Crush- Nobody, he doesn't need a girl/boy friend, they all think he's wierd anyway

Past- His mum got killed in a car accident when he was only little. He was there when it happned. Ever since that he has had a fear of anything that went on roads. He seemed to faint whenever he saw them. He joined the temple when he was ten up to who he is now. His brother, Randy, moved out before he went to the temple. Now, Randy has a wife and she is pregnant with a baby boy.

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Edward Ersine (Ed)

Age- 15, acts more mature

Gender- Male

Appearance- He is quite small and has blond hair tied up in a pony-tail. One of his eyes are yellow and one green. He wears a black top with a red jacket over the top and black pants. His shoes are also black.

Element- Lightning

Main attack- Lightning strike shock beam

Shen-Gong-Wu- Sword of Penznce and Sroll of the Old Order

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Sword of Penzance- Ed's Wudai Weapon, if concerntrated correctly, he can control lightning really well

Scroll of the Old Order- Allows him to control the weather for a short amount of time, if over the time limit, he is posesssed by an evil being

Personality- Shy, funny, fun to have a joke with, extremely brave, would do anything for people close to him

Relatives- His younger brother, Charlie

Fears- Nothing...or so he thinks...

Loves- Double choc-chip icecream

Crush- Just read the story, it's a bit complicated

Past- His mum and dad got slaughterd by Ninja's when he and Charlie were only little. Ed was forced to bring up Charlie on his own for years. A person found them all alone and starving in a falling-to-bits old house. They lived in a orphanage for a bit but Ed went to join the temple. He hadn't seen his brother since and wonders how he is keeping

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Vixtra Tir-Evien (Vixie)

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearance- She has stunning green eyes and ginger hair hangs loose and it tangles around her shoulders. She wears a yellow top and a denim coat with a giant red bow on the back. Her pants are black, flarey and frayed at the bottom. On her feet she wears purple high-heels

Element- Poison

Main attack- Poison touch

Shen-Gong-Wu- Acid Splash and Poison Ivy

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Acid Splash- Vixtra's Wudai Weapon, it's a green orb and it lets out splashes of poisinous acid

Poison Ivy- A tree lookin device which shoots out tangles of poison ivy

Personality- Funny, turns your frown upside and down, tempting, good with bribing

Relatives- Raimundo's cousin

Fears- Any kind of bug, they seriously creep her out

Loves- Pulling pranks

Crush- Xsin Talisman

Past- Was taken away from Raimundo when she was seven. Her family don't speak of him and pretends that he does not exist and says that Vixtra is dreaming. Only she knows she is not dreaming and wants to find Raimundo. She joined the temple at the age of eleven.

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Xavier Emigdon

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has blond hair that flops to one side. His top is purple and is tucked into his black belt. He wears black combat pants and black shoes. He has square rimmed thick black glasses

Element- Thunder

Main attack- Rumbling thunder

Shen-Gong-Wu- Minds Eye and Stormy Skies

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Stormy Skies- Xavier's Wudai Weapon, can conjure a storm mighty enough to destroy the world

Minds Eye- Looks like a blue pair of glasses but they can trick people into doing things

Personality- Extremely interligent, funny, trustworthy

Relatives- None

Fears- Xsin, Zakmes, fights, blood and if somebody rips up a book

Loves- To look through telescopes at nightimes

Crush- Vixtra Tir-Evien

Past- Xavier was brought up in a small house with four cramped floors. At the top was a giant telescope which he loved looking through in the nightime. His parents died when he was fifteen. He joined the temple at the age of twelve

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Yuki

Age- 12

Gender- Male

Appearance- Wears tattered and torn black top and pants. No shoes. Has big wide chocolate-brown eyes

Element- Light

Main Attack- Light Beam

Shen-Gong-Wu- None

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- None

Personality- Shy, timid, crybaby

Relatives- None

Fears- Chase, Wuya, Xsin, Zakmes and the Xiaolin Dragons when they first meet

Loves- Having friends who care

Crush- None

Past- Yuki has lost his memory and his past gradually comes to him in the story. They find him in the cave. He only found out that he had light when it suddenly happned. Didn't train at a temple

Evil

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Xsin Talisman

Age- 18

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has jet black spicky hair with purple highlights and blood red eyes. His teeth are covered in dry blood. He wears a black leather jacket with a red skull and crossbones and black leather pants. On his feet were black new-rocks which his pants covered most of. He has two black ears with red tips and a long black tail with a read tip. He also has long pointed teeth and claws

Weapons- A long sword, claws and his teeth

Personality- Cunning, sly, sisnister, 'a no good snake in the grass', evil

Relatives- None

Fears- Fears are for the weak

Loves- Eating human flesh

Crush- Love is for the weak

Past- Xsin was trained by Chase Young for a while but then he went off for a while, hunting people down and eating their own flesh. As a punishment, he was cursed with the ears, claws and tail of a cat. For the war, he came back to Chase and Wuya

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Zakmes

Age- 16 (centuries)

Gander- Male

Appearance- He has black spicky hair, which went past his waist with red highlitghts. His face is smothered in blood and the everyone is pretty sure that it isn't his own. He wears a black top which showed off his belly and black shorts. His face is quite hansome but he had a crazy look in his eyes and his smile was somewhat menacing. He doesn't wear any shoes but bits of black material which tied around his feet and went up to his knees. He has a pair of large black scaly wings, a long scaly tail with a point and long black horns which curled at the end, making them look smaller then they really were

Weapons- Fists and feet

Personality- Untrustworthy, bribing, cunning, evil

Relatives- None

Fears- Fears are for the weak

Loves- Fighting and killing humans and then eating them

Crush- Love is for the weak

Past- Zakmes was tortured as a child but managed to escape by unnatural powers. He grew so evil that he began to grow demonic features. After centuries, he decides to fight a war which will decids of the fate of the world. He's up for it

Made up by me (-ToXiC FaIrY-)

Name- Aketai

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearance- Brown hair in lots of little plaits all bunched together in a ponytail. Dark skin and brown eyes. She wears a black leather cat-suit and always carries around two Num-Chucks

Weapons- Num-Chucks, fists and feet

Personality- Sly, evil, serious, a good fighter

Relatives- None

Fears- The Darkness

Loves- Fighting

Crush- Xsin and Zakmes

Past- Aketai slaughtered her own family in their sleep and went out to find new evil allies. He found Xsin, who took her to meet Chase Young. There, she trained and is now going to fight for the war

**I hope you like my characters!**

**ToXiC**


	2. The Soul Of A Daring Monk

_Story Line: Omi has traded his soul to save his friends from the danger of Wuya and Chase. A new threat comes to the Heylin side, wanting to destroy Xiaolin for good. New good has also arrived. Can the Xaiolin Dragons stop them before it's too late? And what is the thing inside of the golden chest...?_

**Chapter 1**

The Soul Of A Daring Monk

"LOOK OUT!" cried Raimundo, pointing at a huge rock, coming towards the four of them.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" yelled Clay.

He kicked the rock and it shattered into tiny pieces of dust. They were closing in on Wuya's palace, the jagged top tower was high in the sky, intertwining with the clouds. Five tigers suddenly burst out of the front doublr-doors and growled warningly. There teeth were bared and eyes wide, as if they hadn't eaten anything in days. One of them roared and came running to the approaching Xiaolin Dragons. It bounded forwards and pounced ontop of its victim. Kimiko screamed and fell down as the hungry tiger sunk its claws deep into her flesh. Her high-pitched yell echoed out for, what it seemed, miles.

"Water!" exclaimed Omi.

The cat whimpered as a giant jet of water hit it in the side and flung it in the air. It let out one last low rumbling growl from the back of its throat, then dropped down from the sky, only to meet its death on the hard ground. The four other cats advanced on them, eyes gleaming red and mouths drooling with saliva.

"Wudai Star, Wind!"

Wind flew from the palms of the Brazillians hands and hit a tiger in the face, knocking it right off track. It roared in pain and tryed to get up. It only fell back down again as both of its hind legs were broken. The largest of the cats hung back and started prowling up and down near Wuya's palace, waiting for one of the Xiaolin Dragons to step into its open jaws. A small, rather skinny tiger leapt in the air and dived down for Clay.

"Earth!" he yelled, putting his trembling hand towards the tiger.

A sharp rock meterialized from Clay's hand and went straight through the tigers stomach. It fell to the floor, no longer living. The tiger next to it howled and ran towards Kimiko, panting with exhaustion.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she screamed, aiming for the tiger and then turning her head away and closing her eyes.

A twirl of fire streaked out of Kimiko's hands and went straight for the helpless tiger. The fire hit it and it fell to the floor. Seconds later, the fire had dissapeared and the fire had burnt it nearly all the way down to the bone. The smell of burning flesh lingered about in the air. Kimiko pinched her nose and Clay grimaced. The giant tiger was the only one left. It had stopped infront of the temple door, opening its mouth wide and swishing its tail.

"Wind!" shrieked Raimundo.

The tiger was lifted off its feet and it stared helplessly at the ground which was getting further and further away from it. It gave out one last cry and was impaled on one of the turrets on Wuya's huge palace. The crack of bones was ringing in the ears of the Xiaolin Dragons.

"That was discusting!" shouted Kimiko "YUCK!" she had found a huge lump of tiger flesh attached to her robes and had wiped it off quickly with a hankerchief.

"Come on," said Raimundo, beckoning them to follow him into Wuya's palace.

Clay yelled as he got pulled down by an unseen forced. He looked down and it was the tiger with its hind legs brocken.

"Earth!"

A giant rock shot out of Clay's hand, completely crushing the tigers face. Clays boots were covered in its blood.

They followed Raimundo into the palace. The first room was gigantic and it stretched out as far as the eye could see. The floor was white marble and the walls were made out of rock. It looked perfect, the whole structure and layout of it. There was a huge bookshelf reaching from floor to ceiling filled with the most strangest of books the Xiaolin Dragons had ever seen. One of them read: _Triod symphonic ways,_ whatever that ment they did not know. The walked down the room, staring wide eyed at wierd and wonderful things, footsteps echoeing in the quite room. Nobody dared speak, as it would break the horribly soothing silence. Omi 'OoOoh' ed at the giant chandelier, hanging from the high ceiling. The chandelier was made entirely of diamonds. Suddenly, without a warning or a sound, a hole appeared in the floor and Kimiko emitted a cry as she fell. She managed to hang on to the side with one hand...but she was slipping. A clunk was sounded at the bottom of the hole. Clay ran over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She thanked Clay and then growled when she realised that her shoe was what had made the clunk, it had fallen down the trapdoor. Kimiko had to hobble along with one shoe on while they were in Wuya's palace now.

After what it had seemed like a lifetime, they finally found the next door but it was fiercly gaurded by a huge lioness. It roared ferociously and still stayed at its post.

"You won't give up easily will you," Raimundo said "Eat my du-"

"FIRE!"

A long flow of fire gushed towards the lioness, burning her in a horribly painfull way. The fire cleared and there was nothing there but dust. Kimiko pushed Raimundo's head down so that his nose was nearly touching it.

"No, eat _my_ dust," smiled Kimiko.

Raimundo got back up, mumbling to himself. Omi opened the door and they were lead out into a very long corridor. It too had marble floor and stone walls. There were lots of huge doors leading off into different rooms. Now, the question was, which one? Clay opened a random door and a angry growl came from inside of it.

"Nope," he said quickly, slamming it shut.

Kimiko giggled and the four of them wandered down the corridor, listening for strange noises or movements. Raimundo tried a door but it wouldn't open. He tried and tried again but still no luck. He was about to kick it down when Omi walked over to it and openend it first go.

"Hohoho Raimundo!" he said happily "I do not learn my own power!"

"It's I don't know my own strength," corrected Raimundo through gritted teeth, fuming like a choo-choo train "Anyway, anything in there?"

"Just a most strange light," said Omi, going towards it.

His three friends followed. Raimundo smacked his forehead when he saw the long black plastic holder with a bulb on the end.

"That is called a torch Omi," said Raimundo, turning it off and pocketing it quickly.

Kimiko looked at him suspiciously, as if to say 'stealer!'

"You never know where it might come in handy," Raimundo shrugged.

They trooped out of the room and up the corridor. Suddenly, the floor opened up even wider this time and the four of them fell down into the hole, screaming at the top of their lungs.

There was a splash when they reached the bottom. They had just landed in a giant murky pool of water.

"God knows how long this has be'n here," remarked Clay.

"Y-yeah well, I-Is there a-a-ny way out?" shivered Raimundo, rubbing his arms, teeth chattering.

"We could climb back up," Clay suggested.

Just then, a pair of red and yellow eyes rose above the water, then a long green scaly head body and tail. It was a alligator! Another one emerged from the water behind Kimiko. There was frantic splashing about as the four of them tried to escape their lethal jaws.

"WE HAVE TO GET BACK UP!" screamed Kimiko, hitting and alligator on the head with her remaining shoe.

"Grab on to me!" exclaimed Raimundo.

There was a mad rush of hands trying to grab onto every part of Raimundo they could find in the confusing darkness.

"Everyone got ahold?" his three friends nodded "Wudai Star, Wind!"

They shot up and out of the hole. There was a loud thump as they all tumbled down to the ground.

"Thank's Rai," said Kimiko.

"It was nothing," said Raimundo, blushing as he got up and whiped himself down.

Stairs could be seen at the end of the corridor. If Wuya was going to be anywhere she would definately going to be very high up.

They bounded up the stairs and into another corridor. This one wasn't as long and only one door was leading off it. Clay opened it and they trudged inside. _It was Wuya's throne room!_ Two black panthers were lying on either side of the empty throne, stretching and preening themselves. When their gaze fell upon the four Xiaolin Dragons they suddenly licked their lips and jumped up growling. Kimiko and Raimundo grabbed both of their tails, swung them around and crashed them into eachother. The panthers whimpered, and then vanished.

"Drat!" cursed Raimundo "Vanishing panthers, what next! Somebody pulling rabbits out of a hat?"

"Shut up Rai," said Kimiko, getting quite agitatrd with him.

"What in tarnation..."

Clay was pointing to a strange figure at the end of the room. He had jet black spicky hair with purple highlights and blood red eyes. His teeth were covered in dry blood. He wore a black leather jacket with a red skull and crossbones and black leather pants. On his feet were black new-rocks which his pants covered most of. He had two black ears with red tips and a long black tail with a read tip. He looked in his late teens. He smiled evily at the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Who are you!" screamed Kimiko, putting alot of emphisis into the words 'who' and 'you'.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the mysterious person.

"We would _actually_," Kimiko said sternly, hands on hips.

"You're very demanding," the boy said "You're beginning to sound like my poor unfortunate mother!"

And with that, he vanished just like the panthers did.

"Not again," moaned Raimundo "Now it's a wierdo kid vanishing!"

Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm and he rubbed his arm vigourisly, mumbling under his breath.

There was nothing in the throne room so they went back out again. They would of changed their minds if they looked at the ceiling and saw another mysterious boy, hanging upside down on the ceiling. He spread his big black scaly wings and flew out of the window.

The Xiaolin Dragons advanced onto a door at the end of the corridor. Omi opened it and they all scrambled inside. The room was filled with dead bodies and their eyes opened wide. It didn't look like they had been dead long. Clay lowered his hat in respect before putting it back on his head. They stepped over the bodies, trying not to disturb their rest. Kimiko stepped over a pale faced boy. Little did she know, his eyes opened wide and he grabbed her leg, pulling her down onto the bloodstained floor. Kimiko shrieked. It was the boy with the wings. He had black spicky hair, which went past his waist with red highlitghts. His face was smothered in blood and the Xiaolin Dragons were pretty sure that it wasn't his own. He wore a black top which showed off his belly and black shorts. His face was quite hansome but he had a crazy look in his eyes and his smile was somewhat menacing. He didn't wear any shoes but bits of black material which tied around his feett and went up to his knees. He had a pair of large black scaly wings, a long scaly tail with a point and long black horns which curled at the end, making them look smaller then they really were. He also looked in his late teens.

"Come here," he said in a sort of high pitched voice.

He got up and eyed Kimiko.

"Why are you here!" he barked.

"Why do you think!" screamed Kimiko, yet again putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea!"

And with that, he spread his ripped scaly wings wide and glided out of the window and up to the top most tower.

Raimundo opened the large wooden door at the end of the room and they quickly scampered out and closed the door fast and firm behind them.

"He was some sort of mad-man!" remarked Kimiko, rubbing her injured leg.

"Mmhm," murmered Raimundo.

"Did you see all of those dead people!" shrieked Omi, obviously now scarred for life.

Another set of spiral stairs were in their path so they climbed them cautiously. Suddenly, the stairs began to snap as they stood on them.

"RUN!" cried Raimundo.

The four of them sprinted up the stairs, as fast as their aching legs could carry them. A stair gave way and Raimundo tripped over, but luckely he was right at the top. The whole staircase gave way, and luckily the three of them were at the top...hang on a minute! Kimiko wasn't with them. A deafening cry was sounded throughout the corridor and the Xiaolin Dragons saw Kimiko's hand come into view, clutching a crumbling piece of the floor. They all let out a sigh of relief. But, just then, the rock that she was holding onto crumbled in her hand and Kimiko fell. Raimundo lunged forward and siezed her hand, which was just in arms length. He hauled her back up and Kimiko sat on the floor coughing and spluttering. She mumbled her thankyou and started rubbing all of the dirt of her temple robes. They walked through a wooden door and stared in disbelief at the dead bodies of people and great linos, tigers panthers, mainly every big cat you could find.

"What happned?" Raimundo asked slowly, looking down at the room filled with death.

Kimiko soon got the message. Nobody else they knew had a huge army of cats thet got ordered around all of the time.

"Chase happned," she said simply to Raimundo.

"Let's go," said Clay.

They turned for the door and their ears pricked up when they heard a familiar voice sayin: "Leaving so soon?"

The four of them turned around to see Chase Young standing at the end of the room, clutching an unfamiliar looking Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I hope you find my pleasant surprise more pleasant then these did," said Chase, kicking a slain corpse slightly "Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

Chase vanished to reveal three bloodthirsty cheetah's, staring at the Xiaolin Dragons with utter greed in their eyes.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" they eached screamed, making the formation rather close to the door.

The cheetah's growled and came bounding for them.

"EARTH!"  
"WATER!"  
"FIRE!"  
"WIND!"

The elements danced around them in the air and went whizzing towards the cheetah's. They heard howls of pain, then an unearthy silence that shook the very souls of the Xiaolin Dragons. The elements cleared revealing even more dead carcasses of cats.

They went through the door at the other end of the room and it led into a colossal room filled with wierd and wonderful weapons. The Xiaolin Dragons were very uneasy bouth this room so they bounded off towards the door at the side of them. It led them out into a long dark corridor, which was too dark to see in with the naked eye. Raimundo whipped the torch out of his pocket and flicked the switch. It came on only granting them enough light so they could see slightly of what was ahead of them. Raimundo turned the light to the wall and they each screamed. It was a mounted giant spider head. They quickly ran off down the corridor. Raimundo didn't look where he was going and ran into a pillar. He dropped the torch and the batteries flew out and landed on the pitch-black floor.

"What was that?" yelled Kimiko.

"I think I dropped the torch," said Raimundo, getting up, only to trip over Clay's leg.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" screamed Raimundo, a pang of fear in his voice.

"That would be ma' leg part'ner," said Clay.

"Oh right," said Raimundo, rubbing his head and feeling awfully silly "I knew that."

The four of them sifted around on the floor, searching for the torch and its batteries. Raimundo cheered when he found the batteries and Clay had found the torch. He put both of the batteries in. Raimundo picked it up and flicked the on button. The light stayed on for a few seconds, flickered dim, then died.

"Damn!" hollered Raimundo "The batteries ran out!"

His friends groaned in an 'after all that!' sort of way. Kimiko tripped over and fell backwards ino a door which swung off its hinges and went crashing down to the ground. She got up and fumbled around for the lightswitch, which she found seconds later. She shrieked when she saw the two boys that they had encountered earlier, Wuya, Chase and loads of warrior cats all waiting to strike.

"Wha..." Raimundo was cut short when a cat leapt on him.

"GET THEM XSIN!" (A/N Pronnounced Zin) cried Wuya, pointing at the Xiaolin Dragons.

The boy with the ears and tail leapt forward and dived ontop of Clay, slashing him with claws which they hadn't noticed before.

"Fire!"

She aimed it at Xsin but he held a hand out and caught the fire. He threw it back at Kimiko who screamed as the fire hit her in the face.

"NOW ZAKMES!" exclaimed Wuya to the boy with wings.

He flew up into the air and lunged down for Raimundo who let out a cry of pain when Zakmes sunk his jagged row of teeth right into his shoulder. Omi got up and was about to use his element when an oversized lion pounced on him and attempted to rip him to pieces.

"Star Hinarby!" called Kimiko, hitting Xsin squarly in the chest. Xsin toppled backwards but soon got up again and ran for Kimiko, his eyes wide. Kimiko emmited a high-pitched scream of pain when Xsin bit into her arm. Wuya advanced onto Clay.

"Poison Ivy!" she yelled, ivy shooting out of the palms of her hands.

The vines tangled around Clay and injected him with mild poison. Clay dropped to the ground.

"CLAY!" shouted Omi.

He ran up to Wuya and kicked her in the face.

"Tut tut tut," said Wuya, wagging a finger at him "You should respect your elders! SHADOW STRIKE!"

A giant black shadowy arm grabbed Omi around his middle and pulled him towards Wuya. It squeezed him very tight.

"Let go of him!" screamed Raimundo, who was getting pulled to the ground by Zakmes.

"What?" said Wuya, eyeing Raimundo evily.

"I SAID LET GO!" he shrieked.

"Make me," taunted Wuya, a smirk of satisfaction upon her face.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zakmes had threw him against the wall and bit into his shoulder again.

"Do not do this to my friends!" yelled Omi.

"Well, why not," smirked Wuya "It's not like you can do anything to stop me...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You trade your soul and your friends won't be harmed," beamed Wuya.

Omi looked from Wuya, to his friends and back again.

"I accept your offer Wuya," Omi said sadly.

His three friends stop up alarmingly and gasped. The shadowy hand threw Omi in the air and he was suspended in mid-air. He twirled around and around and around. A white mist came out from his stomach. Omi dissapeared. The cries of horror never left his friends as they stood watching quiet and unmoving at Omi's defeat. The mist flew away out of the door and out of sight.

**How do you like it so far? Is it saddening? I'm working on this for a bit now, as it is really exciting. Please read and don't hesitate to post a review!**

Luv you always ToXiC xoxoxox


	3. The Arrival Of Time And Lightning

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival Of Time And Lightning**

"Why did he do it?" Raimundo asked, wiping yet another tear away from his sore eyes.

Kimiko didn't know what to say. Omi was probably gone for good. None of them could describe the deep saddening which throbbed within their hearts. They wen't into the temple, arguing about who should tell Master Fung. In the end, Raimundo gave up and went to tell him. Kimiko bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I know youre upset, don' try 'nd be brave," said Clay, putting an arm around Kimiko.

She couldn't help but sob onto Clay's shoulder. Omi had ment so much to her.

"Jus' let it all out," Clay said soothingly.

When Raimundo came to them from telling Master Fung he was on the verge of tears. Master Fung wasn't surprised that Omi had done this, as he would do anything if his friends were in danger. Master Fung was deeply saddened at the news of Omi's defeat. He was everyones favourite cheeseball and now he was gone. Kimiko tried to stop thinking about it but it was awfully hard. There was also a giant war starting. The Heylin were growing bigger and stronger as the days went by. Master Fung entered the room with the three of them in. They were meditating.

"There will be new dragons," he announced, making Raimundo fall over onto his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW DRAGONS?" he screamed, getting up.

"There are dragons all across the world in different temples. Each with different masters wielding different elements. They are even more powerfuller than you," Master Fung explained.

"Woah, well that sucks," Raimundo said, scratching his head.

"It is time to sleep now young monks, the dragons will be coming soon."

They all walked off into their rooms, dreams of their best friend errupting in their minds.

The Xiaolin Dragons awoke the next morning to a rude shouting from Dojo.

"A NEW DRAGON! A NEW DRAGON IS HERE!" he exclaimed, jumping for joy.

The Xiaolin Dragons quickly got dressed and ran outside. A large pink dragon was coming into view. It landed and greeted Dojo. Dojo's jaw dropped open.

"Meet my sister! Fojo Kanojo Cho!" he screamed.

"I can't stay long, off you get Rei."

I boy jumped off the dragons back and it flew off. The boy was wearing a dark blue headband with a yin-yang on it. He had extremely long silvery-grey hair which he could stand on. It was tied up neatly in a pony-tail. His top was light pink, his shoes were dark pink and his trainers were illuminous pink.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed in his high-pitched girly voice, hugging them each in turn "HELLO! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M MEETING YOU!"

Kimiko stared at his clothes in bewilderment.

"Erm...why pink?" she asked, wincing a bit.

"Real men wear pink," he said "Anyway, my name is Rei Torneo and I come from America. My temple was also in America, the Khijing temple. I got trained by Master Trushong. I've got loooads of brothers and sisters! Randy, who's the oldest 'cos he's thirty, he's getting a furrowed brow! MOLO-BROW! Rose, Rani, Reno, Ron, Robert, Rupert, Risha, Rashel, Rachel, Rebecca...but I won't ramble on even though I've got loads more! I'm sixteen! My element is Time!"

"Sixteen..." said a wide-eyed Raimundo "I thought you were twelve, no offence."

"Oh, it's okay, almost everyone mistakes me as a twelve year old!"

"I bet your mum and dad are proud that you are here," said Raimundo.

Rei stared at him wide-eyed then errupted into a smile.

"Boy, isn't it hot!" he beamed, quickly changing the subject.

"AND HERE IS THE SECOND DRAGON!" shouted Dojo, pointing into the sky at an approaching blue dragon. It landed and another boy dismounted.

The dragon flew off and yelled over its shoulder: "Long time no see Dojo!"

The boy was quite small and had blond hair tied up in a pony-tail. One of his eyes were yellow and one green. He wore a black top with a red jacket over the top and black pants. His shoes were also black.

"Another boy," sighed Kimiko, getting quite annoyed.

"Hey," said Raimundo, waving at the boy.

"Hey," said the boy.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Edward, but just call me Ed. I'm fifteen and Dragon of Lightning. I come from Japan and I train at the Fujimori temple and I got trained by Master Naiwing."

"Ed?" said Kimiko "Oh Ed it's you! I haven't seen you in years!"

Kimiko went over to Ed and gave him a hug. He didn't smile much. Kimiko beamed with pleasure of seeing her long lost friend.

"HELLO ED!" screamed Rei, running up and hugging him.

Master Fung came outside.

"Would you two boys like to unpack?" he asked.

Ed grunted and walked over and Rei skipped into the temple (A/N just imagine a trail of hearts and flowers following him). They dissapeared inside to one of the spare rooms and began to unpack. Rei sung while unpacking but Ed just unpacked quietly.

At dinner Ed didn't hardly say anything but Rei was the most chatty of the lot. He just went rambling on and on and on and on...

"And I was like, NO WAY! And he was like YES WAY!" he went on "And I was like NO! And he was like YES! And I was-"he broke off at the chink of metal and the drawing of a chair, Ed had left "Ed?"

"Just leave him," said Kimiko "He's not one of them people who fit in straight away. He's new here, give him some time to settle in."

That afternoon, they all lay down on the grass, relaxing and talking to one another.

"So Ed," Kimiko said, facing him "You been up to much since I was gone?"

"Well," he began "All I've really done was go to the temple."

"Show us your moves," said Raimundo excitedly.

"Alright," said Ed, rising from the grass.

He put the palms of his hands together. His hair flew out behind him as forks of lightning hit the ground next to him.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE SHOCK BEAM!" he called.

The lightning raced for a dummy target and blew it into smithereens. The Xiaolin Dragons cheered and clapped at his performance.

"Ah, it was nothing," said Ed.

"What about you Rei?" asked Raimundo.

Re stood up and yelled: "TIME STOP!"

Time stood still. Rei moved Raimundo more over to the temple and Clay more far away from the temple.

"TIME START!"

"What the..." Clay began "Why you."

He went up to Rei and gave him a noogie. Rei laughed. Kimiko sighed, he was kind of like a much older version of Omi, exept from he wasn't bald yellow small, knew slang and he was even loopier. So, really he was nothing like Omi. Kimiko laughed quietly to herself. But, Omi was gone, there must be someway to get him back...right?

"How is Omi going to come back!" Kimiko burst out with finally.

"Omi might not come back part'ner," said Clay, not wanting to face the facts himself.

Night fell and the Xiaolin Dragons went inside to get some well earned rest. Kimiko gasped when she saw a sword and a pair of claws sticking out of Ed's pocket.

"Are those Shen-Gong-Wu?"

Ed reached into his pocket and lay them down on a desk in his room "Yeah, those are the Silver Claws and that is the Sword of Penzance. The claws basicly just slash things but the Sword is my Wudai Weapon. If concentrated correctly, it lets me control lightning really well."

"Cool," said Kimiko, running a finger down the sword "I never knew that there would be so much Shen-Gong-Wu that I never even knew about!"

"HEY GUYS!" screamed Rei, coming into the room and hugging them, practicly strangling them to death "What ya doing?"

"Just, looking at Ed's Shen-Gong-Wu," replied Kimiko.

"Ya wanna see mine!" exclaimed Rei, puling two Shen-Gong-Wu out of his trouser pocket "This is the Locket of the Phoenix, allows people to control fire, and this is my Wudai Weapon, Ashes of the Running Wolf. It lets me go really far back in time and really far into the future, bringing friends with me!"

Kimiko looked astonished at the unfamiliar Shen-Gong-Wu.

"So, there's more?"

"Much more!"

"Oh, cool."

"I'll be seeing you."

"BYE!" squeeked Rei, hugging them both.

"Goodnight Ed."

"G'night."

Edward lay down on his matress, darkness surroundin ghim where he lay.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," he yawned, falling asleep.

"I hear there is new Dragons coming to the temple," said Wuya, looking into a crystle ball "Kill them all."

"When?" asked Zakmes, staring wide-eyed into the crystle ball.

"When the time is right," Wuya said evily.

"That will be soon, will it not?" he flew up in the air and hung to the ceiling like a bat.

"Possibly."

The sun rose over the temple. Edward stretched and rolled over. He opened his eyes and his alarm clock said 10:30...10:30! HE HAD SLEPT IN! He grabbed his clothes and got changed. He didn't have the red temple robes, his were blue. But he was wearing his everyday clothes. He ran into the kitchen, his footsteps echoeing up the silent corridor. When he reached the kitchen he put his hand on the doorframe and panted. The Xiaolin Dragons had all finished drying the dishes. Rei had a pink frilly apron tied around his waist saying 'I love cookies!' and a picture of a chocolate-chip cookie with a smiley face. He smiled and untied it.

"We've just finished the dishes sleepy-head," said Rei, a warm smile across his lips.

Ed closed his eyes and smiled.

"I should phone papa and ask how mama's doing," said Kimiko, grabbing her cell phone.

Rei's eyes widened.

_Flashback_

"Bye honey," said Rei's mother giving Randy a hug "Be good okay."

His mum left holding Rei's hand. They were going clothes shopping. His mum blew Randy kisses from the window then she dissapeared around the corner, hand in hand with a toddler Rei.

"Let's get you some nice clothes," she said, kissing him on the cheek "And some toys!"

Rei giggled. They stopped at the road and his mum looked both ways. She stepped into the road and a car came racing around the corner. Rei screamed and ran back to the pavement. The car gathered speed and ran over Rei's mum. Rei screamed as blood sprayed out, staining his face. The car left the mangled body of his mother on the road. Rei ran into the road and knelt down by his mother.

"Mummy?"

He was only about three years old but his mum had told him stuff about 'checking pulses.' Rei took his mums wrist...

There was no pulse...

She had gone...

_End Flashback_

Rei's eyes welled up with tears and he ran out of the room, hands covering his face. None of them knew what was wrong with him. Stuff like this always happned when you said 'mother' or any word like that.

"Leave him be," said Ed, holding Kimiko back "Just let him cry. There's nothing we can do because we don't know what it's all about."

Kimiko softened.

"Alright," she said, falling backwards into a chair.

"Besides, it'll probably be over something babyish," Raimundo piped up.

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"What?"

"He's sixteen for sushi's sake!"

"For...sushi's...sake..." said a confuzed Raimundo.

"Oh, I said it once and it, well, it just stuck."

"Stop hoopen' 'nd hollerin'!" Clay exclaimed after hearing them talking in raised voices.

Kimiko and Raimundo stopped fighting. Edward sighed and sat backwards on his chair, leaning on the back of it and swinging. Kimiko felt sorry for Rei, even though she did not know what to be sorry about.

"I believe there will be some new Dragons coming with-in the week," said Master Fung, coming into the kitchen "Some do not have dragons to transport them anywhere. Some just walk."

"Why?" asked Raimundo.

"Because, they are truthful warriors."

Raimundo took that in but Clay, Kimiko and Ed just laughed at the joke.

"There are these new Heylin people called Xsin and Zakmes," explained Kimiko.

"They are probably here for the war," said Master Fung "They might be the ones you have to look a out for most."

Kimiko nodded in understandment.

After breakfast, the five Xiaolin Dragons went outside for some training.

"Raimundo, you go with Edward," said Master Fung "Kimiko you go with Rei, you shall swap and then Clay shall compete after."

_Help me! I'm gonna die! _thought Raimundo. Ed smiled as they stood a bit apart from eachother.

"Lightning shock static electric pull!" exclaimed Ed, letting out a huge charge of lightning.

Raimundo squeeked and the lightning landed just infront of him, throwing him off his feet.

"HELP! I'M DYING!" he cried.

Ed fell to his knees.

"Ed, are you okay?" asked Kimiko, helping him up.

"I'm fine," he said.

Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead and both of his arms hurt from the fist to the elbow.

"That attack always drains my power," he croaked.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kimiko sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine okay!" screamed Edward, pulling out of her grasp.

"Alright," said Kimiko, getting a bit huffy with him.

Ed went into the temple. He drew the curtains to his room so fiercly that one of the rings fell off. He sat on his bad and took a bandage out of his rucksack. He still hadn't fully unpacked yet. He wound it round and round one of his hands. A throbbing pain was charging through his hand. Blood stained the white bandaged. Ed groaned. He got up from his back and went back outside, clutching his bandaged hand. Kimiko stood with her back to him, arms folded and head held up high. Edward wasn't very good with apoligies.

"Erm...Kimiko," he said, fumbling with the cuff of his jacket "I'm...so...what I'm trying to say is...look-I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

Kimiko turned around and Edward put on his puppy dog face. He opened his eyes wide and gave her the pet lip.

"I can't say no to that face," she smiled.

Ed barked playfully and Kimiko gave him a hug.

"Ow!" Kimiko shrieked, breaking apart from him "You gave me an electric shock!"

Ed laughed.

"Love is in the air," said Raimundo in a sing-song voice.

Kimiko went over and slapped him in the face.

"He's a friend okay? Nothing more, we knew eachother when we were little. Got it!"

Raimundo nodded, not daring to move.

"Good," Kimiko put her hands on her hips.

Ed rolled his eyes, he could remember Kimiko's bad tempers from when she was little. Once she had got so mad that she buried Ed in the sandpit and wouldn't let him get out. Edward chuckled at the long lost memories of his childhood that had been locked up inside his mind for so long. Then his eyes widened and he decided to lock it again and throw away the key.

There was a war coming...bigger than anyone had ever seen before...and they had to face it in one way or another when it finally came...

**Konnichiwa!**

**How did you like this chapter? And don't you just have the erge to pinch Ed and Rei's cheeks? And Ed's kinda shy. Awwwwwww. Anyhoo I can't wait to write the next chapter and a big thanks to my reviewers. I couldn't of done it without you! glomps**

**Sayonara!**

**ToXiC xoxoxox**


	4. The Bringer Of Poison

**Chapter 3**

**The Bringer Of Poison**

A bright sun rose and poured into the temple windows. Ed stirred and opened his green and yellow eyes. He stared at the bandage around his hand.

_Flashback_

Ed fell to his knees.

"Ed, are you okay?" asked Kimiko, helping him up.

"I'm fine," he said.

Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead and both of his arms hurt from the fist to the elbow.

"That attack always drains my power," he croaked.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kimiko sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine okay!" screamed Edward, pulling out of her grasp.

"Alright," said Kimiko, getting a bit huffy with him.

_End Flashback_

A pang of guilt twisted inside of his stomach. He didn't meen to be that mean to Kimiko, it just happned. He sighed and got up from his matress. He pulled the wardrobe doors open and shuffled around for his ordinary clothes. He pulled them on and went into the kitchen. Everybody was in and he made himself some toast. He ate it dry and it was the worst thing he had ever tasted. Still, he ate it.

"Hey Ed," said Kimiko, blowing a bit of loose hair away from her face.

Ed smiled while munching his toast.

"I wonder if somebody new will come today!" beamed Rei, staring out of the window.

"Might do," said Raimundo, taking a big bite of cornflakes and milk started to dribble down his chin.

Kimiko looked disgusted and dabbed the corners of her mouth delicatly with a paper towel. Edward stayed silent.

"La-la la la," sang Rei "Do do da-la la la!"

"Rei, do us a favour," said Raimundo, Rei turned around "Shut up."

Rei frowned and still stared out of the window, he sung under his breath. Raimundo sighed.

Half an hour later, Rei had fell asleep on the window-sill and was drooling slightly. The others were playing cards around the table.

"Got any twos?" asked Raimundo.

Suddenly Dojo came running in.

"A new warrior is here!" he screamed.

Rei woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's the fire?" he screamed.

Kimiko dragged him outside and they each looed over the wall of the temple grounds. A figure was approaching. It was a girl. She had stunning green eyes and ginger hair hung loose and tangled around her shoulders. It didn't look like it had been brushed in a long time. She wore a yellow top and a denim coat with a giant red bow on the back. Her pants were black, flarey and frayed at the bottom. On her feet she wore purple high-heels.

"YES! A GIRL!" cried Kimiko, making everyone jump.

"Hey," said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Vixtra," said the girl "Vixtra Tir-Evien, but just call me Vixie. My element is poison."

"Hey Vixie! I haven't seen you in ages!" screamed Raimundo, tears building up in his eyes for his long-lost cousin, he gave her a hug.

"Hiya Rai!" she shouted, hugging him back "I thought, I'd lost you. My family told me that you didn't exist, but come to mention it, I'm not sure if I remember you all that well. But, hey, I'm still taller than you!"

Raimundo laughed. He'd always been one of the shortest in his family, but he'd put on a sudden growth-spurt and he was now one of the tallest in his family. Still not taller than Vixtra though.

"Where did you train?" asked Kimiko.

"None of your business..." said Vixtra.

"Rude," mumbled Raimundo, this isn't how he'd remembered her.

Kimiko went up to him and slapped him. Raimundo mumbled something rude about her under his breath and Kimiko slapped him again even harder. He gave her a dagger look behind her back. Edward clicked his tongue. Vixtra laughed. Edward turned to Kimiko and they started to talk in Japanese. Raimundo rolled his eyes and wondered what on earth they were talking about.

"Genki des ka?" said Ed (A/N that meens how are you?).

"Would you like to put your belongings into one of the spare rooms Vixtra?" asked Master Fung.

"Sure," she said.

"Escort her please Kimiko," Master Fung smiled.

Kimiko and Vixtra went inside.

"What's up with that golden-oldie?" questioned Vixtra when they were well out of earshot.

"Oh, that's our master, he's called Master Fung."

They turned the corner into a corridor with curtains leading off to all of the bedrooms.

"So, do you like painting your nails and doing your hair, stuff like that?" Kimiko said.

"Look," said Vixtra, facing her "You may be one of those girlie-girls but I'm not okay! I hate all of them girl stuf, got it! If you mention them one more time I swear I'm gonna scream!"

And with that, she viciously drew her curtain shut infront of Kimiko's face. Kimiko sighed. It looked like this girl wasn't going to be her friend in a long time, especially not the one to swap make-up and hair things with.

It was time for training. Vixtra pulled on her warm and comfortable golden robes and strutted outside to join the others. Raimundo greeted her but she didn't say hello back. _This isn't her_ thought Raimundo, folding his arms around his knees. He sighed and stared at the dew-dropped grass.

"It's time to train young monks," announced Master Fung "Vixtra with Raimundo, Kimiko with Rei and Clay with Edward. You may choose one Shen-Gong-Wu each along with your elements."

Vixtra pulled out a tree looking Shen-Gong-Wu out from her sash. Rei used the Shroud of Shadows, Ed used the Sword of Penzance, Kimiko chose the Star Hinarby, Raimundo chose the Sword of the Storm and Clay took the Lasso-Boa-Boa.

Rei and Kimiko went first.

"Fire!" screamed Kimiko.

Rei jumped up at incredible speed and did a backflip, avoiding the ray of fire. Rei ran over to Kimiko and kicked her in the face.

"Star Hinarby, FIRE!"

Rei leapt to the side and dodged the fire yet again.

"Shroud of Shadows!" he called.

He pulled the cloak over himself and he turned completely ivisible. Kimiko looked around for any kind of signs to where he was. Suddenly, footprints were approaching her. Rei had stood in a puddle. Kimiko jumped up and attempted to kick him but she fell onto her back on the floor. An invisible force kicked Kimiko and she went flying into a bush. Rei had won that battle. They crowd watching the performance cheered. Kimiko growled and stumbled out from the bush, pulling a twig out of her hair.

Next was Raimundo and Vixie.

"Poison Touch!" cried Vixie.

Green jets of poison shot out from each of her fingers.

"Sword of the Storm, Wind!"

He aimed the sword at Vixie and the poison. They poison got lost in the wind but Vixie stood her ground.

"Poison Ivy!"

Ivy shot out of her Shen-Gong-Wu and snaked themselves around Raimundo, suffocating him.

"Sword of the Storm," he chocked.

The wind from the sword chopped through the poison ivy, leaving twitching bits of thick ivy around him.

Vixie ran full speed at Raimundo. He attempted a flip but Vixie grabbed his foot while he was in the air and flung him onto the ground. She kicked him and he landed on his head in the same bush as Kimiko. Vixtra rubbed her hands together victoriously as she watched Raimundo crawl out from the bush.

Ed and Clay were up next.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" yelled Clay, stamping his foot on the ground and making a huge crack. Edward flipped five times forward in the air and landed behind Clay. Clay hadn't realise where he had gone.

"Lightning!"

It hit Clay in the back and knocked him flying. Clay got up and aimed the lasso at Ed.

"Lasso-Boa-Boa!"

Ed leapt up in the air so far up that he was only a dot in the sky. Suddenly, lightning sparked all around him and went charging for Clay. Clay somer-saulted out of the way. The lightning hit the ground leaving huge crated. Edward landed firmly on his feet when he came back down.

"Lasso-Boa-"

"Lightning shock static electric pull!"

A hand of lightning went straight for Clay, grabbed him around his middle and throwing him over the temple wall. Ed was victorious. He fell to his hands and knees and began to pant. He had drained himself of his energy. Kimiko grabbed both of his arms and pulled him back up. His other hand was now bleeding, but not that bad.

"You okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, fine," Ed panted.

They put their Shen-Gong-Wu back in the vault that came from there but Vixtra and Ed kept their Shen-Gong-Wu.

Raimundo sat on the grass with his cousin Vixie.

"So, you hardly remember me at all?"

Vixie shook her head.

"But, only a little bit?"

Vixie nodded.

"I remember the pranks we used to pull on everyone and the times you always got into fights with people. That's about it, but I knew you were out there somewhere."

Raimundo looked away from her so she couldn't see that tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go back inside," sniffed Raimundo, trying to hide the pain in his voice "You comin'?"

Vixie didn't reply. Raimundo sighed and walked into the temple. He took a cucumber from the fridge and began to chop it. Clay came in a few moments later, probably to get some food for that rather large appitite of his. He took a glance at Raimundo and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You okay part'ner?" he asked.

"Fine," sniffed Raimundo, wiping his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve.

"What's botherin' you?"

"Well its just that," he turned to face Clay "Well, Vixie doesn't remember me. She's not how she used to be either."

"Well, I'm sure she's still fond of you," Clay reassured.

He remembered all of the good times he had with her. When one time they had switched the shampoo with itching powder and Raimundo's dad ran out of the bathroom screaming. Or, that time when they pulled a boys pants down in the middle of school. The times they laughed and giggled with eachother were moments to pleasure forever. Raimundo went back to chopping his cucumber, more tears streaking his cheeks.

Night fell over the temple. The six Dragons all crowded into Omi's old room which was the emptyest of the lot. No Omi though, which was depressing. They missed Omi but the new three Xiaolin Dragons didn't know him but they had been told what had happned.

"So," said Ed, lighting a candle and raising it up to his face "What have you planned to do?"

"I dunno," said Kimiko "Talk and stuff."

"Please don't start to babble on about girlie stuff," mumbled Vixtra.

"What about?" Rei piped up.

"No idea," Raimundo smiled, trying to cover up his sad mood.

"When's the war starting?" Rei burst out, a pang of fear in his childish voice.

"We don' know part'ner," Clay sighed "Probably sometime soon."

"I'm not up for a war!" shouted Edward "I mean, I am but what if somebody..." he gulped "Dies?"

"I'm sure they won't-" but Kimiko didn't sound so sure.

"I hope the Heylin do," said Raimundo glumly, folding his arms across his knees.

"Raimundo!" shrieked Kimiko "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"I know you think so too," he sighed.

"I-" she broke off.

Raimundo looked at her as if to say 'I told you so!'.

"I wonder how many new Dragons there are," said Kimiko, quickly changing the subject.

"Off to bed young monks," called Master Fung kindly from the hallway "Who knows what big things you might have in store tomorrow!"

The Xiaolin Dragons bid their goodnights and slipped off to their bedrooms.

Raimundo lay tossing and turning. What happens if somebody would die? What would happen then? Everyone at the temple was his friends and he couldn't bare it if any of them got killed in battle. It wouald be tragic and he would never forget them.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

The candle flickered dim, then died. Raimundo was totally plunged into darkness. He thought about his friends here at the temple, than he thought about Omi. The friend he would probably never see again and most importantly, he would never forget him. A tear fell from his eye and he wiped it on his blanket. It wasn't like him to cry so much, but he just couldn't help it.

They were all going through tough times...

**Konnichiwa!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the songs that may be in this fic!**

**I'm hoping to make this an on going series and I'm hoping to make this story very sad so get your hankies at the ready!**

**Love and sayonara  
ToXiC xoxoxox**


	5. The Maker Of Thunder

**Chapter Four**

**The Maker Of Thunder**

"Good morning!" screamed Rei, running into every room, jumping on them in their beds and giving them a big hug.

"Rei!" moaned Kimiko, pulling her cushion around her ears "It's six O'clock for sushi's sake!"

"I know!" said Rei cheerfully in his babyish voice "You should get up bright and early so we can be early for training and eating and washing!"

He pinched Kimiko on the cheek and she sat bolt upright. He waited until she got her temple robes out of the cupboard, making sure she was wide awake, and skipped off. Kimiko groaned as she pulled on her robes. She didn't like getting up this early.

"A girl needs her beaty sleep!" she called angrily.

"Wake up Edward!" cried Rei in a sing-song voice, dumping Ed's robes on his head "The puny boy needs to get dressed!"

Ed instantly jumped up with a vicious look on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY!" he yelled right into Rei's face (A/N Imagine Rei's hair and arms are blowing out behind him because of Ed's shouts).

"No need to get angry shrimp!" said Rei, picking up Ed's clothes and handing them to him.

Rei skipped out of the room leaving Ed fuming.

"Raimundo!" called Rei, shaking him on the shoulder.

"I want the pink one mommy," mumbled Raimundo, rolling over and yawning.

Rei gave him a sneaky look. He crept over to the corner of his room and carefully took Raimundo's electric guitar. He raised it above his head and...

"WAKEY WAKEY!" screamed Rei, hitting Raimundo on his side with the guitar.

Raimundo instantly awoke and rubbed his eyes vigourusly.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" he yelled, looking about.

Rei quickly put the guitar back in the corner without Raimundo seeing.

"Wake up and get changed," said Rei, pointing at the pile of Raimundo's temple robes on the floor then skipping out.

After everyone was changed they all trooped outside, yawning and feeling sleepy, all except for Rei that is...

"Come on! Get those knees higher! Edward, cover your mouth when you yawn! Vixtra, pick those knees _up_!"

He pulled up Vixtra's knee and she slapped his hand. Rei pretended to cry, as he always did, but Vixtra wasn't impressed.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the crybaby!" she remarked.

"Because I'm Rei," said Rei waving "Hello!"

"I think I know that!" Vixie said angrily.

They each lined up outside infront of Master Fung. They bowed but Vixtra just sniggered, stretched and yawned. Master Fung raised his eyebrows.

"Get down lazy lump!" hissed Rei, putting a hand on her back and pushing her down.

But Vixtra was too quick. In a flash she had siezed his arm and twisted her arm around his, bending it back.

"Owies!"

"Say that again squirt, then we'll see if someone gets hurt!"

Vixie released him from her grasp and he began to rub his red arm. He stuck his tongue out at Vixie and she just gave him a dirty look.

"Today we shall..." but Master Fung was broke off.

"Train with Shen-Gong-Wu," said Vixtra raising a finger above her mouth and going all misty eyed, she stopped, made a beak with her hands and began to open and close it "Yadda yadda yadda."

She wipped something off her eyes. Only she knew it was the Crystal Glasses wrapped in the Shroud of Shadows. Vixtra ran over to the box filled with Shen-Gong-Wu, rummaged around and picked one out.

"And, I would like to use the Reversing Mirror!"

Rei chose the Denshi Bunny, Edward chose the Eye of Dashi, Kimiko chose the Arrow Sparrow, Raimundo chose the Blade of the Nebula and Clay chose the Fist of Tepigong.

"Rei with Vixtra, Raimundo with Kimiko and Edward with Clay."

They paired up with the partners Master Fung had put them in. Vixtra growled. She didn't like being put with Rei, he was more girly then she was! Guess his favourite colour...pink! Vixtra sighed as Rei pulled him into the training ring. Edward and Clay went first. Dojo banged a gong which made him fall of the branch in the apple tree he was sitting on. Clay and Edward began.

Edward pressed the palms of his hands together and closed his eyes. He opened them again and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"LIGHTNING!"

He stomped down his foot and a ripple of vicious lightning trailed across the floor, madly trying to get at Clay. Clay jumped up to get out of the way of the lightning but it made a tiny fist, reached up and knocked him out of the ring. The fight was over already.

"And I was just being easy on you!" Edward smiled, helping Clay to his feet.

Clay felt utterly humiliated. He'd never been beaten that fast. He'd only seen Omi get beaten that fast with Katnappé when she had tripped Omi up, got the Golden Tiger Claws off him and tagged him. Clay still remembered Dojo's remark, _"What happened! I blinked and missed it!"_ Clay would of burst into laughter at the memory but then he thought that Omi was now gone, so he thought not to.

Kimiko and Raimundo were up next. They positioned eachother at the edges of the ring in a fighting stance. Dojo decided to bang the gong standing on the ground this time so he wouldn't fall out of the tree. The gong sounded, they began. Kimiko leapt up in the air and started to do rolley-polleys in the air. She span faster and faster until a giant ball of fire surrounded her. She jumped up and landed on her feet on the ground. The ball of fire charged towards Raimundo. He too jumped up in the air but the ball of fire still followed him.

"Blade of the Nebula!"

He aimed it at the fire ball and fired. The wind travelled down to the ball of fire and hit it with such an impact that he fell out of the sky and Kimiko fell backwards and dissapeared over the temple wall. Raimundo won. Kimiko leapt over the wall, ran over to the ring and skidded to a halt.

"You lost Kimiko," said Vixtra.

"Yeah, 'cos of me and my sexy muscles!" exclaimed Raimundo, flexing his muscles.

Kimiko went over to him and slapped him.

"Stop being so full of yourself Raimundo!" she hollered right into his face.

"Alright, alright," he said shaking his hands "There's no need to get your knickers in a twist!"

Kimiko slapped him again, even harder this time. Vixtra and Rei were up next. Vixtra sighed and blew a bit of hair out the way of her face and Rei began to dance around Vixtra singing. He stopped and joined Vixtra in the fighting ring. Dojo banged the gong and they began.

"Poison Touch!"

A jet of green headed straight for Rei. He squeeked and ducked. It went straight for Kimiko. Clay pushed her out of the way then ducked himself. Raimundo ran from it and Dojo held up the gong to protect himself. The green poison hit the gong and it shattered into thousands of teeny-weeny (A/N I had the urge to write that XD) pieces. Each of them got up and Rei giggled. Vixtra went bright red. She'd been almost beaten by a tiny whimp! She was getting angry. Her arms got covered in the poison and she threw it at Rei. Rei shrieked, the poison was inches away from his nose.

"Time Stop!"

Everything stopped even the poison which was now almost touching him. Rei wiped the sweat off his forehead and moved away from the poison. He gave Vixtra a sneaky look and grabbed her arm. He threw her up into the apple tree and wiped his hands together.

"Time Start!"

They each moved again. Rei was still in the ring but Vixtra was not as she was up in the tree. The poison evaporated and Vixie growled. A round of applause followed from everyone except Vixtra who jumped out of the tree, stamped her foot and gritted her teeth.

"Well done part'ner," said Clay, clapping Rei over the back with so much force that Rei's legs buckled and he dropped to his knees "Erm...sorry part'ner."

Rei got up and beamed.

"It's okay!" he said happily, skipping up to Edward.

"What do you want now?" Edward asked.

Rei thought for a moment then he had an idea.

"Eureka!" he called "Hi!"

Rei skipped away from him 'la ing' his favourite song, which was the Emo Song by Adam Sandler. (A/N Don't ask, the song has got really gross words in and you wouldn't think Rei would sing it but I decided to make it his favourite song!).

Breakfast was eaten and the table was cleared. The dishes were washed as usual and the now six Xiaolin Dragons wondered if any new monk would be coming today. Dojo didn't seem at all happy. He had a big bump on his head off when he fell off the apple tree and the new monk hadn't came yet, he just loved new monks. Just as that thought crossed their minds. Dojo, who was outside, shouted with glee and cried:  
"A NEW DRAGON IS HERE!"

The six Dragons pushed and shoved out of the doors and reached the temple gates. A figure was approaching on foot. He had blond hair that flopped to one side. His top was purple and was tucked into his black belt. He wore black combat pants and black shoes. He had square rimmed thick black glasses. He had a big black bag swung over his shoulder that looked heavy but it looked like he didn't mind. Maybe it wasn't even heavy at all.

"Looks kinda dorkie to me," Vixie whispered under her breath.

_This is definatly not how I remember her!_ thought Raimundo. If this had been years ago before she had got taken away she would run right up to him, compliment him on his glasses and offer to carry his bag. Of course, now she didn't dream of doing that, she just sniggered at him every coming step. When he reached the gate he gave them all a big smile.

"HIYA! What's your name? I'm Rei!" screamed Rei, jumping on him and giving him a hug, practicly squeezing him to death

He didn't mind though, he just smiled more broadly.

"I'm Xavier Emigdon. I'm seventeen and I'm Dragon of Thunder. I trained in England with Master Konmeg," said the new blond boy.

"I'm Rei Torneo Dragon of Time, as you know, this is puny shrimp Edward Ersine Dragon of Lightning, this is Raimundo Pedrosa Dragon of Wind, this is Kimiko Tohomiko Dragon of Fire, this is Clay Baily Dragon of Earth and this is Vixtra Tir-Evien Dragon of Poison," said Rei, pointing at them each in turn.

"I am not small!" exclaimed Edward.

"Hullo," Xavier said waving.

"Would you like to take your bag inside into the spare room Xavier?" asked Master Fung.

"Yes Master-ummmmmmm-" Xavier began.

"Fung," smiled Rei.

"Fung," said Xavier.

When Xavier was inside Vixie burst out laughing.

"Have you seen how dorkie and pethetic he is!" she giggled.

"That's not very nice!" exclaimed Rei.

"_That's not vewy nice!_," mimicked Vixtra in a mocking babyish voice, which actually sounded pretty much how Rei talked.

Raimundo sighed. Xavier came outside in his purple robes. But as he came towards them...

BANG!

There was a giant explosion and the whole temple caught on fire. Kimiko gasped in horror.

"Master Fung! Dojo!" exclaimed Rei, running into the temple.

"REI!" screamed Edward, running after him.

Rei put his arm up to his face as a plank from the ceiling fell down, engulfed in fire. Edward screamed as some of the ceiling caved in right infront of him.

"REI!" he called "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

But Rei wasn't listening. He needed to find Master Fung and Dojo. He ran into the dining room where Dojo was standing ontop of the table, his eyes cosed and screaming:

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Rei snatched him up before he could say another word.

"No your not," coughed Rei.

Rei's heart skipped several beats when he heard a petrified scream from the kitchen. Edward's scream. Rei ran in to see Edward and Master Fung unconcious underneath some caved in ceiling. Rei coughed and spluttered as he tried to free them from underneath the rubble. He grabbed Edward's hand to pull him out but somebody had ahold of Rei's shoulders. Rei turned around and all of the colour drained from his face...it was Zakmes. Zakmes gave one mighty heave and flew off with Rei, Edward and Dojo through a giant hole in the ceiling. Zakmes swooped down and snatched Xavier and Raimundo up from the ground. Beside Zakmes was Xsin holding onto the Wings of Tinabi and Clay, Vixtra and Kimiko. The last think Rei saw before slipping unconcious was the temple in a blazing fire, smoke rising high into the air.

**You likey? **

**It's shorter than my other chapters but what the heck!**

**Edward has grown on Rei.**

**Love you all!  
ToXiC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. The Envy Of Wind And Lightning

**Chapter Five**

**The Envy Of Wind And Lightning**

"REI!" screamed Edward shaking him "REI! WAKE UP!"

Rei's eyelids flickered open and Edward heaved a long sigh of relief.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Rei, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Edward shrugged.

"Beats me," said Raimundo.  
"This is sooo unfair," moaned Vixtra "How come they had to go for a element of surprise attack? If they had done a ful on we could of beaten them easy-peasy simple-pimple!"

"Do you think Master Fung will be alright?" asked Dojo franticly.

"No idea," came Edward's reply, he began to try and push a large amount of giant rocks from the large cave entrance "They won't budge."

"Probs cause you're such a shorty," said Rei walking over to him, Edward was fuming "I'll try."

Rei punched the rocks and nothing happned.

"OWIES!" screeched Rei, clutching his fist.

"Well, it looks like there's no way back," sighed Raimundo, looking down the dark and gloomy rocky tunnel of the cave "It looks like we'll have to make our way through it."

Clay nodded but Kimiko didn't look to sure.

"I don't see how any of this is going to help get Omi back!" she screamed, Raimundo sighed and replied,

"Well, you never know, someone a.k.a. Wuya, could be around here in this cave if Xsin and Zakmes took us here."

"He's got a point," said Clay nodding.

"Well I'm all up for it," called Vixtra "Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" everybody exclaimed, following Vixtra down the cave.

Dojo jumped down Vixtra's top and peeped out at the coller. There was a strange smell in the air which hung all about them. Rei pulled a face.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Vixtra, backing off slightly.

Raimundo looked down at the rock that she had just backed away from and saw a spider about the size of his eye.

"I see bugs still freak you out," Raimundo smiled.

"No I do not!" insisted Vixtra, trying ever so hard to keep a straight face.

"Go ahead and pick it up then," said Raimundo, pointing at it.

But Vixtra quickly changed the subject.

"This is no time for games now follow me," she said.

Raimundo laughed quietly to himself then carried on.

"It's getting kinda dark," whispered Rei, his eyes widening.

Suddenly he saw a faint shadow which chilled him right down to his bone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he screeched, grabbing Edwards hand.

"Get off," said Edward, shaking him off "What was what? I didn't see anything."

"Me neither, you're probably just hillucinating cause you're such a whimp," Vixtra insulted.

Rei stuck his tongue out then yelled when he saw the shadow again. Suddenly, Rei was punched in the face by some unseen force and he banged his head against the stone cave wall. For a few moments little lights began to pop infront of his eyes then he fell to the floor with a BANG! Rei was out cold.

"Great ghost of Dashi!" Dojo screamed "What was that?"

"Stupid baby," mocked Vixtra.

"Stop being so hard on him!" Edward yelled.

"Alright lover boy," Vixtra mumbled.

Edward swung a hit at Vixtra but she bolted away. Edward punched the wall by an accident. Beads of blood formed on his knuckles and his arm hurt from his wrist to way past his elbow. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He ran for Vixie but she dodged out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" she mocked "Or am I too fast for puny little Edward?"

"Shut up or you're in for it!" threatned Ed.

"What? A ickle slapsie fight?"

"Okay! You asked for it!"

A ball of lightning meterialized in his fist. He threw it at Vixie but she wasn't ready for it. The lightning hit her squarely in the stomach. She let out a little "Oh!" in frustration then fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Xavier gasped.

"It's one thing to throw insults at your team-mates but its another to knock them out!" shouted Raimundo.

Edward gritted his teeth.

"What good is she to us unconcious?" asked Raimundo.

"Alot actually," mumbled Kimiko.

"I heard that!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Now two of them are unconcious," sighed Raimundo "You get Rei and I'll get Vixie."

Raimundo and Edward swung the two unconcious people over their shoulders.

"We've got to stick together. Now follow me," demanded Raimundo.

It was a bit quieter without Vixie or Rei. Rei was the chatter box and Vixtra the insulter. Raimundo wasn't speaking to Edward nor Ed to Raimundo.

"Ummmm...does anyone have any idea as to-WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING!" screamed Xavier, trying to keep his cool but losing it as he was very freaked out.

"Don't worry, I know where we are going," Raimundo reassured, although he didn't sound too sure.

"Yeah because he's such a know-it-all," said Ed sarcasticly.

Fire burned in Ed's and Rai's eyes. It seemed they were heading down the road marked 'worst enimies'.

"Anyway," said Kimiko, keen to change the subject "What do you think that thing was that punched Rei?"

Clay shrugged with a clueless look on his face.

"Well, if Rei could just wake up and turn back time then we'd all be out of here!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yeah but why didn't he just do that in the first place," Edward put in "There must be a reason."

"Could be," Kimiko sighed "God, I'm as tired as a...ummm-"

"Yellow-bellied cat that just got chased by a greasy wrestled pig?" Clay suggested.

"Sure..." Kimiko said sarcasticly, arching an eyebrow.

Suddenly a cackling could be heard from above them. Zakmes flew down and landed right infront of them. Xsin jumped from where he was on the roof of the cave and landed right next to Zakmes, teeth bared and claws out.

"Cripes!" squeeked Xavier.

"How hard can this be?" said Edward airily "They're whimps!"

"Ed!" screamed Raimundo "We're two people down and both of them were incredibly strong! Stronger than me even...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Oh yeah..." Edward sweatdropped.

"Oh, so you think we are whimps do you?" Xsin smiled and charged at Raimundo, knocking him flying.

Raimundo got back up and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. Vixie was also threw flying and she landed face first onto the floor. There was a loud crack and Vixtra lay in a pool of her own blood. Raimundo winced. Xsin chuckled to himself. Something small hit Xsin on the back of the head. He turned around and saw Rei throwing a rock up in the air and catching it, eyeing Xsin all the while.

"Hey, cat man," Rei said in his babyish voice "You ready to fight?"

"Gladly," Xsin purred.

Xsin ran at Rei. Rei jumped into the air which sent Xsin running into a stone wall but he stopped himself just in time. Rei landed behind him. Xsin turned around and snarled, aiming a kick at Rei. Hi foot met his face and Rei went skidding backwards. He jumped back up and punched Xsin in the side of the head. Kimiko jumped into the battle and kicked Xsin on the shin.

"Get out of the battle Kim," croaked Rei "This has nothing to do with you and I don't want you to get hurt.

"This has everything to do with me!" Kimiko shouted angrily, throwing a fire ball at Xsin.

Rei didn't like to be shouted at and looked on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Rei," Kimiko apoligised "And don't worry, I won't get hurt!"

But just as she said that Xsin kicked Kimiko hard in the back and she flew forwards then fell to the floor. Kimiko got up and tryed to ignore the throbbing pain in her back.

"Can't you do better than that kitten?" Kimiko smiled.

Xsin clenched his fists and ran for Kimiko. He bit her on the side of her neck and she fell onto the floor unconcious.

Meanwhile Raimundo, Clay, Edward and Xavier were trying to fight off Zakmes, who was actually tougher than Xsin. Zakmes slashed at Raimundo but he did a blackflip and flipped over his heaf and landed on his feet behind him.

"Bring it," Raimundo taunted.

"You couldn't have picked me an easier target," said Zakmes, flying up and heading down at Raimundo.

Raimundo did a series of backflips to get out of the way but Zakmes was to quick. With a flick of his wings he grabbed Raimundo's foot and threw him at the wall with full-force. Raimundo smashed into the wall and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Rumbling Thunder!" Xavier called, summoning his element.

There was a large rumble and a huge surge of energy. A huge rock from the cave ceiling fell down onto Zakmes, squashing him flat.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Edward, doing a high-five with Xavier.

But as they were not looking Zakmes crawled out from under the rock. He kicked Raimundo in the back. Raimundo fell forwards ontop of Xavier, squashing him. Raimundo apoligised and and got back up.

"Oi big ears!" yelled Rei, throwing a rock at Xsin.

Suddenly there was a strange roaring sound which echoed throughout the whole cave. Xsin and Zakmes stopped fighting.

"Catch you later punks," said Zakmes, flying off with Xsin on his back.

"Well, I guess that was a bit...strange," said Xavier.

"Raimundo!" screamed Kimiko running over to him.

Luckily Raimundo was just waking up.

"What's happned to Vixie?" he asked urgently "Is she alright?"

"I think her nose is broken. I heard something crack," came Kimiko's reply.

Raimundo ran over to Vixtra and shaked her. Vixie gave out a little croaking noise.

"Vixtra?" Raimundo cried franticly.

"Rai?"

Vixtra sat bolt upright. Her nose was in real bad shape and there was blood all over her face, especially around her nose.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Raimundo, pulling her into a hug.

"Eww, get off me," croaked Vixie, pushing him away, then she put a hand on her nose then took it off abruptly "Oww..."

"We better get you cleaned up," Raimundo sighed, he couldn't understand her, when they were little she loved hugs.

Vixie got up and wiped her nose on the cuff of her sleeve.

"Anyone got any tissues?" she queried.

Kimiko opened her bag and handed Vixie a box. She began to wipe at her face with the tissues, trying to get rid of any signes of blood. She was very carefull to not hurt her broken nose.

"You better be more carefull in situations like this Ed!" Raimundo shot at him.

"Nag nag NAG!" screamed Ed, holding his head.

Edward and Raimundo stared at eachother, their faces almost touching and a bolt of lightning hit Raimundo in the nose.

"Ow," he said, rubbing it slightly.

"Anyway," said Kimiko, breaking them to haters apart "We've got to get a move on. You never know when them two might come back."

"Fine but I'm not going with him!" Raimundo and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Well...TOUGH!" exclaimed Kimiko, knocking them both off their feet.

Raimundo groaned and Edward sighed. Kimiko rolled her eyes and dragged them onwards. Suddenly the whole cave was submurged into total darkness. Rei screamed and hugged Edward. Rei was petrified of the dark.

"Fire," Kimiko whispered.

A ball of fire appeared in Kimiko's hand, lighting up the cave.

Rei let go of Ed and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Come on," Vixtra urged, walking ahead of them yet again.

There was suddenly a big lurch then everybody screamed and fell forwards. The ceiling began to rumble. They each slowly looked up...

...the stalactite's were shaking...

"RUN!" Vixtra screamed.

They ran for their lives as fast as their legs could carry them. But they began to fall. One was directly ontop of Rei. Rei closed his eyes and waited for it to squish him, that's when an idea came to mind.

"TIME STOP!"

The stalactite's were stopped in mid-air and the other Xiaolin Dragon's screams were lost in their throats. Rei smiled. He was pretty chuffed with himself.

"Okay," he said to himself "TAKE THAT STALACTITE! AND THAT! AND THAT ONE TOO!"

Soon all of the stalactite's were only a few rocks in mid-air.

"TIME START!"

"AAAHHHHH-Ummm-"

The rocks fell to the ground.

"Way to go Rei!" called Ed, going all chibi.

"Ah it was nooothing!" Rei insisted blushing.

"Anyway, we better get a move on if we want to get Omi's soul back," said Kimiko.

The rest nodded and Vixtra took the lead so they each followed her. Suddenly Zakmes materialized infront of them.

"Shadow of Fear!" he screamed.

All of them yelled. A giant bus with an angry face popped up infront of Rei which made him cry out and fall over. A giant spider appeared infront of Vixtra, chasing her around in circles slashing its pincers. A ripped up bloody book appeared infront of Xavier which caused him to faint. Mochika, a giant doll, appeared infront of Kimiko which made her scream and run. The giant jellyfish monster meterialized infront of Raimundo who screamed in terror. Clay's aunt appeared infront of him which made him fall over and beg for mercy. But nobody yet knew Edwards worst fear...

"And now it's time for you!" laughed Zakmes "Shadow of Fear!"

All of the colour drained from Edward's face. Infront of him was his dead brother on the floor covered in blood. Edward fell over.

"CHARLIE!"

Zakmes cackled and moved the image closer to Edward.

"NOOOOOOO GO AWAY!" screamed Edward who was now crying.

Edward got up and began to run. He ran to where Rei and Vixtra were. Strangely enough Vixtra, even though she was out of her mind with terror, had flung herself infront of Rei so he wouldn't get hurt. But everyone knew that Vixie hated Rei. But Ed couldn't think of that now, he had to keep running. But the image of his dead brother flicked infront of him. Edward sank to his knees clutching his head.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Zakmes grinned broadly. The nightmares were gone. Ed was on all fours on the ground panting. Zakmes licked his lips then ran for Edward. He grabbed him around the middle and pulled him to his feet.

"HEY!" Ed screamed, the tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Zakmes threw Ed out of the way and ran towards the others. He grabbed Vixtra around the middle and took off. Vixie struggled to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong. Raimundo sank to his knees.

"VIXTRA!"

**Still to short (smacks self). Will somebody please come up with somegood idea's for the next chapter please? I'm totally stumped. Anyway, please R&R! -**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	7. The Rescuing Of Poison And Guilt Of Wind

**Chapter Six**

**The Rescuing of Poison And The Guilt Of Wind**

"VIXTRA!"

Raimundo went down to all fours and began punching the ground with his fist.

"SHE'S GONE!" he yelled, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

He still really cared for Vixtra, even though she had changed alot over the years.

"I'm sorry Rai," said Kimiko in a soothing voice, gently getting ahold of Raimundo's elbow and began to try and get him up.

But Raimundo shook her off. Rei hugged Edward, who was still bawling at the memory of his dead brother infront of him. About five minutes later Raimundo dried the tears from his cheeks and stood up. His face was red and blotchy so they could tell he had been crying while his back was turned. Xavier had regained conciousness and was rubbing the back of his head as he had fell over when he had fainted and landed on a rather large stone. Clay picked up his ripped cowboy hat off the floor, placed it on his head and said,

"Shall we go 'n' get her then as we are lookin' for Omi's soul?"

Raimundo nodded eagerly so the others had to agree really otherwise Raimundo would go off on his own then they'd have to look for him, Vixtra _and_ Omi's soul. So they set off down the cave, trying very hard not to trip over stones. It suddenly went dark and Rei screamed. He jumped ontop of Edwasrd and they both collapsed onto the ground.

"Fire," said Kimiko.

She lit up the tip of her finger, illuminating a space infront of them. Rei let out a heavy sigh of relief and got up from the ground.

"Ow," whispered Edward as Rei had just been lying on him a few moments before.

He got up and they carried on walking.

"STOP IT!" Vixtra screamed.

A woman's face who she had never seen before looked down on her with an evil look in her eye. She kept inflicting pain onto Vixtra.

"STTOOP!" Vixtra exclaimed as tears began to roll down her cheeks, she could not take this pain for much longer "STOP IT! STOP! PLEEEASE! STOP!"

The girl smiled and kept hurting her. Suddenly the door across the room opened and Chase and Wuya walked into the room.

"You can stop for a bit now Aketai," Chase said firmly over to the girl who was hurting Vixtra.

Aketai stopped, smiled over to Chase then walked over to where Xsin and Zakmes were.

"Does it hurt, all of this pain?" said Chase going over to the weak form of Vixtra.

She couldn't do anything to get out. Her legs and arms were tied together with ropes then the ropes went up to the ceiling into two metal loops. Vixtra was tied to the wall in a sort of kneeling position. She lifted her head and looked up at Chase.

"You will join the side of evil won't you?" said Chase, looking straight into Vixie's eyes.

"I will never join you," Vixtra spat.

Chase stood up and looked over to Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai.

"You can hurt her no Aketai," said Chase.

"Gladly," said Aketai.

She went over to Vixie and began hurting her again.

"Oh, when can we eat her?" asked Xsin and Zakmes in perfect unison.

"When we've got some information out of her but you never know, she might be very handy on the side of evil..."

"I really hope Vixtra's okay," sighed Raimundo.

"Yeah," said Rei.

"Vixtra hates you," said Xavier.

"Yeah well, I don't hate anybody," Rei said happily.

"Not even Wuya or Xsin or Zakmes or Chase or anybody evil like that?" Edward asked.

Rei shook his head smiling.

"Hang on," said Raimundo, he fumbled around his pockets for a bit until he found the Golden Tiger Claws "We can just use this to get Vixie back."

"Oh yeah," said Clay.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

It was late and Aketai, Xsin and Zakmes were asleep in the same room where Vixtra was. Vixie was breathing heavily as she bled and sweat. She was too weak to do anything in means of escaping.

"Psst," came a voice from the open door.

Vixtra turned her head and saw a woman standing at the door. She had dazzling blue eyes and long blond hair that went past her waist. She had very faint soft pink lipstick on and she wore a yellow top with long sleeves that poofed out then went in at her wrists. She also wore a long pink skirt with a fabric rose near the top with lots of bits of the pink material from the bottom going to the rose. Nobody could see but underneath her skirt she wore very short leggings so if she flipped over it wouldn't matter. On her feet she wore navy blue sandals. Around her neck was a beautiful silver locket.

"I'll get you out," she whispered softly.

She crept into the room and knelt down beside Vixtra. She had a knife in her hand and she began slicing her way through the ropes. Vixtra was too weak to move so the girl picked her up and carried her carefully out of the room. Vixtra groaned quietly about the pain she was feeling but the girl held her close letting her know that she was going to protect her.

Raimundo, Rei, Edward, Kimiko, Xavier and Clay stepped out of the portal made by the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Why couldn' we jus' use them before to get outa this place?" asked Clay.

Raimundo slapped his forehead. Even though they were still inside of the cave, this part looked like marbel corridors. They looked around for any emimy's but there were none.

"They're probably planning an attack for us right at this minute," Kimiko said, sweat breaking out on her forehead "Unless it's already started."

Xavier gasped in horror.

"Well, we've got to get Vixie back," said Raimundo determindly.

"We're gonna have to split up," said Ed "Everyone come back here in say...forty minutes. Get Vixtra if you can but we need some information aswell. If we don't have her when we all come back then we'll go back again."

They all nodded in agreement and went down different corridors to one another. Kimiko thought she was walking alone until Dojo popped out from the top of her shirt.

"Dojo, you gave me a heart-attack," Kimiko said.

Dojo smiled. Kimiko looked at the doors around her then shook her head.

"Let's just keep going down this corridor and if she's not in the corridor then we'll go into the rooms okay," she said.

Dojo nodded. Kimiko looked down the corridor and jumped. A person was approaching them. It was a girl and in her arms was a semi-concious Vixtra. Kimiko almost fell over when she saw Vixie.

"Vixtra," said Kimiko looking down on Vixie, she then looked up at the girl who was carrying her "Who are you?"

"I am Shashine Talisman," she said, firmly putting Vixtra into Kimiko's arms.

"Why help her?" asked Kimiko as Vixtra moaned softly in her arms "Why help Vixtra? Do you know her?"

"I'm not sure," Shashine said kindly "I just wanted to help her. My brother can be very bad. I don't know what's the matter with him. He turned."

"You better come with me," said Kimiko "How did you get here?"

"My brother. He took me. I don't know why."

"Who is your brother?"

But Shashine did not reply.

"Well, come on then. Do you want to come with me?" questioned Kimiko "You look awfully lonely."

"Yes, I'll come if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

They smiled and began walking back down the corridor.

Raimundo walked alone down the corridor he was set to go. It was dark down his corridor and he couldn't see that well. He didn't want to use the Golden Tiger Claws just in case anything happned where he was. He kept wanting to just use the Golden Tiger Claws and get out of there but he thought better of it. He had to look for Vixie. Raimundo wasn't quite fond of the dark, he always thought something was going to come out and scare him. He ventured in a room on his left. It was pitched black and it creaked whenever he walked around in it. He turned to his heel and was about to leave when a voice spoke,

"Leaving so soon?"

Raimundo turned back around. He could make out a weird looking figure with some sort of tail and ears. He wasn't quite sure but he had a small feeling that it was Xsin.

"What do you want?" Raimundo barked.

"Oh, nothing much."

"What is it? What?" asked Raimundo, stepping further into the dark room.

"I think that you will be able to do great things on the side of evil," said Xsin "You will be wielding your powers much better if you are on the evil side. Nobody wants you on the good side but us Heylin's want you Raimundo. We're the only ones who care for you," Xsin put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder "The Xiaolin's hate you, they're stealing your spotlight. You could do great things on the Heylin side you know. But that Edward, he thinks he's so much better then you. He's stealing the spotlight away from you. You deserve to be well known. You will be wanted around the world for your greatness if you decide to become Heylin. I could train you to become a great Heylin leader. Far greater then that Ersine kid can be. You'll be much handier with the Heylin's you know. What do you say? Care to join us?"

Raimundo shook Xsin's hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said walking towards the door "I will not be won't over that easily!"

"Think about it Raimundo," Xsin persuaded "All of the fame and glory that you will get on the Heylin side. The Xiaolin side don't give you that fame or glory like we will. You'll get better with some training. And some day, maybe, you will even be able to get even with Edward."

"I'm not going Heylin!"

"Sure you're not Raimundo. That's what they all say, but in the end the always come crawling right back. I know you'll come back Raimundo. You always do..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Raimundo, tears beginning to well up in his eyes "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"That's what you think," Xsin smiled evily "You don't know the beginning of how much I know about you. I know almost everything about you Raimundo."

"HOW?" Raimundo screamed "EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS THEY KNOW EVERYTHING BUT THEY KNOW NOTHING!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he dashed out of the room. He ran back to where they were supposed to meet. He dried his eyes then turned the corner to see that everybody was already there. Kimiko was holding a semi-conciouss Vixtra and a strange girl was standing next to her.

"Where have you been?" asked Edward irritatably "You're late!"

"Sorry I-" he gulped and looked away from Edward "I lost track of time that's all."

"Well, come on. We've got Vixtra so lets get out of here just incase the Heylin side wake up," said Kimiko, she pointed over to the other girl "This is Shashine Talisman."

Shashine waved.

"Well, let's get going," said Edward "Got the Golden Tiger Claws?"

Raimundo fumbled around in his pockets only to find that they were bare.

"Wha..." Raimundo said in disbelief, then he realised "Xsin must of took them."

"What?"

"I said I must of dropped them."

"Well we can't go looking for them right now," said Kimiko "Vixtra isn't in a good shape and they might be waking up soon so let's move it!"

"What do you mean by 'they might be waking up soon'?" said a voice further down the corridor.

It was Xsin and Zakmes. Xsin met Raimundo's eyes and Raimundo gulped then looked away. Then Xsin saw Shashine and his face screwed up in unimaginable hate.

"Shashine," he hissed "What are you doing with them?"

"They're nice to me," said Shashine "You took me here brother. What did you expect me to do?"

"Shut up you insolent little-"

He ran for Shashine. Shashine held her hand out and she and Xsin collided with the force. Shashine skidded backwards a little while Xsin tried to get at her but Shashine stayed firmly on her feet.

"You mean," Kimiko began "He's your broth-"

"Run!" cried Shashine as Xsin clawed at her face.

"We're not running!" shouted Rei in his babyish voice "You're in trouble. We've got to help you!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

Kimiko shot the fire at Xsin but he was too quick. He dodged the fire and lunged himself at Kimiko. Kimiko screamed as she went toppling to the ground. Xsin bit her in the arm and slashed at her with his claws.

"Get off her!" Raimundo exclaimed.

He kicked Xsin. Xsin jumped up but totally ignored Raimundo. Instead he went for Rei. Raimundo knelt over beside Kimiko. She groaned slightly, rolled over a bit then sat up. Her arm was badly bleeding and so was one side of her face.

"You okay?"

"RAIMUNDO LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Rei went flying through the air and slammed right into Raimundo. Raimundo fell ontop of Kimiko so he was squashing her and Rei was sitting on the top of them, squashing them both.

"Thank's for the soft landing," Rei smiled.

He got off Raimundo and Kimiko then pulled Raimundo to his feet. Kimiko got up and slapped Raimundo with her good arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Raimundo asked, clutching his cheek

"For squashing me," Kimiko laughed, then her eyes widened "Hang on a second where's-VIXTRA!"

Vixtra was lying on the ground next to the battle.

"I'll get her!" said Rei.

He ran forwards then Xsin ran right infront of him. Xsin lept up in the air and Rei crouched down and skidded along the floor. He grabbed her hand then managed to pick her up, skid underneath Xsin again, stand up and go over to where Kimiko and Raimundo were standing. Their eyes were both open wide.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Raimundo queried.

Rei giggled. Xsin and Zakmes both smiled evily.

"We'll see you again some other time shall we?" Zakmes cooned "When you're a bit stronger to fight than this. You weaklings."

He flew off and Xsin ran off underneath him. Kimiko let out a long heavy sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I'm glad that's over," Clay said.

Sashine shook her head then clicked her fingers. The wounds on her face instantly healed.

"How did you do that?" asked Raimundo, going over to her.

"It's my locket," she replied "It's kind of magical. It's really handy in situations but for some reason I think it only works on me."

"That's cool," said Raimundo, looking down at her locket.

"You could say that," Shashine laughed.

"Right," said Kimiko, clutching her arm "We've gotta get out of here right now!"

"Here," said Rei, handing Vixtra to Raimundo "She doesn't like me so she'd freak if she woke up in my arms."

"I'm not sure she even likes me," Raimundo whispered, looking down onto Vixtra's unconciouss face.

"We need to get Vixtra somewhere. She's in very much need of medical attention," Kimiko said.

Shashine suddenly fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. Raimundo handed Vixtra to Kimiko ("She's not some sort of pass the parcel is she!" Kimiko exclaimed) and went over Shashine. He knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm fine," Shashine weeped, touching where the wounds had healed on her face that her brother had left.

Raimundo pulled Shashine into a hug and she wept onto his shoulder. Although she was crying, Shashine felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Sorry to break the romantic moment thing here," said Kimiko (Shashine and Raimundo blushed madly) "But we have to go-NOW!"

Raimundo and Shashine got up. Shashine dried her tears and Raimundo took Vixtra from Kimiko. Rei, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Edward, Shashine and Xavier walked down a random corridor.

"If this one doesn't take us back then we'll have to try another corridor," Kimiko explained.

Vixtra began to stir in Raimundo's arms.

"Hey, I think Vixie's waking up!" he called to the others.

"Yey!" Rei yelled.

Vixie opened her eyes. They were very bloodshot.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"Don't worry Vixie, you're back with us," said Raimundo softly.

"But, I was back there being tortured, and it was so painful," Vixtra whispered.

"We've got to get her somewhere," said Kimiko "A hospital."

"There's no hospitals in caves," replied Ed.

"The temple."

"How can we get her to the temple if we're trapped inside of a cave?"

"This is hopeless!"

"You don't say," Raimundo sighed.

"I'm not gonna live," Vixtra said quietly.

"You'll pull through Vixie, don't you worry about a thing," said Raimundo.

"Is she your sister?" asked Shahine.

"No, she's my cousin," Raimundo replied.

"This is terrible! Vixtra neeeeeeeeeds medical help!" Kimiko exclaimed, raking at her hair.

"Well it's not like we have a Dragon of Life or something to help us!" Raimundo yelled back at her.

"Well excuuuse me for speaking!" Kimiko spat.

"Stop being so childish!"

"SHUT UP!" Edward screamed, everybody fell silent "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Edward's right," said Edward "We all need to calm down and think about this."

Raimundo suddenly realised that Vixtra wasn't in his arms anymore. She had dissapeared.

"Hey, where's Vixtra!" he bellowed.

"I've got her!" came a cheery voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Shashine kneeling over Vixtra. Shashine clicked her fingers then pointed at Vixtra...and the wounds magicly healed.

"Woah! I thought that only worked on you!"

"Me too," said Shashine dumbfounded "But I just thought I'd give it a go, and what do you know! It worked!"

Vixie sat up and felt her face.

"Wha..." she couldn't believe it "I'm better! What happned!"

"It was all Shashine's doing!" Raimundo smiled broadly.

Shashine blushed.

"Well, I suppose I'd better say something," mumbled Vixtra "Thank's."

"It was nothing," said Shashine happily "It's really my locket that you should be thanking!"

"Vixtra's gone do you say?"

Chase glared at Xsin who shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I don't know how Master," said Xsin "The broken ropes are on the floor, I don't know how she was able to get out of them."

"You'll have to take another one," Chase said coldly "We need information that only they have."

"Yes Master."

Wuya suddenly gasped and almost fell over but steadied herself on the desk behind her.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself," she choked "It's the Wings of The Nine Hells! You're able to fly with them and you're able to shoot fire from them! And, they're in this cave!"

"Xsin, get Zakmes and Aketai. You will retrieve the Shen-Gong-Wu and bring it back here."

"Yes Master."

And Xsin left the room with a flick of his tail.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo suddenly called "It's called the Wings of The Nine Hells. Whoever possesses it can fly with them and shoot fire from them. They look really cool too. Well, not literally they're made out of fire..."

"Well, are they in the cave or not?" Clay asked.

"YES!" Dojo exclaimed "We can get them!"

Rei did a little jig.

"They're really close," Dojo explained "Come on, follow me!"

They ran down the corridor...only to come face to face with Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai. Xsin glared coldly at Raimundo who switched his gaze hastily to the ground.

_Flashback_

"I think that you will be able to do great things on the side of evil," said Xsin "You will be wielding your powers much better if you are on the evil side. Nobody wants you on the good side but us Heylin's want you Raimundo. We're the only ones who care for you," Xsin put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder "The Xiaolin's hate you, they're stealing your spotlight. You could do great things on the Heylin side you know. But that Edward, he thinks he's so much better then you. He's stealing the spotlight away from you. You deserve to be well known. You will be wanted around the world for your greatness if you decide to become Heylin. I could train you to become a great Heylin leader. Far greater then that Ersine kid can be. You'll be much handier with the Heylin's you know. What do you say? Care to join us?"

Raimundo shook Xsin's hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said walking towards the door "I will not be won't over that easily!"

"Think about it Raimundo," Xsin persuaded "All of the fame and glory that you will get on the Heylin side. The Xiaolin side don't give you that fame or glory like we will. You'll get better with some training. And some day, maybe, you will even be able to get even with Edward."

"I'm not going Heylin!"

_End Flashback_

"We've got the wu," Zakmes smiled evily, waving it around in the air.

"Give us the wu or face the concicuences," snarled Vixtra "A major butt-kicking from me!"

"_I'm so scawed_," Aketai said in a mock baby voice, then she cackled.

Vixtra growled and ran at them. She grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu and attempted to pull it off Zakmes. But the wu began to glow.

"Vixtra Tir-Evien," Zakmes cooned "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Ring of the Nine Dragons against your Wings of Tinarbi. The game is rock jumping. The first one to fall loses."

"I accept your challenge Zakmes," Vixtra growled.

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scene changed. It went very dark and there were giant pillars in two wonky lines leading all the way up to a giant rock with the Wings of the Nine Hells placed upon it. On either sides of the lines of pillars were two large rocks. On one rock there was Rei, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Edward, Shashine, Xavier and Dojo. On the opposite rock was Xsin and Aketai. Zakmes and Vixtra got transported to the start of the lines of pillars.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Zakmes sped off and jumped across to the next pillar.

"I won't use my wings!" he called for Vixtra "I'll try and make it easy for the 'almighty Vixtra'!"

Vixtra growled then ran to the edge of the pillar. She jumped off and it looked like she was going to end the showdown without even trying. The Xiaolin Dragons looked in horror as she went falling to the bottom. Just before she hit the bottom she yelled,

"Wings of Tinarbi!"

She flew up and landed on her second pillar. Zakmes was already on his fifth one. The wings dissapeared. Vixtra ran to the edge of the pillar, did an almighty leap and landed with one hand right near the edge of the next pillar. She pulled herself up and crawled up onto it. She got up then attempted to jump onto her next one. Zakmes then jumped over to Vixtra's line of pillars and punched her in the face. Vixtra's foot met his face, he staggered backwards then steadied himself. He ran at her and kicked her, she hit the ground making a huge hole. He picked her up, swung her around then threw her. She went flying then was just able to steady herself right before she fell off the pillar.

"I'm going to win!" called Zakmes with glee.

Vixie steadied herself then ran at him, aiming a punch at his stomach, winding him for a few moments. He stumbled then looked behind him as another kick came his way but he was able to grab her foot then swing her around again. Vixtra squirmed as she tried to get free of his strong grasp. Zakmes went over to the edge of the pillar then dropped her.

"Oh no not again," Vixtra groaned "Wings of Tinarbi!"

She flew back up again and onto the next pillar. The wings dissapeared. Zakmes was waiting for her with a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

He turned into nine seperate people right infront of Vixie's eyes. They were all in fighting positions, their eyes fixed on Vixie. Vixtra gulped, she now had many people to fight.

"Go on Vixtra!" called Shashine from the giant rock beside her "You can do it!"

The Zakmes' raced towards her. Vixtra was able to dodge a punch but then each of them began to kick her. One kick made her go flying right near to the edge. One of the pulled her up and began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach.

"You want pain," Vixtra choked "I'll show you pain. HOW'S THIS FOR PAIN! POISON TOUCH!"

A jet of poison went to the one that was kicking her. He screamed and fell to the ground. All of the people went back into Zakmes as he took the ring off. He ran at Vixie and took the Wings of Tinarbi off her.

"I'll be taking these," he said, and with that he kicked her off the edge of the pillar "See ya!"

Vixtra fell helplessly down to the ground with nothing in the means of getting her back up...

The magic ceased...Zakmes had won.

Zakmes stood victorius with the three new wu in his hands.

"Master _will_ be pleased," Aketai said evily.

But Vixtra couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to take this loss sitting down.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" she screamed, pummeling her fists repeatedly into the wall.

Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai waltzed off, feeling very pleased with themselves. But Zakmes hung back.

"I think we'll send you a little gift before you go," he grinned.

He threw something at the warriors then ran off. Suddenly, the whole corridor exploded. Shashine panicked and looked around her, then she screamed.

"RUN!" yelled Vixtra.

Suddenly there was an exploding sound and the fire multiplied with so much force Shashine screamed and fell over. Their screams filled their own ears as the corridor around them burned...

**There you have it! Another chapter completed! This was a bit longer than some of my other chapters which I am quite chuffed about -. Please review. I'm hardly getting revies for this story any more. I think even Lorna has abandoned this story coz I'm not sure if she commented on the previous two chapters :(**

ToXiC xxxx


	8. The Finding Of The Light

**Chapter Seven**

**The Finding Of The Light**

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking, feeling_

As Vixtra ran she heard Shashine's high pitched scream. She ran back to help her but Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"GET OFF ME!" Vixtra cried "I HAVE TO HELP HER!"

But Raimundo pulled her back.

"LET GO!"

Raimundo wouldn't. Vixtra fell to the floor and began to sob, the first time she had cried since she was little.

"Please..." she begged.

Raimundo gave in and let go of her arm. Vixtra ran back into the fire, looking for Shashine...hoping she hadn't already burned. But she saw Shashine face down on the floor, her blond hair covering her face. Vixtra pulled her up then ran off with the others. They sprinted away from the fire and sat coughing up against the wall.

"That was very dangerous Vixie," said Raimundo, looking down at Vixtra, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I promised...I promised her...I promised I would protect her..." she said through all of her tears.

"What?" said Raimundo "Promised who?"

But Vixie just shook her head and dried her eyes. Suddenly there was loud coughing and Shashine raised her head.

"Thank god you're okay," Raimundo smiled, getting her elbow and pulling her up into a sitting position.

Shashine coughed again and gave him a weak smile.

"We've got to get out of here, but first we need Omi's soul...but that might not even be in this cave!" Kimiko said, getting rather confused.

"Come on then," said Vixtra, standing up.

Shashine had her arm around Raimundo who was supporting her as she had inhaled too much smoke and wasn't feeling too good. Raimundo still hadn't come to terms with what Xsin had said to him.

_Flashback_

"I'm not going Heylin!"

"Sure you're not Raimundo. That's what they all say, but in the end the always come crawling right back. I know you'll come back Raimundo. You always do..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Raimundo, tears beginning to well up in his eyes "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"That's what you think," Xsin smiled evily "You don't know the beginning of how much I know about you. I know almost everything about you Raimundo."

"HOW?" Raimundo screamed "EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS THEY KNOW EVERYTHING BUT THEY KNOW NOTHING!"

_End Flashback_

_Spin me 'round again  
And rub my eyes,  
This can't be happening  
When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

Raimundo shook his head and kept on walking. But suddenly...

Raimundo was knocked flying off his feet causing Shashine to go with him. There was a cackle and Raimundo slowly turned his head to see Aketai laughing at him, hands on her hips.

"Why you little-"

Raimundo lept up and went charging towards Aketai, fist first. But Aketai just held her hand out and blocked all of Raimundo's attacks. Eventually she grabbed Raimundo's wrist and flipped him over.

"Cha! Get away from him!"

Vixtra skidded into the battle, punching Aketai right in the face. Aketai stumbled backwards a bit but regained her balance. She smirked evily. She flew for Vixtra but she one handedly blocked her.

"Is that the best you got," Vixtra taunted.

"Bring it on," Aketai smiled.

Vixtra ran up to her and aimed a kick at her stomach but Aketai was to fast and did a backwards flip in the air, totally avoiding Vixtra's kick. Vixtra snarled and kicked Aketai squarely in the chest, winding her. Aketai span around on the spot then fell over with the impact of Vixtra's next punch. She jumped back up again and her foot met Vixtra's face.

"I'll be seeing you again squirt," Aketai growled.  
And with that she ran off.

"CHA! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU WHIMP!" Vixie exclaimed, getting quite annoyed.

"Calm down Vixtra," Kimiko urged "She'll be back soon."

Vixtra was too angry to calm down. She frowned then said,

"Come on, I'll guess if she's not coming back I'm gonna have to find her myself."

The others followed her.

"Hey! Don't forget we're looking for Omi's soul!" shouted Kimiko, trying to catch up with Vixie.

"Whatever!"

Kimiko folded her arms and scowled but kept on walking. She stuck her tongue out when she thought Vixtra wasn't looking but Vixtra span around as quick as a whip, grabbed her arm, twisted it around her own arm and looked straight into Kimiko's eyes. Kimiko noticed that her eyes were blanker than a normal persons would be.

"Look, no funny business with me or I swear I'll rip that tongue of yours right out of your mouth," Vixtra snarled "Got it?"

Kimiko nodded and Vixie let go of her arm. Kimiko wasn't very happy with her now, with Vixtra it was always me me me and nobody else. Kimiko wondered why as she watched Vixtra walk on ahead of her, her ginger hair going side-to-side as she walked, Vixie was a fast person, she walked and ran at incredible speed.

"Kimiko," said Raimundo, clicking a finger infront of Kimiko's face who was now in la-la land.

"Sorry," said Kimiko, shaking her head "I was just wondering why-"

She was cut off by Raimundo who wasn't really listening to her anyway.

"Come on," he said "We better catch up with Vixie.

They had to jog to keep up with her.

"Vixie lil' lady would it be possible if ya'll just slow down a notch?" Clay asked.

"Let's think...NO!" Vixie exclaimed.

Raimundo shook his head.

"Hey, you wanna stop for some food before we go on?" asked Raimundo.

Edwards eyes sparkled.

"Cha! I'm starved!" yelled Vixtra.

They all sat down in a circle with the food in the middle. Luckily, Raimundo had a large supply as he loved to eat. Edward tucked in straight away.

"Looks like Ed and Rai share a hobby," said Kimiko, watching the two of them stuff their faces.

"So, let's share stories," said Rei going chibi-eyed "I like to share stories."

"I pass," said Vixie as soon as that comment was made.

"Well, let's talk about something else," suggested Xavier.

"I pass," Vixie said again.

After the food they all set off walking again.

_Hide and seek  
Trains and soaring machines  
All those years  
They were here first  
_

"I want to get out of this cave," Rei sulked "We've been in here for aaaages and it's really boring in here."

Vixtra rolled her eyes.

"What?" said Xavier.

"Nothing for you sir dorkalot," Vixtra commented.

Xavier didn't say anything. He threw Vixtra an extremely dirty look and kept on walking.

"Heheh," Shashine laughed a little, to try and get somebody to talk "So...um...anyone got anything to say?"

Nobody spoke. Shashine burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vixie asked.

"I don't know," Shashine replied, trying hard not to laugh again.

Suddenly, Aketai came running around the corner.

"Back for round two!" Vixtra exclaimed.

"Only if you give me all of your Shen-Gong-Wu," Aketai hissed "Master wants it."

"All of our Shen-Gong-Wu?" questioned Raimundo "But we hardly have any!"

"So," Aketai said evily "I don't care."

She lunged a hit at Vixtra, hitting her in the cheek. Blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. She tried to kick Aketai but she just grabbed her leg and threw her at the others. They all flew backwards and crashed ito the cave wall. Little stars popped infront of Edwards eyes for a few moments but he leapt up and punched Aketai in the stomach. Aketai took something out of the pouch at her side.

"Shadow Of Fear!" she called.

All of their worst fears popped infront of everyone but Aketai. Shashine let out a pained scream when a ghost girl appeared infront of her, holding a large white spear. Mocheeka attempted to stomp on Kimiko but she just rolled out of the way. _What would Omi say? Think Kimiko!_ An image of Omi appeared in Kimiko's mind.

'Switch,' said the Omi image, giving Kimiko the thumbs up.

"Switch!" Kimiko exclaimed "We're not afraid of everyone else's fears!"

So, they did. Xavier swapped with Shashine, Edward swapped with Rei, Kimiko swapped with Vixtra and Clay swapped with Raimundo.

"What?" Aketai shouted, sounding rather annoyed "You're not ment to switch!"

"Well we just did!" Kimiko exclaimed, punching the giant spider in the back.

"I'm not afraid of no doll!" exclaimed Vixtra, giving multiple kicks and punches to Mocheeka.

Xavier snuck up behind Aketai's back and grabbed the Shadow Of Fear from her.

"I'll be taking that thanks," he smirked "Shadow Of Fear!"

All of the fears dissapeared.

_Oil and marks appear on walls  
Where pleasured moments hung before the take over,  
The sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

"And now it's time for you," said Xavier, turning to Aketai "Shadow Of Fear!"

Dark surrounded Aketai who screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off.

"Way to go Xavier!" screamed Rei, giving him a hug.

"Go you!" Edward smiled, giving Xavier a high five.

Vixtra just frowned.

"Dumbass dork," she mumbled, so nobody but Xavier could hear.

Xavier sighed and pretended that he didn't hear her.

"We need to find a way outta he-AHHHH!"

Zakmes swooped down from the ceiling with Xsin in his arms.

"Surprise surprise," Xsin purred, putting his claws infront of his face.

"I was expecting this," Vixtra growled.

"Well why didn't you speak up then!" Edward exclaimed, getting annoyed with her.

"Why should I share my ideas with a dweeb such as yourself," Vixtra replied.

Edward threw her a dirty look.

"Hello!" exclaimed Kimiko, waving a hand infront of Edward's face "Are you forgetting about the enemy!"

Edward clapped his hands together.

"Lightning!"

Zakmes flew out of the way but the lightning hit Xsin, causing him to crash into the wall. He smacked into the wall and was promptly bombarded in a cascade of heavy bricks. But suddenly Zakmes looked...scared. Zakmes. Scared? Those just didn't mix. But then again, Xsin was like a brother to him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Zakmes screamed, running up to him.

Edward could only stand frozen to the spot and stare horrifyingly at what happened next...

And for Edward, it all went black...

_Hide and seek  
Trains and soaring machines you won't catch me around here  
Blood and tears  
They were here first_

Shashine and Rei let out a petrified scream and the others (except from Vixtra) stared horrified. Zakmes had knocked him off his feet sending him unconciouss then he threw him against the wall continuessly before throwing him all the way down the dark cave corridor. Zakmes knelt down infront of the rocks that Xsin was under and...cried. Nobody could see he was crying though. He thought Xsin was dead but the rocks moved and he was still alive.

"Xsin!" exclaimed Zakmes.

"Let's get outta here," Xsin moaned.

"We _will_ be back," Zakmes vowed to everybody before flying off with Xsin in his arms.

"Edward!" Rei and Shashine screamed almost instantly.

They ran down the corridor and the others ran after them all except Vixie who just sloped along behind them.

"Edward are you okay?" asked Rei, tears forming in his eyes.

Edward opened his eyes and winced when he felt a terrible pain in his back, head aand left arm.

"Are you hurt?" Rei questioned.

"Well of course he's hurt," Vixtra mocked "Good for him."

Edward didn't bother to react to that comment, he'd probably get another good bashing for it.

"Can you walk okay? Are your legs hurt?" Shashine queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Edward, getting up, but then he tripped over again.

"Here,"said Rei, offering him a hand.

Edward took it and Rei pulled him up. Rei supported him with Edwards arm around his shoulders.

_Ooom what'dcha say,  
Emmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Ooom what'dcha say,  
Emmm that's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Emmm what'dcha say?  
Hmmm that it's just what we need  
You decided this  
Mmmm what'dcha say?  
Hmmm what did she say?_

Vixtra clicked her tongue.

"I think we better get some rest," said Clay.

"What, on the _rocky floor_," Vixtra said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," said Clay, getting something out of a bag he had on his back.

He pulled out thin gold blankets.

"But..." Raimundo started "You didn't bring a bag...you couldn't...or blankets."

"I borrowed 'em," said Clay, laying them down.

"You stole them!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Well, ya'll could say that," Clay smiled "Ah, c'mon guys! It was from Chase's cupboard or someone else's."

"You mean, a hot girl could of slept on it...naked?" Raimundo said hopefully, hearts in his eyes.

"If ya wanna think that part'ner," said Clay.

"I'm on this one!" shouted Raimundo, jumping on a blanket.

Soon, all of them were lying down on soft blankets. They could still feel the floor through them but not that much. Still, it was better than nothing. Vixtra tried to get to sleep but couldn't. But finally, after about an hour of listening to Clay snoring, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep...

_Vixtra's Dream_

She was standing in a line with her friends, and they were all facing the same thing. But whatever that thing was she didn't know. Vixtra just stared at her friends, who looked utterly terrified. Infront off them was just a pitched blackness, nobody could see an inch infront of their noses. Suddenly Shashine screamed and got pulled into the darkness. Vixtra was going to scream but no sound came out of her open mouth. One by one, her friends were taken into the darkness and never came out. Soon, there was only Vixtra standing, all alone. Then it happened, she got pulled into the darkness and she screamed until her throat went raw...then she new more...

_End Vixtra's Dream_

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Midsweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
Speak no feeling  
No, I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit,  
You don't care a bit  
Hide and seek  
Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Midsweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
Hide and seek  
Speak no feeling  
No, I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit,  
You don't care a bit  
_

Vixtra sat bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat.

"You up," Rei smiled "You were the only one asleep sleepy head."

Vixie scowled. _Is it morning already?_ she thought.

Vixie got up and Clay took the blanket then stuffed it into his bag.

"Come on," Kimiko sighed "I don't really think Omi's soul is in this cave anyway."

"Me neither," Raimundo groaned "But even if we find his soul how are we gonna bring him back?"

Kimiko sighed again and shrugged.

Suddenly, at the end of the corridor there was a blinding light. They all shielded their eyes. Soon, the light died out.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay asked himself.

"Come on," said Rei, who was supporting Edward again with Ed's arm around his shoulders "Let's go see what that was."

Each of the others agreed and followed Rei down the cave corridor. There was a tiny flicker of light next to the cave wall, and it was illuminating a frightened boys face. When the others got closer he screamed and ran off.

"Come on!" Vixtra urged, chasing after him.

Of course, the others were left behind as she was such a fast runner. She ran up to the boy and grabbed the back of his top and lifting him up. He screamed again and tried to wriggle out of Vixie's grasp but she just grabbed him around the middle so he couldn't move. By then, the others had arrived, Rei and Edward were last. Vixtra turned the boy so she was face to face with him.

"And who the heck are you!"

_Hide and seek  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
Hide and seek  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit_

**How did you like it? I do not own the song _Hide And Seek _by Imogen Heap.  
Sayonara!  
ToXiC xxxx**


	9. Times Plan

**Chapter Eight**

**Times Plan**

**Chapter Eight**

**Times Plan**

The boy didn't reply. He just stared at Vixtra frightened with his giant chocolate brown eyes.

"What's the matter!" demanded Vixtra, shaking him a little "Cat got your tongue or something! Why won't you answer me!"

"Stop it Vixtra!" Edward hissed "Can't you see he's frightened?"

"Can it bean breath or you'll get another beating up!" Vixie exclaimed.

Edward shut up instantly.

"Tell us your name," smiled Shashine, looking at the boy kindly.

The boy began to shake.

"I-I-I don't know," he stammered, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Why you running away anyway squirt! We ain't gonna hurt you...much," said Vixtra.

The boy didn't say anything.

"What was that light we saw earlier?" Shashine asked "Was it you?"

The boy trembled then nodded.

"That was no torch," said Raimundo "What was it?"

The boy held his shaking hand out flat and a ball of light appeared in it.

"Woaah," said Edward, staring at the ball of light.

"Wait a sec, when did you get that power to do that?" Raimundo questioned.

"I-It just ha-happened," said the boy quietly, still shaking like a leaf.

"What do you mean it just happened!" Vixtra exclaimed.

Tears brimmed the boys eyes. Rei would of ran over and hugged him straight away but he couldn't as he had to support Edward. The tears began rolling down the boy's cheeks.

"Don't cry," said Shashine sympatheticly, giving him a hug.

Vixie rolled her eyes and Edward threw her a dirty look which she didn't see. Raimundo suddenly thought of something, it was highly unlikely but he had to see.

"Do you have to say something to activate the light?" he queried.

The boy nodded. Raimundo then turned to Kimiko.

"You don't think-"

Kimiko nodded then said,

"What else would it be. He's got an element for sure. Master Fung didn't say how many people were going to come."

Raimundo nodded.

"Um...you guys," said Raimundo to the others "He's the Dragon Of Light."

"So you're the light," said Clay to the boy.

The boy looked confused.

"There are temples all across the world which specialize in helping train people with elements. Wow, there was a long word in that sentance-anyway. People were born with elements and they have to train them to get better at the power inside of them. That means you are one with the element of light, the only one in the world with the element of light," Kimiko explained to the boy.

"That's right," smiled Xavier, giving the boy the thumbs up.

The boy gave him a weak smile.

"So uh, dude," said Raimundo"You better come with us."

Vixtra sighed and rolled her eyes. Raimundo was too affectionate.

"Really?" said the boy, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah, really," Raimundo smiled.

The boy gave him the biggest grin and his eyes weren't filled with sadness anymore, but were filled with the happiness of finding a person who cared for him.

"Thanks!" said the boy happily, staring up at Raimundo.

"It was nothing really," said Raimundo, sensing the burning eyes of Vixtra on the back of his neck.

They travelled onwards, happy with the new person on their team, even though he was short, a scaredy-cat and a cry-baby, but that wasn't the point. Suddenly, Xsin Zakmes and Aketai appeared infront of them. Vixtra growled, how many times were they planning on attacking them?

"I don't know why you've come back," Vixtra spat "But you're just gonna get beaten up again as always!"

Yuki hid behind Raimundo, his face told the story of terror. the boy was petrified of Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai they seemed so menacing and scary, also, much taller and threatening than him.

"Wudai Mars - FIRE!"

Kimiko aimed the balls of fire at Zakmes but he just grabbed the fire and threw it at Kimiko, who fell back at the wall and put her arms ontop of her head to protect herself from the falling stones.

"THUNDER!" Xavier called, the palms of his hands on the ground.

A huge earthquake rippled through the floor over to where the three others stood. Xsin and Aketai were knocked flying backwards but Zakmes swooped into the air and dodged the attack.

"Wudai Star - WIND!" Raimundo called, aiming the wind at the three enemies.

"Is that the best you got," taunted Aketai, jumping over the huge force of wind.

Zakmes and Xsin went flying backwards but Aketai went running over to Raimundo, a menacing smile on her face. Raimundo's expression changed from triumphant to scared in less than a second. He backed away but couldn't back away quickly enough. Aketai struck him on the side with her nun-chucks. Raimundo fell forwards and didn't get back up. He lay covered in a pool of his own blood.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko screamed, as she was being forcefully pulled away by Zakmes who had her arm around her middle "RAIM-"

Zakmes put another hand over her mouth so that Kimiko couldn't speak. Kimiko bit his hand which made him jump and pull his hand away. Kimiko then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to let go of her and stumble backwards.

"Get me into the game!" Ed screamed, getting quite annoyed at just watching people getting beaten up.

"Me too!" said Rei.

"Hang on," said Shashine.

She held her locket up to Edward and his wounds instantly healed. Even Shashine looked surprised.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "This locket really must be magical!"

"Shashine look o-"

But Edward was too late. Xsin jumped on her from behind and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, then she blacked out. Her head drooped and her eyes closed.

"Wudai Electric - LIGHTNING!" Edward called, aiming the Wudai form of lightning at Xsin.

Xsin let go of Shashine as quick as a flash when the lightning hit him, sending him scratching across the floor. Shashine fell down onto the floor.

"TIME STOP!"

Everything stopped stil and Rei ran over to Xsin, who was suspended in mid-air as he'd just jumped when Rei stopped time.

"Take this you big meanie!" Rei called.

He grabbed Xsin's arm, spun him round in circles so the two were just a blur and let go. He went crashing through the ceiling and left a hole. Light came pouring in one spot.

"TIME START!"

Everybody began moving again. Xsin didn't know how he'd managed to get out of the cave but he flew back through the hole and attacked Rei. Rei sprang out of the way so Xsin collided with Kimiko, who knocked into Vixtra, who span round and accidently set a poison jet put on Clay and then falling on him, Clay then fell onto Zakmes who fell onto Edward who got such a fright that he accidently zapped Aketai with lightning before falling on her. Aketai practicly suffocated as she was on the bottom of six people, including Clay. She kicked Edward and the six others went flying backwards. Aketai then accidently hit Zakmes with her nun-chucks who got so annoyed that he kicked her before attacking Edward. Ed screamed then fell against the wall, badly banging his head then falling onto the floor unconcious. Rei wasn't standing for that.

"TIME STOP!"

He grabbed Zakmes's arm and also threw him up, causing the hole in the ceiling to get bigger.

"Hang on a minute..." Rei said, a mischevious smile playing across his girly lips "I've got a plan. TIME START!"

They all began to move again.

"You guys!" called Rei "Throw tham up at the roof, that way, we can get out of here!"

"Fire!" yelled Kimiko, summoning up her element.

She threw it at Aketai, who also went flying through the ceiling. Almost instantly, Aketai came back down followed by Zakmes. Shashine ran over to Raimundo, still lying on the floor, moaning slightly. She held the locket up to him and the wounds healed. Raimundo choked and slowly got up.

"Thanks Shashine," said Raimundo, giving Shashine a hug.

Shashine blushed madly then drew apart from Raimundo. Raimundo got up and summoned his element, then aimed at Xsin and fired. Xsin crashed into the wall but got back up again and ran for Raimundo.

"Oh no, not again," Raimundo moaned "Wudai Star - WIND!"

Xsin blew back again but and slammed back into the wall. The wind that Raimundo was producing from the palms of his hands was too strong for him.

"Let me help you there, whimp," said Edward, standing next to Raimundo and shooting lightning out of the palms of his hands.

He looked up at Raimundo and smiled a bit before looking back down and concentrating on what he was doing. The lightning travelled across the wind and struck Xsin, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Xavier then jumped into action standing at the other side of Raimundo.

"You're doing okay there," Xavier smiled "Just thought I'd help you out a bit. Of course, us weather elements should stick together."

The sound of booming thunder sounded throughout the cave and an earthquake was sent over to Xsin, who cried out again and fell forwards. Suddenly dust surrounded Xsin and the three elements stopped. Zakmes stood infront of the unconcious Xsin, his hand held out infront of him.

"So why'd you save him then!" Raimundo barked "He was just a person lower than you and following Chase's orders. What's so special about him to you?"

"Because...because..."

Tears filled Zakmes's eyes. He tried holding them back but they fell freely down his bloodstained cheeks, making fresh just trails of skin behind them.

"I've always concidered him as a brother," said Xsin, getting all choked up "And a brother I love."

With that the crying Zakmes picked up his best friend and flew off, and Aketai followed them with a puzzled expression on her face. Rei found himself crying at that emotional scene.

"I can't believe it," Rei whispered, looking down at his hands as tears splashed onto them "I hurt him, but, he's just like anyone else..."

"That's what they want you to think..." Edwards voice trailed off, he didn't look to sure about anything himself.

He had just terribly injured Xsin. He slowly looked over to Vixtra, who was trying to cover up the sadness that she felt inside of her.

"Come on," said Raimundo, breaking the awkward silence but still feeling the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

They all jumped up, through the hole in the ceiling. Kimiko jumped off the cave and onto the grass.

"Land!" she exclaimed, kissing it.

Raimundo chuckled and Vixtra rolled her eyes.

"We won the fight, didn't we?" said the boy, coming out from behind Shashine.

They'd forgot about the boy all until he'd just spoke.

"Uh...yeah lil part'ner," Clay said to the boy.

"Look what I got!" said Raimundo in a sing-song voice, holding up the Golden Tiger Claws.

Vixtra snatched them off him and put it onto her hand.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" she called, slashing the air, allowing a huge purple portal to appear.

"Where are we going?" Shashine asked.

"You'll see," said Vixtra, dissapearing throught the purple portal.

**ALOT shorter than my other chapters :(:(:(:( But, I promise you that the next chapter will be long, and you'll met some new, annoyingly cool characters!  
With Love**

**ToXiC xoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Poisons Temple

**Chapter Nine**

**Poisons Temple**

The others followed her through the portal left by the Golden Tiger Claws. They came out standing infront of a large temple, surrounded by plants. For the first time, Vixtra smiled then burst out into joyous laughter. She practicly skipped through the temple doors. The others exchanged weird glances then followed her inside.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed gleefully "I'm back!"

A man entered the room. He had short black hair and black eyes, he looked about in his mid twenties. He was wearing golden robes which looked exactly like Raimundo's but green. He was followed by a young boy with short black hair that flicked out and also had black eyes, he looked in his teens. He was also wearing green robes .

"Vixtra!" the boy exclaimed "I am so delighted to see you!"

"Same here Joe," said Vixtra with a smile, which soon fluttered into a frown "Oh god, now I remember why I left this temple. The annoyingist people ever that I just had to escape from, Joe and my Sensei."

"Hi guys!" said Rei, hugging Vixtra's Sensei and Joe. Vxtra walked over to the wall and began to bang her head upon the wall continously.

"Why why why why WHY! Did I have to come here!" she exclaimed "I'm so stupid."

"You're back Vixtra I see," said Vixtra's Sensei, giving her the thumbs up.

Vixtra stared at him for a few moments then banged her head on the wall again.

"Vixtra, I think you can stop doing hat now," said Shashine, putting a hand on her back "You might give yourself brain damage!"

Vixtra stopped.

"Why did I have to come here," she mumbled "Of all the places. How was I so stupid. I hate myself. Nooooo!"

Raimundo gave her a funny look which caused her to punch him in the face.

"I see you are still as stubborn as ever," said Joe smiling.

"Shut up bowl head," Vixtra said to Joe, as she kicked Raimundo in the back.

"Hello," whispered the little boy, who had ahold of Shashine's hand.

"Well, seeing as Vixtra's busy..." Shashine took a side-glance at Vixtra who was now punching Edward because he had called her something under his breath "I'll itroduce everyone. I'm Shashine Talisman. That's Edward Ersine."

"Konnichiwa," smiled Ed, who Vixtra had just stopped punching.

"This is Xavier Emigdon."

"Hi," said Xavier, waving.

"This is Rei-"

"Rei Torneo! Pleased to meat you!" exclaimed Rei, hugging them both again.

"That's Raimundo Pedrosa."

"S'up," said Raimundo, flicking his hair back.

"That's Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Konnichiwa!"

"This is Clay Baily."

"Howdy partn'ers."

"And this little cutie here," said Shashine, looking down at the little boy who had ahold of her hand "Well, none of us know his name, as he doesn't know it either. He could've banged his head or something and lost his memory for a little while."

"So Vixtra," piped up her Sensei "How long will you be staying for?"

"The night I suppose," mumbled Vixie, looking away from him.

"I shall be glad for you to stay that long," Joe put in.

"Well, I better leave you for a couple of minutes Joe, I've got to do something," said the Sensei, leaving the room.

"But we did not finish training!" Joe called after him.

"So, Joe," said Raimundo "What's your element?"

Vixtra threw Rai a why-did-you-have-to-bring-that-subject-up-infront-of-Joe look.

"I do not have an element. But I believe that I can train better than anybody with an element. Training beats born talent," said Joe determidly.

"He _always_ is going on about that," said Vixtra "I'm afraid you'll never beat me Joe."

"I am already much stronger than you Vixtra. I have been at this temple longer even though I am younger than you," Joe said simply "But good try anyway."

"We'll just see about that Joe," said Vixtra, her eyes blazing.

She grabbed Joe by the ear and dragged him outside. The others followed her to the training ring.

"I challenge you to a challenge!" called Vixtra, then she mumbled under her breath "Boy, did that sound lame."

"I accept it Vixtra," said Joe, going into his fighting stance.

"Ummm..." Raimundo looked around and found a gong then banged it, which obviously ment that the match had begun.

_Vixie's gonna win_ thought Raimundo _She's the strongest person I know._ But little that he knew, all the others were thinking the same thing. But then again, they didn't know how strong that this Joe was, and regretted ever rooting for Vixtra...

Vixtra jumped up and aimed a kick for Joe who ran out of the way, causing Vixtra to kick the ground full-force, hurting her foot badly. She limped a run over to Joe who leapt out of the way again, doing a series of backwards flips. Vixtra jumped up and grabbed his foot but he just kicked her in the face with his other foot making her to slam onto her back on the ground. He landed on the ground on both feet and aimed a kick at Vixtra. He kicked her in the stomach which caused her to fly upwards and slam into the ground again. She got into a crawling position, clutching her stomach. There was lots of "Oooh's" from the looking crowd. She slowly scrambled to her feet and took a slow run up to Joe, her fist ready to punch. Joe punched her in the face making her fall over. But she ot back to her feet again. She now had, a bad stomach, a twisted ankle and a black eye. Her back was also painful. She staggered over to Joe and attempted to kick him in the side but he grabbed her leg and threw her out of the training ring.

Joe had won the fight! The others stared opened mouthed at him. They didn't think Vixie would be beaten so easily. She hadn't even so much as touched Joe and he had thrashed her. Vixtra stumbled into a crawling position, coughing and spluttering. Joe ran over to her.

"Vixtra, I am sorry are you alright?" he asked, taking her arm to try and pull her up.

"I'm fine," said Vixtra, but at that moment she fell to her knees and began coughing up blood.

"I did not mean that Vixtra," said Joe, looking worried.

"It's okay. I'll be fine Joe"

Vixtra got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry for underestimating you Joe," said Vixie, struggling to get the word 'sorry' out.

"It is alright Vixtra," said Joe.

Vixtra insisted that she didn't need any medical attention so everyone sat down to have lunch. But, at that precise moment, there was a giant bang outside and three vices could be heard.

"Awww, just when we were about to have some food," Raimundo moaned, his stomach growling.

Vixtra, her Sensei, Joe,Xavier, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Rei, Edward and the little boy went racingo outside. They were face to face with Xsin, Zakmes aand Aketai.

"Not you again!" Vixtra growled "Are we going to fight twice every day or something?"

"There is a war coming Vixtra," said Zakmes evily "We must train up on weaklings like you."

"But the last time we saw you," Vixie began "You were the weak ones -"

_Flashback_

Zakmes stood infront of the unconcious Xsin, his hand held out infront of him.

"So why'd you save him then!" Raimundo barked "He was just a person lower than you and following Chase's orders. What's so special about him to you?"

"Because...because..."

Tears filled Zakmes's eyes. He tried holding them back but they fell freely down his bloodstained cheeks, making fresh just trails of skin behind them.

"I've always concidered him as a brother," said Xsin, getting all choked up "And a brother I love."

With that the crying Zakmes picked up his best friend and flew off, and Aketai followed them with a puzzled expression on her face.

_End Flashback_

Zakmes found himself fumbling but then flew straight at Vixtra, knocked her over and bit hard into her arm.

"Poison Ivy!" Vixtra screamed, shooting jets of poison at Zakmes.

Shashine looked on the verge of tears. She went up to Xsin and hugged him.

"Brother I was so worried," she said, sounding very upset.

Xsin pushed Shashine out of the way and clawed her down the arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Shashine asked, pearly tears falling from your eyes "Is- is this about Chase?"

Xsin nodded.

"He wants you dead girlie," said Xsin, a smug smile spreading across his face.

He charged at Shashine who bent backwards to dodge his attack. He attacked her again but this time she did a backwards flip to dodge him.

"What the..." said Xsin, slightly confused at how good at dodging she was.

"I'm not just a simple girl you know!" Shashine said angrily.

Raimundo, Vixtra and Clay went over to Shashine so they could stop Xsin from attacking her.

"Don't hurt him," said Shashine "He's my brother.

Vixtra looked at her confused.

"But...he's trying to kill you -"

"I know," said Shashine "But I still love him."

Vixtra was getting too confused over the matter and headed in the other direction, charging straight for Zakmes. Raimundo followed her.

"Wudai Star - WIND!"

Tornados appeared around Zakmes. Zakmes just stood and watched them surround him and did...nothing. Kimiko got so angry that with a click of her fingers, a ball of fire appeared in her hand. She set it down on the ground and there was a huge exploding sound. A ring of fire also appeared around Zakmes. A smug smile flicked across Zakmes' face. He clicked his fingers and the fire dissapeared. Raimundo's tornadoes were also no more. But the smile on Zakmes' face flicked off just as fast as the fire died down. He charged for Raimundo, knocking him off his feet. Raimundo flew through the air but before he hit the ground he summoned his element, giving him a soft landing. Joe ran at Aketai, knocking her over. Aketai jumped back up and attempted to hit Joe, but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm backwards. Vixtra hit Zakmes, causing him to stumble backwards a little but he regained his balance. Zakmes kicked Vixtra and she fell over, landing on her chest. She gasped as the air left her body, she was now weaker from the battle with Joe and she was out of breath. She struggled upwards and with the last bit of strength she had, she kicked Zakmes in the chin before toppling over onto the floor, breathing heavily. Zakmes sniggered and kicked her in the gut, causing her to cough badly. Suddenly, Chase and Wuya appeared holding a golden bunny Shen-Gong-Wu. They had seen Chase use it before and the Wu was called Rabbits Vanishing Act. Wuya was also holding a small glass box. Inside it was a ball of mist, which Clay soon realised was Omi's soul.

Xsin ran for Joe's Sensei who was in a fighting stance. But Joe skidded infront of him, his arms held wide for protesction.

"If you lay a hand on my Sensei," Joe said darkly "I'll kill you."

"Come on," said Chase "Aketai, Xsin, Zakmes lets go! I need you for something -"

Zakmes stopped pumelling Vixtra and put a hand on the wu. Xsin and Aketai did the same.

"I will kill you one day," said Xsin to Shashine, putting a hand on the Wu.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

And they were gone. Vixtra wiped the blood from her mouth and stumbled to her feet. Joe punched the air and Shashine looked down, her hair covering her face as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Are you alright Shashine?" Edwrad asked, going up to Shashine.

"Yes, I'm fine," Shashine said to Edward, then a smile played upon her lips "Ed, you're a star."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah well, whatever happenes, nothing will ever be the same again," sighed Edward, walking off.

Raimundo saw and glared at Edward before following the rest into the temple.

After lunch (which they finally managed to eat) Dojo burst into the room looking very happy.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo exclaimed, slithering onto the table with the sacred scroll in his hands.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"It's called the Scroll Of The Lion. Whoever possesses it may turn themselves into a lion at will," Dojo explained, he then turned into his full dargon form "Hop aboard!"

Vixtra, Joe, Shashine, Raimundo, Clay, Edward, Rei, and Xavier all mounted on Dojo.

"I'll stay here with him," said Kimiko, indicating to the little boy.

"You be good for Kimiko!" Shashine called as Dojo flew off.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself," said Wuya "Scroll of the Lion!"

"We'll have to get it," said Chase to Wuya "You go first, I've still got to explain my little plan to these here-"

He indicated to Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai.

"Fine, fine," said Wuya, folding her arms and looking huffy "But don't say I haven't done anything for you."

And with that, she summoned up her Heylin powers and flew off out of the window, looking for the Wu.

Some minutes later, Dojo landed in a desert wasteland.

"It's here somewhere," said Dojo, sniffing around a bit, he then pointed right "Thataway!"

The others followed him.

"Come on Dojo," said Raimundo, getting quite annoyed "Sniff it out already!"

"Over he-AHHH!"

Dojo was blasted away by a long strike of fire.

"What was that, owwwww!" he exclaimed, rubbing his back.

"Woah..." the others said, looking over the little sand hill and staring at a huge castle.

It stood tall with cannons in its walls, that must of been what fired at Dojo. It was black with lots of golden markings around the sides. It looked very old but wasn't crumbling.

"What're we waiting for then?" said Edwrad, standing up.

A string of fire blasted out from the cannon and just before it touched Edward, Vixtra hastily pulled him down.

"What were you thinking you idiot!" Vixie hissed "You could've got yourself killed!"

Joe lept up and ran towards the castle. The fire cannons went for him but he dodged them with his brilliant footwork and flips. While the cannons were busy blasting at Joe, Vixtra grabbed the Acid Splash, aimed it at the cannons and fired. The four cannons stopped firing and fell from the castle, rocks and bits of metal going everywhere, ricocheting off the castle, which seemed to be indistructable as so many things were hitting of it yet it wasn't falling. The others ran up to the castle where they joined Joe at the giant double-doors.

"Well," gulped Xavier, looking at the doors "Here goes nothing."

Together, they all pushed the heavy doors open and together, they walked into, the castle of doom...

**You likey? Hey, readers I'm not asking much, just please review. I'm not getting much reviews and I think this is the best story I've ever written. I don't want to delete it off fanfic because I've dedicated months into this story and I love it so much. Oh well, but please R&R, I'm not asking much...  
With love,  
ToXiC xxxx**


	11. The Falling Of Thunder

**Chapter Ten**

**The Falling Of Thunder**

The doors clattered shut behind them and the sound of locks being clicked shut echoed throughout the pitched black, desolate room.

"We're trapped," whispered Shashine, looking round at everybody but all that she could see was darkness.

_I'm glad I didn't bring the little boy, the poor little lamb would be scared stiff_ thought Shashine, as she felt around the walls for some sort of light switch. Suddenly, her hand caught something sharp and she let out a gasp in pain. She ran her finger along it but she had no idea what it was. Still, she kept on looking for a light.

"Wind," said Raimundo, but her element didn't summon "Wind! Wind. Wind, WIND GOD DAMMIT!"

"I'll see if my element works," said Ed "Lightning!"

But nothing happened.

"This castle must of stopped our elements," said Xavier.

Vixtra give him a mister-point-out-the-obvious-alot look.

"You cannot always rely on your elements to help you out all of the time," said Joe.

Vixtra rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the room lit up and nobody had done anything. What Shashine saw infront of her made her cry out in fear. Rei stared at it wide eyed. It was a cage of skeletons, skeletons of humans and animals.

"Who- who could do such a thing?" said Shashine, going up to the cage.

"Shashine no!" warned Raimundo.

But it was too late, Shashine had already ran her hand down one of the bars of the cage. Suddenly the cage shook and Shashine stumbled backwards and grabbed Raimundo's arm. The cage rattled and burst. Shashine screamed again and Rei backed away against the wall. The skeletons scattered all over the floor then an eerie blue glow surrounded them and they began rebuilding. themselves. Joe stood forward ad went into a fighting stance. Vixtra did the same. The skeletons rebuilt themselves and stared over at them all.

"We can't use our elements!" said Edward, sounding quite panicked.

"Yeah," said Vixtra, looking down at Ed and smiling "But we've still got our moves!"

Edwrad smiled and stepped forward.

"Alrighty then," Ed said happily "Now we're talkin'!"

Everybody else joined them and smiled. The skeletons ran for them, and together, the friends ran at them, letting out a triumphant battle cry. Edward ran up to a skeleton and knocked its head off. Rei kicked a skeleton of a large cat and it crumbled. Vixtra ran straight up to a skeleton and punced it in the head, casing its skull to crumble and its legs buckle underneath it. Joe grabbed two of the skeletons heads and crashed them together, causing the whole skeleton to crumble. Shashine kicked a monkey skeleton and crushed its spine, she then ran over to a human skeleton, knocked a spear out of its hand and kicked it in the ribs. Shshine ran and did a forward roll, grabbing the spear as he rolled. He stood up and impaled three skeletons at a time on it. He than kicked them all off and stood on each f their skulls. He realised that this was the only spear that the skeletons (or rather he) had. A blast of energy shot out of the end of the spear and hit a cat skeleton in the head.

"Woah," said Ed looking down at the spear "I's got numbers on it, #68."

Raimundo kicked a skeleton out of the way before it hit Edward who was still staring at the spear.

"Watch out E-"

But Raimundo's eyes widened as he looked at the spear.

"That's one of Guan's spears," he said.

"Umm...Raimundo, Edward" said Xavier, punching a skeleton "Hurry Get back into the battle!"

Raimundo took one second glance at the spear before jumping back into the battle, followed closely by Ed. Edward thwacked a giant dragon-like skeleton, but it just grabbed the spear in its clawed bony hand, snapped it in two and threw it across the other side of the room. It advanced on Edward, it's bony tail swishing.

"AHHH!" screamed Edward, falling over backwards.

Joe climbed up the back of the dragonish skeleton and kicked it in the head. It reared up onto its hind legs but Joe grabbed onto its head and pulled himself back up. Joe kicked it in the head again and it came clean of its spiked bony shoulders. Joe then kicked each spike off and the creature went crashing to the ground, it's bones cracking and shattering. Just before it fell, Joe skidded off the end of its tail, soared up in the air and kicked another skeleton in the head before it managed to punch Vixie from behind. Vixtra swung round with a skeleton in her hand, threw it in the air and it came crashing down on two of its fellow skeletons. A human skeleton punched Shashine in the cheek and went stumbling backwards. She felt blood in her mouth and spat it out on the ground. She ran forwards and struck the skeleton in the face then kicked it in the thigh. It fell on the floor then Shashine began stomping on it over and over again until it was reduced to a pile of dust. She then went running over to her next skeleton and did the same to that. As she was stomping on it she felt something sharp and painful enter the bottom of her foot. She screaamed and fell down. She looked at her foot and a large bone had pierced her sandal then went into her foot. She winced in pain as she pulled it out. Blood trickeled out of her foot but she had to ignore the pain. Afterall, her team needed her, and she needed her team. She ran back into the battle, striking her next skeleton. Rei ran up to a skeleton but stopped right infront of it.

"I'm sorry," said Rei "Can't we just stop fighting?"

"Stop negotiating with it Rei," said Edward, holding a panther skeleton back with the totally wooden half of the spear.

Rei sighed and kicked the skeleton in the hip, kicking the weak bone right off. The skeleton stumbled over and Rei punched it in the skull.

Soon, hardly any skeletons were left and alot of blood had been shed. Edward knelt down, panting and clutching his head which had been hit badly.

"There's just - one -left!" said Shashine, struggling to get her words out.

She rounded on the skeleton, kicked it in the skull and it fell to the floor, its bones shattering.

"Alright!" exclaimed Vixtra, punching the air.

"We have succeeded in defeating the skeletons," said Joe, doing a happy dance.

"Look!" said Rei, in his babyish voice, running towards the other side of the room "Stairs!"

The others followed the Dragon of Time up the stairs. They stepped into a brightly lit black bricked and floored room. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the middle of the room...and they stood still and wide eyed when they saw what had just appeared in the middle of the room. Vixtra's eyes began to swim with tears. Infront of her was her adopted mother Momma Suki, but...she had died years ago, how could she be standing there right now? Raimundo couldn't hold the tears back as he saw his entire family infront of him...they had also been killed too. Shashine's father stood infront of her which made Shashine break down in a flood of tears, he was also supposed to be dead. Xavier's parents stood infront of him, but, no matter how hard he tried, the tears wouldn't go and he cried too. His parents were meant to be dead. Infront of Edward, was his whole village that he used to live in. When he set his eyes upon the people that he used to know and love, tears overcame him. They got slaughtered when he was little. Rei's mother appeared infront of him and he fell to his knees and burst into a flood of tears, his mother had died in a car accident years ago. Clay's mother appeared infront of him but he succeeded in holding back the tears. Nobody appeared infront of Joe, nobody too close to him had died in his life.

"Vixie, darling," said Momma Suki in a sickeningly familiar voice "Don't you wanna give me a cuddle?"

Vixtra put her hands over her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No," she said "No..."

The images of everyone's loved ones smiled menacingly and their eyes turned blood-red. Momma Suki ran for Vixtra, her long blond hair flowing out behind her. She had a knife in her mouth and she pulled it out, aiming it straight at Vixtra's heart. _This is all messed up_ thought Vixtra desperately _My mind is telling me to run, but my legs are frozen stiff._ Shashine jumped on Vixtra, pushing her out of the way just before she got hit. The two of them toppled over and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Edward screamed as everyone in his village ran at him. Xavier leapt up, pushed Edward in the waist and they too fell down to the floor. Xavier got up and pulled Edward to his feet. Rei's mother ran for him but Rei just put his hands over his ears and screamed.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" he exclaimed, tears fleeting down his cheeks.

Vixtra stood up, ran over to Rei's mother Riza, picked up a discarded knife on the floor and stood infront of Rei, knife held high. The image of Rei's mother ran for Vixtra and their knives clashed. Edward pulled Rei out of the way. Rei's mother stabbed Vixtra in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain and clutch her bleeding shoulder. Rei's mother cackled. But just then, Momma Suki rounded on Vixtra, hitting her opposite shoulder with her knife. Vixtra flinched and tried to ignore the pain. Edward's village advanced on him. Edward couldn't take them all alone and they were coming at him with knives. There were approximately more than fifty people running towards him. Joe ran into the battle, kicking a person from Edward's village in the face, causing her to topple over. Joe then punched her in the jaw then kicked her in the stomach, winding her.

"What are you doing!" Edward screamed "Those were once my friends!"

"We must attack them," said Joe, kicking someone else "They are just mere images, these are not the people who you once knew."

Vixtra was on the ground panting and bleeding badly. Momma Suki was ontop of her, holding a knife to her throat. Vixtra closed her eyes and waited...but then she remembered something which made her knock the knife out of Momma Suki's hand and kick her in the face. Vixtra got up from the floor and picked up Momma Suki's knife which was now lying on the floor, but Momma Suki had got another knife and had snuck up behind an unawares Vixtra. Momma Suki raised the knife slowly, trying not to make a sound. But just before she stabbed Vixtra, Joe kicked Momma Suki out of the way. Riza rounded on Rei, who was screaming and putting his hands over his ears as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Edward grabbed him out of the way and Xavier kicked Riza in the stomach, causing Rei to scream, close his eyes and cry even more.

"That's not your mother Rei," said Ed, pulling Rei into a hug "That's just an image, it's not really her."

Edward tried to get up but Rei wouldn't break the hug and he cried hard onto Edward's shoulder.

Raimundo kicked his mother in the face, no matter how hard it pained him to do so, he had to do it. He kept telling himself that they weren't real but, a little voice in the back of his head told him that they were. Shashine screamed as her dad ran up to her and stabbed her in the arm when she tried to defend herself. She gasped in pain and fell to the floor screaming as her dad advanced on her again. Joe kicked him to the floor and kicked him hard in the side. He helped Shshine up and ran off again to help to fend of Edward's village. Shashine realised that her arm didn't hurt anymore and when she looked at it, the wound was gone and there was only a little bit of blood from whence it had been. Shashine looked at her arm funnily, then screamed as her dad got back up again.

"Theyre- not- going- AWAY!" screamed Edward in fury, throwing a person all the way to the other side of the room.

"Keep fighting them," said Joe, punching a man from Ed's village in the jaw "They shall go away, and they will!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" yelled Rei, crying his eyes out as he backed up against the wall as his mother raised a knife to Rei's throat "I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER, IMAGE OR NOT I STILL LOVE HER!"

Riza smiled menacingly and Rei felt the cold knife touch his throat. Shashine screamed and Edward turned his back on Rei as tears ran down his cheeks. In Ed's frustrating upsetting desperation he looked around franticly to try and find something to stop the images. Riza was pressing the knife harder against Rei's throat as Rei screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a strange looking square rock in the middle of the room and Edward ran up to it. It had strange carvings inscribed into it but in Ed's confusion, he smashed it. The images screamed and dissapeared. Knives clattered to the floor. Rei slid down the wall, crying and clutching his throat.

"Thanks Edward," he choked.

"That is that over and done with," said Joe, rubbing his hands together.

Vixtra coughed and spluttered as she got back up from the floor. Edward pulled Rei up and Xavier helped pull Shashine up. Everyone dried their eyes and looked at eachother.

"Well, we better find the Shen-Gong-Wu," said Xavier, breaking the silence "We should try and find some more stairs or something."

"Found them," sighed Edward, pointing at a large set of stone steps.

The others followed him up them. It was another desolate black bricked and floored room but this was darker than the other one. In the middle of the room was a stand and on it was some sort of bird. But when they got closer they realised...it was the Shadow of Fear. Suddenly, before anybody could react, the Shen-Gong-Wu activated itself and everyones worst fears materialised infront of them. Edward fell over backwards and began to cry. Vixtra backed up a bit when the spider appeared infront of her but she managed not to scream. The angry bus attempted to run Rei over. Nothing appeared infront of Joe but images flashed through his mind of his worst fear, which was losing, especially losing a battle.

"Not _another_ battle," moaned Vixtra, looking and sounding quite annoyed.

"We've got to face our fears," said Xavier determidly "That's the only way we're going to get past them and find the Shen-Gong-Wu."

Edward nodded.

"We shall succeed," said Joe, punching a clenched fist up in the air.

The three of them nodded. Edward felt a tingling in his fingers, and a bolt of lightning shot out of one.

"Hey guys!" he called "I think we're getting our elements back!"

"I'm not!" cried Raimundo, who was running away from the jellyfish monster.

Xavier could feel his fingers tingling too, it seemed like he was getting his element back aswell. Joe sighed and got into a fighting stance.

"I shall beat my fear," said Joe "Even though it is inside my mind."

"Rumbling Thunder!"

"Lightning Strike Shock Beam!"

They aimed it at their fears and fired. Joe kicked Xaviers fear in the eye. Edward felt pained whenever he hit the image of his dead brother, but he had to overcome it and make it dissapear. Anyway, Charlie wasn't dead. That's what he kept telling himself while attacking. Xavier closed his eyes while attacking his fear, but he could still hear it so he was attacking by sound. Joe tried to overcome his fear by helping out with Ed and Xavier's fears and he kept telling himself that he would not lose.

"Take that!" shouted Xavier while punching the bloody book "And that! And that one too!"

The others weren't getting their powers back and were just running away from their fears. All except Vixtra who was in the middle of kicking the spider in the face. She also felt a tingling sensation and hit the spider with a jet of poison. _I think the elements only come back to the people who believe in themselves_ thought Ed while kicking his fear. Xavier's fear began to fade and the image vanished. Xaier then began to help Edward with his fear and Joe helped Vixtra.

"I don't need any help Joe!" Vixtra whined, shooting some poison ivy around all eight legs of the spider, causing it to fall over "I can handle this on my own!"

But Joe wouldn't go away. Once he'd started a battle, he'd never give up.

"GO AWAY JOE!"

Vixtra swung a kick at Joe but he dodged it and continued to fight the spider. Vixtra hated being helped in battle, she'd much rather fight the spider herself.

"Poison Ivy!" Vixtra yelled at the spider who was now on the floor, shooting yet more jets of ivy at it. Soon, the spider faded.

How do you do that!" yelled Raimundo, who was running as fast as he could away from his fear.

"You've got to face your fears and attack it," said Xavier, watching Edward's fear fade "Then they'll go away."

Raimundo closed his eyes and aimed a punch at his fear. Joe went over to help him, his fear of losing had already dissapeared. Shashine let out a scream as the ghost girl attempted to jab her with its spear. Vixtra ran up to the ghost girl and attempted to kick it...but her foot went straight through it. She fell through the ghost girl and fell ontop of Shashine. The two of them got up and stared at the ghost girl who stared back at them.

"How are we gonna make it dissapear?" Shashine asked.

"I've got an idea," said Vixtra "Come on!"

Shashine followed her and Vixie jumped up to the ghost. She went through the part where its heart would be if it were real. The ghost screamed and dissapeared.

"Ah, thanks Vixtra," Shahsine smiled.

"Errr- a little help here!" screamed Raimundo, as he kicked his fear but it was too quick for him and it tripped him up.

Joe ran up to Raimundo's fear and kicked it right ontop of the head.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Vixtra, shooting vines of ivy out of the tips of her fingers.

The ivy tangled the jellyfish monster's legs together and it went crashing to the ground. Joe kicked it in one of its eyes and it faded away. Clay kicked his aunt in the head and she too faded.

Rei's fear was soon gone too. All of the fears were gone and Shashine jumped for joy. She hugged Raimundo and kissed him on the cheek. The two of them blushed madly. Vixtra clucked her tongue.

"We shall go on to the next level," said Joe, punching the sky then doing a little jig.

They soon found the stairs and went clambering up them. The next floor (which was the last) was again dimly lit. The walls were black and so was the floor. A large chandalier hung from the ceiling and some of the jewels on it was missing. In a corner lay a huge pile of giant bones. Shashine, being Shashine, went over and touched them. Suddenly a purple eerie glow surrounded the bones and Shashine stepped away backwards, where the others were standing and staring. The bones formed themselves together...in the form of a giant dracholich dragon.

"Oh crap," said Edward, looking up at it.

The dragon made entirey up of only bones roared and flapped its boney wings.

"I thought dracholich's only existed in fairytales," said Shahsine, soundind dumbfounded.

"Well," said Vixtra "Obviously they don't."

"Look!" exclaimed Rei, pointing to behind the dragon "There's the Wu!"

And sure enough it was. It was a golden rolled up scroll.

"I think the dragon is gaurding it," said Joe "Infact, I am sure of it!"

Joe ran up to the dragon. But before he could even touch it, the dracholich attempted to breath negative energy on him. With a series of flips and footwork, Joe dodged the energy and was right infront of its foot. The dracholich lifted its foot in an attempt to crush Joe but he flipped out of the way. It breathed negative energy on him again but Joe was too quick for it. He ran on his hands then did a series of flips and landed right infront of the others.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to show off?" asked Raimundo curiously.

Joe shook his head and went in for the dracholich again. This time Vixtra followed along with Rei. Edward follwed Rei and Xavier ran after Edward. Soon, they were all trying to attack the enormous dracholich. Rei tried to use his element but failed.

"It's not working!" he called while trying to dodge a ray of negative energy.

Edward tried to summon his element but he too failed.

"Damn!" he cursed, dodging the dracholich's foot.

The dracholich breathed a large amount of negative energy into the middle of the floor. The negative energy spread and they others were trying to dodge it.

"That was a close one," said Xavier, his back to the dracholich.

"LOOK OUT!" Edward screamed, pointing up at the dracholich behind Xavier.

But it was too late...the dracholich had already grabbed Xavier in its jaws. The dragon bashed him against the wall continuously and wouldn't stop. While it was distracted, Edward ran up to its leg and pulled one of the bones out with great ease. The dragon roared and went crumbling to the ground. Soon it was just a mere pile of bones again. Xavier was lying on the ground, his glasses askew, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" cried Edward, kneeling down next to him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Crystal Persian!" exclaimed a womans voice from the other side of the room.

A jet of blue energy shot out and hit the dracholich's bones, reducing them to dust.

The woman ran up to the others. She had terribly pale skin and lovely brown locks, tied up in a high poneytail. She was wearing a sort of black army outfit, with a belt with places for bullets, guns, knives ect.

"Come on!" she beckoned to them "Follow me! Once the gaurdian dracholich's bones have been reduced to dust the whole castle will crumble! Hurry! Quickly now!"

The woman ran off and the rest followed. Edward grabbed Xavier in his arms and ran after them. Rei grabbed the Wu and follwed, catching up with great ease as he was an excellent runner. The castle began to crumble when they were halfway down the stairs. Huge rocks began to fall, missing them by millometers.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Shashine as a huge rock was falling just above her.

Vixtra grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way. The same happened to her again and Raimundo tok her hand.

"Not very lucky today now are we?" he smiled.

Shahsine looked at their hands held and blushed. But Raimundo didn't let go of Shashine's hand.

Once they were out of the fallen down castle Vixtra wipped the Golden Tiger Claws out of her back pocket.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she screamed.

They all clambered through the hole. When they arrived outside of Vixtra's temple Edward lay Xavier down on the ground and the woman examined him. She didn't look all that happy.

"I'm afraid he's got two broken legs, a broken arm and suffers spinal damage and blood loss," she said, standing up and picking Xavier up in her arms.

"What happened here?" questioned Vixtra and Joe's Sensei as he stepped out of the temple towards them.

"It's all my fault!" Ed shouted, breaking down into tears once more.

The woman handed Xavier over to the Sensei.

"He's got two broken legs, a broken arm and suffers spinal damage and blood loss," she said "You better get him to a medical room quickly."

The Sensei nodded and walked briskly inside of the temple.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Raimundo to the woman "Who are you?"

"No one in particular," she said, then vanished into thin air.

**Hope you liked it! I realised when I finished this chapter that their is an auther called Crystal Persian and I'd made it a Shen-Gong-Wu! I'm glad you feel happy 'cos I know for a fact that you've reviewed chapter nine. My sister gave me the idea for a dracholich, she knows loads about them. When she reads this chapter she'll probs leave a very long review abot them (grumble-mumble). Awh, poor Xavier, he's almost dead :( . How could I do such a thing? Anyway, please R&R!  
With love,**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	12. The Passion Of Wind

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Passion Of Wind**

Edward tossed and turned during the night and kept waking up in a cold sweat. He couldn't stop thinking about Xavier and blaming himself about it. But finally, after alot of strring, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep...

"Edward!" exclaimed a woman, shaking him a bit.

Edward opened his eyes to see the image of Shahsine kneelig down next to him along with Rei. They both looked highly concerned.

"You were screaming out in your sleep," said Shahsine.

"W- was I?" said Edward, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes," said Rei "But breakfast is ready so hurry up!"

Shashine and Rei left the room, mumbling amongst themselves. Ed got changed, went into the kitchen and sat down opposite an empty seat. No Xavier. Edward sighed glumly and began sptirring his rice around, not attempting to eat it at all.

"What's the matter Edward?" asked Shahsine when she took the bowles away and put them next to the sink "You didn't eat anything!"

"I'm not hungry," Edward sighed, scraping the contents of his bowl in the bin.

"Alright then," said Shahsine, giving him a puzzled look.

Shashine, Vixtra, Edward, the little boy, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Rei and Joe all crowded into the hospital room in the temple. The room was white and Xavier lay in a snowy white bed in the middle of the room. He was still unconcious and his breathing was uneven. He looked somewhat peaceful lying there with his eyes closed. Edward felt emotional but kept his cool. He cleared his throat.

"Umm..." he began, his eyes watering "We brought you some flowers, Xavier."

Edward held up a bouquet of red and white roses. He set the flowers down on the bedside table.

"Poor Xavier," said Shashine, looking down at him and getting quite tearful "Poor, poor Xavier."

Tears rolled down Rei's cheeks. The little boy took ahold of Shashine's hand.

"What happened to him Shashine?" he whispered, while craning his neck to look up at Shashine.

"Not now," said Shashine "I'll tell you later."

Soon everybody but Shashine and the boy had left the room.

"Wait for me outside," said Shashine "I'll only be a minute."

The boy nodded, walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Xavier," said Shashine sadly "I'm so so sorry."

Shashine, being the curious Shashine that she was, looked at the tag on the roses. It read:

_To Xavier_

_Love, _

_Edward x_

Shashine smiled. _The were the best of friends_ she thought. There was a second tag next to it reading:

_To Xavier_

_Love,_

_Rei, Shashine, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Vixtra and Joe x _

After reading the tags, she swiftly walked out of the room.

A woman stood in the middle of a almost empty small room. It was entirely wooden with a wooden bed with a white bedspread, a wooden bedside table with a photograph on (A/N: You will find out what is on the photograph later on) and a lamp. She had terribly pale skin and lovely brown locks, tied up in a high poneytail. She was wearing a sort of black army outfit, with a belt with places for bullets, guns, knives ect. She picked the photograph up and looked at it. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the glass of the photoframe.

"I-I'm sorry," she gulped, putting the photograph back on the bedside table.

_Fighters don't cry _she thought while drying away all of her tears.

_Flashback_

She went running into the room and bumped into her father. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, as that was as far as she could reach, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh, what's the matter?" asked her father "What happened?"

"The nasty b-boys wouldn't let me j-join in the ga-game," she tried to get her words out.

Her father crouched down so he was level with her. He smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Fighters don't cry," he smiled, giving her a hug.

_End Flashback_

She clenched her fists and looked out of her window at the beautiful sun outside. Then she dissapeared from view.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself!" cried Dojo, itching his back "And some Shen-Gong-Blisters, ooowww!"

"What's the Wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"It's called the Scroll of the Wolf. Whoever possesses it may turn themselves into a wolf at will. It's sister Wu is the Scroll of the Lion. Anyhoo, hop onboard!"

"I'll stay here with the boy," said Shahsine who was holding his hand.

"That won't be necissary," said Vixra and Joe's Sensei, coming outside "He'll be alright under my eye."

Shashine nodded.

"Bye," she said, giving the boy a hug.

"Bye Shashine," he replied.

The others all hopped onboard Dojo , trying hard to avoid his blisters. Soon they were off.

Soon after, Dojo landed in a snowy place with lots of mountains. Everyone dismounted and Dojo returned to his original gecko sized state.

"Great," said Raimundo shivering "In the middle of a snowy thingimiwatsit!"

Let's split up," suggested Kimiko "I'll go with Clay and I suppose Dojo can come with us too, Raimundo can go with Shashine, Rei can go with Edward and Joe can go with Vixtra."

They all nodded and went off in different directions to look for the Wu.

Raimundo felt something cold hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Shashine in fits of giggles. She had just threw a snowball at him. Raimundo smiled then scooped up some snow from the ground and threw it at Shashine. It hit her in the face. The two of them burst out laughing. Shashine brushed the snow off her face and threw another snowball at Raimundo, hitting him in the chest. They laughed again. Raimundo aimed a snowball at Shashine but missed. The two of them collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles, the tops of their heads almost touching.

"I know," giggled Shashine "Snow angels!"

The two of them moved their arms and legs side to side, making a disturbance in the newly layed snow. The two of them stood up and admired their almost perfect snow angels. Shashine wrote her name in the snow underneath hers and Raimundo did the same with his. Raimundo laughed and ran off, Shashine followed him.

"Where are we going?" she asked "What about the Wu?"

"Forget the Wu!" Raimundo called, grabbing Shashine's hand "Let's have some fun!"

Shashine burst out laughing and went with the flow. Raimundo stopped at a sudden halt, causing Shashine to bump into him and the two of them toppled over. The were, again, in fits of uncontrolable laughter. They both gt up and brushed the snow off their clothes.

"That mountain," said Raimundo, pointing up at a very tall snow covered mountain "Shall we go up it?"

"How are we possible going to do that?"

"You're forgetting something. _I_ have the elemet of wind."

Shashine smiled and her cheeks dimpled. Raimundo adored her for a few seconds then snapped out of it. He thought she was (or rather looked like) an angel. He took her around the waist and summoned his element. Their feet lifted off the ground.

"We're really flying!" shouted Shashine, while she smiled wide and put her spare arm in the air to pretend that she was flying "I feel ontop of the world!"

Raimundo was happy to see her happy. He smiled and laughed along with her. Raimundo would die for these moments of pleasure with someone that he...might of had a little crush upon... Their heads broke through the clouds and they could see the top of the mountain. Raimundo landed and put Shashine to her feet carefully. Shashine tripped and fell ontop of Raimundo. They burst out laughing. Shashine had her hand on his chest, then noticed and pulled it off while blushing. Raimundo got to his feet and gave Shashine his hand to help her up. She tripped again and fell into his arms which made them both blush madly.

"I'm rather clumsy," said Shashine, tightening her zori (A/N: Zori are the traditional Japanese sandals) then she looked around her "Wow, this mountain is so, beautiful..."

"I wonder if anyone's found the Wu yet..." Raimundo said thoughtfully.

"Greeeeat," Vixtra said, quite annoyed "We're stuck in the middle of this snowy nothingness, looking for a stupid Shen-Gong-Wu. And, who better for me to get stuck with? You..."

Joe shook his head while he walked along, always keeping a watchfull eye out for any Wu nearby.

"Do not fret Vixtra," Joe said "We shall find the Wu first!"

Vixtra rolled her eyes. She kept her hands in her pockets and her head bowed, just thinking things through.

"You must keep an eye out Vixtra."

"There's no point. When you're loking you're sure to spot it."

"Well, of course, that is true Vixtra..."

"Shut up and keep looking."

Joe gave her the thumbs up and kept looking for the Wu.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Xsin chimed while pulling his New Rocks onto his feet.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't do up his laces. He raced out of the room and skidded down the corridor. He burst into the room where Zakmes, Aketai and Chase were, panting.

"You're late," said Chase darkly.

"Sorry master," said Xsin, standing next to Zakmes.

Zakmes gave Xsin a noogie.

"You three, have got to get this Shen-Gong-Wu!" exclaimed Chase, banging his fist down on the table.

"Yes master," said Zakmes in his growly voice.

Aketai, Xsin and Zakmes all ran out of the room and went off in search of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Raimundo and Shashine sat on the top of the mountain, not saying a word. Shashine looked at Raimundo, Raimundo looked at Shashine. They both blushed madly. Shashine leaned in further...

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Being friends with you was never second best  
I saw the world crashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace _

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

You should know better  
Dream of better lives the kind which never hate  
You should see why  
Dropped in the state of imaginary grace  
You should know better  
I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race  
You should see why  
What I'm comprehending a race that long gone bye

I'll stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
I'll stop the world  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
Let's stop the world  
There's nothing you and I wont do  
Let's stop the world I'll stop the world and melt with you

The future's open wide

Let's stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Let's stop the world  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
Let's stop the world  
there's nothing you and I won't do  
Let's stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

The future's open wide

Hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Let's stop the world  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
Let's stop the world  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
Let's stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Let's stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Llet's stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
Let's stop the world

Raimundo leaned in also. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Shashine bent her head slightly and the colour rushed to her cheeks. She closed her eyes.  
CRACK!  
A woman appeared and it gave them such a shock that they fell backwards. It was the same woman who turned up and destroyed the dracholich.

"You," said Raimundo "Why do you keep turning up?"

"There's no time," she said "Follow me, quickly!"

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" demanded Raimundo, standing up furiously.

"Come on Raimundo," said Shashine, standing up next to him "I think we should do what the girl says."

"Why! She keeps appearing and not giving us any explination as to who she is!"

"But Raimundo, the last time we saw her she helped us."

"I suggest you come with me," said the woman, interrupting Shashine and Raimundo's chat abouth whether-they-should-trust-her-or-not.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Raimundo "Why!?"

"Because I know what is about to happen. Them two demons and that girl is gonna come. They'll want a fight, and they won't give up until they get their way."

Eventually Raimundo gave in and followed the mysterious woman along with Shashine.

"May I just ask," put in Raimundo "Who are you?"

"No one in particular," the woman replied as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"We've got to find the other," said Shashine, looking highly concerned.

"Don't worry Shashine," smiled Raimundo "We'll find them soon."

"Look!" exclaimed Rei in his babyish voice, pointing infront of him "The Wu!"

Rei and Edward ran for it. Rei put his hand on it...and the Wu began to glow...

He looked up and saw Xsin holding the other end and Zakmes grinning evily down at him.

"Rei, I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Xsin called.

At that point, the woman, Shashine and Raimundo just arrived. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh no!" the woman cried "We're too late!"

"My Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Shroud of Shadows! The game is fighting. Whoever knocks a person out first wins."

"Back down Rei," said Edward "It's too dangerous!"

"I..." Rei looked over to Edward then back to Xsin "I-I accept your challange Xsin."  
"Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery changed to very rocky mountains with a water fall leading up to a fast stream running through the middle, Rei stood one side and Xsin stood the other. Rei's armour was on him. The Xiaolin Dragons, Joe, the woman and Shashine were transported to a rock overseeing the battle and Zakmes and Aketai were transported to a rock opposite.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Rei shot forward. Xsin sighed and stepped to the side a bit, causing Rei to run straight past him. Rei realised and turned around. He ran for Xsin and attempted to punch him but Xsin just grabbed his fist and threw him against the wall. Rei got back up and aimed a kick at Xsin. Xsin grabbed Rei's foot, spun him round then let go. Rei went crashing into the wall, causing a few rocks to crumble. He got back up and tried to continuously hit Xsin but he just blocked every attack. Rei stood panting and Xsin smirked. Xsin kicked Rei in the side, causing him to fall over. Rei got up again and attempted to punch Xsin but he just stopped the attack. Xsin kicked Rei and he fell over. Rei lay helplessly on te floor, he was so weak that he couldn't get back up.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

The magic ceased...Xsin had won...

"See ya later losers," said Xsin, grabbing the Shen-Gong-Wu.

And soon enough, the three of them were gone.

"Oh dear," said Shashine, leaning over the badly bruised Rei.

"Rei," said Edward "Hey, Rei?"

Rei groaned uneasily. Suddenly there was a bright glow from Shashine and Rei was instantly healed. Shashine let out a little gasp.

"It's my locket again," she said "It healed Rei."

Rei sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're okay Rei," smiled Edward giving Rei a hug.

"You lost the showdown I'm afraid," the woman sighed.

Then she vanished ino thin air.

They soon met up with the others and told them the bad news. Dojo super-sized and they got on. He flew off.

Dojo landed at Vixtra's temple some minutes later.

"Hello," said Shashine, giving the waiting little boy a hug "Did you have a nice time waiting?"

The little boy nodded with a broad smile on his face.

"I better get you in the bath," said Shashine "Come on, follow me."

The boy did so. Edward looked up into the night sky and sighed a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Edward?" questioned Rei.

"Nothing," said Edward glumly, sticking his hands in his pockets while walking to the temple, Rei following in his wake.

**Ayup! I am hoping you liking this chapter, errr...ing. That little tag that Edward put on is not I repeat is _NOT_ a EdwardxXavier pairing, GOT THAT? They're just best friends. I do not own the Song Melt With You by Bowling For Soup. I bet you're wondering who that girl is? Well, all will be revealed...**

**With love,  
ToXiC xxxx**


	13. The Naming Of The Light

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Naming Of The Light**

The sun poured through the windows and everybody got up bright and early. Edward sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. Then sighed and stood up. He got changed then put his hair into a plait. He then sloped into the kitchen then sat down at the table.

"What's the matter Edward?" asked Shashine, sitting down to eat her noodles "Your eyes are all red."

"Oh," said Edward "I never noticed."

But it was obvious Edward cried himself to sleep that night. He was afraid. One of his best friends were badly injured and it was all his fault. He was afraid if he'd never wake up out of his coma. He was afraid if Xavier died.

_Flashback_

"That was a close one," said Xavier, his back to the dracholich.

"LOOK OUT!" Edward screamed, pointing up at the dracholich behind Xavier.

But it was too late...the dracholich had already grabbed Xavier in its jaws. The dragon bashed him against the wall continuously and wouldn't stop. While it was distracted, Edward ran up to its leg and pulled one of the bones out with great ease. The dragon roared and went crumbling to the ground. Soon it was just a mere pile of bones again. Xavier was lying on the ground, his glasses askew, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" cried Edward, kneeling down next to him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_End Flashback_

Edward couldn't help it and tears overcame him. He jumped off his chair, ran out of the kitchen and into the room he was stayin in in Vixtra's temple. He sat down on his matress, his hands over his face. He didn't normally cry, it was very rare that anyone saw Edwrad cry. But he couldn't help it, he didn't know why but he couldn't. Tears dripped out of the cracks in between his fingers. _It was all my fault. It was all my fault. It was all my fault _he kept thinking over and over again as more tears spilled from his eyes. _If I hadn't dropped my gaurd on watching the dracholich then Xavier wouldn't of got so hurt._ He couldn't help but shake and whimper as he cried, the tears coming on faster.

"Edward?" came a babyish voice from outside the room "Are you okay?"

The curtains were drew open and Rei stepped into Edwards room. Edward couldn't stop crying.

"Oh Edward," said Rei, a sympathetic note in his voice.

He knelt down next to Edward and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't cry Edward," Rei said softly into his ear.

But Edward couldn't stop. He kept on crying. Rei gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and kept hugging him.

"Please don't cry Edward," Rei whispered kindly "You'll end up making me cry."

Eventually Edward began to calm down and Rei left the room. _I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did to Xavier_ thought Ed _Never. _

Vixtra was outside practicing and so was Joe but they were a far distance away from eachoter. They often trained in their spare time, it made time go by faster and they needed the skills. Vixtra took a shuriken from her pocket and threw it at the target, hitting it directly in the middle. It wasn't something to party about, she did that all the time. She took a knife out of her back pocket and threw it at the target, also hitting in the middle. She kept changing her position then throwing the shuriken and knives but every time she got them on target.

"Poison!" shouted Vixie, aiming for the target then firing.

Joe tried to block out the sound of Vixtra shouting 'poison' all of the time but it was hard. He tried concentrating with his own target, which now was completely covered in knives and shuriken. He took all of them out of the target then began hitting the target over an over again. Vixtra and Joe then began training on dummies. Vixtra punshed it in the face, kicked it in the leg and kneed it in the stomach. It's stomach ripped and straw began falling out of it. Her foot met its face then she kicked it in the side of the head. Its hean came clean off it's shoulders, span off into the air and out of sight.

Edward opened the door into the hospital room. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. Xavier's glasses lay on the bedside table and Xavier was still in a coma on the hospital bed. Xavier looked weird without his glasses on, Edward had never seen him with his glasses off. Edward cleared his throat.

"H-hello Xavier," he said, his voice going a bit croaky.

He went up to the white bed that Xavier was lying on.

"I hope you wake up," said Edward, his voice breaking as tears began to roll down his cheeks "Because it'll be m-my fault if you d-don't."

Xaviers breathing was still uneasy. Edward bit his lip but the tears wouldn't stop. They rolled off his face then splashed down onto the white blanket.

"I'm sor-sorry Xavier," he sniffed "I hope you'll get better s-soon."

He kissed Xavier on the forehead then left the room quickly and tried to stop crying.

Shashine sat thinking. Just thinking. Think think think thinking. She liked to think. Thinking was good. Just then the little boy entered the room which caused Shashine to jump.

"Oh, you gave me a fright!" she smiled.

The little boy giggled and sat on her knee. Shashine began twirling locks of his hair around her finger.

"You know what, I've been thinking," said Shashine (A/N: Remember, thinking is good) "I think it's about time we gave you a name. We don't address you as anything and you've lost your memory so you can't remember what your real name is."

The boy sat opposite Shashine and nodded.

"I've thought up a list of names," said Sashine, opening her little notepad (A/N: Thoughting is also good).

The boy looked at the letters curiously, he didn't know what they were.

"I'll read some out and see if you like them," Shashine explained "Dave?"

The boy shook his head.

"Okay, how about...Shizou?"

He shook his head once more.

"Mizuki?"

He shook his head.

"Gerard?"  
He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head again.

"I know! What about...Yuki?"

The boy thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. Finally he smiled happily and nodded.  
"So," said Shashine "You like Yuki? It means 'snow' or 'luck' in Japanese."

The boy (or rather Yuki) smiled.

"I'll have to tell the others. Come on," said Shshine holding her hand out.

Yuki took it and they went off to find the others.

Rei lay on the field, his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. The sun was bright and the wind passed through Rei's long hair (A/N: Did I mention that Rei is taller then Clay? He's about as tall as a door and he can stand on his hair. Whoa, it must be long!). He enjoyed watching the clouds pass by, whenever he was at home in America he used to always look at the clouds with his brother Randy.

Nobody was around, he had nobody to talk to. He sighed and looked up at the clouds.

"That cloud is shaped like a heart," he began "And that cloud is shaped like a pony, and that cloud is shaped like a cloud!"

Rei heard a rustling in the grass next to him. He looked and Edward was lying there, hands behind his head and looking up into the beautiful blue sky.

"Hi Edward!" said Rei hapily, looking at a funny shaped cloud.

Edward smiled

"Hello Rei."

He cleared his throat and stared up at the clouds.

"Rei," he said "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," said Rei "I understand. It's not your fault."

The two of them lay in silence, looking up at the clouds.

"Well," said Shashine, smiling down on Yuki "I'd better get you trained up. I'm not terribly good with martial arts but, I suppose I'm alright. Seeing as you've got an element, they might include you in the war. Your element seems to be quite powerful.

Yuki nodded. Shashine stood a bit apart from Yuki and went into a fighting stance. Yuki copied her.

"You've seen the others fight havn't you?" Shashine asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Good, then you'll know some of the kicking and punching stuff that they do," Shashine smiled "Don't worry if you kick or punch too hard, it won't matter. I want to see what you can do."

Yuki nodded again.

"Ready," Shashine began "Steady, GO!"

The two of them ran for each other. Yuki layed a powerful punch on Shashine's shoulder, knocking her backwards. As she found her feet Yuki darted forward and kicked her strongly on the leg, causing her to collapse. Shashine tried to get up again but Yuki was too quick and had grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. He threw her against the wall and she slid down it in a sort of sitting position, clutching her ankle. Light materialized in Yuki's hands and he threw it at Shashine. They both hit her and she fell onto the floor, not moving. Yuki ran over to her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, tears building up in his eyes "Sorry if I hurt you."

Shashine's eyelids fluttered open.

"Woah," she laughed "I wonder where you learned all of that from."

She sat up and patted him on the head.

"You most certantly outdone yourself there. That was amazing. You're about...seven years old and better than me!"

Yuki smiled. Shashine got up and giggled.

"I think we better skip the basics!"

The young woman sighed and sat on her bed. She sat in wait, waiting for something, but only she knew what. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

_Flashback_

"FATHER!" she screamed, spinning around with a sharp blade in her hand.

But it was too late...the demon had already got to him and began to rip him to pieces. The woman shrieked and and slid down the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry father," she whispered, running a hand through her hair "I wasn't quick enough."

Then the demon came up to her...

_End Flashback_

The woman withdrew her hand quickly as if her head was red-hot. The time had come, so she stood up and vanished.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo called, bringing in the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll "It's called Speed of the Puma. Whoever possesses it can run as fast as three hundred miles per-hour. It's kind of like the Fancy Feet but it has little wings on the side of the sandals to allow you to fly also. Hop abord!"

Dojo super-sized and everyone began climbing onto him.

"I think Yuki's ready to come with us now," said Shashine, bringing him forward "He's very good at fighting, he's much better than me!"

The others nodded so Shashine and Yuki hopped ontop of Dojo. Soon they were off.

They landed in a dense mossy jungle. Everyone ddismounted and Dojo returned to his normal gecko-like state.

"The Wu is...thataway!" Dojo exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.

Everyone followed him.

CRACK!

A woman appeared, the same woman as with the dracholich encounter and when they were on the snowy mountains. Raimundo became enraged.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP STALKING US!" he screamed, flailing his fists around.

"There is no time. The demons are here," she said "Follow me, quickly now!"

And she ran off. Everyone followed her apart from Dojo and Raimundo.

"Why should we listen to her," Raimundo said huffily.

"Yeah! I'm the Shen-Gong-Wu finder around here! Not her!" Dojo shouted, pointing at where they had just left.

"Come on Dojo," said Raimundo "I'll come with you to find the Wu."

Dojo nodded and slithered off with Raimundo behind him.

Shashine stopped at an abrupt halt and so did Yuki.

"Hey guys!" she called "Any idea as to where Rai went?"

"Oh," Kimiko said, fire growing in her eyes "You're calling him Rai now?!"

"Erm, any ideas?"

They all shook their heads.

"I have to go back," Shashine said, looking back the way that they had just came.

"There's no point shite-shine," said Kimiko, grabbing Shashine by the collar of her dress "Come ON!"

Kimiko was too strong and began pulling Shashine along. Yuki shrugged and followed.

"Hurry up!" the woman yelled.

Then she stopped. Kimiko banged into her causing the woman to fall over, Shashine banged into Kimiko and fell head over heels, Edward wasn't looking where he was going and barged into Shashine which made him go flying and Rei tripped over Edwards shoe and fell head over heels. The others luckily stopped in time so they didn't fall over like dominos. The woman got up hastily _I just sensed something_ she thought, and gave Yuki a very suspicious look.

"We have to keep moving," she explaned "There is no time for stalling."

They all ran on then the mysterious woman stopped at a sudden halt. She reached to her long thin backpack and took a bow and arrow out of it. She aimed, pulled the string and fired. They all heard something drop.

"Yes!" the woman hissed quietly.

She walked over to her target and beckoned the rest to follow her.

"Holy crap! I've got an arrow in my leg!" they heard somebody shout.

"Hey Xsin!" called the woman, running a bit then stopping where he was sitting "Where's the deon?"

"Oi!" Xsin shouted, pulling the arrow out of his leg "I'm a demon too!"

"You were not born a demon so therefor you are not a true demon. Besides, you're just his pet kitten."

Xsin scowled then stood up.

"Brother!" Shashine exclaimed.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT _HIDIOUS _NAME!" Xsin barked.

The woman gave Shashine a nasty look as if to say 'you're related to this freak!' then looked back at Xsin.

"Whatever," she said "Just tell me where the demon is!"

"Nu uh!" Xsin yelled "But I will tell you this. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

The woman suddenly realise that she was standing on a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"My Rabbits Vanishing Act agaist your Crystal Persian. The game is sparring. Whoever falls of the rock first loses."

"LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

**BOO YAH! The twelfth chapter is upon you! Something else to put in your to be found out pile. That thing with Xavier and Edward and Rei and Edward was not I repeat was _NOT_ any pairing. GOT THAT? I shall thank Elinor for giving me the saying 'shite-shine' (OMGOD! THE FIRST EVER BIT OF SWEARING!) because she made that up as she hates Shashine so much. **

**See yooooooh on chapter thirteen O.o...unlucky for some...**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	14. The Triumph Of Lightning

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Triumph Of Lightning**

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

They were standing on a giant rock and the others had been transported to a side rock, watching them.

"Crystal Persian!" the woman screeched, aiming at Xsin then firing.

Xsin jumped up in the air and dodged the attack. The woman growled and stared at him furiously.

"Crystal Persian!" she called again.

Xsin was too slow this time and the attack hit him right in the back. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance almost straight away.

"Rabbits Vanishing act!"

Xsin dissapeared.

"Oh no," the woman whispered.

She looked around franticly but Xsin was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he reappeared behind her and kicked her full force in the back. The woman toppled over, face first on the floor. Xsin cackled. The woman jumped up and kicked Xsin in the jaw.

"Crystal Persian!" she yelled for the third time.

Xsin wasn't aware of the woman activating the Shen-Gong-Wu and the attack hit him again. The woman sprinted up to Xsin and kicked him hard in the back. He screeched and fell of the end of the rock.

Everybody cheered the woman as she picked up the three Wu. Xsin growled and ran off. _Master won't be happy_ he thought. _That boy..._ the woman thought, side-glancing at Yuki. Kimiko tripped and Vixtra and Edward burst out laughing, stopped, looked at eachother, then burst out laughing again.

"The demons are gone," the woman said "I have no business to be here now."

And she vanished into thin air.

"Damn it!" Edward shouted "I want to know who the heck she is! But she always talks about Zakmes. Why the hell does she always talk about Zakmes!?"

"Beats me," said Joe, shrugging.

"We're lost," said Raimundo, looking around him.

"No we're not!" shouted Dojo "I just don't know where we are..."

"So, we're lost," said Raimundo.

"Not really," and Dojo super-sized "I'll just fly over this forest and see if we can find the others."

"Alright!" Raimundo yelled, climbing aboard Dojo.

"Hey Dojo!" called Clay waving his arms about.

"There they are!" shouted Raimundo, pointing down at Clay and the others "Go down Dojo."

Dojo landed and everyone climbed aboard him. He then took flight and headed back towards Vixtra's temple.

"Raimundo, you had me worried sick," said Shashine as they flew through the beautiful clouds in the endless blue sky.

"Sorry," said Raimundo, giving Shashine a hug from behind which made her blush "You know how much I hate that woman."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THE SHEN-GONG-WU!" yelled Chase at the top of his lungs, his eyes practicly burning holes through Xsin and Zakmes.

Xsin looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet his masters gaze.

"There was that-"

"I DON'T NEED EXCUSES!" Chase exclaimed, making Xsin bow his head even more "LEAVE MY SIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER GET THE NEXT ONE!"

Zakmes banged his fist hard against the desk which made Xsin jump.

"I WILL NOT BE TRET LIKE SOME SORT OF PET!" Zakmes screamed.

He then stormed out of the room with Xsin at his heels.

"Right," said Raimundo "We can't stay in Vixtra's temple all of the time. We've probably have to come back to mine when Xavier's recovered."

"_If_ Xavier'll recover," Vixtra said bluntly.

Rei and Edward threw her a very nasty look and Rei stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.

"Why do you have to be so mean Vixtra?" Kimiko spat.

"Because," Vixtra replied, a grin upon her face.

Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If Xavier woulda heard that he'd punch your head in!"

"Doubt it. He's a dumbass dorkie geek anyway!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

Kimiko growled and fire came to her eyes. She and Vixtra stared at eachother.

"Stop it you two-"

But Shashine was cut short by a bang outside of the temple and a pethetic laugh.

"Oh no," Raimundo moaned, slapping a hand to his head.

Everyone ran to the door to see...the one and only Jack Spicer.

"Finally!" Jack called "My tracking device actually tracked you down."

Jack stopped and looked at the additional Xiaolin members.

"Woah," said Jack "Aren't you a pretty lady."

"Go wank that tree, freak!" Vixtra barked, shooting jets of poison at him.

"I see that you're not the one to be messed with," Jack said, then his eyes turned to Shashine "Hey gorgeous."

"Oi!" Shashine exclaimed.

"Go flirt with someone else!" Raimundo yelled.

"I see she's already taken."

"Err-"

Raimundo and Shashine blushed madly while Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Hey shortie!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT!" Edward screamed, running forward and hitting Jack full-force in the face.

"OI GET OFFA ME!" Jack yelled, trying to kick Edward but he was too fast and blasted him with a bolt of lightning.

"Don' bother with him," Clay said "He's as pethetic as a sheepdawg with no sheep to herd."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, stamping his foot on the ground.

There was a whooshing sound somewhere nearby.

"Hey squirts!" a girl cackled as Xsin put her down and Zakmes put Xsin down.

"Greeeat," Kimiko moaned "Not _you_ guys again."

"_Not you guys again_!" said Aketai in a mocking voice.

Xsin laughed then said,

"We've decided on something. We're gonna tear each of you apart limb from limb."

Jack screamed and flew off on his heli-bot.

"Just you try it!" yelled Edward, getting into a fighting stance.

Xsin held up a box with a swirling white mist in it.

"Is this it," said Xsin "Is this all you want? This guys soul? With one slip..."

He let go of it which made everyone gasp and lunge forward but Xsin caught it again just before it hit the ground.

"All will be lost," he finished with a smug smile.

"NOT IF I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB FIRST!" Edward growled, running towards him.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!" Zakmes called and aimed it at Omi's soul which dissapeared "Back in Wuya's palace now."

Edward aimed a kick at Xsin but Xsin dodged him. Joe ran forward and kicked Zakmes full-force in the back with made him stagger forward a bit. Zakmes roared and kicked Joe which made him fall back but he regained a steady balance, did a flip and kicked Zakmes in the face while he was in the air. Zakmes kicked Joe to the ground and punched him hard in the face. Joe lept back up and tried to regain his balance which was pretty unsteady. Joe aimed punches at Zakmes but he blocked each and every one of them. Joe caught Zakmes off gaurd when he kicked him in the shin and he toppled over.

Suddenly there was a flash of eerie green light and Wuya and Chase appeared. Zakmes rolled his eyes.

"Awh!" moaned Xsin "How come we only get to kick their butt's for five minutes!"

Chase gave him a stern look.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He looked quite huffy as did Zakmes and Aketai.

"And did I _tell_ you to come here?"

"No master."

Xsin hung his head low.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

And the five of them were gone.

"Whimpo's," Vixtra scowled, her arms folded across her chest "I can't wait until the war so I get to rip them to shreds."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left. Edward rolled his eyes and followed with the others not that far behind.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE UNLESS I TELL YOU!" Chase roared.

"AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT BE TRET LIKE SOME SORT OF PET!" Zakmes yelled even louder.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Xsin and Aketai screamed which made everyone go silent (A/N: Imagine a tumbleweed blowing past them).

Chase glared at the three of them.

"Leave my sight," he growled, beckoning them out of the room.

Zakmes gave him a look of pure hatred and stomped out of the room. Xsin and Aketai followed. Aketai closed the door behind them. The three of them looked at eachother then burst out laughing. Aketai snorted which made them laugh louder.

"Did you see the look on his face!" she exclaimed, in between laughs.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself," said Dojo, holding up the scroll.

Kimiko banged her head on the table continuously.

"How come so many Wu are activaing," Raimundo groaned "This is the second one today!"

"No idea," said Dojo "But its gave me a boily spotty rash on my tail. O-oww."

Kimiko stuck her tongue out.

"Eeww! Too much information!"

"The Wu's called the Poison Dart. It's like a bow and arrow but they're full of deadly poison and are unbreakable. Also, at the ends of the boy are two long swords and when activated they come out," Dojo then supersized "Hop on!"

"That sounds like _my_ kind'a Wu," Vixtra smiled, climbing onto Dojo.

When everyone was on Dojo took off into the sky.

"It's somewhere over...here!"

"Oh my GOSH!" Rei exclaimed, his eyes lighting up "AMERICAAAAA!"

Dojo landed and everyone climbed off.

"Thataway!" Dojo exclaimed, pointing forwards.

"Yes Dojo," said Raimundo "That would be a wall of thorns."

"No no no, my Shen-Gong-Wu senses are telling me it's in that spot."

"Crappity crap crap," Raimundo moaned "I'm not digging it out of there!"

"I'll do it!" Edward and Vixtra said at the exact same time.

They glared at eachother. _I'm going to get the Wu first!_ Edward thought triumphantly, and turned to his heel into the thorn wall. Vixtra growled, ran at top speed and dived in. The thorns scraped at her hands and dug into her face so much that it stung. Blood trickled down her cheeks. One huge thorn ripped the sleeve on her jacket but she wasn't giving up. Edward certantly wasn't going to lose to Vixtra. He wanted to prove the others wrong, he wanted to show them that he as better that Vixtra, she couldn't steel the spotlight all of the time. Edward fell backwards when the Moler 2000 sprung out of the ground infront of him. It was Jack Spicer...again.

"Oi, sissy!" Edward called "What the hell are you doing here!"

"_I_," said Jack, saying it with alot of emphasis "Am going to be the one who gets the Wu! Jack Spicer Evil-Boy-Genius strikes again! Mwuhahahaha!!"

Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking. Edward saw a glinting infront of him. He'd found the Wu! He grabbed it...and it began to glow. He looked up and saw Chase Young, Jack Spicer and a small bean.

"Bean?" Edward said puzzled.

"How dare you insult Hannibal Roy Bean!" Hannibal shouted, wriggling his roots.

"Whatever," said Edward "I challange you all to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Sword of Penzance against your Rabbits Vanishing Act, your Sphere of Yun and your Moby Morpher. The game is Cloud hopping. Last one standing wins."  
"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenary changed and all's that they could see around them was the never ending blue sky. Each one was transported onto a cloud. The others were transported onto one large cloud together to watch.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Sword of Penzance!"

A bolt of lightning just missed Chase. Jack just stood there, screaming like a sissy.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

Chase dissapeared. Edward looked all around him but couldn't see Chase at all. Chase suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him. Edward fell off the end of the cloud. Luckily, he grabbed hold of the edge before he fell entirely. Chase lifted his foot and was about to stamp on Edward's fingers but Hannibal appeared infront of him.

"Moby Morpher!" he called.

Hannibal transformed into Chase and kicked the real Chase so he fell flat on his back. Edward pulled himself up onto the cloud and saw Hannibal transform back into a bean but this time the bean was taller han Chase and had alot of sharp roots coming out of it. He slashed for Edward who did a flip and landed safely on the other cloud beside Jack. Jack screamed his all so famous girly scream and Edward punched him hard in the jaw. Jack fell backwards.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

Chase dissapeared again. He appeared suddenly beside Jack. Chase kicked him off the edge of the cloud and Jack wasn't able to hang on so he fell.

"I'll be taking this," Chase said.

He reached down and his fingers closed over the Sphere of Yun. But suddenly Hannibal thwacked Chase on the back, causing him to fall over.

"_I'll_ be taking this," Hannibal smirked evily, picking up the Sphere of Yun.

Chase got back up and kickd Hannibal in the side. But Hannibal was so big that he just absorbed the attack. He suddenly got bigger.

"With every blow I take I get bigger and stronger!" Hannibal boasted "You are no match for me!"

Then he laughed evily. Chase growled. He then turned to Edward and caught him off-gaurd by a kick to the head. Edward's knees gave way and he collapsed, his head spinning. Chase bent down to get Edward's Sword of Penzance out of his hand but that only made Edward grip it tighter. Edward got up, using the sword as a prop.

"Sword of Penzance!" he said, lifting it up and aiming it at Chase.

A huge lightning bolt went for him but he moved out of the way and it hit Hannibal instead. Hannibal suddenly got bigger again. Edward's arm dropped as he staggered forwards and fell. He's used up too much of his strength. Chase kicked him in the side of the head again while he was down. A splitting pain seared in Edward's head. It began to bleed. _I'm not going to give up now_ Edward thought _Even if it pains me, I've got to win this!_ Edward staggered back up, let out a battle cry and ran for Chase with his sword high above his head. He delivered a bone shattering blow to his shoulder and he fell. But he had ahold of the side of the cloud with one hand.

"Here's a tast of your own medicine," Edward taunted, and stamped hard on Chase's hand.

Chase let go and fell off the cloud.

"Now there's only you to go!" Edward exclaimed, turning towards Hannibal.

"My my, I didn't think you'd get this far," Hannibal remarked.

He raised one of his roots and smacked Edward across the back. Edward fell to the floor once again. _I-I've got to g-get back up!_

"GO EDWARD!" screamed Rei and Kimiko together from the crowd "YOU CAN DO IT!"

A small smile played across Edward's lips. He could do it. He pushed himself back to his feet and gave Hannibal an evil smile.

"Sword of Penzance!"

The lightning bolt hit Hannibal and he skidded backwards, but as he did so he got bigger and stronger. Edward kept uttering the Shen-Gong-Wu's name and fired at Hannibal. Everytime he got bigger, every time he got stronger and every time he skidded further and further towards the edge...

Edward slowly walked up to Hannibal, dragging his sword along behind him.

"You fool!" Hannibal roared "You've used up all of your strength! What are you going to do! Blow me off the edge?"

"Exactly."

"Huh-"

Edward blew and Hannibal fell, he hadn't realised that he was so close to the edge.

Edward gathered up the four Wu in his arms. He'd done it! He's won!

"How was that!" he said happily, ignoring the pain and putting his arm around Vixtra.

"Get off me."

"Hmmm," a girl with long black hair said, watching them from a mountain top "They're pretty good, what do you think Ai?"

The boy next to her said nothing.

"They're no match for us," a girl with short electric blue hair smiled, cracking her knuckles "We'll beat them to a pulp!"

"When the time is right," the other girl said.

The three of them faded away, they're red eyes giving off a faint red light which would chill you down to the bone...

**The ulucky chapter thirteen is upon you! Something else to wonder about. Wow! Edward's showdown was the longest one I've ever written! I'm quite chuffed to be honest.  
I'd like to thank Shadow-Angel-Killer and Crystal Persian for reading and reviewing, thanks you guys! (glomp).  
Any way, the next chapter will be called Roses, Cherry Blossoms and love.  
See you then!  
ToXiC xxxx**


	15. Roses, Cherry Blossoms And Love

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Roses, Cherry Blossoms And Love**

"I won the showdown! I won the showdown!" sang Edward happily as they flew away on Dojo.

"It's just one showdown," said Vixtra "It's not the best thing in the world."

"Here we are kids," said Dojo, landing outside of Vixtra's temple.

They all dismounted and ran inside.

"WE ARE FINALLY VICTORIOUS!" yelled Rei, jumping up in the air and punching the sky.

Vixtra glared at him which made him shut up.

"You did brilliantly Edward," said Shashine smiling "We all did, didn't we guys!"

"It's getting dark," said Vixtra and Joe's Sensei "I think you've all deserved some well earned rest."

"Yeah," said Raimundo yawning "I'm gonna hit the hay."

All of them went into their seperate rooms and soon were in deep slumber.

CRASH! BANG!

Shashine awoke panting. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was three O'clock in the morning. Her heart was racing, her teeth were clattering and she ould hear her blood racing around in her ears. She couldn't believe it, that obviously just had a break in. She ran out into the corridor and found that the others were already out in the corridor.

"Be as quiet as you can possibly be," ordered Raimundo in a whisper "They're in the hall I'm sure of it. Follow me."

They tiptoed down the corridor and into the hall.

"I've found you," said a girl menacingly then cackled and charged out of the darkness, knocking Raimundo head over heels.

She had long black hair tied up in two bunches but some still left hanging at the back. She wore a pink nekercheif and a long pink top. Around her arms were black silk arm-warmers that started at her wrist and ended at her elbow. She had a short red skirt with fishnets on her legs. She had long black boots but over the top of them were silk black leg-warmers that went up past her knees. Just above them were small leg warmers tied just above her knee with black through the middle and a tiny black bow. She had red eyes and red eyeshadow on her eyelids. She also had red lipstick on and two identical necklaces with red and black beads around her neck that were so large that they ended just above her stomach.

"What'cha looking at," said the girl "Haven't you seen the future Heylin goddess before?"

She cackled and struck Edward in the head. Another girl arrived out from the darkness followed by an angry looking boy who was scowling and had his arms crossed. The girl had short electric blue hair that just passed her ears. She wore skintight black pants and a pink top with a black jacket over the top. She had black lipstick, eyeliner and mascara on and she also had sunglasses. She had a very evil smirk on her face, her red eyes glinting over the top of her sunglasses which were almost falling off her nose. The boy had short black spiky hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a black baggy top and black baggy pants. Around his waist was a plain white sash.

"Gods and godessess," the black haired girl corrected herself.

She laughed and kicked Rei, knocking him flying. Suddenly the boy appeared infront of Edward and threw him through the air. _What?!_ thought Ed, flying through the air _He barely even moved!_ Edward hit the wall and fell to the floor. He got back up and went into a fighting position.

"You wanna fight then," he growled, then charged straight for the boy.

He drew back his fist in a punch but the boy dissapeared.

"Wha-"

Sudenly, the boy appeared again behind Edward and kicked him in the back which made Ed topple over and onto the floor. _I couldn't even see him move!_ Edward got up again but the boy once again was gone. The boy caught Edward offgaurd by appearing right behind him, kicking him up in the air and punching him back down to the floor. When Edward landed the floor dented and shards of tiles went scattering in every direction. Rei put his hand out and the tiles stopped motionless. He then bawled his hand into a fist and the tiles burst into tiny particles of dust.

"Impressive time-controller," said the electric blue haired girl, looking over towards Rei "But can you do-this!"

She leapt up in the air and kicked down. She kicked Rei in the back with such force, that the floor dented again and there was tile shards in the air. One of the tile shards struck Vixtra right next to the eye and she flinched. _Crap!_ _These guys are tough!_ she thought, but then a smile flicked across her lips _But not tough enough to defeat me!_ She ran for the girl with the blue hair who had her back turned, then kicked her which made her fall forward.

"Bitch," said the girl, getting up, she then pulled a black staff with a gnarled hand on the top out of her black sash which had been covered by her jacket "Take this!"

Black Magic began to glow in the palm of the gnarled hand. _Oh no!_ Vixtra thought, a sweat breaking out on her forehead _They who dabble with black magic are sure to kill their opponent!_ The blue haired girl cackled and sent the magic soaring for Vixtra. Vixtra found that she couldn't move, and could only helplessly watch the magic come for her.

But someone pushed Vixtra out of the way just before the magic hit her. It was Joe. Just then, he didn't have time to defend himself and the magic hit him full-force.

"GAHH!" he yelled, the magic consuming him.

There was a blinding flash of light for a few moments, then it faded and all was still, as if it had been paused for a few seconds. Joe toppled backwards and hit the wall. He'd been badly hurt and his fingers on his right hand had started to go black.

"I am not giving up!" he exclaimed, getting up and running for the blue haired girl.

He kicked her in the back which made her fly forward. He punched her up in the air and punched her back down to the floor, making a giant dent in the floor. Joe landed and put his arms crossed infront of his face to protect himself against the shards, which were now scratching his arms and made them bleed badly. The shards stopped falling and Joe went charging for the scared looking blue haired girl. Before she could even react, the boy appeared infront of her and kicked Joe against the wall. Joe winced and got back up again, his right hand had now totally gone black. He ran for the boy.

"NO JOE!" Shashine cried helplesly "DON'T! YOU'RE ALREADY WEAKENED ENOUGH!"

But Joe wouldn't listen and putched the blue haired girl in the face, causing her to fall sideways with blood pouring out of her mouth. She got on her hands and knees and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"You're not going to defeat me!"

She staggered to her feet and swung her staff, but she was too weak and overbalanced and went toppling to the ground. The boy appeared and caught her.

"I won't let you treat my sister that way," he said, his cold voice ringing out and sending a shiver down Joe's spine.

He lay her down on the floor, she curled up and coughed up blood which lay in a pool next to her face. The boy walked calmly over to Joe and seized his arm. Joe flinched. With one smooth movement, the boy threw Joe across the room and he smashed into the wall, denting it. Joe panted and got up, the black had travelled halfway up his right arm already. Vixtra ran for the boy, her fist drew for a punch. She jolted her fist forward to punch him but without even a sudden movement, the boys hand had gripped her fist. Vixtra looked somewhat surprised as she went soaring through the air. _How is that kid able to block out attacks so quickly?_

The girl with the black hair scowled. _With sister down, we're slightly more vunreble without the staff...unless I wake her up._ The girl strutted over to the girl with the blue hair, swinging her hips. The others were oblivious to what she was about to do, they were too busy fighting. The black haired girl bent down and took her sister's staff. She said some ancient worlds and pointed it at her sister, magic going into her through her mouth. The electric blue haired girl stirred and awoke. She sat up, clutched her head and looked up at her older sister who was smiling down on her. The girl with the blue hair frowned, stood up and snatched the staff of her black haired sister.

"What have I told you about taking my staff without my permission!"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes and got back into the fight. She kicked Rei in the shin then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards off his feet.

Vixtra threw her knife drenched with poison at the boy, but he just grabbed it, threw it to the ground and carried on walking towards Vixtra. Vixtra was panikced, this kid seemed unbeatable. But an evil smile played upon her lips.  
"RAAAAUGH!"

She ran to him and attempted to stab him with another one of her knives, but he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Joe ran up behind the boy and attempted to kick him but the boy was too quick. He spun around and kicked Joe backwards into the wall. His right arm was totally consumed by blackness and he couldn't move it anymore. _What has that black magic done to me?_ Joe winced and stood up, his legs shaking beneath him. He was badly weakened and could hardly move, but he had to keep on trying. Joe lumbered over to the boy, and drew his other arm for a punch, but he just kicked him in the gut which made him fall backwards onto his back. Joe coughed and tried to get up, but he was too weak and could hardly move. The black magic was moving faster and now he couldn't feel his right shoulder. His back was starting to seize up too. But he couldn't give up now. He tried to get up again but fell back down to the ground.

Vixtra screamed as the boy threw her against the ceiling, the wall, the opposite wall and then back down to the floor. She fell flat on her face, hardly able to move. She clenched her fists and tried to get up but found that she couldn't, she'd been beaten. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and screamed out. Her breathing became very heavy and she got onto her hands and knees, panting and clutching her bleeding side.

But when all hope seemed to be lost, a blond haired man stepped into the room...

It was Xavier!

He looked at the two girls and the boy with a determined glint in his eyes. The blue haired girl snarled. Xavier stepped forwards and moved his arms in a sweeping motion. The room was consumed by a bright light and the deafening ear-splitting sound of angry rumbling thunder. The next thing they knew, the light had gone and the three invaders were fleeing. They jumped onto the window ledge but the black haired girl turned her head to face the warriors.

"The names are Rose, Sakura and Ai," she said evily with a smirk "Roses, Cherry Blossoms and Love. Remember that."

Then the three of them jumped off the window ledge and were off.

Xavier fell to his knees.

"Xavier!" Rei and Edward chorused, going up to Xavier and hugging him.

"Why did you come out here?" asked Shashine "I thought you were still unconcious in bed recovering."

"I was," Xavier replied hoarsly "But I heard someone scream and it snapped me to my senses so I came to help. I never thought I'd totally rescue you. And my legs hurt so bad, I think they're still recovering but then how could I walk?"

"Hold on," said Shashine, she ran off and came back moments later with crutches in her hands "Here."

"Thanks," said Xavier, getting up and taking the crutches, but then he looked around the room horrified "What happened here?"

Vixtra was lying on the ground unconcious with the semi-conciouss Joe lying not too far away. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were badly dented and there was blood splattered.

"Oh dear dear dear," said Shashine going over to Vixtra and then to Joe "It seems that they got the worse of it. We must get them to the medical room quickly."

Shashine carried Joe and Raimundo carried Vixtra over to the medical room. They lay them down on beds.

"Why are you staying here?" Raimundo asked.

"I've had some hospitilized training," said Shashine smiling "I'll treat them as best I can. They'll be fine with me."

"Why don't you use your locket?"  
"I...lost it."

Raimundo smiled and left the room.

"W-where am I?" asked Joe weakly.

"You're in the hospital room," replied Shashine "I'm afraid the black magic has already travelled halfway down your back. If I can't treat it...well-"

Vixtra groaned and awoke. Then sun was shining and the birds were twittering in the trees. _Is is morning already?_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. That's when she realised that she was in the hospital room She looked around and gasped...so was Joe. _What the heck is Joe doing here? I thought he was the strongest one of us all!_ Vixie sat up, she was feeling fine. She swung her legs around the side of the bed and got up.

"Is it morning already?"

Vixtra screamed with fright and realised that it was Joe who spoke.

"Uh, yeah it is."

Joe stretched and got up. He had a bandage around his right hand which led up to his shoulder under his clothes.

"Is your arm okay?" asked Vixtra, signalling to it with her eyes.

"Yes, I think Shashine has made up some sort of medicine."

The two of them left the hospital room and went into the kitchen where all the others were. The others clapped.

"Now I see why you are so strong," said Edward "I knew your Sensei said he trained you hard, but I didn't think this hard!"

"I see you found something to cure Joe," said Raimundo to Shashine "What did you do?"

"Well," Shashine began "I mixed some medicine with some white magic. I figured that white magic should work 'cos it's the opposite of black magic. And hey presto!"

She clapped her hands down on the table and Raimundo laughed.

"Anyway," said Vixtra, sitting down and tucking into her rice "Where was Sensei during all of this?"

"I dunno," said Xavier "He's not here this morning either."

Just as he said that, Vixtra and Joe's Sensei walked into the room.

"Sensei!" exclaimed Vixtra, slamming her fists down on the table "Where were you yesterday night?"

"Oh," her Sensei replied "Did I not tell you? I was out y'know, top secret business."

"Well we got invaded by these people who're called Rose, Sakura and Ai and they fought us and stuff! Joe got hit by black magic, he could've died!"

"I am better now though," Joe put in quickly.

Rei sighed and said,

"We better leave soon. We've got to get back to Master Fung. He'll be worried and he hasn't seen us for days."

"I'm going to crush them within the palm of my hand," said Rose, standing with her brother and sister on a mountain over-looking the temple "And no-one's going to get in my way until I get to be the Heylin Goddess!"

**You likey? I hope you likey! I spent ages writing the fight scene! See you round then (crap my sis is gonna kill me --')  
ToXiC xxxx**


	16. Letters From Home

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Letters From Home**

"See you later!" Rei called, as they all hopped on the super-sized Dojo.

"I shall see you all again!" yelled Joe, waving as they took off.

They all gave one last wave and the temple dissapeared into the distance.

"I'll miss those guys," sighed Vixtra, so only she could hear.

Dojo flew through the cheery blue sky and over to China. He soon landed and everyone dismounted.

"Well," said Edward happily "We're back."

Master Fung came outside.

"Master Fung!" Dojo shouted cheerfully, going up to him and sitting on his shoulder "Did you miss me?"

"I'm glad to see that you are back," said Master Fung happily "I was beginning to get quite worried."

"We're fine," said Xavier, hopping over on his crutches to join the others.

Master Fung raised his eyebrows. Xavier smiled sheepishly.

"Well," said Edward "Just about."

They went into the temple and had lunch of rice.

"Rice," said Kimiko "...again."

"Well, nevermind, rice is brilliant," said Shashine, trying to sound happy and encourage Kimiko to stop being so stubborn.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and began eating.

"I like rice," Yuki squeeked.

Shashine dropped her spoon.

"I almost forgot!" she said breathlessly "Master Fung, this is Yuki! He's The Light."

She said it as if it were a title. Yuki smiled.

"He's lost his memory," Shashine continued sadly "But I'm doing the best that I can to help him get it back."

Everyone was looking at her and they burst out laughing.

"What!?"

"You haven't even introduced yourself yet," Edward laughed "Fung hasn't a clue who you are!"

"Oh- well, yes he doesn't," Shashine realised and began to laugh a little too "My name's Shashine Talisman, and yeah I'm Xsin's sister."

She sighed unhappily.

"He _hates_ me," she said tearfully "It's not my fault he decided to run away!"

The whole table then went silent. It was silent until everybody had finished. Kimiko shoved the plates in the sink and didn't bother to dry them. Apparantly she'd 'washed too many dishes' to last her a lifetime, so Shashine washed them instead.

"Xavier," said Master Fung "What happened to you?"

"Long story," he replied.

"Tell it."

"Well you see," began Xavier "We were looking for a Shen-Gong-Wu in this big castle thing and there were loads of different tasks that you had to do to get to the top of it where the Wu was. The last one was a dracholich and it practically ripped me to pieces."

"But then this random girl came and defeated the dracholich," Edward continued "We still don't know who she is, but she does have this really big hatered to Xsin and Zakmes."

"And she keeps showing up again and again and again and it's getting annoying," added Raimundo.

"She does help though," said Shashine.

"She's still annoying though," said Raimundo.

"Well I've never actually met her," said Xavier "I was unconcious at the time."

"We don't even know her name yet," said Raimundo "And for some reason, I don't trust her."

Those words cut across the room like blades. Everyone fell into an uneasy awkward silence. Raimundo looked from Master Fung, to Dojo and back again.

"Was it something I said?"

The buzz of talk soon started up again. They talked about their journey through the caves and their stay at Vixtra's temple. There were a few exaggurations ("And this really ginormous stalictite almost hit me straight on the head but I was too quick for it. That thing coulda' killed me!" said Rei). There was the great explination of Edward's showdown who everyone (but Vixtra) had a turn in saying something about it.

"Well, I wasn't that good," Edward blushed.

They also talked about Xavier's amazing recovery in order to help his friends who were in danger. Xavier seemed very proud of himself. And they all talked about the adeventure in the castle in search for the Wu which even Vixtra enjoyed talking about.

"It seems like you have had quite an adventure young monks," said Master Fung after they'd told him what they'd done while they were away.

"It was brilliant," replied Raimundo, now lying down, taking up all of the sofa so Shashine had to sit on the arm.

"So Master Fung," began Kimiko "I see you and the elders have rebuilt the temple. I'm glad you're all okay, the fire seemed a bit scary and I was wondering if you were still okay."

"I am fine Kimiko," said Master Fung "But thankyou for asking."

Kimiko smiled sweetly. Vixtra grimaced. She was so cutesy and it made Vixtra feel uneasy.

"Hey Master Fung," Edward piped up "I was wondering if we could go and visit my temple some time, y'know, I'm kinda missing it."

"That will be quite alright Edward," replied Master Fung "As long as you inform me as to when you are leaving."

"Thanks Fung!"

The woman sat on her bed, gazing into the distance. A picture of Yuki suddenly flashed through her mind.

"He's odd," she whispered to herself "He's got something about him that's just...odd."

She sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. Suddenly, there was a large bang which made the woman look around instantly, now very alert. She opened the door and wandered off into the corridor. She heard someone coming so she backed up against the wall.

"You better watch where you're going next time," a woman hissed "You bloody knocked the door down!"

"Well, you told me to use my head," a man replied.

"Enough," another man said in his deep growly voice "We came to get the girl so quit your nagging."

The woman instantly stopped backing up against the wall and pulled out her bow and arrow. She silently swept across the corridor and peeked around the corner. There they were, Xsin Zakmes and Aketai. Without making a sound, the woman aimed...and fired. The woman gasped when Aketai caught the arrow when it was just millometres away from her forehead. Then her eyes met the womans.

"I found you," said Aketai, and ran for her closely followed by Xsin and Zakmes.

Raimundo opened his eyes slowly then clutched his head.

"Man!" he said which made everybody jump "How long have I been asleep for?"

"'Bout half an hour," said Shashine smiling while swinging her legs.

Suddenly, a blue hologram image appeared in the middle of the room, it was the woman who Raimundo hated. He groaned.

"Here we go again," Raimundo sighed, side-glancing at the hologram.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I am in grave danger," the hologram of the woman said, sweat breaking across her forehead "If you've got this distress signal it means I may be dead or about to die. Hurry down here right now," sweat trickled down the side of her face "End transmission."

The hologram, dissapeared and in its place was a map with a place circled. Shashine grabbed it instantly.

"I think she wants us to save her," said Yuki quietly.

"No, you don't say," said Vixtra sarcasticly.

Yuki instantly fell silent.

"But I can't stand her!" moaned Raimundo, sitting up.

"Get up lazy," commanded Vixtra, picking up the Poison Dart and giving Raimundo a very stern look.

Raimundo jumped up instantly and grabbed the Blade of the Nebula.

"Let's get going then," Raimundo sighed.

They jumped ontop of Dojo and he flew off. He was going so fast that he crashlanded and managed to stop himself just before he bumped into a tree. They were in a huge forest and all around them were just trees, vines and bushes. There were no houses in sight.

"Are you sure this is the right place Dojo?" asked Shashine, to Dojo who was sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm certain of it," Dojo replied, looking around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey ho! I think I've found it!" said Rei happily, moving some giant leaves out of the way with great difficulty.

They found a door which was half on its hinges and when they moved some vines and leaves out of the way they were able to step inside. They heard some banging upstairs so they ran up, taking two steps at a time. Somebody screamed from the room opposite them so they burst in.

Aketai was standing with a knife to the womans throat. Zakmes had ahold of the woman's hair, yanking her head back and Xsin was just watching with an evil grin on his face. When they heard them coming through the door all of their heads turned. Xsin ran for them with his claws out and teeth bared.

"Poison Dart!" yelled Vixtra, and fired an arrow at Xsin.

The two blades came out of the sides with such force that Vixtra almost fell over. The arrow pierced Xsin in the right shoulder. He growled angrily and struck Vixtra with his claws right across her face. Vixtra looked at him evily and with two sweeping motions struck him twice with the blades from the Poison Dart. Xavier punched Xsin in the side of the head (A/N: 'Cos he's cool ) and Xsin staggered forwards a bit but regained his balance almost instantly. Xsin spun round and clawed Xavier on the shoulder.

"Thundering Fury!" Xavier exclaimed, sending earthquakes of thunder throughout the house.

Xsin toppled over. Zakmes rolled his eyes.

"I better go help the little guy," he sighed, and flew out towards the opposing team.

Zakmes booted Vixtra in the gut and she toppled over backwards. He then put one foot onto Vixra, pulled out his sword and pierced her shoulder. Vixtra took a sharp intake of breath. Zakmes began to twist the sword around which made Vixtra want to scream, but she didn't. He then pulled the sword out and struck her in the stomach. It only pierced the skin because Edward pushed Zakmes out of the way just in time. Vixtra coughed up blood and stood up slowly. She swung the Poison Dart and struck Zakmes on the elbow. He began to bleed black blood. Shashine looked dumbfounded.

"I'm a demon, what do you expect?" said Zakmes and clawed Shashine on the chest.

Shashine gasped "Oh!" in surprise and fell to the ground.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimuno cried, sending jets of high speed wind at Xsin and Zakmes.

Zakmes put his hand forward, caught the wind and threw it back at the opposition. They all fell down like skittles. Yuki managed to get up and sneak past Xsin and Zakmes unnoticed. He sneakily went into the room where the woman and Aketai was. Yuki picked up some chains from the ground and struck Aketai on the side of the head. She fell to the ground instantly and she was unconcious. He began to untie the ropes that bound the woman.

"Thanks," the woman said, standing up when the ropes were gone.

She looked at Yuki and something on the inside of his arm caught her eye. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, in the other room, Zakmes stopped fighting and sighed.

"I've just got a call from Chase," he tried to whisper, but couldn't as his voice was too growly "We've got to leave, it's urgent."

Zakmes ran into the other room, grabbed Aketai and the three of them dissapeared faster than you could say 'cabbage'.

"Will you be alright?" asked Kimiko to the woman.

"Fine," the woman replied "Thanks for helping."  
And the Xiaolin team were off on a super-sized Dojo.

They arrived back at the temple some minutes later and ran inside.

"Young monks and friends," said Master Fung, looking at Shashine "Something has come for you all."

They went into the Meditation Hall and there was a box in the middle of the floor. Inside were letters adressed to each of them but Xavier, Yuki and Raimundo. They opened them and began to read. Shashine's eyes began to fill up with tears.

_Dearest Shashine,_

_How are you? I overhead that you were going to find your brother. Well, good luck. I haven't seen him since he ran away. But don't worry Shashine, I have much faith in you. I know that you will succeed and bring him home, even if he has no intention of coming back. And I pray everynight for your safety, I pray everynight that my daughter will come back victorious. Does it work dear Shashine? Does God answer my prayers? I hope so Shashine, every inch of me hopes. When will you come home Shashine, will it be soon? I miss you so much, more than the sun misses the flower when it goes down and the moon comes up, more than a dog misses his master when he leaves. I love you, and always will,_

_All my love,_

_Mum x_

Shashine burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Raimundo hugged her and she sobbed onto his shoulder. Edward opened the envelope of his letter and began to read it in his head. His eyes also began to fill up with tears.

_Edward,_

_Hello brother, are you feeling okay? I've missed you. You never write, why do you never write? You've been gone for ages, I haven't heard about you or seen you in years. I thought you were dead but you can't be because you're brave and strong and couldn't ever die ever. All the meanie boys here keep telling me that you'll never come back, but you will. Won't you? And then we'll live in a really big house with maids and butlers and a giant outdoor swimming pool with a high-diving board. It's going to be so much fun. Me and my friends really want you to come back, they've only met you once and they were so jealouse because they thought you were the perfectest brother in the __hole__ whole wide world. Come back soon, 'kay?_

_Charlie x x x x _

Edward laughed a bit through all of his tears. Rei opened his letter.

_Rei,_

_Hiya! How you been? Haven't seen you in ages! Hope you've been training hard! Ryan's catching up to you in the hair department, though we still can't get him to talk yet. But guess what! We managed to get a smile out of him the other day! Randy's engaged and he's moved out. But we haven't seen him for aaages because he's moved so far away, you'd think he was trying to get away from us! You haven't wrote in a while, has everything been going okay? Reno's been going on and on and on about his fantasy mansion with a swimming pool with dolphins in, his wife and three kids. It's driving us all insane! Anyway, everybody's been wondering and worrying about you. We hope you're okay, come visit us soon, okay?_

_With love,_

_The family x x x x x x_

Rei suddenly burst into tears which made everybody jump. He buried his face in his knees and bawled the letter up in his fist. Kimiko opened her letter, as slow as she possibly could and began to read it in her head, hoping that the letter wasn't dreadfully sad.

_Dear Kimiko, _

_Hi sis! I'm just writing to tell you that I miss you. Well, I don't think you want me to go on and on like some silly old noggin Dad's designed a new laptop which hovers and you can still type when your walking because it goes with you. He said that he's gonna send you one as soon as possible and he hopes you like it. He misses you too and says that you should visit some time. He's sorry that he hasn't wrote to you but he's really busy with all of his work. Typical dad really. He's always busy with something. Anyway, see you soon._

_Kalvin x x_

Kimiko smiled and secretly agreed with her brother. Their father was always busy with something. _Thank God mine wasn't sad, I'd be so embarassed if I cried infront of everyone_ she thought. Clay was the next to open his letter.

_Clay,_

_Well, I didn't really get time to thank you for letting me borrow the Wings of Tanabi. So, here you go. Thanks._

Clay rolled his eyes his sister was always quick on saying her apologies. She didn't like to dwell on them for so long. Vixtra was the last to open her letter and tried to conceal her feelings inside of her and never let them out at all.

_My darling Vixtra,_

_Dearest, it hasn't been the same without you next to me.The house has been quiet without our chit-chat, or you complaining daily about annoying people that you know. I've been alone in an empty house, staring up at the cracks at the ceiling. Just waiting for you. Every morning I hear footsteps comig up our path and I get hopeful thinking you've come home, but it's not you. It's never you. When are you coming home Vixie? I'm starting to think, you will never come home. Don't tell me you've run away, that would be too saddening. You know how much I hate being alone, so feel free to come home any time you want. I'll be waiting. She'll be waiting._

_With much love_

_Mama Suki x x x x x x x x x x x _

Vixtra smiled secretly to herself when she was sure nobody was looking. Mama Suki...how long had it been since she'd seen that name? It felt like a lifetime.

**OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait, my internet has been broken for ages and I've had to get a new computer because my old one broke. I'm happy that I've got this chapter up finally XD. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

**She struggled at the hands of her fellow warriors. Hands pulling her back. Pulling her away from what she wanted. It was right there infront of her and they just expected to take the oppurtunity of seizing it away from her, the nerve...  
"Lem'me go!" Vixtra screamed, and broke free from their grip, tearing her arms away from her fellow warriors.  
"Yes," said Zakmes, his awful low voice cutting over the sounds of Vixtra walking towards what she most wanted "Take it, this may be your only chance."  
Vixtra's hand gripped the object. It was power she wanted...and power she most certantly got...**

**See ya!  
ToXiC xxxx**


	17. Poisons Downfall

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Poison's Downfall**

_Vixtra's Dream_

She struggled at the hands of her fellow warriors. Hands pulling her back. Pulling her away from what she wanted. It was right there infront of her and they just expected to take the oppurtunity of seizing it away from her, the nerve...

"Le'mme go!" Vixtra screamed, and broke free from their grip, tearing her arms away from her fellow warriors.

"Yes," said Zakmes, his awful low voice cutting over the sounds of Vixtra walking towards what she most wanted "Take it, this may be your only chance."

Vixtra's hand gripped the object. It was power she wanted...and power she most certantly got...

_End Vixtra's Dream_

The sun rose bright and full over the Xiaolin Temple. The monks began to stir in their beds, eyes aflame with the burning morning sun. It was early for them to wake up, 6 O'clock, but the sun was so bright that it was hard for them to get back to sleep even if they tried.

Breakfast was slow and boring. Hardly anyone spoke. Just the occasional 'yes's and 'no's and grunts from Raimundo who couldn't even muster enough strength to open move his lips. When they were eating though, Kimiko got all annoyed shouting 'Well if he can eat just fine why can't he atleast say a simple sentance!'. Kimiko was always getting annoyed after Omi's soul was taken. Maybe it was because she was exhausted, or maybe she'd rather have Omi back than these new monks. The new monks (except for Vixtra because she couldn't care less) were feeling a little singled out because it seemed that Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko weren't really bothered about them. They knew that they would never replace Omi but the others could atleast pretend to like them. Vixtra wasn't bothered, Raimundo still liked her but she was beginning to get bored of everyone, even him. She seemed to think that she was higher up than everyone else and didn't need to speak to them, not even obey tactics of strategies. Not even from Raimundo and he was the Shoku Warrior. She hated being with them if they were just going to lose all the time. She needed more power. Much more...

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojo exclaimed, slithering into the dining room "It's called the Essence of the Snake. Whoever posseses it may turn into a snake at will. It can be used for either quick escapes or you could bite someone while you are a snake inflicting them with deadly poison!"

Dojo went outside and transformed into his giant dragon-like state.

"Are you sure you will be able to assist in this task Xavier?" asked Master Fung.

"Sure Master Fung," Xavier said happily "I'll be able to."

The warriors (and Shashine) jumped onto Dojo's back and he was off.

"There's so many of you!" Dojo remarked "It's getting hard to fly properly, you're all very heavy!"

"Shut up and fly," Vixtra said spitefully.

"That's not very nice Vixtra," Kimiko scolded angrily, hands on hips.

"So," Vixtra replied, looking away from Kimiko and into the morning sky.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She was fed up of Vixtra always saying mean things and getting away with it. Kimiko had had enough.

"Fire!" she shouted, sending a small jet of fire spiralling for Vixtra.

The other dragons screamed as Dojo began to plummet to the ground, he'd got such a fright off Kimiko's sudden outcry that he'd lost control of his flight pattern and fell. It was hard getting straight again because everyone on his back weighed him down. Without even looking Vixtra held out her palm and caught the fire. The warriors sudden shouts ceased and they all stared at Vixtra. She clenched her fist and the fire dissolved into a handful of green poison.

"Poison!" she yelled, throwing it at Kimiko.

Kimiko screamed and dodged. The poison missed her by millemetres. The warriors realised that they were still heading for the ground and began to scream again. Luckily, Dojo regained his flight path when they were just literally centimetres away from hitting the ground.

Raimundo wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"That was a close one!" he said, then turned to Kimiko "What's the big idea shouting like that! You could have got us all killed!"

Kimiko's eyes turned to flames and she punched Raimundo hard on the arm. Raimundo gave her a dirty look and turned away from her. Kimiko growled, she was sick of everyone ganging up on her and not Vixtra. She thought that Vixtra was feared by the others, and it was easier to pick on the next girl. They all loved Shashine so they decided not to pick on Shashine but to pick on her maybe, that's what she thought. Kimiko clicked her tongue. Why was everyone so scared of Vixtra?

Vixtra smirked. She'd been wanting to show off that power for so long and she eventually got the oppurtunity to use it on little whinging Kimmy-Wimmy. She'd been wanting to use it on her for so long, she had been driving her round the bend! Vixtra didn't really like her that much. She didn't like any of them infact. They were all pulling her down, not letting her fight to her full potential. Well she'd show them, she'd show them all. Eventually...

Dojo landed five minutes later just next Eiffal tower in France.

"France," said Raimundo, gobsmacked "I'm not very good with foreign languages. The most I can say in French is 'bonjour'."

"And hopefully Jack hasn't got that no good mime again," Clay said, scanning around him.

"Hopefully," Kimiko echoed him.

"Let's get cracking then," said Rei happily, cracking his knuckles "Where's the Wu Dojo?"

"Ummmm...it's in a sorta' that way direction."

Dojo pointed to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean," Rei said, looking confused.

Dojo slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Underground," he replied, raising his eyebrows at Rei's childishness.

"Oh yeah!" Rei laughed "I knew that really...UNDERGROUND!"

He quickly covered his mouth and a crowd of people stared at him. Rei laughed.

"Sorry," he apologised childishly "You go on your way now folks there's nothing to see here."

"Uhh, Rei...they're French. Thay means they don't speak English, they speak French," Edward said, trying to put it as simply as possible.

"Oh yeah!" he said again, and said the same thing that he said before in French.

Edward stared at him.

"You speak French?" he couldn't believe someone who spoke totally babyish and acted like a small kid was fluent in another language.

"Yeah, I speak Spanish too," Rei smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Aaanyway," said Raimundo "Sorry to intrude on your little teaparty but we need to find a way to get this Wu without the locals thinking that were completely wacko-jacko."

"Did somebody say, Jack Spicer?"

Raimundo slapped his forehead as Jack drove over to them in the Moler 2000. Just after Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai appeared, all of their hands holding the Rabbits Vanishing Act.

"Long time no see," Aketai cackled, she had a giant lump on her forehead off when she fell to the floor the day before.

"We saw you yesterday," Kimiko put in, hands on hips.

"_We saw you yesterday_," Aketai said mockingly, imitating Kimiko's voice and movements.

Kimiko began to get even angrier. She sprang forwards and shoved Aketai to the ground, punching her continuously. Aketai kicked Kimiko in the stomach, causing her to fall down on her back. Raimundo tried helping her up but she just swatted his hands away and got up herself.

"We want a fight, right here, right now," Zakmes demanded.

"You're on," Vixtra replied instantly.

"What abou' the Wu?" asked Clay.

"You get the Wu, I'll deal with these three myself," Vixtra went into a fighting stance.

"But Vixtra-" Raimundo began.

"JUST GO!"

Raimundo obeyed and the others began to ambush Jack to get the Moler 2000.

"Acting all tough girl now are we?" Zakmes taunted, his piercing red eyes practically burning holes in Vixtra.

"Shut up and fight," Vixtra snarled, and ran for Zakmes.

She aimed a punch at his head but Zakmes was too fast and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her flying. People had begun to gather, not knowing what to do. Vixtra got back up straight away and kicked Zakmes in the face. Zakmes lost his balance but regained it just as he was about to fall over, his nose was bleeding. That got him really angry. He roared and aimed a punch at Vixtra's face, knocking her down flat on her back. Vixtra got back up slowly, she looked around her and realised that some of the people in the crowd were trying to pull Zakmes away. Zakmes wasn't having it. He spun round and kicked one over, causing them all to fall down like skittles. While he had his back turned Vixtra quietly snuck up on him and kicked him full force in the back. He toppled over forewards with the shock and fell flat on his face. Aketai and Xsin looked at eachother, nodded, and closed in on Vixtra. Zakmes got up, swore loudly at the mud all over his skinny jeans and turned to Vixtra.

"Not so tough now are we little girl," Aketai laughed.

"Little," Vixtra snorted "I'm only a year younger than you. Why don't you learn to keep your big mouth shut!"

Vixtra kicked Aketai hard in the stomach. She stumbled backwards, choking madly. Xsin looked at Aketai then to Vixtra, his face contorted with rage. He ran to Vixtra and kicked her in the face, then punched her continuously in the gut. Vixtra began to choke too, clutching her stomach. Aketai had recovered and ran to Vixtra, pushed her to the floor, stamped her in the face and stood on her stomach hard in her high-heels. Vixtra was sick, Zakmes smirked. When Vixtra sat up, trying to get up off the floor, Zakmes ran up to her and kicked her in the head, causing her to fall back down to the ground again. Vixtra was aware of a panicked French person speaking fast on the phone. Maybe she had dialed 999? It was always a possibility. Vixtra slowly got up and saw that a huge muscular man had grabbed both of Xsin's arms, restraining him. Zakmes growled and kicked the guy in the face, causing him to go flying. Xsin fell to the floor and Zakmes grabbed his hand to pull him back up.

"Thanks," Xsin coughed.

Vixtra balled her hands into fists and ran for Zakmes. Aketai stuck her leg out and Vixtra fell flat on her face. Aketai stood cackling then stamped Vixtra down on the back. Vixtra rolled over just in time and instead Aketai stuck her foot in the ground, her heel snapped and went flying. She swore very loud.

"NOOOOO! MY HEEL! MY POOR STILETTO! NOOOOO!" she screamed, hitting the ground.

Zakmes and Xsin rolled their eyes. Vixtra stamped Aketai in the back, causing her to fall on her face. They heard a painful crack.

"Aketai!" Xsin shouted, trying to run to her but Zakmes held him back.

"She'll be okay," he said gruffly.

Aketai got up slowly, clutching her bloody broken nose, whimpering softly.

"What's this gonna do to my image," she moaned "What's Dan gonna think? I'm ugly!"

Vixtra kicked Aketai in the stomach. Not suspecting this Aketai cried out in pain, stumbling backwards. Blood from her nose poured all over her front. Xsin ran forwards and kicked Vixtra in the back, causing her to lose her balance but she didn't fall over.

Suddenly the sound of sirens were all around them, filling their ears with the dreadful noise. Zakmes cursed but continued to fight Vixtra. He kicked her twice in the head then punched her in the stomach, hard. Vixtra coughed and spluttered, she felt as if all the breath had just been squeezed out of her. She was beginning to feel faint._ Not now_ she thought angrily_ I musn't give up._ Vixtra ran to Zakmes and punched him continuously in the gut. Two police men were closing in on them. They were trying to get at Zakmes. One grabbed both of his arms and tried to get the cuffs around his wrists. Xsin saw this and punched the police man over. One of the police men mumbled something into the walkie-talkie. Zakmes ran for Vixtra. Vixtra jumped up in the air and Zakmes ran straight under her. He cursed and punched her in the side of the head. Vixtra fell over sideways. Aketai jumped on her, her remaining heel sticking into her flesh. Vixtra almost cried out in pain but didn't as they would have thought that she was weak. Vixtra side-kicked Aketai off her and got up. Blood was soaking through her denim jacket. Vixtra chose to ignore it and held one of her hands out.

"POISON!" she yelled, aiming it at Aketai.

Aketai screamed. The green poison engulfed her. Aketai stood choking, clutching her throat. She fell to the ground. One of the policemen ran up to her and clapped the cuffs around her wrist. Xsin kicked the policeman in the head, knocking him unconciouss. Xsin pulled Aketai to her feet. She smiled her thanks and got back into the fight, then remembered that she was still handcuffed.

"Zakmes!" she called "A little help here!"

Zakmes darted over to her and bit through the chains. They snapped and Aketai got back into battle. Vixtra and Xin had ahold of eachother's shoulders, trying to push eachother away. Vixtra drew her head back and head-butted him. Xsin went toppling over backwards.

"Poison," Vixtra yelled again. Zakmes ran up infront of Xsin and caught the poison just in time. He threw it back at Vixtra who leaped out of the way.

More sirens were sounded and five more police cars were at the scene, the man must have called for back-up. Xsin screamed every single swearword known to man it seemed. Ten policemen and two policewomen were now surrounding them. Zakmes didn't seem bothered at all, he just continued to fight Vixtra with more passion than before, it was pure blood-lust. Zakmes clawed Vixtra on the arm. Four lines of blood began to soak through the right arm of her jacket. He then punched her in the head. Vixtra snarled and kicked him in the stomach. Zakmes spread his wings out wide to stop himself from falling over. He clawed Vixtra's other arm and bits of denim, yellow fabric, blood and flesh were stuck in his long sharp fingernails. Vixtra gasped in pain, her arm was throbbing. Zakmes punched her hard in the chest, making her stumble backwards.

That's when it happened. Vixtra clutched her heart, coughing up blood. She collapsed to her knees, blood spilling out infront of her covering the knees of her trousers. She fell forwards and fainted into a world of blackness... _She's good_ Zakmes thought to himself _Maybe we could..._

"See you again sucker," he laughed.

The three of them grabbed the Rabbits Vanishing Act and dissapeared.

Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Shashine, Rei, Edward, Xavier and Yuki climbed out of the tunnel made from the Moler 2000, Kimiko triumphantly clutching the Essence of the Snake. She noticed Vixtra lying flat out on the floor and screamed in horror. The others looked over and were horrified by what they saw. An ambulance had come roaring around the corner, wanting to take Vixtra to the hospital. Raimundo yelped and ran over to her, closely followed by the others. A man and a woman came out of the ambulance carrying a stretcher. Shashine ran over to them, pleading with them not to take Vixtra, telling them that she was alright.

"You all make your way back on Dojo!" Raimundo screamed over the noise and heavy crashing of the rain "I've got to take Vixie straight away!"

Kimiko nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Be careful," she whispered, her ponytails beginning to droop with the rain.

Raimundo nodded. He took Vixtra up in his arms and stood up.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" he called slashing the air.

The purple portal engulfed him and the two of them dissapeared through it.

"DOJO!" Kimiko screamed "COME ON! NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING! JUST TAKE US BACK TO THE TEMPLE _NOW_!"

Dojo nodded and super-sized. The seven remaining people jumped on Dojo's back and he flew off into the rain-filled sky.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Dojo called frantically.

It was true. The rain was so heavy and coming so fast that nobody could see an inch infront of their faces.

"I'M GONNA CRASH!" Dojo sounded scared.

"DOJO! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Kimiko shouted back.

As Rei was at the front, he could see best. His eyes widened.

"DOJO! LOOK OUT FOR THAT-"

But it was too late. Dojo crashed full force into a tree and they knew they were falling...

Falling for miles...

**Wheeeeee! Adam read my story! Lol. Anyway, ohhhh Vixtra's getting evil thoughts. Naughty girl! Hope you enjoyed it!  
ToXiC xxxx**


	18. Recollection Of The Light

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Recollection Of The Light**

Raimundo appeared in the entrance of the Xiaolin Temple. There was a sharp intake of breath and somebody clutched the front of his top tight. He looked down and Vixtra was staring, her eyes wide with shock and fear and her breath was irregular.

"Hang in there Vixie," Raimundo whispered to her, then shouted out "Master Fung!"

He ran inside to search for him.

"What do you require Raimundo," came Master Fung's farmiliar voice.

"It's Vixtra," said Raimundo frantically as Master Fung stepped out infront of him "She got beaten really badly by Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai and somethings not right with her..."

Vixtra's eyes were darting around the room. Her breathing became quickened and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Where is he?" she asked, eyes practically bulging out of her head "I want to join him...BRING ME HIM NOW!"

Vixtra began flailing her arms and legs about madly and screaming.

"See what I mean?" said Raimundo, concerned for his cousin.

Vixtra kicked Raimundo in the chin with her high-heels and he fel down backwards, dropping her in the process. Vixtra lay n the floor, now unconciouss.

"Owww," moaned Raimundo, getting up and rubbing his bleeding chin then he realised that he'd dropped Vixtra "VIXIE!"

He picked her up again and Master Fung led him to the Temple's emergency medicle room.

Kimiko moaned and slowly sat up, how long had she been out for? She looked to her right and saw Rei sobbing and clutching his middle and pointing finger which were bent out of proportion. His right foot was also at an odd angle. Kimiko didn't want to open her bruised lips to speak but she had to.

"Rei," she croaked.

Rei turned his head to look at her, one of his eyes were swollen shut and his lips and nose were bleeding.

"Rei," Kimiko managed to crawl over to him, her injuries weren't that great but her whole body ached and her arms, her legs and her hands were all cut and bleeding.

Kimiko put her arm around him, he was shaking in pain and crying hysterically. The two of them heard a coughing from nearby.

"You stay here Rei," Kimiko instructed, standing up "I'm going to find the others I'll come and get you because you won't be able to walk with that ankle."

Kimiko walked off into the dense mossy forest. She heard a crack of a twig from the side of her and spun around in a fighting stance, just in case. Luckily it was Edward, clutching a bloody arm.

"Edward," Kimiko threw her arms around him and Edward had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain "I've been so worried!"

"It's okay," Edward replied weakly, blood trickling down from his arm and onto the ground.

"I've got to go find the others," Kimiko explained "Go to that big tree over there and turn left then you'll find Rei. Go sit with him to keep him company, he's really upset."

Edward nodded and ran off towards the place where Rei was. Kimiko had to keep searching, she had to find the others. _Omi would have done that_ she thought, a smile flittering across her lips. That smile soon dissapeared when she heard a small scream form a little ahead of her. Kimiko ran on, ignoring branches scraping at her sore arms and face. In her haste she almost crashed into a giant tree. She cursed and ran around it. That's when she found Yuki, he was as white as a sheet and shaking, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder "Yuki..."

Tears fell from Yuki's wide eyes and fell to the forest floor.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" she repeated.

Yuki stayed silent, his whole body shaking violently. It seemed like he was in a state of shock. He opened his mouth to speak.

"M-my name's n-not Yuk-Yuki," he whispered quietly, running his shaking hands through his long black hair "I-it's it's-"

Yuki trailed off and burst into a fresh flood of tears, sobbing on Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko patted him on the head.

"Yuki, I've got to find the others-"

"Have you found Shashine?"

Yuki stared at her with his big pleading brown eyes. Kimiko slowly shook his head and Yuki frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I'm coming with you," Yuki said, it didn't seem like he was asking, but he was telling.

Kimiko couldn't refuse, Yuki was attached to Shashine.

"We'll find her," Kimiko reassured "Don't worry."

Vixtra's eyes snapped open. _Where am I_ she thought. She sat up and the room around her was spinning. She realised that she had been lying in a bed in the medical room of the Xiaolin Temple. Vixtra couldn't remember what she had done to get there...but her memory suddenly came back to her.

"Vixie!" Raimundo called happily, stepping into the room "You're awake!"

"Shut up," Vixtra replied coldly.

"I know you had heart problems but I didn't know it was that bad."

"I SAID SHUT UP WILL YOU!"

Raimundo lapsed into an awkward silence. Vixtra threw him a dirty look.

"Where are the others?" asked Vixtra to Raimundo.

"I don't know," Raimundo replied "They should have arrived by now but...they haven't."

"What do you mean they should have arrived by now!? DID YOU JUST _LEAVE_ THEM!"

"I had to, you could have died," Raimundo replied "I didn't realise you cared so much-"

"_CARED_!?" Vixtra had begun to get red with rage, but she stopped shouting "Can't you use the golden tiger claws to find them?"

"Can't," Raimundo gulped "I have no idea where they are."

Vixtra cleched her fist and punched him in the mouth, sending him falling to the floor.

_Flashback_

Vixtra and Raimundo began to giggle hysterically, tears of laughter streaming down their young cheeks.

"What?" Raimundo's smiling mother asked "What's so funny?"

Vixtra tried to stop laughing, but failed, which made her laugh even more.

"Did you look in the mirror after your bath," Vixtra managed to say, her voice had gone all high with the effort of trying to stop laughing.

"I think you should," Raimundo managed to get in in-between laughs.

Raimundo's mum went up the stairs and into the bathroom. A few seconds later a giant shriek was sounded which made Vixtra and Raimundo fall to the floor laughing. They had swapped her shampoo with purple hair-dye!

_End Flashback_

Raimundo slowly got up from the floor, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Vixtra, I love you. Why can't you just appreciate that?" Raimundo asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Well I hate you," came Vixtra's sharp reply.

Tears fell from Raimundo's eyes and he walked swiftly out of the room so Vixtra couldn't see. But Vixtra saw. She knew.

"Clay!" Kimiko shouted happily, running up to Clay and hugging him "I'm glad we found you."

"I'm glad I found you li'l lady," Clay replied.

"You'll have to come with us, I think you'll get lost if I send you all the way back," Kimiko told him "So far I've found Rei, Edward and Yuki here. Edward's got trashed up arm, Rei's got a broken ankle but Yuki seems fine. How about you Clay, are you badly hurt at all?"

"Nah," Clay replied "The tree broke ma fall, I just had to climb down it. I was lookin' for the others too."

"Right," Kimiko said, as they began walking again "We've got to find Shashine, Xavier and Dojo. I'm worried about Xavier because he had broken legs to start off wi-"

But Kimiko was broke off by someone calling

"Up here!"

The three of them looked up and saw Xavier, stuck up in a tall tree.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Xavier, waving his arms about wildly in the air "I'm sorta stuck! I can't get down."

"I found your crutches!" Yuki called up, pointing next to the tree.

"Right, you two stay here, I'll get Xavier," Kimiko instructed.

Before the other two could open their mouthes to object Kimiko went bolting up the tree in high-speed. Kimiko was especially good at climbing trees, she used to climb them all the time when she was younger.

"I'm almost there Xavier!" Kimiko called.

That's when it happened. The tree began to creak and lean sideways. Kimiko's breath was caught in her throat. The tree began to fall. Xavier and Kimiko screamed...

Then it all went black...

"Is everyone okay?" came Kimiko's voice from underneath the branches of the tree.

"I'm fine," Xavier replied, taking his crutches from Yuki

"Good," Kimiko smiled happily at the three of them "Now, let's find the others."

Dojo burst through the doors of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Raimundo! Vixtra!" he called frantically, looking into their rooms.

"Het Dojo! Where've you been!?" Raimundo asked when Dojo began yanking at his hair "Ooowww!"

"You have to help me look for the others. They're lost in a giant wood. I thought if I'd tell you It'd be easier to find them together," Dojo explained.

"Raimundo jumped to his feet.

"Vixtra!" he exclaimed.

"What is it now you freak!" came Vixtra 's harsh voice "I thought I told you _not_ to disturb me!"

"Dojo can take us to the others."

Vixtra slowly followed them outside and sat on Dojo as far away from Raimundo as she could. _Someday..._ she thought to herself.

Dojo soon landed in the middle of a dark forest with only trees for miles around.

"Greeeat," moaned Vixtra "Of all the places to get stuck in, they get stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

Raimudo rolled his eyes which made Vixtra punch him hard in the arm.

"I saw that!" she shouted.

"Okay, just stop fighting," said Dojo, our real objective is to find the others safely okay?"

"Whatever," Vixtra dismissed the matter, then her head suddenly spun around "What was that?"

"What was what?" Raimundo replied.

Then Raimundo heard it too, a faint 'Help!' coming from far away. Vixtra looked at Raimundo then ran off to the source of the sound. When they got closer they heard that it was definately a girls voice. Vixtra suddenly gasped.

"It's Shashine!" she realised, sweat breaking out over her forehead.

Raimundo's eyes widened.

"We've got to find her then," he replied.

_If Vixtra hates everyone, why is she only friendly to Shashine and nobody else. Maybe it's because Shashine saved her..._

"Here!" Vixtra screamed, skidding down to the ground. Shashine was squeezed into the tiniest gap in between a pile of fallen rocks, it looked like they must have fell ontop of her when she fell from Dojo.

"Vixtra, Raimundo!" Shashine's eyes lit up "I'm hopeless aren't I?"

"No, you're not hopeless Shashine," Vixtra smiled and offered her a hand "Here."

Shashine's hand closed around Vixtra's and Vixtra attempted to pull her out. As soon as Shashine moved...so did the rocks. Shashine cried out in pain as the rocks began to crush her. Vixtra's eyes widened when she realised what was happening.

"RAIMUNDO!" she called "GRAB SHASHINE'S HAND AND PULL!"

Raimundo grabbed her hand and the two of them pulled her out from under the dangerous falling rocks. When Shashine was sitting with them she was coughing up blood, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright Shashine," Vixtra said soothingly, giving her a hug.

"I was so scared," Shashine whispered, her voice shaking.

Raimundo gave her a long hug, Shashine sobbing on his shoulder.

"RAIMUNDO!" came a cheery voice.

There was a blur of red and black and Raimundo was knocked off his feet by an ecstatic Kimiko.

"We were soo worried!" Kimiko smiled, getting up from the floor and wiping herself down.

"Well, I'm glad we've found you...wait, where's Edward and Rei?"

"I'll take you back to them, I know where they are."

"Shashine!" Yuki's eyes lit up "I missed you so much!"

He ran to her and hugged her with all of his might. Shashine smiled and stroked his head.

"I was worried about you," Shashine told him "But I'm so glad you're unscathed."

Yuki beamed up at her. When Shashine turned to carry on walking Yuki's smile instantly dissapeared. _I must tell her _he thought urgently.

When they arrived back to where Rei and Edward where Rei was laughing at a joke that Edward had just told. He wasn't crying that much, just a few tears would trickle down his cheeks now and then. His face lit up when he saw the others.

"I thought we'd never see you again," Rei said in his usual babyish tone.

Edward pulled Rei up and supported him as he had a a broken ankle.

"Well I brung the Golden Tiger Claws," said Raimundo, taking them out of his sash "I thought we should use these rather than flying on Dojo because people need to go to the medical room and stuff. Well, her goes, Golden Tiger Claws!"

He slashed the air and a purple portal appeared which all of them climbed through. They then found themselves standing in the Meditation Hall of the Temple. Rei, Edward, Kimiko and Shashine had to go to the medical room straight away. About an hour later Kimiko and Shashine were let out but Rei and Edward had to stay longer as their injuries were greater.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," Raimundo yawned.

"Yeah, I think we all should," Kimiko agreed.

"Night Raimundo," Shashine smiled, her eyes twinkling as she hugged Raimundo "Night everyone."

She also gave Yuki a hug and they all went to bed, not knowing what would await them in the morning...

"Shashine," Yuki's quiet voice echoed in Shashine's head.

Shashine groaned and rolled over.

"Shashine," Yuki shook her slightly.

Shashine opened her eys and sat up.

"Hi Yuki," she smiled "What are you doing in here so late? It's three O'clock in the morning."

"There's something I've got to tell you..." he replied looking down, not wanting to meet Shashine's eyes "When I was in the forest I remembered it. It must have triggered something because...well, some of my memory came back to me."

"Well that's gre-" but Yuki cut her off with a solemn shake of his head.

"There's something you need to know," now he looked into Shashine's eyes, his filling up with tears "Shashine...I'm not-not human..."

**Yey! What a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much :). I'm about half way throught The End Is Near now! YEY! I'll see you on the next chapter: A New Power**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	19. A New Power

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A New Power**

_"...I'm not-not human..."_

_"...not-not human..."_

_"...not human..."_

Those words were filling Shashine's dreams. What could Yuki have meant?

_Flashback_

"There's something I've got to tell you..." he replied looking down, not wanting to meet Shashine's eyes "When I was in the forest I remembered it. It must have triggered something because...well, some of my memory came back to me."

"Well that's gre-" but Yuki cut her off with a solemn shake of his head.

"There's something you need to know," now he looked into Shashine's eyes, his filling up with tears "Shashine...I'm not-not human..."

Shashine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked, astounded by what she had just heard.

Yuki shook his head.

"You don't want to know," he said, his voice breaking.

Then he burst into tears and ran out of the room with his head in his hands.

_End Flashback_

Shashine awoke in a cold sweat, heart racing and the sound of blood racing around her ears. She could not go back to sleep with those nightmare plagued dreams. Her mind kept minipulating things, Yuki couldn't be...something else, could he? Was it possible? _Surely not..._ Shashine thought, tears filling up in her eyes.

Shashine never said anything at breakfast the next morning, she didn't have any breakfast either. Raimundo was quite concerned for her. Yuki hadn't turned up either, he had told Kimiko that he was ill and to tell the others not to worry. _Not to worry_ Shashine shook her head which made Raimundo look at her.

"Shashine, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Fine," replied Shashine, the first word that she had spoken all morning.

"Okay," he replied, hearing the doubt in his own voice.

Shashine kept her head bowed, looking down at her hands which were clasped together on her lap. Raimundo leaned over and gave hr hands a squeeze which made Shashine smile slighly. She liked Raimundo.

Yuki sighed as he lay in bed (A/N: Well, matress really...), the sheets pulled right up to his chin. He had to try and tell Shashine the full story, everything that he had remembered. But how could he bring himself to do that?

It would break her heart...

Shashine sat on a bench outside of the temple, gazing up at the cloudless sky. She heard a slight rustling beside her and looked over. Raimundo smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"I know something's been bothering you," said Raimundo "I can tell."

Shashine sighed.

"It's Yuki," she said, shaking her head "He told me something. Something...that I just can't get my head around. I'm afraid I won't tell me because I yet do not know if it is true...and I don't think you want to know."

"I understand," Raimundo replied, smiling to her "You know...we never got to share that kiss."

Shashine blushed and her lips parted to a big smile.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, facing him.

The two of them leaned in further, their noses almost touching. Then their lips met...

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant..._

Kimiko gasped when she saw. Her eyes filled with fire and hatred towards Raimundo. Then they filled with tears and she ran inside.

After the kiss Shashine and Raimundo sat in silence, not knowing where to look.

"Wow," Shashine said after a while, the colour rising to her face.

Raimundo went red too.

"Well errr," he stood up and cleared his throat uneasily "I'm, gonna go inside. Umm, you coming?"

Shashine smiled happily.

"You bet!" she giggled, and followed Raimundo inside.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

Raimundo and Shashine stopped dead in their tracks. They recognised that voice all too well... A cackle was heard and two girls and a boy appeared out of, what it seemed to be, nowhere.

"Remember us," Rose smiled "Future Heylin God and Godesses."

"My ar-" began Raimundo but was cut short when he suddenly flew backwards and smacked into the wall behind him.

"You will not insult my sisters in any way," Ai said, his cold voice cutting in.

_He never even moved_ thought Raimundo when he managed to get up off the floor.

"Hey what's the-" but Rei stopped mid-sentance when he saw Rose, Sakura and Ai "_YOU!"_

Rei, who was now on crutches, ran to them but with a flick of Ai's wrist Rei was sent flying towards the wall too. Unnoticed, Shashine slipped away to warn the others.

Seconds later Shashine was back with Xavier, Edward, Kimiko, Clay and Vixtra.

"You again!" Edward snarled, ready to use his element "LIGHTNING!"

Strikes of lightning shot out from the ceiling and went straight for Rose who just jumped out of the way. The lightning struck the ground, leaving a huge gaping hole. Suddenly Edward was flung up in the air and got smacked agains the ceiling then dropped on the floor. _What the hell! That guy's fast_ thought Edward as he got up from the ground, eyeing Ai suspiciously. Ai gave him the meanest look ever.

"Anyway," Sakura said "I brought my trusty staff," then she looked at Vixtra "You know, the one that I almost killed your friend with."

"That's IT!" Vixtra growled and ran to Sakura, kicking her to the ground "You will _not_ speak about Joe like that!"

Sakura jabbed Vixtra with her staff in the stomach which made her stumble backwards. Sakura got up and kicked her in the stomach hard. Vixtra grabbed her leg before she fully put it down and span her round and threw her against the wall. Sakura groaned, she'd hit her head hard. Ai looked at Vixtra with pure hatred, but suddenly Shashine popped up from behind him.

"Don't," Shashine said, pain filling her voice "Dont, please don't. Not to Vixtra."

Ai eyed Shashine and suddenly she was sent hurtling across the room. Shashine screamed in utter terror but her scream was lost in her throat when she his the wall, hard. It was like all of her breath had just been forced out of her. Shashine tried to get up but couldn't for the splitting pain in her back. Vixtra ran over to her and knelt down infront of her.

"It's okay," Vixtra said soothingly, in a kind voice "Everything's going to be fine. Just try and ignore the pain. Take deep breaths now, come on."

Shashine smiled up at Vixtra.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked.

"Well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

_Friends..._

"Come on," Vixtra offered Shashine a hand which she took greatefully.

But suddenly Vixtra went flying forwards and hit the wall head first. She fell backwards and was sprawled on the floor. She moaned and rubbed her head as she got up from the ground. Shashine was there instantly, pulling her upright. Vixtra smiled..._Vixtra smiled?_

"Hey, what's this?" said Rose spitefully "A little tea party. Alright then...I'm gonna go for the weakest."

She ran straight for Shashine and pinned her up against the wall. Shashine struggled out of her grasp but could not get out. Rose began to punch her continuously in the stomach, then kicked her to the floor and kicked her full force in the side of her head which made her scream out in pain. Vixtra snarled and grabbed both of Rose's arms, twisting them behind her back.

"Not so tough now are we?" Vixtra mocked.

Vixtra was suddenly threw up in the air and smashed down to the floor.

"Thankyou Ai," Rose said, then stamped Vixtra in the stomach.

Vixtra then began to cough up blood. She slowly got up from the ground, her legs almost giving away beneath her.

"WIND!" cried Raimundo, sending it straight for Ai.

Ai didn't see that coming so he was knocked off his feet by the sudden force of the wind. _Wow, this is the first time he's ever been hit_ Raimundo thought triumphantly _And it was by me!_ Ai got up obviously annoyed, but completely unscathed which Raimundo was quite shocked about. He moved his arm slightly and Raimundo was thrown against the ceiling, the floor, then the wall at full force. Raimundo was out cold. Shashine gasped, she didn't have a clue what to do. But when Rose went up to her again she just wanted to scream and cry.

"Having fun now are we girlie," Rose smiled evily and kicked Shashine in the stomach, knocking her off her feet.

She then kicked her in the stomach then the head, stamping her in the face. Vixtra realised what was happening and used up her strength throwing Rose halfway across the hall, well away from Shashine. Shashine had blood all over her face, her lip was burst and she was coughing up blood. Tears of pain were falling from her eyes.

"That Rose is gona pay," Vixtra vowed.

"Oh yeah," Rose smiled evily, Sakura's staff in hand "Black Magic!"

It hit her squarly in the chest, causing her to fall to the floor close o Shashine. Vixtra too was coughing up blood again as her neck began to go black. She wanted to cry with the pain, to scream out and thrash about wildly. But she couldn't show that she was weak even though she was in the worst pain that she had ever felt. Before she had control over herself she could feel the hot tears roll down her cheeks. _No_ she thought _Not here, not now. Not infront of everyone, especially not infront of the enemy._ But Vixtra was so exhausted that she didn't have enough strength to lift her arms and wipe the tears away, and she couldn't stop the tears. Rose was happy with herself, but Sakura snatched the staff back.

"Hey!" she complained "That's my job. Black Magic!"

And Vixtra was hit with another jolt of it, this time she cried out in agony.

"Fire!" Kimiko's voice was sounded and Sakura was hit with a firebal in the back, making her topple over with a huge hole in the back of her t-shirt.

Vixtra was overwhelmed by te sound of somebody screaming...then she realised that it was herself. The magic was spreading at double quick time and both arms, hands and her neck were black. She was then aware of two strong arms pulling her up by the armpits then picking her up properly. Her eyes were too blinded by tears to see who it was, but she pleaded all the same.

"Please," her voice was weak and she could hardly speak because she was sobbing so hard "Please, I want to fight. Please let me. I have to save everyone. Please...please..."

Then everything went black.

"FIRE!" Kimiko screamed again, throwing a fireball directly at Rose who just flipped over it with great ease.

"Thunder!" exclaimed Raimundo, the corridor errupting with a violent rumble of the floor which made Rose fall flat on her face.

Ai moved his arm again and Xavier was sent crashing against the wall.

"Not so strong now," Rose mocked when she had got to her feet "You are not going to defeat us again. I am going to crush you like a bug."

"Oh no you won't!" Edward called "Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning hit Rose and she flopped to the floor, unconcious. Edward punched the air in triumph then helped Xavier up and handed him his crutches.

"Bloody hell!" Kimiko cursed "Where's Clay when you need him!?"

"Sorry," Clay apologised, stepping into the room "Jus' takin' care o' Vixtra. Earth!"

He sent a jagged mountain where Rose was lying and she was pushed into the air. The mountain dissapeared and she fell down hard onto the floor.

"Owwww," she moaned, slowly getting to her feet.

"This'll get rid of them," came a voice from the other side of the room "WUDAI STAR-WIND!"

Rose Sakura and Ai were blown out of the temple and out of sight, Rose screaming,

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Raimundo fell to his knees, he had totally drained himself of power. Kimiko hugged him hard.

"Where's-SHASHINE!"

Raimundo broke out of Kimiko's hug and knelt next to Shashine, scooping her up in his arms.

"It's alright," he said soothingly "I'll get you to the medical room pronto."

"Thanks Raimundo," Shashine croaked.

He left the room with Shashine in his arms. Kimiko folded her arms, jealous.

Vixtra regained conciousness some ten minutes later. The blackness that had almost consumed her had been removed, but she was still in agony. At that moment Raimundo stepped into the medical room.

"You're awake!" he said happily.

Vixtra couldn't even muster enough strength to open her mouth.

"I did what Shashine did to Joe last time seeing as she's in no fit state to do it," Raimundo explained, indicating over to the bed next to Vixtra where Shashine was lying "You know, white magic and stuff like that. Don't try to sit up or move or anything because it will probably still hurt."

_Duhh_ Vixtra thought.

Raimundo looked over to Shashine and did a double take, his eyes wide with shock.

"Shashine...how did you-but the locket..." he couldn't get his words out right.

"What..." then she realised herself and sat up quickly "Oh my God!"

Her wounds had totally healed, not a scratch was on her body.

"But you said that you'd lost the locket in Vixtra's temple," Raimundo noted.

"I had!" Shashine replied, astounded "How could I have done that!?"

"I knew you would find out sooner or later," said Master Fung entering the room.

"What do you mean!" asked Shashine frantically, still looking at her healed arm and legs, fingering at her healed face.

"I knew from when you first came here that you had the power of healing, but I chose to let you findo out for yourselves. It is not always the wisest one who finds things out quicker than others."

And with that, he left the room. Raimundo and Shashine looked at eachother, astonished by what Master Fung had just said.

"Dragon of Healing!" Shashine suddenly exclaimed.

Raimundo then ran up to her and hugged her with all of his might, kissing her pink lips again.

Shashine was part of the team...

Part of the war...

**Yessaaaaaa! Another chapter completed! Although nobody seems to like Shashine...hmmmm...**

**Anyhoo, I do not own the song Here We Go Again by Paramore which I used a verse of.**

**Zomg! Shashine and Raimundo finally got to have that kiss! Which alot of you maybe don't like but what the hell, what's done is done, right?**

**See ya round:)**

**ToXiC xxxx**

**p.s. Thankyou for reviewing :P**


	20. Times Temple

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Times Temple**

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

"I've decided," said Rei morning two days later at the breakfast table "I'm gonna go to my temple for today. I miss it. I'll go and ask Master Fung."

Rei finished his slice of toast and left the table, putting his plate in the sink before he went to ask. He came back seconds later with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"I'm allowed!" he said joyously, sitting back down with the others at the table "Are you guys gonna come with me?"

"Yeah," Raimundo replied, spooning cornflakes into his mouth " 'Course."

"You're gonna love it there," Rei beamed "I've got a friend there and you just _have_ to meet her! She's the nicest girl I've ever met!" then he realised what he'd said "No offence..."

"Non taken," Shashine smiled, finishing her toast and jam "You'd have probably known her for ages."

"Yeah," Rei smiled, then left the table "I'm going to get ready!"

After everyone was ready Dojo super-sized and everyone (but Yuki and Master Fung) climbed on.

"New York, here we come," Rei smiled happily as Dojo took off.

"New York!"Raimundo was astounded

"Oh, didn't you know my temple was in New York?" asked Rei but Raimundo just shook his head "Oh well, I musn't have told you."

"Woah," Kimiko smiled "That's really cool. I love New York!"

Rei smiled happily then turned to look out at the blue sky.

Dojo landed soon after and Rei leaped off him and into his temple's grounds, he looked the happiest that anyone had ever seen him. He was obviously best friends with the girl that he trained with.

"Hey!" Rei called "I'm back!"

The door to the temple opened and out ran a pretty brunette, a big smile on her face.

"Rei!" she shouted happily, then hugged him with all of her might "I missed you so much!"

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

"I missed you too," Rei smiled, hugging her back.

The brunette had curly hair which ended just above her waist. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She was wearing purple robes with a blue sash tied around her waist. She had black shoes on with a small heel. Her eyelids had blue eyeshadow on them, she had blusher on her cheeks and her lips were sparkly with lipgloss. Raimundo's jaw was slightly open but he clamped it shut before anyone noticed.

"So what's your name?" Kimiko asked politely "I'm Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Delilah," she replied, smiling "Delilah Scott. Your dad owns Toho electronics doesn't he? I've heard alot about him."

"Yeah," Kimiko said happily, greatful that she knew about her father.

"This is Xavier, Raimundo, Clay, Edward, Vixtra and Shashine," said Rei to Delilah, indicating to each of them in turn.

"Hi!" Delilah smiled again, it seemed like she was always happy "Oh, oh Rei! You've got to say hi to Master Trushong!"

Delilah took Rei's hand and the two of them went inside to find him.

"I suppose we should just follow them then," said Raimundo, he shrugged to the others and followed Rei and Delilah the others at his heels.

"Hi Master Trushong!" Rei smiled and shook his hand, obviously trying to resist the urge to hug him but it didn't work because he hugged him anyway.

"Have you been doing alot of training?" Master Trushong asked him.

"You bet!" Rei smiled "I've almost died too atleast five times. First was the stalictite, then was Xsin, then Xsin Zakmes and Aketai, then Rose Sakura and Ai then Dojo crashing!"

"You've lost me," Master Trushong laughed "Who are these people? The new evil?"

"Uh huh," Rei replied "They're so annoying it's unbelievable! What have they got against us! Honestly!"

Master Trushong laughed.

"You have alot left to learn Rei," he said, ruffling his hair.

Rei smiled and they left Master Trushong's room.

"He's nice," said Edward "Waaay nicer then Master Naiwing! Seriously, if you get one thing wrong then he'll kill you!"

Delilah laughed.

"He sounds like a barrel of fun," she said to Edward.

"Yeah," Edward said glumly "I'd love to go back to my temple and everything but it's just Master Naiwing's temper that I'm dreading. He'll probably hit the roof when I get back!"

Delilah smiled.

"I'd hate it is my Master was horrible!" she exclaimed "I don't know what I'd do without Rei!"

Her hand closed around his.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Rei and Delilah smiled at eachother. Raimundo took Shashine's hand and the two of them smiled too. Vixtra rolled her eyes and folded her arms in annoyance. She hated mushy moments.

"What do you normally do here anyway?" she asked Delilah.

"Well we mainly train. It's quite fun, Rei and I always end up in fits of hysterics, don't we?" Delilah's smile illuminated her pretty face as she looked up at Rei.

"Yeah," Rei replied "Like that time where you attempted to kick me but then you just collapsed laughing. That made me laugh so hard!"

Delilah giggled.

"Oh happy days," she laughed.

"I'm guessing you don't have an element," said Xavier.

"No," Delilah replied "Because everyone with elements were sent to the Xiaolin Temple and if I had an element then I would have gone too."

_Flashback_

"Delilah," Rei was crying, tears falling down his cheeks "I-I've got to go."

"What do you mean?" Delilah sat down next to Rei on his bed "What do you mean you've got to go?"

Rei handed Delilah a letter with shaking hands. Delilah took it and began to read. When she'd finished her eyes filled with tears.

"But, I don't want you to go," she whispered "I want you to stay here, with me."

Rei took Delilah's hand.

"But I can't," he sobbed "I have to go, and if I object Fojo would probably just take me anyway."

Delilah began to cry too.

"But I'll miss you too much," she wiped her eyes with her free hand but the tears just kept coming.

"You'll ruin your make-up," Rei told her.

The two of them laughed a bit even though they were still crying.

"Don't miss me," Rei told her quietly "I'll be back in no time, I promise."

"I hope so," Delilah sniffed.

The two of them sat in silence, the quiet tears rolling down their cheeks.

_End Flashback_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

"Oh yeah," Kimiko nodded.

"I still have to join in with the war though," Delilah sighed "They need as much people as they can get."

"I wouldn't be able to last two seconds in a war," Rei said glumly.

"Don't say that!" Delilah said, shocked by what her best friend had just said "You'll do great. It's me who'll mess it all up. I'll get too scared."

"Well you know how I am with fighting people. I'll probably just have a panic attack and break down in tears," Rei replied.

Delilah smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Rei," Delilah told him "Infact, I promise."

Rei smiled too.

"I am really not looking forward to this war," said Edward "I don't think I'll be able to deal with it."

"Nor me," said Kimiko, shaking her head.

"Don' be so down li'l lady, I'm sure you'll do fine" Clay put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Kimiko smiled sweetly at him.

"So, anyway," began Delilah "What do you want to do today? Master Naiwing says I could have the day off seeing as you all came round."

"No idea," Xavier replied.

"We could just hang out and talk and stuff," Rei suggested "Sitting on the field?"

"I've got no objections," said Delilah.

"Nor me," replied Raimundo.

"Let's go then," smiled Delilah.

They all went out of the temple and sat on the field in which Delilah and Rei trained. Rei had his arm around Delilah's shoulders and Delilah was smiling.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Flashback_

"Rei this is Delilah, Delilah this is Rei," said Master Trushong taking the two of them in a room together "I'll leave you two to get aquainted for about ten minutes then I'll be back."

Master Trushong left the room leaving the ten year old Rei and Delilah by themselves.

"Hi," Rei said awkwardly.

"Hello," Delilah replied "I'm guessing your the one with the element."

"Yeah," Rei smiled "Time."

Delilah smiled.

"I'm glad to hear of it. I don't have an element thingy but I'm a pretty good fighter when I put my mind to it."

"Good," Rei replied.

The two of them lapsed into an awkward silence. They looked at eachother then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're funny," Delilah said after they'd eventually stopped laughing.

"Thanks," Rei blushed.

"I think we're gonna make good friends," Delilah said "Or tough because we're gonna be here for a long time!"

"I'd like that," Rei smiled.

"Yeah," Delilah replied "Me too."

_End Flashback_

"I'm guessing you like flowers then," said Edward, indicating to the flowerbeds beside them.

"I just love flowers," Delilah told him "The first thing that I do even before I have breakfast I tend to my flowers. Rei helps too, but since he's been gone it's just me."

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

"Has anyone ambushed you yet while I've been gone?" asked Rei "We've been totally ambushed fifty billion times!"

"Come to think of it, yeah..."

_Flashback_

"MASTER TRUSHONG!" Delilah screamed, running through the corridors of the temple bits of the ceiling falling "MASTER TRUSHONG! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She skidded to a halt outside of the temple where Master Trushong was fighting with two boys and a girl.

"Found her," the dark skinned girl said, pointing straight at Delilah.

Delilah gasped and ran back inside closely followed by the two boys and girl. One of the boys caught with her pretty fast because he had a giant pair of blood-red wings. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back with so much force that she fell over.

"What the hell do you want!" Delilah yelled, getting up off the floor.

"We want you girlie," said the boy with cat ears and tail "We want you dead that is."

"I'm guessing you're here for the war, right," Delilah replied "Well stop coming at me before the war like whimps who'd rather kill people first then get into a war where everyone is grouped together!"

"Less talk," the girl said, brandishing her nun-chucks "More fight."

"To hell with fighting!" Delilah complained "Just go away, come back some other time! I'm in no fit state to fight."

"Aaand, your point is," the girl mocked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just go away, can't you bad guys just listen for once," Delilah looked to the floor, her curly brown hair covering her face.

"Why do you think we'd do that?" the guy with wings asked.

And they let her have it

_End Flashback_

"What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, these people sort of beat me unconcious, it took me days to recover," Delilah replied "It was the day after Rei left actually."

"Oh my poor Delilah!" Rei exclaimed, giveing her a giant hug "I am so sorry I wasn't there! I should have left later! Sorry! You could have called me or something like that if you thought anything seemed wrong. I'd have been there in an instant."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Delilah just smiled back at him.

"It's okay," she smiled "I'm fine now, it wasn't your fault."

It had begun to get late and stars were already twinkling in the skies.

"You're able to stay for dinner," Delilah told them as they stood up from sitting down on the field "I'll get Fojo to make it now-"

Kimiko broke her off.

"Your dragon does your cooking!" Kimiko eyed Dojo "Hey Dojo, you should get cooking lessons off your cousin because it's normally me who has to cook everything!"

Dojo looked away, embaressed.

"Well, ummmmm...isn't it always the girls who have to cook?" said Dojo, trying to get out of it but just making it worse.

"NOW YOU'RE BEING SEXEST!" Kimiko raged, stamping hard down on the end of Dojo's tail which made him scream out unintentionally.

Delilah laughed and all of them went inside for their dinner.

"Fojo! I never knew that you were that good of a cook!" Dojo remarked, after licking his plate clean then burping.

"Thanks Dojo!" the pink dragon took all of their plates away and began to wash them in the sink.

"She's so handy," said Kimiko "_Very_ unlike you Dojo! What happened?"

"Excuse me young lady but I inherited most of the family goodness! My good looks for example."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. At that exact moment Master Trushong walked into the room.

"It's getting very late," he said "I think it's probably best if you be on your way now. Any later and you'd be ambushed while flying!"

Everyone walked out into the dark temple grounds and Dojo super-sized Everyone but Rei climbed on.

"Well," he said "This is it."

"Yeah," Delilah sighed.

"Delilah..."

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you_

Rei was crying.

"Oh Rei," Delilah whispered "Don't."

Delilah's bottom lip trembled and a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Hopefully we'll see eachother soon," Rei choked.

Delilah nodded.

"We can't leave it a long time," she said, tears rushing down her cheeks "I'll write, I promise."

"I'l write too," Rei couldn't hold back any of his tears.

"Well you better get going," and Delilah kissed him right next to his lips "See you later."

Rei gave her one last hug, turned and climbed onto Dojo.

And as Dojo flew higher and higher into the skies, Rei and Delilah were still waving with tears rolling down their cheeks.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

**Poor Rei:( I feel so sorry for him, he really liked Delilah. I think they even had a secret crush on eachother :)  
Zakmes: Well narrr  
I do not own the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's which you must download and listen to because it is the best song ever:)**

**Anyway, I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR 50 REVIEWS! THANKYOU SO MUCH READERS FOR READING IT THIS SO FAR!!!!  
And I thank my sister Elinor (I.Kick.Puppies.x) for posting that 50th review. Thankyou, thankyou!  
ELINOR PLEASE KEEP READING! PLEEEASE! I KNOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY! PLEEEASE! PLEEEASE! YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON WITH IT!!!!**

**-hem hem-**

**Love yas!  
ToXiC x x x x**


	21. Lights Mistake

**Chapter Twenty**

**Lights Mistake**

"This is it!" Kimiko screamed, banging her hands down hard on the breakfast table.

It was four O'clock in the morning and Kimiko had shouted everyone out of bed. Even Yuki had come along and he hadn't talked to any of the Xiaolin warriors since he some of his memory came back to him. Shashine gave him a big hug but Yuki just ignored her. Shashine sighed. _Poor thing...maybe he was just muddled up in his mind when he said that he wasn't human... _Shashine thought, but a sudden doubt flashed across her mind.

"Okay," Kimiko said, the fire in her eyes burning out "We have got to find Omi okay? We need him and so I've decided that we're going to break into Chase's lair this morning and find Omi's soul."

"Why this morning? Why couldn't it have been tonight when we'd had a good lie in?" Raimundo asked, then yawned.

"Because mister," Kimiko said, going right up to him and poked him in the chest hard with her finger "Chase has normally always got Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai on guards at the night and they'd surely find us so we're going in the morning when Chase is probably least expecting it."

"And how did you know all this?" Raimundo replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Just shut up and stop talking!" Kimiko screamed at him.

Raimundo instantly fell silent.

"Well why should we listen to you?" Vixtra spoke up "Hell, you could even be working for him and luring us all into a trap. Well, I don't think I'm going to follow you like a brainless sheep."

Kimiko went right up to her and slapped her on the cheek.

"I have had enough of you complaining," Kimiko hissed "Just shut up and listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I!" Vixtra shouted at her, enraged by Kimiko slapping her "How the hell have you got power over me!"

Vixtra slapped Kimiko back. Kimiko was about to slap Vixtra again until Clay got in between them and held her back.

"Let's not go fightin' with eacother," Clay said "Afterall, we're on the same team here."

Kimiko turned away from Vixtra and Vixtra gave her the darkest look that she could muster, which was pretty scary. Kimiko just ignored her and went back to her speech.

"Right, well I think that we should set off now to give us a long time to look," she explained "So, we should get atleast one Shen-Gon-Wu each but if you get small ones take a few because you can always tuck them into your sashes. Shashine and Yuki, your robes are over there. Get changed into them because it will be easier to carry Wu and things."

"Okay," Shashine took her robes and Yuki slowly took his out of the room too.

After they were done everyone went down to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Vixtra took the Poison dart and tucked the Acid Splash and Poison Ivy into her sash, Kimiko took the Arrow Sparrow and the Star Hinarby, Clay took the Fist of Tepigong which he had on his fist already and the Third Arm Sash, Raimundo took the Sword of the Storm and the Blade of the Nebula and he caried them in both hands, Shashine had the Fancy Feet and the Eye of Dashi which she had put around her neck, Rei had the Ashes of the Running Wolf and the Tiger Gauntlets, Edward took the Sword of Penzance and the Scroll of the Old Order which he looked at with a worried expression on his face, Xavier (who didn't need his crutches anymore) had the Minds Eye, Stormy Skies and the Crystal Glasses and Yuki had the Jet Bootsu and the Tangle Web Comb.

"Right," a look of worry crossed Kimiko's face for a fraction of a second "Let's go, Dojo are you ready?"

Dojo nodded slowly, even Dojo had a Shen-Gong-Wu (he only had one because that was all that he could carry in his gecko like form) which was the Ruby of Ramsees. Dojo super-sized and everyone hopped onto his back.

"The plan is that we break in through the back because he's bound to have a back door or something. We break in and split up in two's to find Omi's soul. I'll go with Clay, Edward with Xavier, Rei with Vixtra, Yuki with Shashine and that leaves Raimundo and Dojo to pair up. It's most likely to be in that gold box that Xsin had before, I doubt they would have put it in a different box or something and-"

"Kimiko, we're here," said Dojo, as he touched down to the ground at the back of Chase's lair.

Kimiko nodded and they all climbed off Dojo. They all walked up to the wall infront of them.

"It's probably just like his front door," Kimiko suggested as she put her hand on a square of wall that seemed cleaner then the rest.

The square went in and part of the wall slid up, Kimiko grinned.

"Right, okay we all go in different directions from here. Good luck," Kimiko tried to smile reassuringly but couldn't and walked off with Clay at her heels.

The others looked at eachother with worried expressions then all walked off in their two's down different corridors.

"Tag! You're it!" Aketai called, grabbing Zakmes by the arm and pulling him down to the ground as he was flying.

Zakmes laughed and chased after Xsin and Aketai. He flew back up in the air and poked Xsin on the top of his head.

"Tag!" he exclaimed, then errupted into a fit of giggles.

But then Aketai suddenly stopped at an abrupt halt which made Xsin collide into her as he was still runnig and couldn't stop in time. Zakmes landed behind the two of them who were on a heap on the floor.

"What is it?" asked Xsin, managing to pull his furry tail out from underneath Aketai.

"Ssshhhh," Aketai hissed "Someone's coming."

Zakmes and Xsin stayed silent and sure enough they heard footsteps. The three of them looked at eachother and grinned.

"Let's go," Aketai smiled, and the three of them ran out into the corridor.

Kimiko and Clay froze on the spot.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko screamed, throwing the three sparrows at Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai. There was an explosion of fire which Kimiko and Clay took the chance to run. The Arrow Sparrow came back to Kimiko like a boomerang. She grabbed them and kept on running. The two of them skidded around a corner but the flying Zakmes was in hot persuit.

"FIRE!" Kimiko was running backwards, shooting a giant jet of fire at Zakmes.

Zakmes caught it and threw it back. Xsin and Aketai ducked and almost got hit by it.

"Watch what your doing!" Xsin and Aketai called together.

"Fist of Tepigong!" Clay punched the floor sending Xsin and Aketai tumbling over backwards.

But Clay's pause gave Zakmes enough time to catch up. Zakmes grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. Kimiko hadn't realised and kept on running.

"Kimiko!" Clay called "A little help here!"

Kimiko skidded to a halt and ran back when she heard Clay's calls.

"Star Hinarby-Fire!" she shot the fire up at Zakmes' hand so he would drop Clay.

But Zakmes wasn't so stupid to let that happen. He swiftly moved and caught the fire in his other hand and threw it back at Kimiko. Kimiko held the Star Hinarby up and the fire dissapeared into it.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she yelled, flipping in the air and sending a fireball, which was as high as to the floor to the ceiling, straight at Zakmes.

Zakmes yawned and just kicked the fireball back at her. Kimiko put her hand out and the fireball stopped then exploded, showering everyone with bits of fire. Kimiko didn't actually realise that was going to happen and it was burning Clay as well as Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai.

"Holy crap! My hair's on fire!" Xsin screamed, trying to pat it out "My beautiful hair! Noooo!"

Aketai gave him a weird look as if to say 'okaaaaay then'.

"Well wouldn't you be like that if your hair was on fire...which it is."

Aketai shrieked and started patting at her hair too. Xsin burst out laughing.

"It's not really!" he giggled.

Aketai slapped him hard in the cheek and kneed him in the gut. Xsin fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"That'll teach you never to do things like that to me," Aketai grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Xsin choked.

"Aaaanyway, Kimiko Tohomiko. We are going to take Clay and be on our way. Toodles," Zakmes put on a fake smile and flew off, Xsin and Aketai running after him.

"CLAAYY!" Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs and went running after them.

She ran into a dead end and screamed, hitting the wall.

"Clay!" she cried, but there was no reply.

Vixtra walked along a seemingly endless corridor, hands in her pockets and head bowed. Rei skipped along, looking all around for Omi's soul.

"Come on Vixtra!" he urged "Put your back into it."

Vixtra glared at him evily. Rei instantly looked away and kept on searching. He opened a door and in it was a rather large lion. When it saw Rei it growled and went bounding towards him.

"Vixtra! Help!" Rei called, just missing the lions sharp claws.

Vixtra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Poison Dart!" she called.

The two blades came out of the side of the Wu and Vixtra hit a poisonous arrow into the lion's side who roared and turned to Vixtra.

"Come here kitty," Vixtra said darkly "I'm not scared or you."

The lion roared again and went straight towards Vixtra. Vixtra flipped in the air, her short ginger hair flying around. She landed with force and stuck one of the blades into the lions back. There was a crunch and it came out of its stomach. Blood sprayed out everywhere, spurting on the walls and covering Vixtra and Rei. Vixtra pulled the blade out of the lion with a squelching sound and it fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Rei wretched. Vixtra looked at him with disgust then began wiping the blood off the blade with the edge of her jacket. After that the blades went back into the Wu and Vixtra and Rei (mostly Rei) carried on searching, Vixtra ignoring the blood all over her. Rei was trying to wipe the blood off himself but it only made things worse.

"What's that?" Edward said, slowing to a halt.

"I heard it too," Xavier replied "It was like a ticking noise, wasn't it?"

The two of them stood there silently.

_Tick-tock._

The threw nervous glances at eachother. What could be making that noise?

_Tick-tock._

Edward looked up, and almost screamed. There was a bomb attached to the ceiling.

"Okay," he said, trying to be as calm as possible but his voice was wavering.

_Tick-tock_

"When I say ru-XAVIER, GET DOWN!"

_BOOM!_

The two of them jumped in the opposite direction and the whole corridor was engulfed by fire.

"We're never going to find anything," Raimundo moaned, being his usual grumpy self "I mean, with my bad luck who would!?"

"Don't rub your bad luck off on me pal, I don't want it," Dojo replied who was sitting on Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and carried on walking. He was the one who wanted Omi back the most but didn't like to show it. He always liked that cheeseball but didn't like to show his feelings. He always concidered him as a really good friend.

"Raimundo, watch out you're gonna walk into a wall," Dojo said, right into his ear.

"Wha-" Raimundo went back into reality "Oh right. Heh silly me."

Raimundo turned on his heel and walked down another corridor, checking in every room. One room was filled with snakes and Raimundo quickly closed the door of that one as there were many angry hisses in his ear.

"RAI!" a girls voice echoed around the corridors.

Raimundo quickly turned around and was face to face with a tearful Kimiko.

"I lost Clay," she sniffled "Zakmes took him. I didn't mean for it to happen I'm so stupid. I-"

"Ssshh," said Raimundo quietly and gave Kimiko a hug.

Dojo was quick to jump off Raimundo's shoulder and grimace.

"Don't worry," Raimundo reassured after he had let go of her "We'll find him."

"Okay," Kimiko replied "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," Raimundo smiled.

Dojo jumped back onto Raimundo's shoulder and the three of them carried on searching.

Shashine opened a small door, just big enough for someone small to get through. _I could never fit in there_ she thought, then looked at Yuki who seemed in a faraway place.

"Yuki," Shashine said.

Yuki shook his head.

"Name's not Yuki," he said, barely audible.

"Well, what is your name. Tell me and I'll call you that," Shashine said kindly.

But Yuki just shook his head once more.

"Well, could you do me the biggest of favours-"

But Yuki cut her off.

"Why do you think that kid's soul will be in there?" Yuki said, suddenly there was alot of hatred in his voice "It would most obviously be in the place where that guy with girly hair can see it."

Shashine's jaw dropped slightly.

"Well, okay," she closed the tiny door and the two of them kept on moving, Yuki at least two metres away from Shashine muttering things to himself.

_He's changed_ Shashine thought, turning her head slightly so that Yuki was in her view. He was looking down to the ground, not knowing where to put his hands. He kept shifting the positions of them every five seconds. _Poor thing._ She turned around again and got the fright of her life. Standing just a few metres away from her was that...mysterious girl. Nobody knew her name but she had always been there to help them in some way. She helped get Xavier back to the temple after the dracholich accident, she appeared infront of Shashine and Raimundo, she won a showdown against Xsin and they saved her after she was being held hostage by Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai.

"You again," Shashine said to her "Who are you? Why do you always appear?"

The girl shook her head.

"No time. Follow me. I know what you're looking for, and I know where to find it."

"If this blood never washes out I swear I'm gonna have a breakdown," Rei complained "This was my favouritest Miffy top...and I don't care if that's not even a word!"

Vixtra felt like punching him but successfully refrained from doing so. She thought he was an annoying crybaby who ought to have some decency to just _shut up_.

"Right anyway, we need to carry on searching don't we?" Rei said and Vixtra looked at him as if to say 'obviously' "Well sorry for asking!"

That was the last straw. Vixtra turned to him and attempted to punch him in the side of the head. But the most amazing thing was that in super-fast time Rei grabbed Vixtra's fist just before it impacted with his face.

"Don't," Rei said, and let go of her still clenched fist.

Vixtra glared at him evily. _Someday I'll get revenge..._

"Guess who!"

Vixtra and Rei spun around as fast as they could, Rei in a fighting stance and Vixtra clutching the Poison Dart.

"Vixtra Vixtra Vixtra," Zakmes taunted "I so kicked your butt the last time we met."

"You wanna try again?" she questioned, holding the poison dart more further out "Huh?"

"Every time," Zakmes told her, and ran straight to her.

"Poison Dart!" the blades came out of the ends of the Wu and she began trying to cut them with them.

Zakmes was to fast and tore at her arm with his sharp claws. Vixtra began to use the Wu as a bow and arrow and successfully put two poison arrows in Zakmes' leg.Zakmes just pulled them out without a second glance. Rei took the Acid Splash from her belt (Vixtra refused to wear her robes and Rei insisted on wearing his Miffy things but the two of them still had belts) and amed it at Zakmes.

"What's this Wu called again-oh yeah! Acid Splash!"

A jet of green poison headed straight for Zakmes. Zakmes just tossed the poison away with great ease.

"Is that the best you've got?" he mocked.

"Vixtra grabbed the Poison Dart in one hand and the Poison Ivy in the other. She clipped the Poison Ivy onto the Poison Dart, then she clipped the Acid Splash on too. _I hope this works_ she thought.

"Poison Dart! Poison Ivy! Acid Splash"

A jet of poison, a poison arrow and poisonous ivy shot out of the Wu. Zakmes yelped and ran off, avoiding all that Vixtra shot at her.

"That'll teach him," Vixtra said, tucking the Acid Splash and Poison Ivy back into her belt.

Edward groaned and regained conciousness. Xavier pulled him back to his feet.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Xavier asked "What was that?"

"A bomb," Edward replied "Someone must have knew that we were coming."

Xavier nodded.

"Well if someone knew that we were coming then, how?"

Edward shook his head.

"No idea," he replied "Come on, let's keep searching. You never know, maybe the others have even found Omi's soul by now."

Xavier nodded and the two of them walked away from the burnt corridor, not a scratch on them. Edward suddenly noticed.

"Oky, now I'm really confused," sasid Edward, looking at his hands "I should be burned to a cinder. Why aren't I?"

"Oh," Xavier replied "I made a shield, just in time I suppose.

"You saved my life!" Edward smiled "Boy, do I owe you one!"

"In here!" Raimundo called to Kimiko "Quickly!"

Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo all went into a dimly lit room and shut the door behind them.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Ssshhh," whispered Raimundo "Someone's coming."

"Uhhh, guys," Dojo said, his voice shaking.

"Ssshhh Dojo, you have to keep quiet."

"Yeah, well, it may come to your interest that THERE'S A GIANT PANTHER BEHIND ME!"

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at eachother then screamed as the black panther jumped out of them. They couldn't see it when the got into the room because the room was dark and the panther was black. But now it's jaws were wide open, showing a full set of sharp teeth. then the door opened and in stepped a tiger, that must have been what Raimundo had heard coming.

"I'll get the panther, you two get the tiger!" he called.

Kimiko and Dojo nodded.

"Ruby of Ramsees!" Dojo shouted.

The tiger was suspended in mid air, roaring with hate at Dojo.

"Now Kimiko!" Dojo exclaimed.

Kimiko nodded and took the Star Hinarby out from her sash.

"Star Hinarby-FIRE!" she shot a stream of fire at the floating tiger.

The tiger roared but was them engulfed in fire. The smell of burning filled the room and the charred bones of the tiger lay on the floor, bits of flesh still clinging onto them. Kimiko was almost sick.

"Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm!"

Raimundo used the two swords as if they were propellers. The panther screeched and crashed through the closed window with so much force that Kimiko and Raimundo were covered in bits of panther. This time Kimiko was sick. Raimundo and Dojo wretched (Dojo just because of the smell, he was too small to be splattered).

"I am never doing that again," Kimiko moaned, her face was pale and a slight tinge of green.

There was a wardrobe in the room and Raimundo opened it. It was filled with flamboyant, beautiful dresses.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed "Now's not the time!"

"No no," Raimundo chucked a dress at Kimiko and took one for himself "To clean off all the bits of panther."

Kimiko was sick again then she began wiping herself down with the white dress. So did Raimundo. After all the bits of panther were off them the three of them went out of the room, closing the door so nobody would suspect the smell unless they walked into the room.

"Where are you leading us?" Shashine asked.

"Chase's throne room, it's in there," the woman replied, then stopped at a huge black door "Here it is. Funny, you'd think if you had so many precious things in there you would think of locking the door."

The woman pushed the door open and the three of them stepped inside.

"Wow!" Shashine gasped, there was a beautiful throne in the middle of them room and lying on it was a lioness, she was asleep but could have woke up at any moment "This rooms beautiful."

"Sshh," the woman hissed "We don't want to wake that lioness up, she's one of Chase's toughest cat warriors."

Shashine nodded and they tip-toed carefully upto the throne.

"Okay, I'm getting slightly scared now," Shashine said, she was so close to the lioness that its breath was making her robes ripple a bit.

"It's okay," the woman said, then realised that the lioness' paw was on a golden box "There it is, Omi's soul."

"How did you-"

The woman shook her head.

"We need to find a way to get the box without the lioness waking up. I'll do it, I've done alot of things like this before."

Shashine nodded, Yuki was still at the other side of the room. As soon as the woman put her hand on the golden box he ran foreward.

"Get off!" he screamed, the loudest anyone had ever heard them "That's MINE!"

The lioness slowly opened her eyes, then roared. Then she saw Yuki and ran straight up to him..._purring._ Yuki tickled the lioness behind the eaes then rounded on the woman.

"Give me that," Yuki insisted.

The woman shook her head.

"Give me that NOW!"

"I knew from the first day I met you there was something wrong with you," the woman said "But now I know what you _are_."

Yuki ran to her and tried to pull the box from her hands. The woman was pulling it back but Yuki had managed to grab it and was pulling with all of his might. He snatched the box off the woman and she toppled over. Shashine didn't know what to do, tears of frustration and worry were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuki, give that back," she whispered.

"No," Yuki said, clutching the box tighter "My name's not Yuki. It's Ryuu. I'm seven years old."

"Yuki stop this-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted at Shashine "And what am I you ask. Well, I'll tell you. I'm a demon."

Yuki ran off out of the double doors, the woman running after him. Shashine fell to the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing. Yuki? A...a

_A demon._

**Haha! So now you know the big secret! By the way, Ryuu means dragon in Japanese if you didin't know :) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was one of my longer ones. Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Zomg! My mum just made me watch the Backstreet Boys new video. twitches Never again! Have mercy!**

**I do not own Miffy :) Though she is so adorably cute :) **

**Ily!**

**ToXiC x x x x **


	22. The Demon Hunter

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Demon Hunter**

"Shashine, what's the matter?" Rimundo asked, kneeling down beside her "Where's Yuki?"

Shashine hugged Raimundo and sobbed hard onto his shoulder.

"He's gone Raimundo," she sobbed "He's gone forever. Gone forever with Omi's soul."

"What do you mean," Raimundo said, then his eyes widened "He's dead!"

Kimiko's hands flew up to her mouth.

"No," Shashine replied "Something much worse then that. Raimundo- Raimundo, Yuki's a-a demon."

Raimundo's expression totally changed. He suddenly looked very worried.

"No, Yuki can't be a...a demon...can he?"

"But-but he always seemed so cute and innocent," Kimiko said "I can't believe that! No, I won't."

"Well it's true, I heard it with my own ears. He told me-" Shashine gulped and looked away from the others "He told me that his name was Ryuu and that he was seven years old and that he was a...demon."

"This is terrible," Dojo said "How could this have happened? He's the light, if that power is given to the wrong person then they can have the power to destroy the world with a click of their fingers!"

"We have to find Yuki," Raimundo said.

"That woman is already taking care of that," Shashine told him.

"What woman-oh that woman!" Raimundo looked angry "If I ever see her again she's-"

At that moment the double doors were opened and in staggered the woman, panting and clutching a stitch in her side.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't get him," she wheezed, sitting down on the floor beside Shashine "And if I had..."

"It's okay," Shashine said, letting go of Raimundo and wiping the tears away from her eyes "You tried your best but, I want to know who you are."

"Yes," she replied "I think it's about time I told you." (A/N: Drumroll please!)

She looked right at Raimundo who was going red with annoyance, then she regained her gaze to Shashine.

"My name's Jezikhar, I'm a demon hunter."

"Well that explains alot," said Kimiko "Explains why you loathe Zakmes, not so much Xsin though because he's only a half demon."

"And I loathe Ryuu," Jezikhar replied.

"Yuki," Shashine said quietly.

"What made you want to be a demon hunter anyway?" Kimiko asked "I mean, of course we all hate demons, but what made you hate them so much to become a demon hunter?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jezikhar looked down to the floor.

"Anyway," said Raimundo "We need to find the others and get out of here. Yuki's taken Omi's soul so what's the point in being here anymore?"

"Right," said Kimiko "Let's go."

"Hang on where did the-" but Jezikhar was cut off.

"LIONESS!" Dojo screamed, slithering back up onto Raimundo's shoulder.

Everyone's heads turned and standing right infront of the throne with an angry lioness. She roared menacingly and charged for the first person she saw...Kimiko. Kimiko screamed as she got thrown up into the air.

"RUN!" Raimundo shouted.

He grabbed Kimiko's hand and pulled her back up to her feet. The five of them ran out of the room fast. Raimundo quickly shut the door behind him, muffling the lioness' angry roars.

"That was a close one," Raimundo laughed shakily "Anyway, let's find the others."

Shashine took Raimundo's hand and everyone walked down the corridor, Dojo was now on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Now Clay," Zakmes taunted.

Clay looked all around the room that he was in but couldn't see Zakmes anywhere, he could only hear his voice.

"I'm going to put you up against a series of tests. If you...survive them all then I will give you permission to leave this room and Chase's lair," Zakmes explained "But if you don't succeed, I'll let Chase's cats eat you. Alright?"

Clay gulped. Suddenly two tigers walked into the room, circling around Clay and roaring at him menacingly.

"Earth!" Clay yelled, sending jagged rocks hurtling at one of the tigers.

The tiger roared as the rocks went straight through it and out the other side. It fell to the floor, spasmed slightly then lay still. While Clay wasn't looking the other tiger pounced on his back. It dragged him down to the ground.

"What in tarnation!" Clay shouted "Where's ma Wu?"

"Oh, it's safe with us," Zakmes cackled evily.

Clay managed to get the tiger off his back. He kicked it in the face and it fell to the floor.

"Earth!" he made a giant rock appear in mid-air and hit the tiger right in the head with it. It's skull cracked and all was still.

"Phooeee!" Clay wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh but you're not finished yet," Zakmes smirked "There's still alot more to come..."

Clay was taken by surprise when he felt claws sink into the back of his leg. He spun around and behind him was a huge lioness, she was roaring and growling.

"She's Chase's favourite and most powerful," Zakmes told him "Haha."

"Earth!" he sent jagged rocks for the lioness.

The lioness roared angrily and pounced at Clay, jumping over all of the sharp rocks.

"She's not that foolish," Zakmes laughed.

Clay screamed as the lioness began ripping at his face. Zakmes burst out laughing.

"Go on," Zakmes said when Clay was on the floor, writhing in pain "Go in for the kill."

The lioness seemed to nod and pounced on Clays chest, sinking its teeth right into his arm...

Zakmes turned and wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes. He was in a room overlooking the room that Clay was in but it had a giant window so he could see what was going on. He had been talking into a microphone and the room was a sort of control room. It had screens all around it showing what was happening in every room. Zakmes got the fright of his life when the door suddenly opened. He span round and saw Yuki standing just infront of the door.

"I brought you this," he said quietly, and held out Omi's soul to Zakmes "The others almost got it but I stopped them."

"You stopped them?" Zakmes looked puzzled.

"I'm just like you," Yuki walked forward and placed Omi's soul on the control desk then faced Zakmes "We're just the same."

"I'm lost now, what are you trying to say. Oh right I'm a Xiaolin Monk! Shock horror," Zakmes said in a overly sarcastic voice.

"No," Yuki pulled up the sleeve of his robes so that it wasn't covering his wrist "We're the same."

"Wha-how did you-" Zakmes pulled his sleeve up to and put his wrist right next to Yuki's "You're...you're a demon!"

Yuki nodded.

"But...how haven't you got the wings and everything?" Zakmes asked.

Yuki shrugged.

"Call me Ryuu, that's my real name."

"Right...Ryuu. You want to join our side?"

Yuki (or rather now Ryuu) nodded.

"Claaaay!" Kimiko screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth as the walked down long corridors "CLAY!"

It was after what it seemed a lifetime of searching that they stumbled across the room that Clay was in.

"Clay...OH MY GOD! CLAY!" Kimiko ran in and knelt down beside him (the lioness was gone for some reason...).

Shashine put her hands out to heal Clay but nothing happened. She tried and tried but it wasn't working.

"Why isn't it working!" she burst into yet another flood of tears "Clay..."

"We've got to get out of here, but first we have to find Edward and Xavier, Vixtra and Rei," said Kimiko, trying to regain her authority "Dojo, you take Clay to the temple then come back and wait for us outside. Hide in the bushes or something and only come out when we approach, got it?"

Dojo nodded and super-sized. Raimundo lifted Clay onto his back and Dojo flew off in search for the exit (or a big enough window).

There was a sudden crash and Ryuu burst into the room, closely followed by Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai. And also in burst Edward and Xavier.

"We've been looking for you!" Edward and Xavier called at the exact same time.

"Yuki!" Shashine gasped.

"RYUU!" he spat, and ran for her.

Shashine screamed and Ryuu kicked her in the stomach and she smashed right into the wall, unconciouss. Ryuu smirked.

"Son of a bitch!" Edward screamed, and threw lightning bolts at Ryuu "What the hell have I missed!?"

Ryuu dodged every single one of them and Edward was astounded and in his brief moments of pause Ryuu was able to punch him in the face. Edward fell sideways on the impact of the punch. He regained his balance and flung a punch at Ryuu.

"I've been waiting a lifetime for this," Jezikhar pulled her sword out from its holder and ran straight for Zakmes.

Zakmes wasn't expecting what happened next. Jezikhar let out a battle cry...drew her arm back...

And put the sword right through Zakmes' stomach...

It was if the whole room hadn't been fighting in the first place. They suddenly all stopped, and the Xiaolin side cheered. Jezikhar seemed triumphant...

When Zakmes sniggered the whole room stopped again.

"That tickled," Zakmes laughed and pulled the sword out of his stomach, sending Jezikhar flying backwards "You of all people should know how to kill a demon. Try h/w (A/N: No, not homework XD) next time then maybe then it'll work."

Jezikhar was annoyed, she was sitting on the floor with her bloody sword in her hand and looked with hatred at Zakmes.

"And anyway," Zakmes continued "These two would be _sobbing_ if I really was dead."

Aketai stuck her tongue out and Xsin punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Watch it, that head of yours is getting too big for your shoulders," Xsin laughed.

"I'll get you back for what you've done to me," Jezikhar vowed.

"What, all that I did was kill your father-" Zakmes was cut off.

"That's IT!" Jezikhar raised her sword and tried to swing it down on Zakmes but Zakmes was too quick and the sword banged into the floor instead.

"Too slow kid, too slow," Zakmes taunted, he yanked her sword out of the ground while she was still holding it and threw her against the wall.

Jezikhar banged against the wall and stars popped around her eyes. She blinked hard a few times to get rid of them then slowly got up, stumbling a bit.

"Thunder!"

There was a huge rumble of thunder, practically defeaning to the ears and the room split up the middle, right up to where Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai were standing so they were knocked off their feet.

"In there!" Rei screamed, pointing at the room where he had just heard the giant rumble.

Vixtra nodded and the two of them entered.

Poison!" Vixtra yelled instantly, aiming it at Zakmes who had literally just got to his feet.

"Oh no not again," Zakmes moaned.

He tried to jump out of the way of the green poison but he was too late and the poison cloud engulfed him. Zakmes was coughing and spluttering when he emerged but otherwise unscathed.

"Aim for Ryuu!" Jezikhar screamed.

"Who's that!" Vixtra called back.

"Him!" and Jezikhar pointed straight at Yuki (a.k.a Ryuu).

Rei's jaw dropped slightly and so did Vixtras.

"No," Vixtra whispered "He's not gone evil."

"I'm afraid he has," shashine said tearfully, and gave Vixtra a giant hug "He's a demon..."

Vixtra broke out of it in a fit of rage.

"COME HERE YOU!" she screamed and ran for Ryuu, Poison Dart in her hand "POISON DART!"

She hit a dart right into his arm but he pulled it out and threw it to the floor. Vixtra was ontop of him in seconds, kicking and punching.

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE DEMON TRAITOR!" she spat, using all her her strength to beat him as bad as she could.

"NO!" Shashine was trying to pull Vixtra back but Vixtra was too strong "YUKIIII!"

Vixtra kicked and punched until she physically couldn't move her arms and legs. Shashine was crying frantically and still was trying to pull her back even when she was stood still. Vixtra spat on Ryuu's unconcioss form.

"Traitor," Vixtra said again and slouched down against the wall.

Shashine was crying hysterically. Vixtra looked at her sadly and got back up to hug her.

"Hey, I'd never do anything to hurt you," Vixtra said "You know he deserved it."

"I know but...I still...I still want him to be with us. He was just...just..." Shashine couldn't get her words out and stood sobbing.

"Lightning Strike Static Electric Pull!" Edward screamed, aiming right for Xsin.

Xsin yelped then the lightning hit him. He lay on the floor unconciouss and Edward cheered, high-fiving with Xavier.

"Crap!" Zakmes screamed.

Aketai grabbed Ryuu up from the floor and ran to Zakmes, taking hold of his arm. Zakmes scooped Xsin up in his arms.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!" he called.

The four of them dissapeared.

"Oh yeah!" Rei called triumphantly, punching the air.

"Well, we know that Ryuu's got what you wanted," said Jezikhar "There's no point in staying in here any longer."

"Het, what's your name?" Vixtra asked.

"Jezikhar," she replied and dissapeared into thin air.

The room that they were in was in a devestating state. There was some blood on the walls, the room was practically split in half and the walls were all scorched and cracked.

"This is terrible!" Shashine sobbed "We've lost one of our number...and it had to be Yuki."

Raimundo put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he said to her quietly.

"Right, let's get out of this place," Kimiko said, and they all walked out of the room.

When they emerged from Chase's lair Dojo jumped out of a bush, just like Kimiko had instructed. He super-sized and everyone hopped onto him and they flew off.

"How's Clay?" Raimundo asked him.

"He's alright," Dojo replied "He hasn't regained conciousness yet but he should come round soon."

"Good," Kimiko said quietly "It was my fault he got into that mess in the first place..."

Zakmes and Aketai arrived at the medical room at Chase's lair with Xsin and Ryuu in their arms. They lay the two of them down on hospital beds and let Chase's nurses see to them.

"Hell, I wish I had given that stupid Edward a good smashing with my Nun-chucks!" Aketai exclaimed, sighing.

"Yeah," Zakmes replied glumly.

Suddenly a searing pain ran through his body and he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Hey, Zakmes, are you okay?" aketai knelt down beside him.

"Aketai...I-I think it's the poison," Zakmes said quietly, he was too weak to talk properly "Demon blood reacts more slowly to things...it must have just got to me now."

Zakmes managed to get up and Aketai took his arm incase he fell over again.

"Well, I better get you to the medical room," Aketai told him.

Zakmes nodded...

But then he was on the floor...

Writhing in pain...

..._SCREAMING_...

**OMG! Sorry Zakmes! I'm sorry for doing that to you!!!!**

**Zakmes: So you should be...**

**Hope you like this chapter :). Please R&R!**

**ToXiC x x x x x x x x x x**


	23. The Battle

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Battle**

It was a week later and Clay was back to his usual self, laughing and joking along with the others. The only mention of Ryuu that there had been in the past week was Raimundo telling Clay what had happened to him when Clay had regained conciousness. Raimundo told everyone not even to mention his name because it would upset Shashine, she'd already woke up screaming a couple of times. Even Vixtra was true to her word, anyway, she wanted to save Shashine's feelings. She seemed to be the only one that Vixtra liked in the temple.

The funny thing was that all week they hadn't been ambushed by Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai, Ryuu, Hannibal Roy Bean Rose, Sakura, Ai, Jack, Wuya or Chase. Maybe they were saving their strength for the war. Or maybe...

"G'morning everyone," Clay said, coming into the dining room and putting his hat onto his head.

"Hey Clay," Kimiko smiled sweetly, then bit into her slice of jam encrusted toast.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojo called "It's the Scroll of the Wolf, sister Wu to the Scroll of the Lion. Whoever posesses it can turn themselves into a wolf at will."

"I'll get Shashine," said Raimundo quietly and walked out of the dining room.

Shashine had hardly eaten. The only times that she came out of her room was to go to the toilet, have a tiny thing to eat and do some training. She hadn't spoken a word all week (except from in training when she had to say the Wu names to activate them), not even to Raimundo. Raimundo knocked on the wall next to Shashine's curtains and let himself in. When Raimundo walked in Shashine quietly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Shashine," his heart felt like it was being ripped out whenever he saw her like that.

"Raimundo," Shashine said weakly.

She got up and fell into his arms, crying her eyes out.

"I know," said Raimundo, stroking her blonde haired head "I know."

Five minutes later Raimundo and Shashine walked into the dining room where all of the others were wiating. Dojo went outsized and turned into his dragon-like form. Everyone happed on and they flew off into the sky.

"My Wu senses are saying that the Scroll of the Wolf is right about...here," Dojo nosed dived out of the sky and they all had to hold onto him for dear life.

"DOJO!" Edward screamed at him "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"GETTING THERE QUICKER!" Dojo called.

He was going so fast that he didn't have time to stop and fell face first into the ground.

"Thanks alot," Vixtra said coldly, wiping the dirt off her pants.

"Sorry, I thought I knew what I was doing," Dojo coughed, and went down to his gecko form.

"Ummmm...guys," Rei said shakily, then pointed ahead.

Everyone's heads turned and then their mouths dropped. Standing infront of them were Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai, Ryuu, Hannibal Roy Bean, Rose, Sakura, Ai, Jack, Wuya and Chase.

"Hey!" Zakmes shouted at them all "I want a rematch...and this time I'm not going easy on you!"

Shashine fought back tears as she looked at Ryuu. He was in the temple robes but they were all tattered and torn.

"Yeah! You're never gonna beat the future Heylin God and Godesses!" Rose screamed at them.

"Yeah...what she said," Jack said timidly.

Rose glared at him and Jack shut up instantly.

"And I shall have Omi's soul forever," Chase put in "I'll torture his soul, let him free then train him to be as good as me...almost."

Zakmes rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand the way theat Chase droned on and on about nothing. It got on his nerves.

"Less chit-chat, more butt kicking," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles, then taking her staff from its holder.

Rose and Sakura went charging for them. Ai just stood where he was, a bored look on his face. He slowly walked forwards and followed his sisters. Next to go to the warriors were Xsin, Zakmes and Aketai. Rose kicked Edward to the ground and Sakura was rounding on Vixtra. Zakmes sunk his teeth into Raimundo's shoulder who screamed out in pain. Xsin pounced on Rei and Aketai struck Shashine in the side of her head with her nun-chucks. Chase clicked his fingers and two tigers appeared at his side. They roared and ran straight for the Xiaolin warriors. Wuya summoned rock creatures out of the ground and she ordered them to attack. Ryuu glanced around at the carnage infront of him, smiled viciously and joined the others in fighting the warriors. Jack glanced round nervously and slowly started to walk towards the battle. He stopped just after a few steps though and had a better idea.

"Jack-Bots! ATTACK!" he ordered.

Ten Jack-Bots went flying for the Xiaolin Warriors and Jack smiled to himself.

"Nobody outsmarts Hannibal Roy Bean!" Hannibal shouted, wiggling his roots around.

His suit of armour appeared out of nowhere and escelators lowered down to the ground. Hannibal jumped on them and they took him up to the head of the armour. The armour then suddenly sprung into life and he ran for the Xiaolin warriors. Shashine slowly got up to her feet, the side of her head caked in blood.

"Is that the best you've got!" Aketai taunted, and struck her again.

Shashine stumbled backwards then fell in a heap on the floor. Her blonde hair was now stained red. Aketai laughed at her. Xavier blocked attacks hurled at him by Rose who was waving a black wand at him. Fire, ice and electricity where shooting out of the wand and attempting to slash at Xavier but he was doing a good job at blocking the attacks. Rei booted Xsin in the face and Xsin stumbled backwards a bit. Xsin hissed and slashed at Rei's face with his claws. Five long lines, pouring with blood were now etched upon Rei's face. Rei wanted to cry with the pain but held back his tears.

"Time Stop!" he yelled.

But time was only stopped long enough to boot Xsin in the gut, Rei was too weak to stop time for any longer. When time started again Xsin flew backwards and skidded across his back along the ground. A Jack-Bot rounded on Rei but he just gave it one punch and it fell to the ground, sparks flying out of it. When Rei had his back turned Xsin jumped on him and pulled him to the ground, slashing at him with his claws.

"Poison!" Vixtra yelled but Zakmes dodged it this time.

Zakmes bit down hard on Vixtra's little finger and ripped it clean off.

"BLOODY HELL!" Vixtra screamed.

Zakmes spat it out smirking. Blood was pumping out of the stump on her left hand where her little finger used to be. It was very painful. Vixtra clamped her right hand over the hole to stop it from bleeding so much but it wasn't really working.

"Wudai Star- WIND!" Raimundo send a strong charge of wind at Zakmes and he went toppling backwards.

Raimundo ran up to his cousin.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern, trying to help her up off the ground.

"Get off me," Vixtra said horribly, staring with disgust at her bloody finger on the floor.

She leapt up off the floor and went back into battle, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Wuya's rock creature. When he wasn't looking Raimundo was suddenly pounced on by a tiger. Raimundo kicked the tiger off at him and used his element to blow the tiger so high into the air that it was just a little dot. Then he stopped using his element and the tiger fell down to an instant death. Raimundo turned around to get back into battle and heard a sickening crunch which made him gag. He didn't want to turn around and see what had happened to the tiger.

"YUCK!" Kimiko tripped over the tiger by an accident.

Blood was surrounding it and its jaws had been ripped apart. It's ribs were sticking out of its stomach and there was organs everywhere. Kimiko went pale and was sick on the grass.

Edward grabbed a Jack-Bot and tossed it into another one, making them fall to the floor in a crumbled mess of metal and wires. Zakmes slashed at him with his claws and his teeth that were as sharp as razors. He bit into Edwards neck and Edward screamed with pain. Zakmes then tossed Edward aside like a rag-doll and went charging for Xavier. Xavier was still trying to dodge Rose's wand attacks and trying to take it off her. He saw Zakmes coming from the corner of his eye. He span round just in time and kneed Zakmes in the gut. Zakmes doubled over but hastily straightened himself up. Rose threw more wand attacks at Xavier who was too preoccupied with fighting Zakmes to avoid them. Xavier was blasted by ice and he lay on the grass unconciouss.

"We're getting beaten!" Rei yelled, punching another Jack-Bot in the head, making the head come clean off its shoulders and spin off in the other direction.

"Like I hadn't noticed," Edward choked, kicking Hannibal in the chest.

"I've got an idea," Rei said, kicking the other tiger in the face.

He pulled a small golden wolf Shen-Gong-Wu out of his belt. The wolf was sitting on a pocket watch.

"Ashes of the Running Wolf!" Rei called.

He and the other Xiaolin warriors all disspeared, leaving the opposition staring around in disbelief.

The warriors collapsed onto the cold grass. The full moon was blazing down on them and the smell of smoke hung in the air.

"Nice going Rei," said Edward "But...where exactly are we?"

"I have no idea," Rei replied "I travelled to somewhere we were all very farmiliar with but in the future. And for some reason there's smoke."

Shashine and Xavier were unconciouss and Vixtra was injured badly. They had taken most of the damage. The others were just a bit battered and bruised but otherwise okay.

"I'm checking this out," said Kimiko, getting up and wiping herself down.

"We'll all come, well except from Vixtra, Xavier and Shashine," said Raimundo "Is that alright Vixtra?"

But Vixtra wasn't listening. Raimundo sighed and all but two began to walk towards the source of the smoke.

"What the..." Raimundo trailed off.

Bits of wood were in a smouldering heap and set totally alight.

"Wait a sec," said Clay "I think I know where we are."

"It's the temple," Raimundo said, his eyes widening in shock and fear.

Raimundo ran right up to it. There was body parts and blood everywhere. Some elders were lying dead on the floor, their faces screwed up into unimaginable fear. Raimundo climbed up the smouldering heap in disbelief, astounded by what lay before him.

"M-master Fung," Raimundo emmited a sob.

"Rai," Kimiko put a hand on her shoulder, she was crying too.

Clay had lowered his hat and was looking miserably at the temple that had once been their home. A few tears escaped his eyes and he wiped them away. Dojo was climbing on the pile of burnt wood and just was too shocked to say anything. Raimundo climbed down from the rubble and sat on the grass next to it, his head buried in is arms which were resting on his knees. Kimiko sat down next to him, wiping tears away from her sky blue eyes. Clay followed and sat down next to Kimiko and put his hat back onto his head.

"So...so this is what awaites us in the future," Kimiko said eventually after a few minutes of total silence.

Raimundo was still crying and Clay said nothing. Dojo slithered along and sat himself down on Clay's hat, pale with shock. Edward and Rei looked at eachother then followed suit, sitting down on the grass next to the destroyed temple.

"I can't believe it," said Raimundo quietly, wiping the tears away from his eyes and getting back to his feet.

"Raimundo," Kimiko was getting up to.

"No," Raimundo told her "I just need to be alone."

Kimiko sat back down again and Raimundo ventured back into the rubble. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen in the future. The temple, burned to the ground. Everyone...dead. Raimundo was about to turn back but something caught his eye. He realised that Vixtra was standing on the rubble too. But, her hair was black...and were those wings?

"Vixtra," Raimundo extended an arm towards her.

But then Vixtra turned round as quick as a whip and stared at Raimundo. Her eyes were burning a fearsome red and face was contorted with rage. Raimundo drew his hand back and half stumbled, half ran out from the pile of wood.

"We-we should really get going," said Kimiko after Raimundo had returned pale and shaking "Are you alright?"

Raimundo nodded feebly.

"Well, if they haven't cleared off by he time we get back that means that they really want to fight us," Rei's babyish voice spoke up.

The others nodded and went heading back to where they had left Xavier, Vixtra and Shashine. Raimundo looked at Vixtra. Her hair was still as ginger as ever and she had no wings at all. Infact it didn't even look like she'd moved from that spot. Also when Vixtra looked up at him her eyes were not red at all, but a bright green.

"Right, what are we going to do with Xavier, Vixtra and Shashine?" Kimiko said to herself.

"I'll take them back to..." Dojo gulped "To the temple."

"I don't want to go back," Vixtra said and stood up to face Raimundo "I made a promise...all those years ago..."

_Flashback_

As Vixtra ran she heard Shashine's high pitched scream. She ran back to help her but Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"GET OFF ME!" Vixtra cried "I HAVE TO HELP HER!"

But Raimundo pulled her back.

"LET GO!"

Raimundo wouldn't. Vixtra fell to the floor and began to sob, the first time she had cried since she was little.

"Please..." she begged.

Raimundo gave in and let go of her arm. Vixtra ran back into the fire, looking for Shashine...hoping she hadn't already burned. But she saw Shashine face down on the floor, her blond hair covering her face. Vixtra pulled her up then ran off with the others. They sprinted away from the fire and sat coughing up against the wall.

"That was very dangerous Vixie," said Raimundo, looking down at Vixtra, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I promised...I promised her...I promised I would protect her..." she said through all of her tears.

"What?" said Raimundo "Promised who?"

But Vixie just shook her head and dried her eyes.

_End Flashback_

"I told someone that I would protect them...and failed," Vixtra's eyes were shimmering with tears "Please...if they're still there then I want to fight them...for her sake."

"Okay," said Raimundo after alot of concideration.

"Right, let's go then," said Kimiko, and turned to Rei.

"Ashes of the Running Wolf!" he called, and they dissapeared.

"Back for round two then!" Zakmes called when they all appeared infront of them again.

Everyone was still there and none of them had been badly injured. Kimiko nodded at Dojo who super-sized and took Xavier and Shashine back to the temple.

"Two down," Raimundo whispered.

"We'll be okay, don' worry," Clay said back.

"Well what are we standing around for!" Sakura yelled, and aimed black magic straight at Vixtra "I want to see you squirm again girl."

"As if," Vixtra said menacingly "POISON TOUCH!"

A poison jet went hurtling straight for Sakura but with a flick of Ai's wrist the poison had gone and Vixtra had been hurled against a tree. Zakmes ran up to Edward and punched him in the jaw. Edward got behind Zakmes and twisted his arms behind his back. Zakmes backwards kicked Edward which made him let go and Zakmes got back to his feet.

"Lightning Shock Static Electric Pull!" Edward screamed.

The clouds errupted with strikes of lightning, aiming right for Zakmes. Edward just wanted to collapse onto the floor because he had just been totally drained of power. Much to his anger none of the bolts of lightning had hit Zakmes who was now advancing on him. Edward sluggishly dodged to the right and Zakmes ran straight past him. He turned and headed back for Edward. Edward was practically helpless, he couldn't summon enough power to use his element and he could barely raise a fist. Zakmes kneed Edward in the gut and kicked him in the head. Edward fell to the floor, he couldn't move a muscle. Zakmes punched him continuously in the stomach.

"WIND!" Raimundo exclaimed, hurling a jet of wind straight at Chase.

Chase grabbed the wind in the palm of his hand and threw it back to Raimundo. Raimundo fell over onto Clay, who tripped and knocked Xsin over who accidently grabbed onto Zakmes causing him to fall onto Vixtra who was so surprised that she sent a jet of poison for Rose who grabbed Sakura's hair who sent some black magic out at a tree before falling over herself. They lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Wuya rolled her eyes and sent some more rock creatures out on the Xaiolin monks.

"POISON TOUCH!"  
TYPHOON BOOM!"

The two of them set their elements out on a rock creature who crumbled to the ground, flattening alot of trees. All the rocks that made up his body fell apart and he moved no more. Vixtra then turned to Aketai who was brandishing her Nun-Chucks and smiling so sickeningly sweetly.

"Poison Ivy!" Vixtra yelled, activating the Wu.

Ivy filled with poison hurtled straight for Aketai and knocked her Nun-Chucks out of her hand. They grabbed her arms and she struggled madly to get out of its grip. They then grabbed her around the middle and pulled her up against the top of a tree. They tied her to the tree so tight that she couldn't move.

"Damn it!" she cursed, trying to struggle out of the poison ivy.

"Ten minutes!" Vixtra called up to her "That's all I'm giving to you until the poison eventually kills you! Actually no! Five minutes because that was the tree that Sakura hit with black magic!"

Vixtra ran back into battle and Aketai screamed.

"Xsin, free her would you," said Zakmes and handed him a knife.

"Yes sir!" Xsin saluted him playfully and went charging towards the tree.

He put the knife in his mouth and climbed the tree with great ease, as good as a cat. He grabbed onto a branch next to Aketai's head, took the knife in the other hand and began chopping away at the tendrils of ivy. The ivy squeeled every time Xsin hacked at it. When all the ivy was chapped off Aketai hastily grabbed a branch of the tree so that she wouldn't plummet to the ground.

"Thanks Xsin," she said and the two of them climbed down the tall tree.

Xsin handed the knife back to Zakmes and they ran off to battle again. Jack whimpered when a jet of fire just missed his ear. He wailed a very girly scream and flew off on his Heli-Bot, his remaining Jack-Bots trailing behind him. Vixtra advanced on Ai, probably the toughest of them all, no one had been able to hurt him yet. _I must prove myself to the others that I'm capable of hurting this guy _Vixtra thought to herself. Ai flicked his wrist and Vixtra was sent flying into a tree. She rubbed her painful back and got back up, facing Ai again. She ran for him, pulled her fist back and attempted to punch him in the face. He grabbed her fist and tossed aside. Vixtra fell flat on her face, cursed and got back up to her feet. In a sweeping motion Ai made ten blades fly over to Vixtra. Vixtra put her hands up to protect her face. All ten knives ripped at her arms, legs and stomach. Her clothes were now soaked i blood but she wasn't giving up. She stumbled towards Ai, her fists raised. Ai only blinked and Vixtra was sent flying up in the air then fell back to the ground again. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She had hardly any strength left but she wasn't giving up amd eventually got back to her feet. She ran to Ai as fast as she could...and kicked him. Ai was shocked, it seemed as if nobody had hurt him before. Vixtra smiled inside but she then realised that she'd just made her opponent very very angry. Ai sent Vixtra hurtling towards a tree then threw her in the air letting her plummet towards the ground. Vixtra lay helpless in a pool of her own blood.

"WIND!" Raimundo exclaimed, sending a huge gust of wind heading for Chase Young.

Chase grabbed the wind and threw it out of the way. He murmered some weird words and Raimundo found himself walking towards Chase. When he was next to him Chase whispered into his ear.

"You want power, don't you? If you fight your own side then I'll give you all the power you want."

_Flashback_

"I think that you will be able to do great things on the side of evil," said Xsin "You will be wielding your powers much better if you are on the evil side. Nobody wants you on the good side but us Heylin's want you Raimundo. We're the only ones who care for you," Xsin put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder "The Xiaolin's hate you, they're stealing your spotlight. You could do great things on the Heylin side you know. But that Edward, he thinks he's so much better then you. He's stealing the spotlight away from you. You deserve to be well known. You will be wanted around the world for your greatness if you decide to become Heylin. I could train you to become a great Heylin leader. Far greater then that Ersine kid can be. You'll be much handier with the Heylin's you know. What do you say? Care to join us?"

Raimundo shook Xsin's hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said walking towards the door "I will not be won't over that easily!"

"Think about it Raimundo," Xsin persuaded "All of the fame and glory that you will get on the Heylin side. The Xiaolin side don't give you that fame or glory like we will. You'll get better with some training. And some day, maybe, you will even be able to get even with Edward."

"I'm not going Heylin!"

"Sure you're not Raimundo. That's what they all say, but in the end the always come crawling right back. I know you'll come back Raimundo. You always do..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Raimundo, tears beginning to well up in his eyes "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"That's what you think," Xsin smiled evily "You don't know the beginning of how much I know about you. I know almost everything about you Raimundo."

"HOW!?!?" Raimundo screamed "EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS THEY KNOW EVERYTHING BUT THEY KNOW NOTHING!!!!"

_End Flashback_

"I'll give you all of the power that you could dream of," Chase continued "What do you say? Join us, then you'll be on the right side."

"Alright," and he ran for Edward, weilding the Sword of the Storm.

**Noo!!!! Raimundooo!!!! How can you betray all of your friends? Naughty boy! What do you think you're doing!?!?! Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to all of those people who have faved my story. But if you read this and fave it and don't comment then please do :):) Even if you're just gonna say 'cool' or something XD. I'll see you on the next chapter then!**

**ToXiC x x x x**

**p.s. Elinor, Rei stil is bi. Don't worry!**


	24. The Price Of Treachery

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Price Of Treachery**

"Sword of Penzance!"

The two swords clashed together and Edward saw burning hatred in Raimundo's eyes. Edward had gotten some of his strength back now and was able to fight.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," Raimundo said to Edward, trying to slash him with the Sword of the Storm but Edward blocked him.

"Why?" Edward asked, blocking a fist from Raimundo.

"You've always been put in the spotlight since you first arrived," Raimundo told him "Everyone always treated you as if you were the best thing ever. Nobody hated you all, well except from me. And besides, you kissed her..."

"Kissed who!" Edward yelled, trying to slash him with his sword "I haven't k-"

_Flashback_

"Are you alright Shashine?" Edward asked, going up to Shashine.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Shashine said to Edward, then a smile played upon her lips "Ed, you're a star."  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yeah well, whatever happenes, nothing will ever be the same again," sighed Edward, walking off.  
Raimundo saw and glared at Edward before following the rest into the temple.

_End Flashback_

"_She_ kissed me!" Edward shouted at him "Sword of Penzance!"

Lightning shot out of the end of the sword and struck Raimundo squarly in the chest. Raimundo got back up off the floor and threw a giant gust of wind at Edward who was blown sideways.

"Edward!" Rei was going to step into their battle but Edward stopped him.

"No Rei," he said "Let me settle this."

He struck Raimundo again with some lightning but Raimundo managed to block the attack by holding the Sword of the Storm up so it absorbed the attack. Raimundo then tried to jab Edward with the sword but Edward used his sword to stop getting sliced by Raimundo's sword.

"Is all this because of one little kiss!" Edward shouted, sending lightning up to the clouds so that the clouds were now filled with lightning.

"What do you mean one little kiss!" Raimundo sent a tornado straight for Edward.

That's when the clouds errupted in lightning and lightning streaked the skies, aiming for Raimundo who was doing a very good job at dodging the bolts. A fork of lightning hit Raimundo in the arm, causing his robes to rip down his arm. The arm of his robes were now soaked in blood. Raimundo growled and sent another tornado at Edward. Edward was trying to avoid the two tornado's which was quite hard because they were so huge. Edward's jaw dropped when one of the tornado's sucked up a huge tree.

"You're unbelievable!" Raimundo screamed, Edward was sure that his eyes turned red for a fraction of a second "You knew how much I loved her but you don't care about anyone's feelings but your own, do you!?"

A tornado went straight for Edward who almost screamed in fright.

"Electric barrier!"

Edward put his hands out infront of him and a wall of lightning electricity appeared infront of him. The tornado was trying to get through the barrier. Edward was sweating with the effort of trying to keep the barrier up and the tornado at bay.

"RAIMUNDOOO!" Vixtra was in a rage and shot jets of poison at her cousin.

"Vixtra, stop! This is my fight!" Edward wheezed, trying his hardest to keep the barrier up but parts of it was disintergrating.

"If you think I'm just gonna stand around and watch you get hurt then you've got another thing coming!" Vixtra screamed at him "Acid Splash!"

She had to hold the Wu with one hand because it was to painful to hold it with two as she had no little finger on her left hand.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo sent the wind hurtling at the jet of poison.

The two powers collided and fought with eachother. For a few painful moments Raimundo's wind was overcoming Vixtra's poison. But then poison took over and was consuming all of the wind put in its path. Raimundo's face was suddenly now a shocked expression but he leapt sideways just before the poison jet hit him. The poison went hurtling off into the distance. Edward screamed when the barrier went out and the tornado picked him up into the air. He was almost hit by the tree but it flew over the top of him and Edward was slightly relieved.

"Right," he said to himself "Now to get out of this tornado..."

To Edward's horror the tornado suddenly dissapeared and he was high above the trees. He screamed and plummeted down towards the trees. As he fell he grabbed onto a branch but with the impact the branch snapped and Edward was sent falling once more. He grabbed another branch and thanked the lord that that branch didn't snap. He climbed down the tree and ran up to an unsuspecting Raimundo, punching him as hard as he could on the side of his head. Raimundo went toppling sideways and Edward kicked him in the stomach. Raimundo grabbed Edward's foot and slammed him down on the ground. Raimundo got up and for payback he kicked Edward hard in the stomach. Vixtra jumped onto Raimundo's back and pulled him down to the ground. She punched him continuosly in the face. His lip and nose were pouring with blood but Vixtra couldn't care less hurting her own cousin. Raimundo managed to kick her in the stomach and she went falling backwards. He wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his robes. Vixtra and Edward both got up off the floor and rounded on Raimundo.

"LIGHTNING!"  
"POISON!"  
"WIND!"

Raimundo was hit with a fork of lightning and a cloud of poison and Edward was knocked backwards off his feet by the wind, cracking the back of his head painfully on the ground. Raimundo coughed and spluttered as he emerged from the cloud of noxious green gas. Edward got up from the ground and stared hurtfully at Raimundo. It was only one little kiss...why all this? Raimundo sent a giant wave of wind straight at both Vixtra and Edward. The two of them were blown backwards into the trees, hanging onto branches for dear life. When the wind stopped Edward and Vixtra ran out of the trees straight for Raimundo. But instead they met Chase, who was holding the Rabbits Vanishing Act.

"See you later losers," Raimundo said spitefully.

"Rabbits Vanishing Act!"

Wuya, Chase, Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai, Ryuu and Raimundo dissapeared. Only Rose, Sakura and Ai remained and Kimiko, Clay and Rei were still working hard to keep them at bay. Suddenly Dojo swooped in on the scene and breathed a ball of fire straight at the three of them. Ai put his hand out and the fire totally passed him but it hit his sisters full-force which he didn't realise. They were badly burnt by the fire but didn't dare scream otherwise the fire would go into their mouthes. The fire cleared and Rose and Sakura were lying all burnt and scorched on the floor.

"Come on," said Ai, walking off "Get up, we're leaving."

"Easier said then done," Rose coughed, weakly getting to her feet and pulling Sakura up.

The three of them were leaving which left nobody. Hannibal must have gona a long time ago, maybe he didn't want to wait for when they'd come back from the future.

"Where's the Wu anyway?" Rei asked the others.

"Zakmes or somebody must have took it," Kimiko sighed "And we're too battered to look for it right now, I just want to go back to the temple."

The remaining monks hopped ontop of Dojo and he flew off.

"Where's Raimundo anyway?" he questioned the monks.

"He-" Edward swallowed hard "He's gone Heylin."

Dojo's jaw dropped.

"Not again," he said sadly "Not another one who's chosen the side of evil."

"-fraid so," Clay sighed.

Dojo headed sadly towards the temple, everyone arguing over who should tell Master Fung the bad news.

"This is most troublesome," Master Fung said after Kimiko had explained the situation "First Yuki, now Raimundo."

"What about Raimundo," came a weak voice from the door.

Everyone turned around to see Shashine standing in the doorway, rubbing her sore head.

"Shashine, we've got some bad news," said Edward glumly, not able to meet her eyes "Raimundo-he...he's gone Heylin."

Shashine was dumbstruck, tears welled up in her eyes.

"NO! HE HASN'T!" she screamed, tears falling down her dimpled cheeks.

She then collapsed in the doorway, sobbing hard into her hands.

"No-not him too," she whimpered "Not him and Yuki..."

Kimiko knelt down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She eventually calmed down and dried her eyes on the back of his hands.

"Woah! ...What's happened here?" Xavier asked quietly, almost tripping over Kimiko and Shashine who were still sitting in the doorway.

"It's Raimundo," she said, she then got up off the floor and whispered in his ear "He's gone Heylin..."

"Oh...right," Xavier said, even more quietly than before.

"And we've lost the Wu...And I've lost a bloody finger!" Vixtra moaned (her hand had been seen to and was bandaged up) "We should have just grabbed the Wu and left and none of this would have happened. God, when I get my hands on Raimundo I'm gonna absolutely kill him!"

Chase was quite proud of himself for persuading Raimundo to join the forces of evil. Chase's favourite lioness padded over to him, purring. Chase scratched her behind the ears and she purred even louder. The lioness sat down infront of Chase in order to get more attention.

"Soon Yun," Chase said as Yun the lioness brushed up against him, seeking all of his attention "Soon I'll let you _kill_ those Xiaolin monks."

At that moment the door opened and in stepped Raimundo, Xsin, Zakmes, Aketai and Ryuu. Chase cleared his throat uneasily, stopped stroking Yun and got to his feet. Zakmes was about to say 'Oh I see I've caught you at a bad moment, shall I leave the two of you alone?' but thought the better of it. That didn't stop him from suddenly snorting with laughter though which made Xsin jump half a mile.

"It's good that you came to join us, Heylin is the right side after all," Chase grinned evily.

Raimundo glared at him.

"Yeah...whatever," Raimundo mumbled.

"Still don't trust him," Zakmes spoke up, shaking his head.

"Oi! Matey, if you decide to go all 'die you evil bitches' on us I may have to just batter you around the head with my Nun-Chucks. Capiche?" Aketai looked over at Raimundo.

Raimundo made the 'okay' sign with his pointing finger and thumb.

"Couldn't you have sorted all of this out before," Chase said with a bored expression on his face

"I swear, when I see Edward again I'm gonna kill him!" Raimundo growled.

"By all means do," Chase said "We need less people attending this 'Great Heylin War'. Less people means that we'll definately win."

"Not that we wouldn't anyway," said Xsin.

Raimundo had just at that moment thought of one of Master Fung's cheesy sayings. 'Less is more'. He shook his head as if to get the image of his old Master out of his head. But it was so hard...and the thought of what was going to happen to him in the future was almost too much to bear.

"Now, it is time to do the deed," Chase broke the silence.

"Oh yeah!" Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai screamed, high-fiving eachother. Ryuu and Raimundo gave them weird looks.

"The deed..." Raimundo was confused.

"Tonight...in ten minutes precicely...you and the others are going to drop a bomb on the Xiaolin Temple, burning the whole thing from the inside out," Chase replied.

"But-"

"Ten minutes," Chase said, and dismissed the five of them.

And to Raimundo, that dreaded future was closer than he'd thought...

Kimiko had fell asleep, head resting on the dining table. The day had been tiring...and most of all the that terribly image of the burned temple was plastered inside of her mind.

"Wakey wakey Kimiko," came a guys voice, to Kimiko it seemed quite distant but she was just coming out of the land of nod.

She opened her eyes and raised her head. Edward was standing over her Kimiko quickly stood up from the chair and pulled him into a hug, sobbing hard onto his shoulder. Edward was stunned for a couple of moments but then put his arms around her and returned the hug.

"How could Raimundo do such a thing," Raimundo whispered, letting go of Edward and drying her eyes on the cuff of her temple robes "I mean...I thought he'd got over all of that Heylin stuff a long time ago. Sometimes I wonder if he ever regretted coming back to the Xiaolin side..."

Suddenly Rei came running into the room, face very pale and eyes wide.

"Rei, what's the matter-" Edward began.

"NO TIME!" Rei shouted "Everyone out of the temple now! I went into the future again and...oh just come _ON_!"

Rei ran out of the temple with Edward and Kimiko at his heels. The elders, Master Fung and the other monks were already standing outside of the temple.

"I went into the future," Rei explained "And I saw what is about to happen. Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai, Yuki and Raimundo are going to drop a bomb on the temple..._THERE THEY ARE NOW_!"

"DOJO GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shashine screamed, not wanting to witness what was going to happen.

"I can't carry this much!" Dojo hollered back, super-sizing.

"The elders and I can walk," said Master Fung "We have out own path, we know what to do in these situations."

"But Master Fung-" Kimiko couldn't find what to say next.

With a wave of his hand Master Fung slowly walked off, the elders following humbly behind him. The monks all hopped onto Dojo and he flew off, not knowing where he was going, or where they could go.

"Any suggestions as to where are we going?" Dojo said, a troubled look on his face.

"England," Xavier replied "I have an idea. Get us to the Renjiin Temple, there's someone there who can help us."

Dojo descended and softly landed at the entrance of the Renjiin Temple. Xavier ran throught the gates and stopped to observe his surroundings. _He always trains most of the day so he must be out here somewhere _Xavier thought to himself. That's when he caught his eye. There was a guy training with practice dummies and targets. He had white hair and pinkish eyes and was in purple temple robes, he was an albino. He looked as if to be in his early twenties.

"Morgan!" Xavier ran up to him, the others following.

"What is it," the guy called Morgan had a very cold voice and didn't even look once at Xavier, he didn't seem happy to see him at all "What have you cam back for now."

In the blink of an eye Morgan suddenly kicked one of the targets and it blew into smithereens. _This guy's tough!_ Vixtra thought (for Vixtra that was a very good compliment).

"We need your help," Xavier said, but before he could continue Morgan began talking.

"You should never need help," he said sharply "You can get on with it by yourself. Nobody needs help, they can always do it themselves."

He destroyed another target. The monks, except from Xavier, had their mouths slightly open at Morgan's remark.

"But you don't understand!" Xavier pleaded "Morgan, we _really _need your help."

"No you don't," Morgan replied cooly, destroying another target "It's going to be one of those times when you ask for my help and I just may feel like pulling away from important training to help you. But then I find that it is over something entirely pethetic. So no."

Morgan destroyed another target and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Morgan," Xavier began again "You don't understand. This is a crisis situation-"

"Oh really? Well why did you go off to help this other temple if you're going to get into 'crisis stituations'. It's just going to be nothing. Now go away while I train."

"Morgan! This _is_ a crisis situation! A really bad one. Look, two of our team have gone to the Heylin side-"

"Not very reliable then," Morgan butted in.

"Morgan! Will you just shut up for two seconds!" Xavier was getting angry, Morgan wasn't expecting it.

"Well if you are going to be so selfish and pathetic like that then I'm not assisting you whatever the situation," Morgan blew up a dummy.

_I knew he was going to be like this_ Xavier thought angrily. Morgan acted very mature for his age.

"Come on Xavier," Kiimko said "We're wasting our breath. Let's ask someone who cares."

"Congratulations," said Morgan, mocking them "Someone with brains."

"No Kimiko," Xavier replied to her and began talking again to Morgan "Okay, as I was saying, two of our members have gone evil and they're going to blow up our temple. We need your help to stop them before something very _very_ bad happenes. You're probably the only one who can help."

It seemed like Morgan wasn't listening, he was too preoccupied with training.

"Morgan, just listen. They're going to track us down and kill us."

Morgan stopped where he was.

"It can't possibly be that serious," Morgan replied "Aren't they going to try and do that in the war?"

"No, they want to finish us off now," Xavier told him.

"Well...if that's the case..." Morgan then sighed "I'll help."

While Morgan didn't smile the grim expression on his face softened. Slightly.

Dojo landed outside of the temple. Yes, the _un_destroyed temple.

"You just lied to bring me here, didn't you?" Morgan said.

"But Rei...you went into the future," Edward turned around to face Rei who was looking confused.

"I know but...unless," Rei's face was screwed up in confusion "But that really did happen!"

"Hey losers!" Zakmes called, from ontop of the Xiaolin Temple, then he swooped down and landed infront of them "Fooled you, I am the ultimate cool."

"Yeah right," said Xsin and Aketai the exact same time when they were standing on either side of Zakmes.

"You can't be cool," said Aketai.

"Yeah baby! You're like on fire!" Xsin commented.

"Right...moving right along," Zakmes said while he gave Xsin a weird look "Rei went into the future yeah? But what he didn't know the silly little cretin was that that wasn't really going to happen."

"And you knew that how?" Edward said, an eyebrow raised.

"I ummm...yeah," Zakmes scratched the back of his neck "Hey, how _did_ I know that was going to happen?"

Suddenly Raimumdo and Ryuu approached. Shashine began to cry gagin, Kimiko put an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"HEY RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko screamed, then lost it.

Screaming in anger she ran up to him and punched him with a fist of flames right in the face. Raimundo was knocked backwards with the impact. He slowly got to his feet rubbing his nose.

"What the...Kimiko..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOU! YOU'RE A NO GOOD TRAITOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT BACK TO THE HEYLIN SIDE!"

Kimiko began to punch him hard in the chest, sobbing while she did so.

"I-HATE-YOU!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Then Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arms and forcefully kissed her. Kimiko's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from Raimundo but his grip was too strong.

And Edward looked in dismay...

**BAHHHH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE JUST DONE THAT!!!! -calms self- Anyway, yes this may have came as a shock to you, I was shocked myself when I wrote the end bit. Thanks everyone for comeenting and faving and stuff XD. I appreciate that very much:) This chapter was origionally gonna be called something like 'The Guilt Of Wind And Thunders Temple' but my friend Adam came up with this title so thanks muchly :). I shall see you on the next chapter:):) I LOVE MORGAANN!!!!  
Morgan: ...**

**ToXiC x x x x**


	25. Tears Of Fire And Winds Decision

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Tears Of Fire And Winds Decision**

Kimiko looked at Raimundo with pure heatred. She slapped him, then crumpled in a heap on the floor sobbing her heart out. Edward ran up to Raimundo and punched him hard in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Edward screamed, and kicked him down to the floor, punching him as hard as he could in the face.

Raimundo kicked Edward off him and jumped up to his feet, glaring at Edward evily. kimiko then got up off the floor, her tears seemed endless.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" and Kimiko slapped Raimundo again, harder this time.

"Kimiko-"

"DON'T 'KIMIKO' ME!" Kimiko turned her fist to flames and punched him full on the face.

"Wind!" Raimundo exclaimed, and used his element to fly well away from the others, well away from Kimiko and her burning hatred towards him.

Kimiko stood sobbing hard into her hands. Edward watched Raimundo fly away with Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai and Ryuu with hate pressed into every bit of his face. He then turned to Kimiko.

"Are-are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Kimiko wept bitterly.

"Sorry," Edward apologised, he then thought to himself _stupid question._

"Raimundo!" Shashine called after him, but he was soon out of sight.

"We've got to find Master Fung," said Rei.

"Right...I'm going after that winged guy," Morgan said, and ran off fast at top speed.

"I am going to kill him for compelling me to even do this," Xavier sighed, and darted off after him.

"I'm going to _**KILL**_ Raimundo!" Kimiko spat, and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Edward nodded and ran off to, the others all following.

"Maaan!" Xsin moaned, and slowed to a halt then ran backwards to where Zakmes stopped "I can't be bothered Zakmes!"

"I want to fight them," Ryuu growled.

"Exactly Xsin now get your fat bum over her!" Aketai snapped.

Xsin sighed and trailed towards them. Raimundo was first to fight. He ran up to Edward and blew him into the air with his element. While in the air, Edward sent lightning down on Raimundo. Raimundo was hit with furious lightning bolts and screamed out in pain, clutching a bloody arm. Edward fell fast from the sky.

"Electric barrier!" he exclaimed.

He put the barrier under his feet so when he landed he didn't hurt himself. The barrier dissolved at landing and he charged right for the weakened Raimundo, driving a fist right into his gut. Kimiko ran up to Raimundo and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him falling to the floor. Morgan went straight for Zakmes, kicking him in the stomach then pummeling him in the face. Morgan was just a blur as he attacked with so much speed and agility. It was very hard to avoid his attacks. Zakmes leapt up in the air and went slamming down on Morgan. Morgan was too fast for him and dodged out of the way with much time to spare. Instead, Zakmes went crashing into the ground and not at Morgan. Zakmes growled, got up and tried to punch Morgan in the face. Morgan grabbed Zakmes' fists and threw him to the floor.

"Too slow," Morgan taunted.

Zakmes kicked at Morgan's foot which he wasn't expecting and fell flat on his face. Zakmes pulled himself up off the ground. Morgan tried to get up but Zakmes just kicked him back down to the floor. Morgan rolled over onto his back and kicked Zakmes full force in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Morgan got up from the floor and attempted to kick Zakmes again. Zakmes put a hand up infront of him and Morgan kicked his palm instead.

"Too slow," Zakmes said back, smiling maliciously.

Morgan glared at Zakmes then punched him hard in the jaw. _Great, I've been forced to use a last resort _Zakmes thought, rolling his eyes as he managed to dodge a kick from Morgan.

"Shadow of Fear!" Zakmes called, holding out the Wu.

All the fears infront of everyone pure good. Zakmes looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. He had commanded the Shadow of Fear to only hit pure good people and yet he saw Raimundo battling with the Jellyfish monster. Yet, infront of Morgan was nothing.

"Guess you're not pure good then," Zakmes grinned.

"Guess I'm not afraid of anything actually," Morgan growled and kicked Zakmes in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Come on, you've go to be afraid of something. Even I'm scared of ...something-" he then realised what he'd said and aimed a punch for Morgan "Pretend I never said that!"

Morgan had a sneaky glint in his eye and made a grab for the Shadow of Fear. Zakmes held it back and managed to kick Morgan in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Morgan ran towards Zakmes and his hands closed around the Shadow of Fear...which began to glow.

"Morgan, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Zakmes looked at him evily "My Scroll of the Wolf against your..."

Xavier threw Morgan the Fist of Tepigong.

"Against your Fist of Tepigong," Zakmes continued "Whoever falls first, loses."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenary totally changed. Floating rocks appeared and right at the end of them was the Shadow of Fear. Two floating rocks appeared on either side. On one side was the whole Xiaolin team and on the other side was Raimundo, Ryuu, Xsin and Aketai.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Okay, I know this is wrong but...I'm evil after all," Zakmes grinned.

He flapped his wings but couldn't lift up off the ground. He tried with all of his might but he didn't lift up off the ground.

"Hey," Morgan spoke up," Maybe this showdown is cheat proof."

He leapt onto the rock right next to Zakmes then with another huge jump he stood right next to Zakmes.

"Fist of Tepigong!" Morgan called, and punched the ground.

The rock rumbled and the two of them fall. _Didn't think of that_ Morgan cursed himself, grabbing onto the side of the rock. Zakmes hauled himself up and back onto the rock. Morgan pulled himself up too then aimed a kick at Zakmes. Zakmes grabbed his foot and threw him sideways. Luckily Morgan landed on the rock beside the one that Zakmes was standing on.

"Scroll of the Wolf!" Zakmes called.

He transformed into a grey wolf. He howled then sped off along the rocks.

"Damn!" Morgan cursed, and ran off after him.

Zakmes turned sharply and bared his fangs.

"Hey, wolf breath!" Morgan yelled, and ran up to him "Fist of Tepigong!"

He punched Zakmes in the side. He whimpered and fell onto his opposite side, panting. He was close to the edge. All Morgan had to do was give him a little shove...

"Bye bye big bad wolf," Morgan said, and kicked Zakmes.

But suddenly before his foot even made contact with Zakmes, he got up from the floor and sunk his fangs into his leg growling madly.

"Yeah, he has a habit of that!" Vixtra shouted down from her rock "Look at my finger...well you can't because he ripped it off!"

Morgan shook his leg but Zakmes wasn't letting go. Zakmes was drawing blood. Eventually he was forced to let go of Morgan's leg and he bounded off towards the Shadow of Fear. Morgan cursed under his breath and ran across the rocks. Zakmes was almost there, he howled in triumph. But that's when Morgan jumped on him and punched him with the Fist of Tepigong. Zakmes whimpered again and fell over the side of the rock. He howled as he fell until he was heard no more.

"Go Morgan!" Kimiko cheered.

Morgan raced towards the Shadow of Fear and grabbed it.

The magic ceased...Morgan had won!

"Owww!" Zakmes got up in (not in wolf form anymore) and rubbed his sore back.

"Go Morgan, Go Morgan," said Rei, doing a little jig.

"Now for you," Morgan rounded on Zakmes with the Shadow of Fear in his hand.

Zakmes looked petrified, spread his wings and flew off.

"Crap!" Xsin called "Hey wait for us! We don't have wings you know!"

Aketai, Xsin and Ryuu followed Zakmes. Raimundo stayed behind.

"Kimiko..." he couldn't find the words.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Kimiko screamed, bursting into tears once more.

Raimundo looked over to Edward who was giving him the meanest look ever. Raimundo sighed.

"Wind!" he yelled, and followed the others.

The others looked up at the temple, thanking the lord that it had not been destroyed. They then looked back at Morgan. Morgan handed Clay the Wu that he'd won off the showdown.

"Bye," he said, in his cold harsh voice "See you at the war."

Then he ran off at super fast speed. The warriors headed into the temple.

When back in the temple Shashine and Kimiko locked themselves up in their rooms (A/N: I was about to put 'slammed the doors' but I remembered that the doors were curtains! XD). It was getting late and the Xiaolin warriors had to go to bed. Master Fung said that they needed the rest. Kimiko lay face down on her bed, crying.

_Flashback_

"HEY RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko screamed, then lost it.

Screaming in anger she ran up to him and punched him with a fist of flames right in the face. Raimundo was knocked backwards with the impact. He slowly got to his feet rubbing his nose.

"What the...Kimiko..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOU! YOU'RE A NO GOOD TRAITOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT BACK TO THE HEYLIN SIDE!"

Kimiko began to punch him hard in the chest, sobbing while she did so.

"I-HATE-YOU!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Then Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arms and forcefully kissed her. Kimiko's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from Raimundo but his grip was too strong.

_End Flashback_

She didn't have the slightest feelings for him and Raimundo had never acted like he fancied Kimiko before the kiss. Why was he acting so out of sorts?

Shashine flopped down on her bed in her pyjamas and burst into tears. She thought that Raimundo had feelings for her, not Kimiko. Or was he just using her? _Don't think that _Shashine mentally told herself, biting her lip her eyes overflowing with tears.

"That's it," Raimundo said to himself "I can't do this anymore. I'm not Heylin."

Raimundo snuck out of the room and down the corridor. He almost stepped on a sleeping tiger's tail. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, stepped over the tiger and proceeded down the corridor. He was at the front of the lair and the wall slid sideways and opened for him. He walked out and felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He smiled and dissapeared into the night.

Suddenly Shashine heard a knock, but it wasn't coming from the wall next to the curtains. Instead it was coming from the window. She stood up to see Raimundo standing outside of her window. Her heart lifted and filled with happiness. She opened the window with great speed and flung her arms around his neck.

"Wait..." she let go of him "You've not come here to kill me have you?"

"Why would I do that?" Raimundo asked, climbing throught the open window.

Shashine closed the window and looked at Raimundo with delight.

"I'm sorry shashine," he said quietly, rubbing his arm awkwardly "I'm sorry for betraying you...and..."

"I forgive you Raimundo," Shashine said to him, a serious expression on her face "But I just have one question...why did you...kiss Kimiko."

Raimundo's eyes dropped to the floor and he looked saddened.

"You'll kill me if I tell you," Raimundo replied, his voice barely audible.

"I don't care," Shashine said, putting an arm around his shaking shoulders "Tell me."

Raimundo couldn't bring himself to even look at Shashine for what he said next.

"To...to get back at Edward. I was sick of him stealing everything from me. He even stole you at one point-"

"Don't say that Rai."

"But it's true. So I stole something most dear to him. And that was Kimiko. I knew he loved her the second he came to the temple and I just wanted to take her away from him so he would be jealous. I mean, Kimiko is pretty but I probably wouldn't be able to cope with her if I ever went out with her. She'd probably bite my head off the second I asked."

"I understand that you really wanted to get back at Bedward but you didn't have to do what you did to Kimiko," Shashine told him.

"I didn't think it would have been so much of a big deal at the time," Raimundo shrugged.

"Raimundo," Shashine whispered "You stole her first kiss."

Raimundo flinched and stepped away from Shashine, shaking his head.

"I didn't," his voice was filled with pain "You're making that up. I bet she's kissed Edward millions of times! She's pretty, she probably had tonnes of boyfriends. Besides, how would you know?"

"Because I asked her."

_Flashback_

Kimiko and Shashine stod outside, waiting for the others to wake up so they could get up with training.

"How can you sleep for that long!" Kimiko exclaimed, looking at the temple doors incase one of them came outside.

"I know, I mean, I need my beauty sleep but I don't sleep for _that_ long!"

The two of them looked at eachother then burst out laughing.

"Well," said Shashine, after their laughing fit "Seeing as we're gonna be sharing a temple, I'm gonna have to ask you the ultimate question."

"Oh," Kimiko raised an eyebrow, smiling "And what's that?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Shashine asked.

"Ewwww no!" Kimiko grossed out "Have you."

"No," Shashine smiled "But it'll be alot of fun finding out what it's like!"

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe what I've done," Raimundo was looking down to the floor,tears shimmering in his eyes "I just can't believe it..."

"Oh Raimundo," Shashine said quietly, and hugged him.

Raimundo couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes. Suddenly the two of them heard footsteps coming up to the room.

"Shashine, are you alright?" a girls voice asked.

"Yeah, I heard you talking," a guy said after.

Just then the curtains opened and there stood Kimiko and Edward. Shashine let go of Raimundo and he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shrieked "What are you doing here!?"

"Kimiko, Edward," Raimundo didn't want to look up because he still had tears falling down his cheeks "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," Edward replied harshly.

"Please," Raimundo looked directly into their eyes, his eyes swimming with tears that began to fall down his face "Forgive me."

"I will never forgive you for what you've done to me," Kimiko spat.

"Nor me," Edward growled "No matter what you do or say, I can't forgive you."

The two of them turned on their heels and left the room, leaving Raimundo feeling depressed, confused...and most of all...

Ashamed.

**There you have it! Of course, Raimundo couldn't stay evil for that long, he's too kind hearted. I feel so sorry for him though, Kimiko and Edward are being big meanies! They made Raimundo cry! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter : 'REEEIII!'**

**ToXiC xxxx**

**p.s. On the chapter Letters From Home I was meant to put that Vixtra's letter was from Momma Jessie because if you remember Momma Suki was dead on The Falling Of Thunder. Just pretend I put Momma Jessie okily :).**


	26. REEEIII!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**"REEEIII!"**

The sun rose bright and early over the Xiaolin temple. Raimundo had slept with Shashine, he couldn't bare to be alone that night. The sunlight poure through the window and forced the two of them to open their eyes.

"Mornig sleepy head," Shashine whispered.

"Morning," Raimundo sighed, and sat up.

He was stil fully clothed and Shashine was in her pink silk nightie. Raimundo silently walked out of the room and urged himself to go into the dining room. Sitting there was all the others.

"Raimundo!" Rei exclaimed in his usual cheerfull babyish self, giving Raimundo a huge hug.

"Hi Rei," Raimundo replied, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Kimiko turned away from him and Edward looked straight at him with burning hatred. Raimundo flinched.

"On second thoughts," Raimundo said "I don't really feel like eating."

He turned to his heel and left for his bedroom. Shashine watched as he walked past and sighed.

"Raimundo," she took his arm but he just pulled away.

"I just need to be alone," Raimundo told her, and entered his bedroom.

Shashine looked back to where he was and sighed. She then turned and walked into the dining room.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo called.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" Kimiko asked, peering over his shoulder to look at the Sacred Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"It's called the...the umm...hmmmm," Dojo scratched his beard "I have no idea."

"Well that sounds like a good Shen-Gong-Wu," Vixtra said sarcastically "The I Have No Idea, brilliant."

"It's not saying!" Dojo exclaimed.

And sure enough the scroll suddenly went blank.

"Well, at least it's gonna be fun finding out!" Xavier smiled.

"Where's Raimundo?" Rei asked in a small voice.

"In his bedroom," Shashine replied "But don't-"

"I'll get him!" Rei said cheerfully, cutting Shashine off.

Rei skipped down the corrridor, singing happilly.

"Raimundoooo!" Rei said in a sing-song voice, knocking on the wall next to his curtains.

"Go away!" Raimundo shouted from his bedroom.

"I'm coming in!" Rei began to open the curtains but Raimundo shut them fiercly in his face "But there's a new Wu!"

"Why didn't you say so," Raimundo sighed, and opened the curtains.

Rei skipped down the corridor and Raimundo trailed along behind him glumly, hands in pockets. Dojo super-sized and everyone climbed on, Raimundo trying to get as far away from Edward and Kimiko as possible.

Dojo was happily flying when Zakmes appeared along side him, swooping through the sky with his wings.

"So where are your minions, huh!" Vixtra called.

"Well, the can't fly...duhh you jelly-for-brains," Zakmes spat back.

"We're going to get that Wu first!" Edward shouted at him.

"Oh really," Zakmes grinned "I'd like to see you try."

And he sped off at top speed.

"Faster Dojo, we've gotta catch up with that no-good snake-in-the-grass," Clay said to Dojo as he was at the front.

Dojo nodded and flew off fast. Everyone almost fell off his back and had to cling on for dear life. Eventually Dojo caught up with Zakmes and passed him.

"Drat!" Zakmes cursed, and flew as fast as he could, easily over-taking Dojo.

"Faster!" Kimiko yelled.

This time he went so fast that it was hard to hold on.

"I'm slipping!" Shashine screamed.

"Hold on!" Dojo called "I'm almost there!"

"I don't think I can!" Shashine answered back (A/N: Fall! Fall! XD).

Dojo quickly descended and landed on the ground. The warriors arms were aching with trying their best to cling onto Dojo.

"Sorry guys," Dojo said, then shrunk and sat ontop of Clay's hat.

"Woah!" Rei said, looking at what was there infront of them.

Laid out infront of them was a falling to bits old palace. The top of it had practically caved in on itself but the bottom had been perfectly preserved.

"Well, here goes nothing," and the warriors walked into the palace.

It was beautiful. The room that they were standing in hadn't been damaged at all. It had three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the walls were patterned with mysterious symbols. It had a wonderful stone floor and there was a white rug in the middle of the room. Suddenly they heard the doors clatter open and in stepped Zakmes, Xsin, Akeyai and Ryuu.

"Brother!" Shashine exclaimed "Stop this madness at once! Why can't you just come home!"

In the blink of an eye Xsin was standing behind Shashine, a knife to her throat.

"As your big brother, I can do whatever I want to do to you," he purred "I have complete control over you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Shashine couldn't move otherwise the knife would slit her throat. Xsin pressed the knife harder to her flesh, the cold knife making her skin crawl.

"Let her go!" Raimundo yelled.

"Of course, traitor!" Zakmes shouted, and ran towards Raimundo baring his fangs.

He sunk his teeth into Raimundo's shoulder and he screamed in pain.

"The Wu!" Rei exclaimed, pointing to a black sword which was enveloped in dark Black Magic.

Aketai looked over to where his finger was pointing and grinned. The Wu was resting ontop of a chandelier. She ran underneath it and yelled:

"Wings of Tanabi!"

"Oh no you don't!" Raimundo exclaimed, and grabbed Aketai's foot as she lifted off from the ground.

Aketai grabbed the Wu and Raimundo swung himself on the chandelier. He took the hilt of the sword which started to glow. Raimundo grinned.

"Aketai, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Your Wings of Tanabi against my Mantis Flip Coin. The game is Basketball. Whoever nets ten balls wins."

"Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The room of the palace changed into a basketball court. There was chairs to one side and chairs to the other. The Xiaolin side sat to the left and the Heylin side sat to the right. Xsin was sat on Zakmes' knee purring.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Raimundo started with the ball.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" he exclaimed.

He flipped into the air towards the opposing net.

"Wings of Tanabi!" Aketai yelled.

She flew towards Raimundo and grabbed the basket-ball off him. She the accidently dropped it and swooped down to retrieve it. Raimundo had landed on the floor and bounded towards him. Raimundo was inches away from it when Aketai grabbed the ball and cackled evily. She slammed the ball into the net and the score changed to 1-0.

"Go Aketai!" Xsin and Zakmes cheered, Ryuu just sat in silence.

"Come on Raimundo!" Shashine screamed "You can do it!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

Raimundo flipped towards the ball and grabbed it. Aketai swooped down on him and kicked it out of his hands. She then flew over to where the ball was heading, the rainbow vapour trail following her. Raimundo cursed and ran after her. Aketai snatched the ball up from the ground and flew up to her scoring net. The ball was easily thrown into the net and Aketai's score went up 2-0. She punched the air and Xsin and Zakmes cheered once more.

She grabbed the ball off the floor but this time Raimundo kicked it out of her hands. He grabbed it and ran towards his scoring net.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

He flipped up in the air and Aketai followed him. She grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back and trying to take the ball of him. Raimundo couldn't get out of her grip and threw the ball towards the net. The ball landed on the rim of the net. Raimundo watched the ball spin around the ring of the net then it finally went in.

"Phew!" he wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled out of Aketai's grip.

Raimundo and Aketai raced down to the ground. Raimundo managed to get the ball first. He used the Mantis Flip Coin and got another net. The score was a tie, 2-2. Shashine and Rei cheered and hugged eachother. Aketai snarled and grabbed the basket ball from the floor. She dribbled it over to the net with Raimundo following. He tried to kick the ball out of her hands but she flew up into the air before he could. She dunked the ball into the net and smiled. She was winning! She swooped down and grabbed the ball, Raimundo's finger-tips scraped against it but Aketai was too fast.

"Wings of Tanabi!"

She flew back up to the net and scored another point.

"Go Aketai!" Zakmes and Xsin cheered again.

Raimundo grabbed the ball and ran off with it in the other direction.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

He flipped up in the air and threw the ball towards the net. But just before it went in Aketai caught and flew off with it. Raimundo cursed under his breath when he landed on the floor. He used the coin to flip towards Aketai but it was too late and she had scored another net. The score was 5-2, Aketai was halfway to the target. Raimundo grabbed the ball and flipped over to the net, scoring a point. He was about to flip again but Aketai snatched the ball off him and dribbled off with it.

"Wings of Tanabi!"

She flew up in the air and scored.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

Raimundo flipped towards Aketai and kicked her in the jaw. She went falling out of the sky and lay on her back on the floor. The ball fell and bounced of her chest. She scrabbled up to her feet and grabbed the ball but Raimundo kicked it out of her hands and grabbed it. He flipped up to his net and scored a point. Aketai cursed and swooped down to the ground, grabbing the ball. Raimundo flipped and grabbed Aketai's foot. Aketai managed to shake him off and score another point. Zakmes and Xsin cheered even louder. She swooped back down to the ground and kicked Raimundo in the face, causing him to let go of the ball. Aketai grabbed the ball and scored another point. Raimundo grabbed the coin as it came out of the net and flipped over to the other side of the court.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

He flipped again and put the ball in the net. The score was 7-4 to Aketai. Aketai grabbed the ball off Raimundo.

"Wings of Tanabi!" she yelled.

She flew up to the net and scored. Raimundo gritted his teeth together and attempted to grab the ball. Aketai stuck her tongue out at him and snatched the ball back. She flew up in the air and scored another point. Raimundo grabbed the ball off the floor and flipped up to the other net. Aketai attempted to grab it off him but Raimundo was too fast for her and scored a point. Still in the air, Aketai grabbed the basket ball just as it was falling and threw it into the other net, getting another point.

"Just one more point Aketai and you've won!" Zakmes called over Xsin's shoulder.

Aketai smiled and grabbed the ball. With one more flap of her mystical wings she was up in the air. In the last moment of confusion Raimundo used his Wu to flip into the air and try to grab the ball even thought he knew it was hopeless. Aketai slammed the ball into the net.

She had won.

"Go Aketai!" Zakmes and Xsin screamed, giving her a hug.

"I can't believe I won my first showdown!" Aketai squeeled excitedly.

"She totally thrashed you!" Xsin said to Raimundo "Ten to five, she's the master at basket ball."

"The master at cheating," said Raimundo, not wanting to show his defeat.

"Yeah, whatever," Zakmes said to him.

"You tried your best," Shashine said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Edward and Kimiko certantly didn't think so. Although they didn't say anything it reflected in their faces. Raimundo sighed and looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled "I did my best."

"Okay," Kimiko replied spitefully.

Raimundo put his hands in his pockets glumly.

"Now it's time to see what this Wu does," grinned Aketai.

"There's just one little flaw in your plan," said Zakmes "We don't know what it's called to activate it."

"Bummer," Aketai said, turning the blade around in her hands "It looks so cool too!"

"Okay, you've got what you want. We'll leave now," Rei smiled.

"Oh no no no," Zakmes grinned evily, a crazed look in his eyes.

Then he pulled out a gun.

Everyone was frozen to the spot, trembling in fear.

"Eenie, meenie, minie...mo," and he pointed the gun straight at Edward.

"Bye bye!" Zakmes squeezed the trigger.

It was all over in a flash. There was an explosion of blood and Edward stood there shocked. He wasn't dead. He looked down on the white rug...and screamed.

Rei lay on the rug with his eyes wide open, lifeless and staring at the ceiling. Blood soaked throught the now crimson red carpet. The bullet had penatrated his chest.

"Rei," said Shashine questioningly.

His pink top was stained red, the colour in his eyes had gone. Then Shashine's eyes widened when she realised...

He was dead.

"REEEIII!"

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE JUST KILLED REI! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EVIL ZAKMES!!!!  
Zakmes: It's in my nature.  
Well -sniffle- stay tuned for my next horrificly depressing chapter: Your Friend Or Your Lover**

**ToXiC xxxxx**


	27. Your Friend Or Your Lover

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Your Friend Or Your Lover**

Vixtra was holding back tears. Shashine, Kimiko and Edward were crying. Xavier looked like he was just about to faint.

"Bravo," Zakmes clapped his hands sarcastically "He commited the ultimate sacrifice. Saving a friend, how sweet."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" Edward screamed at Zakmes, tears staining his face and blurring his vision.

"Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun," Zakmes replied.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward ran for Zakmes, his fist pulled back.

He tried to punch Zakmes but Zakmes grabbed Edward's fist and threw him sideways.

Edward regained his balance and aimed another punch at Zakmes. But Edward was weakened by greif and Zakmes just threw him down to the ground. Edward's face crumpled and he burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. Kimiko conducted fire into each of her palms and threw it at Zakmes. Zakmes just smirked, caught the fire and tossed it down to the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Shashine screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, but hate is such a cruel word," Zakmes said cooly.

"I don't care! I hate you!" Shashine spat.

She knelt down on the ground next to Rei's lifeless from.

"Heal!" she cried "HEAL!"

But nothing happened, no matter how many times Shashine tried to bring him back nothing was working.

"Shashine," tears were shimmering in Clay's eyes "I'm afrai' you can' bring back the dead."

"Poor poor Shashine. Torn between greif and confusion. But you're forgetting, that I know how to bring him back," Zakmes smirked.

Shashine stormed up to Zakmes and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Bring him back now," she hissed "Or I'll _kill_ you."

"Calm down missy," said Xsin and pulled her back from Zakmes.

"But to bring him back, you need a sacrifice," Zakmes growled.

Zakmes clicked his fingers and Xsin and Aketai went into action. Xsin grabbed Raimundo and pulled his arms behind his back then brought him over to Zakmes. Aketai did the same with the struggling Vixtra.

"Get off me you bitch!" Vixtra screamed.

Aketai yanked Vixtra's head sideways.

"Say that again girly and I just might have to slit your pretty little throat," Aketai taunted.

"This is the deal," Zakmes said.

He pulled out another gun and pointed them at Raimundo and Vixtra's heads. Xsin and Aketai let go of them and the two cousins were frozen in fear. They didn't need two people holding them back to stay rooted to the spot. Zakmes smiled and looked at Shashine with a bloodthirsty crazy glint in his eye.

"Your friend or your lover. Your choice!"

Shashine turned pale. Tears rolled silently down her white cheeks and her lips trembled.

"Well why don't you just get it over with quickly and kill me?" she whispered.

"No no. You see, I am a demon of many ways. For one, I'd like to put you throught the most unimaginable unbelievable pain and sorrow imaginable. It's in my nature," Zakmes smiled evily, showing his fangs.

"You're sick," Shashine's face was crumpled in sadness.

"Sick and twisted, that's me," Zakmes laughed.

Vixtra looked at the gun and flinched. It was so close to her head. She didn't want to die. Not just yet. She had her whole life ahaead of her. Then again, it was her whole pain-filled meaningless worthless existance...

"Kill me," Vixtra said.

"What!" Shashine looked at her in horror.

"Just let him kill me, " Vixtra whispered "I've got no life to look forward to anyway. Nothing ever goes right in my life. Everyone dies and I turn sour."

"I won't let him kill you," Shashine sobbed.

"The firey red-head's right. Just kill her and bring Rei back," Zakmes grinned "But then again...what about Raimundo. His pettiless existance doesn't mean anything either. The world wouldn't really give a damn if he died."

"I'd give a damn," Shashine replied, clenching her fists.

"Oh, so you're saying you would give a damn for Raimundo but not for Vixtra. Interesting."

"STOP MANIPULATING THINGS!"

"I'm not manipulating," Zakmes' grin was wider, the blood staining his teeth was totally visable.

"Just stop being a spoilt brat and bring him back," Edward's voice was small and he was still kneeling on the floor, shaking as he was still sobbing.

"Spoilt brat," Zakmes cocked an eyebrow "In all my life I've never actually been called that. Oh, I tell a lie. Tiffany did say that to me once when I was in a mood with her..."

Vixtra was about to ask who Tiffany was but Zakmes said something before she could open her mouth.

"Well, it's your choice who to kill," Zakmes smiled "Which will it be? Raimundo or Vixtra?"

"I don't know," Shashine whispered.

"Tick tock tick tock," Aketai cackled.

"Time's running out," Zakmes told Shashine "If you don't answer soon I might just kill them both. Who will it be?"

Shashine said nothing.

"Answer me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shashine shouted with her last spark of courage.

"No need to get angry now. You shout again and they're both gonna get it."

Shashine looked down to the ground, as if the floor could give her some inspiration on what to do. Shashine was beginning to get crazy thoughts. If she killed Vixtra Raimundo wouldn't forgive her for it. But if she killed Raimundo Vixtra wouldn't have a care in the world.

No. She'd never live with herself if Raimundo died, or Vixtra.

"Why did it have to be up to me!" Shashine wailed, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Because you're too kind and think highly of everyone. But especially these two. And you just thought tht Rei was the cutest thing in the world. But now he's dead you've got to sacrifice someone who you'll miss," Zakmes' voice was chilling.

"We want to put you through _pain_ girlie," Xsin's smile was too wide.

"But Xsin, you must reason with him," Shashine wept bitterly "You're my _brother_. As inhuman as you are, you're still my brother."

"So? And you're still my sister. Nothing in the world can change that. Now pipe down and choose," Xsin's words were cold and they hurt Shashine.

"But I still love you," her words were coming out in between sobs now "My only mission was to bring you back home. I didn't ask to become a Xiaolin warrior!"

Xsin rolled his eyes and smirked.

"But I see it in your eyes...in your mind," Ryuu had spoken up now, he spoke as if he was not a small child because he worded his sentance's ever so carefully "You wanted to become one as soon as you met them and wished you had a power. Little did you know you had one and your wish was granted. But before I saw some sense I was really delighted when I heard that I had one of the legendary powers. One I could use to destroy the whole world with a click of my fingers. And I didn't put my power to the right choice when I joined your little 'Xiaolin Army'. But when I finally recalled whatI really was and went to the Heylin side, I realised that I am now using my powers for the greater good. Join us and you will to see some sense. Or be forced to choose between your friend or your lover."

Nobody had ever heard Ryuu say that much before, let alone in that short space of time in which he said it.

"I will never join you," Shashine spat.

"Then it is decided then," Ryuu looked somewhat amused "Your friend or your lover. Raimundo or Vixtra."

"If you don't decide within ten minutes, then I'll shoot them both. Or worse..." Zakmes taunted.

"What could be worse than that!" Shashine exclaimed.

Zakmes' smile just got even wider than before and his eyes were beginning to look scary.

"Ten minutes," Aketai echoed,

"How do you expect her to make a decision like that in ten minutes!" Raimundo hissed.

"Shut up wind boy!" Aketai warned, and stood hard on his toe.

"I will not shut up!"

"Pipe it," Zakmes wasn't looking at him but pointing the gun right n his face.

Raimundo did as he was told.

"Kill me!" Vixtra shouted "I'm not afraid of death! I'll welcome it with open arms if I have to! Now just stop Shashine this torture and shoot me."

"I want her to choose," Zakmes replied "It's better that way."

"If you won't shoot me then I'll do it myself," Vixtra tried to pull the gun off Zakmes and squeeze the trigger.

Zakmes hit her across the head with it but Vixtra still struggled to get it off him. She bit his hand and he let go in pain.

"A taste of your own medicine," said Vixtra, glancing down to her bandaged hand.

Zakmes tried to get the gun back off Vixtra but Edward and Xavier got behind Zakmes and had a hard effort pulling him back off her. They knew what Vixtra wanted.

"Xavier, stay here for a minute. I won't be long," Edward said.

Xavier nodded and tried with all of his might to keep Zakmes put.

"Vixtra!" Edward shouted, ran up to her and hugged her.

Vixtra was shocked but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry Edward," Vixtra said, looking down at him "There's so many things that I haven't said...to the others...and you-"

"It's okay," Edward told her, watching tears trickle down Vixtra's cheeks.

"I never thought I'd be afraid of death."

"No! Vixtra! Don't!" Raimundo and Shashine yelled but Clay held them back.

"But before I go," she was putting in alot of effort to keep her voice calm as she raised the gun to her head "Tell everyone I'm sorry...and tell Momma Jessie-I-I...I love her."

Blood sprayed out everywhere and Vixtra's empty shell slumped to the ground. Even though she did not like anyone on the Xiaolin team, every one of them were crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raimundo had knelt down next to his lifeless cousin "NOOO! VIXTRA! NOOOOOO!"

Shashine was sobbing hard into her hands, as was Edward. Kimiko, Clay and Xavier had tears falling down their faces.

Everyone had almost totally forgotten about Rei. His eyes opened and he almost screamed when he saw the blood all over him. But then he realised, there wasn't a scratch on him. And that's when he remembered.

He'd saw his mum. His dead mum. But how could that have happened? He stood up and saw what had happened. Vixtra had a hole in the side of her head, blood oozing out of it. Everyone was sobbing. Rei then burst into tears which made everyone jump and turn around.

"REI!" Edward cried, flinging his arms around his neck.

"What happened to Vixtra..." Rei's voice was small.

"She," Shashine gulped and looked away "She gave her life away in order to save you."

"She did..." Rei sill sobbed.

"She really liked you Rei," Shashine whispered, then broke down sobbing and sank to her knees.

"Get out now," Zakmes' face was hard with anger "NOW!"

And he began to shoot aimlessly at the warriors, who began to run.

"But Vixtra-" Raimundo began "We can't just leave her here!"

"THIS PALACE WILL BE HER TOMB! NOW GET OUT!" and Zakmes manually pushed everybody out of the door.

Raimundo fell down the door sobbing. It had locked and there was no way to get back to Vixtra's body. It was too hard to get it from the top because it had completely crumbled and the door was locked. What made it worse that there was no windows.

"Vixtraaa..."

Xsin and Aketai looked at Vixtra's lifeless body in the middle of the floor.

"That's sorta creepy," Aketai hid behind Xsin "It's giving me the goosebumps."

"What are we gona do with it then," Xsin asked "You made it pretty obvious by shoving them out of the door and not letting them take her that you need her for something."

Zakmes' grin widened.

"Everything has going according to plan..."

**OMG! VIXTRA! WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW! I AM SO SORRY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -bursts into tears and is too sad to say any more-**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	28. The Turning Of Poison

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Turning Of Poison**

_W-where am I_?

I opened my eyes and saw a bright tunnel. I'd never been there before but it was as if I knew it so well. Then I realised that I was floating. Floating up the tunnel and into the brightening light. My heart skipped a beat when I suddenly saw someone I knew appear at the end of the tunnel. One person that I had known and loved.

It was Momma Suki.

But she was dead...wasn't she? Momma Jessie and I had attended her funeral. Momma Suki looked different from when I last saw her alive. She wasn't all horrible and bloody and her mangled arm was as good as new. I floated to the end of the tunnel and fell into her open arms. Head resting on her breast, I breathed in her farmiliar smell of sweet perfume.

"Momma..." tears had come over me and I was sobbing uncontrolably "Momma Suki. You're...you're back."

She nodded feebly and I flung my arms around her neck. I had never been able to smile genuinly or laugh happily since she'd...passed away. I was utterly heartbroken. I never thought I'd see her again. But now...

There was a horrible rumbling sound and the ground gave way under my feet. I began to fall fast. Momma Suki was reaching down the hall and screaming my name.

But I was falling, falling a long way from Momma Suki. Far from my hopes and my dreams. I landed with a thud in a pitched black, sweltering hot...place. I couldn't say if it was a room or any other place because I couldn't see an inch infront of my face. Suddenly the room lit up...and I screamed. I was completely surrounded by fire and lava but it was as if I was in a huge protective bubble against it because it was just bubbling and gurgling overhead. I looked to the head of the 'room' and there was a huge throne sitting there, made up of parts of broken bones. Then I realised, there was somebody _sitting_ on it. She had long black hair with a blue side-fringe. She wore a purple top with a red 'D' on it, black pants, black shoes, a red hairband, a spiky dog-collar around her neck and black fingerless gloves. She had ripped black wings, a red scaly tail and red scaly horns. Her lips were parted in a frightening smile and I noticed that she had a set of sharp fangs.

"Welcome to hell, Vixtra," she smirked, picking up her black and red trident she began walking over to me.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, watching her come towards me as I sat in the middle of the room paralyzed with fear.

"The name's Tiffany," she replied, an even more menacing smile appearing on her face, her red eyes glinting "Or my preferred favourites, the Devil or Satan."

I glared at her in astonishment as she knelt down level with me. She couldn't be the devil...could she?

"You're gonna experience pain girlie," her voice was quite high "Pain like you've never experienced before."

"But I thought-"

"You thought nothing."

She cackled, right in my face. I cringed in fear, drawing my knees up to my chin.

Jolt.

I was suddenly pulled back to the end of the room. Tiffany looked astounded, it wasn't her doing.

"Zaaakkkmmmeeeeesssss!" she screeched angrily.

Jolt.

I was pulled up. I screamed and shielded my face with my arms and waited for the pain of the lava to hit me ...but it never came.

I put my arms down and opened my eyes. I was standing in a clearing. I looked up and watched my purple sky fly over me (A/N: I couldn't resist XD). I looked down and saw that the grass at my feet was blue and the flowers that were growing looked like they were made up entirely of bits of newspaper. There was a river running nearby and I could just make out the orange water flowing. I I heard a rustling sound close by and raised my head.

It was Zakmes.

I was too exhausted to run so I just watched him aproach me.

"Where am I now?" I asked him, my voice coming out more frightened than I'd intended.

"Limbo," Zakmes replied "Not quite heaven, not quite hell. It's the place invetween. It's where all the lost souls go."

I heard a low moaning over my shoulder and flung around. I hadn't noticed before but all around me were semi-transparent figures of people. Some of them, I noticed, were even wearing old Victorian clothes.

"Why am I here then?" I questioned Zakmes.

"You died missy," Zakmes told me.

"Did I?"

Then it all came flooding back to me. I'd grabbed the gun off Zakmes and shot myself in the head in order to save Rei and spare Raimundo.

"You are meant to be in hell right now with my good friend Tiffany, but I have a job for you instead."

"A job?" I shivered as one of the spirits walked through me "For me?"

Zakmes nodded.

"You are indeed the strongest Xiaolin warrior, your Master must have taught you well. You were born brimming over with talent, but your parents didn't know. Did they Vixtra?"

"No," I replied weakly, bowing my head in shame.

"Do not be ashamed," he continued "If you come with me, I'll make it all better."

"Some wounds never heal," I told him, looking away and blinking back tears.

"But with m help I can make you much stronger than you already are. With my help, you will be able to move mountains, stop rivers flowing...and even destroy the world."

"I do want power..." I drifted off as I imagined myself with impossible inhuman powers, I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my lips.

"What do you say?" he smiled, a smile which all too much reminded me of Tiffany's.

"I...I don't know..."

I pictured Momma Suki in my head, asking what my heart told. My heart told me to go on, to take Zakmes' offer and become more powerful.

"Then again, if you don't come with me then you'll be stuck here for all eternity," Zakmes broke the silence.

I parted my lips and answered him.

"I will join you."

Zakmes clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Good," he said to me, a glint of excitment in his eye.

"I will do anything you require," I said proudly, jutting my chin upwards.

I did not feel scared of paranoid anymore. I was a new me and the old me had died away. The old pathetic waste of space that I was had finally wasted away and I was free. Finally I was free of that eternal torment that was tearing me apart from the inside out. I felt as if a part of me had lifted. Finally, after seventeen years of regret and deceit, I had become something better.

_Momma Suki, doesn't that make you proud_?

"I think this is the place," Dojo said, landing outside of a small cottage in Brazil with Kimiko snd Edward on his back.

"Thanks Dojo," Edward said as Dojo went back to his small gecko like form.

A huge brown cat with bright green eyes wrapped itself around Kimiko's legs. Edward laughed and lifted the knocker when...

"Tufty!" came a woman's voice from the side of the cottage.

A woman came around the corner of the house with a bowl of cat food in her hand. She had wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a red slip on dress with red high-heels. When she saw Edward and Kimiko she stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry to disturb you," Edward said "But does Jessie live here?"

The woman nodded and Dojo wrapped himself around Kimiko's arm.

"I'm Jessie," the woman told them.

"We have something really important to tell you," Kimiko told her.

"You better come in," Jessie replied.

With the cat under one arm and the catfood in the other she lead the three of them inside.

Zakmes told me alot about his past and in exchange I was to tell him more about mine. I never realised just how big Chase's palace was on the inside. I'd never had time to take it all in before. Aketai and Xsn were listening to Zakmes' life story intentely. It was obvious that they'd heard it before but just like the way Zakmes told it. He savoured the words on his tongue as if they were the most best bits of food that he'd ever tasted. He told me how he'd wound up with Aketai and Xsin. Xsin had run away from home and Zakmes took him in and he'd found Aketai in a cardboard box at just six weeks old. I found that he really was a softie at heart because he took her in regardless of anything. I also found out why Tiffany's smile reminded me of his. He had ran away from home at the age of seven. Tiffany had already been friends with him before he ran away (even thought she is as old as time but looks like a sixteen year old) and she took him with her so she could look after him in hell. I suppose he liked Tiffany and looked up to her, he'd been with her almost his whole life and it's just like jealous children to copy off someone who they looked up to. Most of Zakmes' expressions reminded me of Tiffany's. He'd run away from home because his parents had beaten him badly. Aketai had mumbled something that sounded like 'just like my poor Dan' but I wasn't entirely sure. I told him about my past. My long, painful, torturous past. I cannot bear to repeat it again so please, don't make me receit it to you. I tried so hard not to cry but in the end, I just couldn't help it. If I hadn't been me, if I had been someone else, maybe Zakmes would have been sympathetic. But I can't deny who I am.

Vixtra Charlotte Tir-Evien - ex Xiaolin warrior.

And even though it pains me to say this, I love being on the Heylin side. It's the right side, not the stupid Xiaolin side. Nobody would come to any good there. The Heylin side has so many oppurtunity's. We are so much greater in number and are open to so many new skills and ways of life. The past seems so distant now and the future is just unfurling. My future will be filled with blood and lined in death. Heylin is growing in number and the war is quickly approaching. Rumour has it that the guy from Xavier's temple, Morgan Valentine, is started up a recruitment base where all people who wish to join in on the Xiaolin side of the war get special training. No doubt that everyone from the temple will be going there sooner or later, their fighting skills are a bit tacky. Zakmes told me that he'd train me like he did with Xsin and Aketai. Chase had taught Zakmes everything he knew about fighting so Zakmes passed it on. He told me that demons learned fast so he had learned everything of Chase's in the space of a month. Xsin was quick to learn too but not as quick as Zakmes as he's only a half-demon. Aketai wasn't as quick to learn but Zakmes had started teaching them early so Aketai had alot of time to practice. Xsin was only ten by the time he'd killed someone. Xsin got all embaressed when Zakmes told me about his failed attempt when he was nine. Xsin had cried for days and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Zakmes. He said that he didn't have it in him to kill, but look where he is now. Aketai got the hand of killing people easily. No remorse, no regrets. That's the ultimate thing that she had learned. He told me snippets of Xsin and Aketai's past too, he said that if I was going to be training with them then I had to know a bit more about them. The two of us had finished speaking and lapsed into an awkward silence.

"It's time for the pact," Zakmes said suddenly, uncrossing his legs and getting up off the floor.

"What pact?" I asked, following suit and getting up also.

"Well, when demons take on apprentices they blood them. Like I did with Xsin, that's how he became a half-demon. Aketai chose not to, she says that human's can be just as good as demons-"

"And I stand by that regardless of what demons of done," Aketai butted in, folding her arms across her chest.

Zakmes took a knife out of his pocket. Oh no. He's decided to kill me, he's decided that I'm not good enough to be part of their team-

"Hold out your hand," he instructed me.

"What?" I snapped back into reality.

"Hold out your hand," he said again.

I did as I was asked. He took my hand and cut deep, diagonally across my palm. I flinched but was otherwise still. My hand was bleeding badly. He did the same with his hand and it seemed as if he barely even noticed the pain. He ttok my hand with his uncut hand and made me hold my bleeeding hand palm foreward. He did the same with his cut hand and placed him palm on mine.

The pain was unbareable. Demon blood was surging through me. Zakmes tried not to show any pain but I bet inside he was screaming his lungs out. I told myself that I would not scream. I would do anything but scream and show a weakness. More demon blood was pumping through my veins, I felt as if I was going to explode. I couuldn't help it, my mouth got the better of me and I screamed for all I was worth. About a minute more of demon blood and screaming Zakmes quickly withdrew his bleeding hand and clutched it in pain, not trying to show how much it hurt. Then, he collapsed on the floor, Xsin and Aketai rushing to his aid. My vision began to blur and I sank to my knees. I fell to the floor and the whole room went black...

"It's about Vixtra," Edward told Jessie, a piping hot cup of coffee clasped in his hands. "Is she coming home?" Jessie's eyes lit up.

Edward looked down, he couldn't meet her eyes to tell her.

"She's..." Edward had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying "She told me to tell me that she loves you because...because-"

"Has she gone somewhere? Is hs ecoming home? What's happened to her?" Jessie's eyes had begun to water.

Kimiko and Edward looked at eachother. One tear trickled down Edward's cheek but he brushed it away before Jessie saw. Kimiko opened her mouth and was about to tell Jessie what had happened but Edward cut her short.

"She's dead..." Edward said quietly, and couldn't help but let silent tears fall from his eyes. Momma Jessie's cup of coffee fell from her hands and smashed on the floor.

"Dead," she said, her eyes widening but could say no more because tears overcame her.

"She died for a good cause," Kimiko said faintly "She died to save her cousin Raimundo and to save her friend Rei. If she hadn't have...taken her life...then all three of them would have been dead. She did it as an act of honor. Vixtra didn't like us at all, that's how it seemed, and in the end she sacrificed her life to save all of us."

"There's enough people that I love dying in my life," Jessie sobbed, her head in her hands "First Suki...now Vixtra."

If Edward and Kimiko knew Vixtra's past and if they knew what terrible things would await them in the future, perhaps they would have cried the louder.

**Vixtra wasn't origionally meant to die and as a result turn evil but it's better this way. She was meant to turn evil the exact way she did in the dream but I thought up a better idea:). All POV's that I haven't mentioned at the start something like **_**Raimundo's POV**_** will be Vixtra's. I'm hoping you like new and improved evil Vixtra XD. I knew that she was gonna turn evil from when I first made her up :). I'll see you on the next chapter hopefully :P.**

**Tiffany belongs to my friend Lorna (Shadow-Angel-Killer) and so does Dan so ALL CREDIT TO HER FOR THEM CHARACTERS :):):):).  
Thanks muchly :P.**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	29. The Battle Between Wind And Poison

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The Battle Between Wind And Poison**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

My eyes snapped open. I was lying ontop of a bed that looked like nobody had slept in it for years. The room looked as if I was the only one who had ever walked into it. It seemed unreal and unloved. Why did Chase have so many rooms in his palace and not use most of them.

I then remembered my hand and the searing, stabbing pain returned. My head was pounding. Suddenly I felt as if someone had just pushed their hands through my skull and were probing around in my brain. A screamed at the top of my lungs, the pain was excrucciating. The pain dimmed down after a while but I had the biggest headache I got up of the bed and left the room. I wondered where Zakmes was, he was probably outside doing some intense training. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard an erruption of laughter coming from the room next to me.

"Truth or dare Xsin...dare!" the girl, obviously Aketai, didn't even give Xsin a chance to answer "Okay, I dare you to..."

But her voice dissapeared behind a blanket of her own laughter.

"Kiss Zakmes!"

There was a stunned silence for a couple of seconds and Aketai whooped with laughter.

"But he's practically my dad! That's practically incest!" Xsin protested.

"I don't care, just do it now!"

I shook my head and smiled. I thought they would be all train train train but it seemed there was a fun side to them too.

"TONGUES!"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!" Xsin shouted, I could practically see him scowling.

"What's said is done now kisshimwithtongues!"

It was silent for about a minute but then Aketai screamed with laughter and clapped.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" I heard her clapping Xsin on the back.

I think I should take a retreat now. I didn't think the Heylin side would have room for games. I thought they would always be training for the war. As I begain walking down the corridor the door opened and out stepped Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai. Aketai had a huge smirk on her face, Xsin was scowling but Zakmes showed no emotion.

"Ah, Vixtra. I was just about to come and find you," he said.

"No you weren't," Aketai giggled "You were busy sticking your tongue down Xsin's thr-"

Zakmes stepped backwards hard onto Aketai's foot and she shut up instantly.

"I thought the Heylin side was more than this," I murmer "I thought it was no fun and games and all training and work."

"There's always time for a game of spin the-"

Zakmes stamped on Aketai's foot again. She gasped in pain but otherwise stayed silent.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely inturrupted," Zakmes glared at Aketai "We were just about to go out and train."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Oooh, she knows!" Aketai screeched in delight, then whispered "B-U-S-T-E-D."

"Well we are going to train now so get ready," Zakmes' expression was strained, I could tell that he was dying to laugh at any second.

I shook my head and walked off, to the grounds outside of Chase's palace.

"Unbelievable," I muttered "Unbe-bloody-lievable."

The others joined me soon after, Aketai had to get her nun-chucks and mace. Although I was now on Zakmes' side, his prescence sent a shiver down my spine. He was so cold and scary it just made you want to run away in fear. I looked at Aketai's nun-chucks which she had clasped in her righthand. All too many times I had felt the blow of that weapon.

"Okay, training time," Zakmes growled "In training we just fight eachother until the best fighter wins. Is that okay Vixtra?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good 'cause even if it wasn't we'd do it anyway," he said to me then turned to the others "Okaaayyy...on the count of three."

"One," said Aketai.

"Two!" Xsin shouted, his claws glinting with the sunlight.

"Three!" Zakmes roared.

He ran straight for me and everything went red.

Raimundo and Edward hadn't caught a wink of sleep. It was very obvious because their eyes were all bloodshot and they sometimes nodded off for a couple of seconds. They didn't eat either, they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Edward had already been violently sick earlier that morning.

Shashine broke down at breakfast. It was as if all of the feelings that she had kept bottled up had just exploded out of her all at the same time. She cried so hard that she could hardly breathe. Kimiko and Rei were straight by her side, comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Raimundo got up from his chair and gave her a huge hug.

"You'll always have a shoulder to cry on," he whispered softly in her ear.

Shashine buried her head in his chest and she sobbed for ages.

Vixtra was always cold and horrible to them but they couldn't help but feel like they had lost something very dear to them.

If you have never felt that way I shall put it in easier terms. How would you feel if you lost your favourite teddy bear? How would you feel if you hot lost somewhere and you thought that you'd never see your friends or family again? That's how they felt.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

The knife cut deep into my shoulder.

"Show no mercy," Zakmes said, and twisted the knife.

I held my tongue and didn't scream. I kicked Zakmes in the gut and he stumbled backwards. I grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out of my shoulder with a sickening squelch. I rounded on Zakmes and was about to drive the knife into Zakmes' stomach until Xsin jumped on my back, his hands covering my eyes. I kicked him from behind and he fell from my back. I spun around to face him, brandishing Zakmes' knife. I swung it at Xsin and it just cut his arm. Blood spurted out everywhere. Xsin's ears went back and he hissed at me. He ran up to me and sliced my hand open with his claws. He then got behind me and bit hard into my other shoulder. I screamed out in pain. Xsin released me then straight after I recieved a blow to the head by Aketai's favourite nun-chucks. She smiled evily them kicked me in the gut with her black stilettos. I felt as if all of the air had just been squeezed out of my lungs as I stumbled backwards. Aketai kicked me to the ground and swung her spiked mace at my head...

I rolled over just in time and she swung it into the ground. I leapt up and bent Aketai's arms behind her back. Zakmes and Xsin were fighting in the backround and they hadn't noticed. For Zakmes, Xsin and Aketai I could tell that they weren't really fighting, they would rather die then hurt eachother. For me though, I was actually fighting them and they were actually fighting me. I think this may be a test to see how good I am. Zakmes has already said that I'm talented but he wants to see me fight to a good standard. I am longing to unleash my true potential, I want to let all of my anger out on those around me, regardless of who they are. Aketai tried to flip around to make me release her but I was too strong for her. I booted her in the back to the ground and kicked her full-force in the back of the head. Zakmes saw and did a running kick in my face. I dodged, grabbed his foot and flung him away from me. Zakmes was stunned for a couple of seconds but then got up from the ground.

"Well done," he said, clapping "Let's call it a day. I've seen alot that you can do and improve on already."

I nodded and with my hands in my pockets I muttered:

"I'm going for a walk," then walked off out of Chase's lair.

"I'm going for a walk," said Raimundo, got up from his chair and walked out of the temple.

It was a relitively sunny day and Raimundo had decided that he would take a stroll, just to clear his head. He didn't know where he was going or where he was going to end up, quite frankly he didn't care. He just wanted to walk to nowhere in particular, where no one would trouble him and where he could just think things through.There was a waterfall near the temple, Raimundo liked to go there sometimes when he wasn't busy. He just liked to watch the water crash down into the foamy river below.

That's when he saw her.

_Vixtra._

She was walking twards Raimundo at the other side of the waterfall. Raimundo's heartbeat was quickening. Vixtra? She was dead. His pace quickened, he had to get a closer look. It _was_ Vixtra! There was no mistaking it!

"Vixtra!" Raimundo exclaimed, breaking into a run.

Vixtra's head snapped upwards. She scowled when she saw Raimundo. Raimundo stopped in his tracks when he saw that her face was contorted with rage.

"What the hell do you want," she snarled, when she was face to face with her cousin.

"I-thought you were dead," Raimundo was beaming "But you're not."

He tried to give her a hug but Vixtra karate-chopped both of Raimundo's hands and frowned at him.

"Vixtra..." Raimundo withdrew his sore hands and looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you," Vixtra then gave Raimundo a crazy smile and there was a glint in her eye, she leaned in so her mouth was next to Raimundo's ear "I'm Heylin. Aren't you happy for me."

Vixtra withdrew her head. Raimundo was totally frozen to the spot, trembling. Vixtra just glared at him, the coldest look in her eyes.

"Well heaven didn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over," Vixtra taunted (knowing fine well that Tiffany would rip her to pieces).

"I don't get this," Raimundo managed to say after a while.

"I died and went to heaven then was tossed down to hell. I was recovered by Zakmes who took me to limbo and struck a deal with me. He said that the Heylin side had many oppurtunity's for me, things that weren't even realised by the Xiaolin side. I took the offer and I am now serving for the much greater Heylin side. The ones that see my true potential."

Raimundo's jaw dropped slightly.

"And you're on the Xiaolin team, so I have permission to fight you. Even if I weren't I still would fight you," Vixtra said simply.

"But...I'm your cousin," Raimundo said "Remember all the good times-"

"Phooey to the good times," Vixtra interrupted "I want a fight right here, right now. And if you're not gonna start it, I will!"

Vixtra aimed a kick at Raimundo's legs but he dodged it.

"Oh, you're the quick one now are you? Well how about this!"

Vixtra booted him in the stomach and he went hurtling backwards.

"But Vixtra!" Raimundo screamed, getting up "I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Well you're just gonna have to get beaten to a pulp then aren't you!"

Vixtra kicked Raimundo in the face but he dodged out of the way just in time. She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her foot and threw her in the lake below the waterfall. She growled and ran for him, punching him in the face and sending tiny flecks of water everywhere.

"Vixtra stop it!" Raimundo shouted at her, grabbing her fist when she attempted to punch him again "We can still be friends!"

"Friends!" Vixtra spat "Who would want to be friends with you!? If you haven't forgotton Edward and Kimiko have never forgiven you either!"

"But you've forgiven Edward! Isn't that right!" Raimundo shot at her.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

"What is there to forgive!" Vixtra said in the way that you can't think of something really cool to say so you say something completely lame.

Vixtra aimed another punch at Raimundo and hit him in the side of the head.

_Flashback_

"I'll do it!" Edward and Vixtra said at the exact same time.  
They glared at eachother. _I'm going to get the Wu first!_ Edward thought triumphantly, and turned to his heel into the thorn wall. Vixtra growled, ran at top speed and dived in. The thorns scraped at her hands and dug into her face so much that it stung. Blood trickled down her cheeks. One huge thorn ripped the sleeve on her jacket but she wasn't giving up. Edward certantly wasn't going to lose to Vixtra. He wanted to prove the others wrong, he wanted to show them that he as better that Vixtra, she couldn't steel the spotlight all of the time. Edward fell backwards when the Moler 2000 sprung out of the ground infront of him. It was Jack Spicer...again.  
"Oi, sissy!" Edward called "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"_I_," said Jack, saying it with alot of emphasis "Am going to be the one who gets the Wu! Jack Spicer Evil-Boy-Genius strikes again! Mwuhahahaha!!"  
Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking. Edward saw a glinting infront of him. He'd found the Wu! He grabbed it...and it began to glow.

_End Flashback_

"You've forgiven Edward for getting that Wu first!" Raimundo exclaimed "But you haven't forgiven me for a tiny little thing!"

"That's not true!" Vixtra screeched, kicking him to the ground "I haven't forgiven Edward! Now can we stop fightning about him and start fighting ourselves!"

Raimundo got up and kicked Vixtra into the lake again. She screamed at him and drove him into the lake too, the two of them were soaking wet. Raimundo's hair was sticking to his forehean and whenever Vixtra moved her head bits of water flew off in all directions.

"I hate you!" Vixtra screamed, and kicked Raimundo into the waterfall.

The water went cascading down onto him and he would have drowned if he hadn't swam out in time. He stood gasping for breath. Vixtra smirked and attempted to kick him down again. Raimundo grabbed her arms and flipped her over backwards into the waterfall. Vixtra ran out of the waterfall, growled at Raimundo and punched him in the gut. He fell down into the water. Vixtra smirked and kicked him in the stomach. Just before she pulled her leg back up Raimundo grabbed it and threw her down sideways. The two of them got up from the water and punched eachother full-force in the face at the exact same time. The two of them fell down again with the impact of the punches. Raimundo was first to get up but Vixtra grabbed his foot. Raimundo kicked her off and she got up. Vixtra punched Raimundo in the chest, winding him. Raimundo grabbed a fistfull of Vixtra's hair and yanked it, then kicked her in the stomach.Vixtra recovered quickly and kicked him in the face. Raimundo wiped the blood from his lip. The two of them looked at eachother with the coldest expressions. Their mouthes opened at the exact same time and they said two different words in unison:

"WIND!"

"POISON!"

And the two of them were engulfed in their elements...

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"He's been gone for ages," Rei said as the sky went dark, looking at his pacman watch.

"I'm starting to get worried," Edward said, not knowing where to put his hands so he just kept changing positions.

"You're worried," Clay said"I thought you couldn't care less abou' poor Rai."

Edward looked down at his fidgeting hands guiltily

"You said you' never forgive him," Clay recalled, making Edward feel even worse.

"Well I...I was wrong okay!" Edward blurted out.

"What if he's dead like Vixtra," Rei suggested, his eyes getting big.

"Don't say that!" Edward moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I think we should go and look for him," said Rei, looking out of the window and into the black sky.

"I'll get the others," said Clay, and walked out of the room.

Kimiko, Shashine and Xavier joined them soon after. Kimiko had the Star Hinaby and when Clay asked her why she hid it, blushed and said 'just in case'.

"It'll probably be better if we stick together," Clay said, as Dojo climbed ontop of his hat looking hopeful "_Walking_."

"Well if you're gonna have a mystical fire-breathing dragon who can transform forty feet long and fly, what's the use of having him if you're just gonna walk everywhere!" Dojo pouted.

"Don' worry Dojo," Clay replied "We'll use you as a mystical flying dragon sometime soon."

Dojo smiled and climbed under Clay's hat.

They set off out of the temple five minuits later. Kimiko insisted that Edward had to give her a piggy-back (because she couldn't be bothered to walk) and if he didn't she would beat him within an inch of his life. Edward hastily agreed, he hated being punched by someone especially if it was Kimiko. After a while Kimiko began to way him down. She wouldn't let him put her down so he dropped her on her bottom. Kimiko scowled and cursed Edward and was really annoyed because she had to walk.

"Still no sign of the wind guy," Dojo sighed, scanning their surroundings an hour into the search.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get really worried," Edward groaned.

"My feet are as sore as hell!" Kimiko yelled, looking at herself in a pocket mirror and doing her hair as she walked.

"We're never gonna find him!" Rei wailed.

"Were none if you yellow-bellied piglets born with courage or confidence!" Clay exclaimed.

"No," Rei whimpered.

"I've got a note from my mummy," Dojo replied.

"I read too much," Xavier sweat dropped.

"You can't get courage from reading a book," Clay said "So stop complaining. We'll find him."

Rei nodded and the six of them carried on through the descending darkness.

"Look!" Rei called joyously "A shooting star!"

And sure enough there was. Everyone looked up to see it passing. Edward closed his eyes and made a wish...

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Their ears began to fill with the rush of the old waterfall. The waterfall brung back so many memories for Kimiko and Clay. When they'd first started out as Xiaolin warriors, along with Omi and Raimundo, they did their training there sometimes.

"I see someone!" Rei called.

They all ran up to the waterfall. Raimundo was slumped against a rock. And on the other side of the lake lay another person...

"Vixtra!" Edward exclaimed, pointing to her.

And sure enough, there she was. Her ginger tangly hair falling limply across her face. The two of them were drenched in water and hurt badly.

"She's alive!" Kimiko gasped.

Clay took Raimundo out of the water and Edward took Vixtra, joy threatening to burst out of him at any given moment.

They took the two of them to the temple and lay them down on the hospital beds. Edward was the only one who hung back in the room. He sat in a chair and felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He then felt his eyes closing. Soon, he had drifted off to sleep...

I_ hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

**Wooot! Chapter twenty-eight is upon you finally! I don't own the song I Hate Eveything About You by Three Days Grace XD. Whee! OMG! They don't actually realise that Vixtra is evil :(. Poor souls, they're gonna have an ordeal finding out! Stay tuned!**

**ToXiC xoxox**


	30. The Recruitment Of Water

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Recruitment Of Water**

_What is this? What is this life? What am I doing here? What is my purpose?_

"Your purpose is to serve me," a voice cut across the darkness.

A small yellow bald monk lay sprawled across the floor. He felt totally numb and had no strength to lift his head.

"That's right," a womans voice this time.

The monk remembered those voices all too well. He had encountered those people before.

"Wuya? Chase?" the monk croaked, regaining the use of his voice.

"That's right," Chase's harsh voice rattling in the monks ears.

The monk now drowsily raised his head. Chase and Wuya were standing infront of him, Wuya's arms folded and a bored expression on her face. Behind the two of them was a small boy in tattered Xiaolin robes, his hands were on his hips and he was scowling angrily. He looked frighteningly farmiliar...

"You will serve me," Chase said coldly "Whether you like it or not."

"Monk or no monk, I will not serve you," the small bald monk said determidly.

"Oh, of course you will," Chase replied "You have no power over yourself. You are weak and feeble. You _will_ serve me-"

The door clattered open and all attention turned to it. Three people burst in. One boy had red eyes, red wings, red horns and a red tail. Another boy had black cat ears and a black cat tail which were all red at the tips. The only girl there had dark skin and was wearing a black cat-suit, weilding a mace and nun-chucks.

"Master," the boy with red wings said, and the three of them bowed down low "I am sorry to bring you this news but the girl has gone. Vixtra, she's dissapeared."

"Yes, she'll be back. On her stroll she ventured into Raimundo, was knocked unconciouss then was taken to the Xiaolin temple. She'll be back soon," Chase said matter-of-factly "Now go away, I'm busy."

The three people left.

"I have almost succeeded into making the world my own," Chase smirked "I have the light, and of course I have Omi. The strongest of the monks."

"I will not join you," Omi persisted, pulling himself up from the ground.

"You don't understand," Chase Young smirked, the corners of his thin mouth curving upwards slightly "You _have_ to. It's your _destiny_."

Vixtra sat up in the hospital room bed. Her head was spinning but then she realised..._she was in the Xiaolin temple_.

"What the hell am I doing here," she whispered to herself. She looked to the left of her and Raimundo was lying in a hospital bed unconciouss. She looked to the right of her and Edward was snoozing in a chair. She suddenly felt a pain in her head again and it was overwhelming. She couldn't help it...she screamed. Edward awoke with a start and fell headfirst off the chair he was sleeping on. the others burst into the room...and almost screamed themselves at what they saw. Vixtra had a set of jet black horns petruding out of the top of her head. Vixtra had stopped screaming and looked at the Xiaolin monks.

"See ya losers," she said, and jumped out of the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Shashine broke down in tears and Kimiko and Rei helped clear the glass up.

"What the _**hell**_ is happening to me!" Vixtra demanded, storming into Chase's lair "I want answers!"

Aketai ran from around the corner, Xsin chasing her with an annoyed expression on his face and Zakmes followed looking bored.

"Tarantula attack!" Aketai exclaimed, shaking a tarantula out of a jar.

Xsin squeeled and jumped on Zakmes. Zakmes was caught offguard and toppled over with Xsin squishing him. Aketai burst out laughing and picked the tarantula up.

"Come here Jeepers-Creepers," Aketai smiled, picking the tarantula up and putting it back in the jar "Let's get you back to your cage."

Aketai walked off.

"Zakmes!" Vixtra screamed, pulling him up by the front of his shirt "What have you done to me!"

"Chill out!" he pushed Vixtra off him "It's the demon blood, it's reacting."

"What do you mean!" Vixtra exclaimed, beating at his chest.

Xsin got up from the floor and wiped himself down. Vixtra punched him until she could no longer physically punch Zakmes any more and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Damn!" Xsin yelled "She got proper demon horns and everything and what did I get? Stupid kitten features!"

"It makes you look cute atleast," Zakmes said, and turned to Vixtra "It's not my fault. You wanted to join our side and work with me. Therefore I had to do this."

"I didn't agree to this," Vixtra wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up.

"That's life kiddo," Zakmes growled "You'll learn sooner or later."

The dots on Omi's head turned so they were a diamond shape on his forehead and they went red. His temple robes went black with red on the cuffs of his sleeves and a red sash. The exact same thing happened to Ryuu's tattered temple robes. Chase smiled in satisfaction. Omi looked down at his toes...he was letting his friends down. He couldn't help his actions, if he hadn't obeyed Chase he would have probably been killed. Ryuu looked across to Omi...and his eyes widened when he remembered something of his past...

_Flashback_

Dojo descended and landed in the middle of a forest. Ryuu dared a look from behind the tree that he was hiding behind.

"I think it would be better if we split off!" a small yellow guy said as they hopped off the dragon.

Ryuu's eyes widened when the dragon suddenly turned very small.

"Split up," replied a guy with brown hair "Yeah, I agree with baldie."

"Onward!" the yellow guy said, and began walking straight towards where Ryuu was hiding from them.

Sweat broke out across Ryuu's forehead. His mind was telling him to move but his legs were frozen stiff. Fear rose in his throat like vomit but he swallowed it down. Omi walked past the tree where Ryuu was hiding...and stopped dead in his tracks. Ryuu raised a finger to his lips and said 'sshh'. Then he made a break for it and ran.

_End Flashback_

Ryuu shook his head, it was the second thing that he had remembered. He wanted to know more of his past, who his parents were, why he was a wingless demon. Maybe he was a special type of demon or something. One that could hide and fit into society.

"Bring in the prisoner," Chase's voice was cold.

Zakmes Xsin and Aketai nodded and walked out of the room. Vixtra just looked at them leaving and folded her arms across her chest.

"Quit your whining girlie," Xsin hissed, and the doors were opened.

In stumbled Jezikhar. Her face was cut and bruised and Zakmes pushed her flat on her face. She winced in pain and raised her head painfully. Omi's jaw dropped, he didn't like this one bit.

"Let her go," Omi said quietly.

"Oh yeah, of course," Aketai mocked, and pulled Jezikhar up by her hair.

Jezikhar span around and slapped Aketai full force in the face. She reached into her pocket and brought out a knife.

"I told you to get rid of all of her weapons!" Chase roared, and raced forewards.

Jezikhar attempted to stab at him but Chase transformed into his reptilian form. He grabbed the knife of Jezikhar and threw it tto the other side of the room. Ryuu caught it. With one big swoop of his reptilian hand he knocked Jezikhar flying and she landed on the floor, weaponless. Chase turned back into his human form again. Jezikhar tried to stand up and almost stumbled back down to the floor again. Zakmes raced forewards and pulled her arms behind her back. She tried to stamp on his feet but couldn't reach.

"Why can't you just let her go!" Omi exclaimed.

"Well, she has tried to kill me on a number of occasions," Zakmes said boredly "Hey, why should I be telling this to you? You're on the good side."

"Not any more," Chase put in.

"Oh...right," Zakmes replied.

"Omi, for your first bit of training, you can start with interrogation," Chase told Omi, who was looking down at his toes "You can start with Jezikhar. Beat her if you want to, we just need information."

Jezikhar spat at Chase's feet. Omi shook his head.

"I am not doing it," he said.

"Of course you're not," Chase glared at Omi "Just do it."

Omi sighed and walked up to Jezikhar. Chase smiled evily.

"This is the last straw," Edward said "Vixtra's gone evil, we can't find Omi's soul, Raimundo obviously has evil intentions-"

"I thought you and him had made up!" Clay said.

"Well if you haven't noticed he's stil unconcious," Edward replied.

"This is hopeless," Shashine sighed "We're never gonna win this war."

"Well it won't be just us," Kimiko said "There'll be loads of others. We will win, don't worry."

"Of course," Shashine snorted.

"Stop being so negative," Xavier said "Think positive."

"Well I'm positively petrified," Shashine replied, folding her arms.

There was a huge crash and in the doorframe stood Vixtra.

"It's time to fight," she said, looking at their frightened faces with satisfaction "_All_ of you."

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I had writers block and was saving all of the good things for the next chapter...THE LAST CHAPTER XD. Thanks everyone for 100 reviews, I appreciate it greatly. Thankyou so much for making this story a pleasure to write :). I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it :).**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	31. The End Is Near

**Chapter Thirty**

**The End Is Near**

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning and he was aching all over. His jaw dropped when he saw Vixtra in the doorway...with jet black horns. What had happened to her?

"Vixtra," Raimundo said, making everyone turn to look at him because he had been unconciouss "What the hell has happened to you."

"Oh, these," Vixtra replied, pointing to her horns "Demon blood, isn't it cool."

"Vixtra," Raimundo pulled the sheet back that had been laid ontop of him.

"Poison!" Vixtra sent a poison jet at Raimundo.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" he sent a huge gust of wind at Vixtra's poison jet, blowing it away.

Vixtra gave Raimundo an evil look.

"I want a fight," Vixtra said "Right here right now."

Kimiko nudged Shashine and whispered:

"After three make a break for outside. If she starts attacking us in here then the temple will probably collapse so-"

"What's that missy?" Vixtra said, the tip of an arrow from the poison dart at Kimiko's neck.

"N-nothing," Kimiko stammered.

"That's what I thought," Vixtra replied.

"One...two...three!"

Kimiko and Shashine sprinted off.

"Shashine!" Raimundo exclaimed, and ran after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Vixtra growled, and ran after them.

The others looked at eachother, broke into a run and followed everyone outside. Vixtra had shot a poison arrow into Raimundo's shoulder and he pulled it out, wincing in pain. He through the bloody arrow to the ground and rounded on Vixtra.

"Raimundo, be careful," Shashine whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Raimundo said back "Things can't get any worse."

"Poison Dart!" Vixtra yelled, sending a circle of ten poison arrows straight at Raimundo.

"Wind!" Raimundo yelled.

He blew away eight of them but two hit him in both arms. He gasped in pain and pulled them out with pure agony.

"Heal," Shashine whispered.

The wounds on his arms and shoulder closed but Raimundo could still feel the poison from the arrows surging through them. Shashine's healing power was not yet strong enough to take away the deadly poison. He hadn't got much of it in his body though, he'd live.

"Lightning!"

"Thunder!"

There was a clap of thunder which sent Vixtra tumbling over backwards and a fork of lightning which almost got her in the chest but she rolled over and it struck her foot instead. Vixtra gasped in pain and got up from the ground.

"Wudai Mars-Fire!" Kimiko ecclaimed, flipping in the air with fire in her fists.

She ran straight towards Vixtra and punched her in the face wih one of her firey fists. Vixtra grabbed Kimiko's hands and took the fire from them. It was in her own hands now. Just before she was about to hit Kimiko with the fire there was a babyish yell of:

"Time Stop!"

Rei ran towards Vixtra and took the fire from her hands.

"Hot hot hot!" Rei winced, juggling with the flaming balls of fire.

He drew his arms back and threw them as far as he could. Luckily they landed in the nearby lake. He ran back up to Vixtra and turned her fist so it was facing her own face. He burst out laughing.

"Time Start!" Rei shouted.

Everyone sprung back to life. Instead of punching Kimiko Vixtra punched herself full force in the face sending her toppling over. Rei burst out laughing again and Edward high-fived him.

"You're gonna pay for that you son of a bitch!" Vixtra roared, poison appearing in her hands.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Rei pouted "I have a lovely dad! And used to have a lovely mom so you can shut your...your...your cakehole!"

"Go Rei!" Edward high-fived him again.

"I feel awful now," Rei looked down at his toes.

"Okay!" Vixtra threw the poison at Rei "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Rei was totally engulfed in a green cloud of poison, coughing and spluttering. The poison cleared and Rei was lying on the ground unconciouss. Edward looked from Rei then angrily to Vixtra.

"Lightning shock static electric pull!" Edward yelled, and threw the lightning charge at Vixtra.

Vixtra pretended to yawn and as the lightning was about to hit her it hit a poison shield around her instead. She smiled evily at Edward who growled angrily. He had used up almost all of his strength.

"Earth!" Clay yelled, stomping down hard on the ground.

Vixtra fell once again, almost breaking her neck in the process. She gritted her teeth and looked at Clay with pure hatred in her eyes...her red eyes. _Wait a minute_ thought Raimundo _her eyes were green...and now they're red. I don't get how she's got demon blood in her_.

"Poison Touch!" Vixtra yelled.

Two great big hands of poison went straight for Clay. They picked him up and threw him against the temple wall. He slumped to the floor, unconciouss too. The posion hands dissapeared. Vixtra smirked.

"Pitifull, seven against one and I've already knocked two unconciouss," Vixtra laughed evily "Anyone else care for a beating."

"Vixtra, you're going to far," Raimundo spoke up "Just come back on the Xiaolin side, you know it's the right side. Now drop the Heylin crap and come back."

"Ohh no," Vixtra was looking at her fingernails, which were bitten to little slivers "If you think that I'm coming back to your side then you've got another thing coming."

"Think about Joe and your sensei. How're they gonna feel about you going evil," Shashine said quietly.

"I couldn't really care less," Vixtra looked up and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile.

"And what I want to know is that why have you hurt everyone else but me," Shashine's voice was stern now "I'm an open target just like anyone else."

Vixtra looked down at her feet, her ginger hair covering her face.

"I...I just-" she couldn't find the words.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we're on different teams," Shashine said.

"Because...because," Vixtra sighed and looked Shashine straight in the eye "I like you okay. You've been a real friend to me, a true pal. You've stuck by me through thick and thin while the others have just flounced off to go on another fancy-pants adventure."

"Not true," Edward said, folding his arms.

"Shashine, you saved me that day...remember?"

_Flashback_

"Psst," came a voice from the open door.

Vixtra turned her head and saw a woman standing at the door. She had dazzling blue eyes and long blond hair that went past her waist. She had very faint soft pink lipstick on and she wore a yellow top with long sleeves that poofed

out then went in at her wrists. She also wore a long pink skirt with a fabric rose near the top with lots of bits of the pink material from the bottom going to the rose. Nobody could see but underneath her skirt she wore very short

leggings so if she flipped over it wouldn't matter. On her feet she wore navy blue sandals. Around her neck was a beautiful silver locket.

"I'll get you out," she whispered softly.

She crept into the room and knelt down beside Vixtra. She had a knife in her hand and she began slicing her way through the ropes. Vixtra was too weak to move so the girl picked her up and carried her carefully out of the room. Vixtra

groaned quietly about the pain she was feeling but the girl held her close letting her know that she was going to protect her.

_End Flashback_

Shashine nodded and looked down to the ground, her baby blue eues filling with tears.

"Right, let's cut the crap," Edward snapped, looking at Vixtra with scorn "You said you wanted a fight right here, right now. Not all this talking," he quickly turned to Shashine "No offence."

"None taken," Shashine whispered.

"Wudai Star-Wind!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Vixtra held out her hands and caught the winds in both of her hands. She threw it back at him and they all fell down like dominos.

"Vixtra, why can't you-" but Raimundo was cut off by Vixtra's screaming.

She was doubled over in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone's mouths dropped open when a pair of huge black scaly wings sprouted from her back. They wer spread wide and they were ginormous. Vixtra straightened herself up and folded a wing infront of her, admiring it intently with a evil grin on her face.

"You're looking at number one most wanted half-demon," Vixtra grins, spread her wings wide and flew down the hill that the temple was on.

Raimundo and Shashine raced forewards and watched her fly away.

"You know when I said things couldn't get any worse," Raimundo gulped.

"Yeah," Shashine gripped his arm.

"Well...I was wrong."

_THE END?_


	32. Credits

**CREDITS! XD**

Ja no entenc per què tot el món va al revés  
I no volem trobar solucions als problemes que hi han  
No vulguis ser el que no ets

**Thankyou to all of these people! I couldn't have wrote this story without you!:**

**Shadow-Angel-Killer: My good friend Lorna who has reviewed until the very end! Luffs ya! -glomp-**

**I.Kick.Puppies.x: My sister Elinor who, even though she doesn't like Xiaolin Showdown, still reads this story :). Thanks sis!**

Sempre estàs pensant en si vius bé  
I no hi ha temps per lo demés  
El món en joc i no fas res  
Tots estem d'acord ho podem fer  
Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé  
Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix  
One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four

**dunndude: My friend Adam who read this story throught thick and thin. Thanks :P.  
XiaolinClayFan: My good friend Lydia who, even though she is very new to this website, still read this story :).**

Left, right, up and down, turned upside down  
That's how we treat the world right now  
Can't hide the fact that it's happening  
We can do our world some good  
We can make a change, that's what we should  
Time will tell us, but we must act now

**And thankyou to all my faithful reviewers!:  
Infernex., Mute Ninja, head-in-clouds, Kosmic, goldmark25, kaylee, Sparkfire, Shadow-Angel-Killer, I.Kick.Puppies.x, dunndude, XiaolinClayFan**

El problema sembla ser  
Que l'interès no és el mateix   
Arreglar d'un cop el món  
És possible si ho fem tots  
Tots estem d'acord ho podem fer  
Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé   
Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix  
One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four

**And thanks all of these people for faving it:  
****I.Kick.Puppies.x, Murder-chan, Shadow-Angel-Killer, Sparkfire, XiaolinClayFan, dunndude, goldmark2****5**

Left, right, up and down, turned upside down  
That's how we treat the world right now  
Can't hide the fact that it's happening  
Left, right, up and down, turned upsidedown  
That's how we treat the world right now  
Can't hide the fact that it's happening   
We can do our world some good  
We can make a change, that's what we should  
Time will tell us, but we must act now

**Thanks for putting this story in a C2:  
(The Unholy Trio...)  
And thanks everyone who alerted it:  
Orshadow, head-in-clouds, i love zuko**

Left, right, up and down, turned upside down  
That's how we treat the world right now   
Can't hide the fact that it's happening  
We can do our world some good   
We can make a change, that's what we should  
Time will tell us, but we must act now

**Oh yeah, and I don't own this eurovision song contest song :).  
And stay tuned for the sequal: The End Has Come.**

Si vols pots fer-ho, podem canviar-ho  
Transforma la realitat  
We still can act, but we don't react  
'Cause we only care about what we have  
About what we have  
One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four****

Raimundo: Peace out!  
Omi: -thumbs up-  
Clay: -tips his hat-  
Kimiko: See ya later!  
Rei: BYE BYE! -glomp-  
Edward: -smiles- cookies for everyone! -hands them out-  
Vixtra: -gives a hacky look and walks away mumbling-  
Xavier: -buried in a book but waves- Can't wait to see you again!  
Joe: I shall see you all again soon!  
Sensei: Goodbye!  
Morgan: -mumbles- See you I s'ppose.  
Delilah: -winks and blows a kiss-  
Zakmes: Bye! Read more about me and don't forget my sexiness!  
Xsin: -rolls his eyes- Yeah, bye you's lot.  
Aketai: -smiling and waving- Read the next one and I won't hurt you...much :P.  
Chase: -waves half-heartedly and walks away-  
Wuya: -copies off Chase-  
Jack: Bye! But before I go...Jack-Bots. ATTACK!  
Me: Au revoir, adios, or just plain goodbye people! Stay tuned for the sequal! Love you all!

ToXiC xxxx


End file.
